Covenant
by Akuni-A
Summary: Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a fulltime shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet. Pairing: RenjixIchigo. Amaranthine series, sequel to 'Apotheosis'
1. Chapter 1  Camaraderie

It's that time again! At long last.  
I finished the actual writing Nov 5/07, then spent a lot of time editing. The first chapter was posted Dec 3/07.

As before, chapters will be posted Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The time is subject to change depending on RL scheduling issues, but I anticipate mostly mornings.

And ooh, you're all so lucky, there's a _lot_ of art with this story. Unfortunately, you'll have to check out the chapters on LJ or ygal for the links.

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut'  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.

**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe it if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, I'm just borrowing it for a while.  
**Distribution:** Please ask if you want to share it. :)

**Dedication:** To everyone who's stood by me this past crazy year and cheered me on. And for me, 'cause I _did it!_

And as always, to all my fellow Renji/Ichigo fangirls/guys out there. We know it's impossible, we know it's silly, and we know it's _damned hot!_

Special thanks go to…

Sekra, for her MSN stickman porn-art keeping me giggling at work.  
Cheza, for sending me cookies and wallscrolls and funny icons.  
Mosh, for putting up with so many grammar questions without context.

And of course, massive love for Shelagh, for being my ultimate #1 partner in crime… for being the sounding board for all my plot ideas and all my wibbles over characterization and scenes… for spending entire days snickering together as we posed the body doubles and searched for sexy references on the net… and for taking this whole journey with me.

**A/N:** Well, once again I have underestimated what it really means for something to take over your life. _This_ fic ate my life for nearly a year. Phew!

Other pairings in this story include Hitsugaya/Hinamori (pre-established marriage, off-camera), and several others that are written in a 'reader's choice' sort of way. Platonic friendship or mild romantic subtext, I've left it open for readers to interpret however they wish, without anything too overt to squick anyone.

The relationship between Renji and Ichigo as portrayed in this story is a mature one, established in the previous stories in this series. The sexual content is pretty vanilla overall (no surprise, considering I don't generally write anything kinkier than lovebites), but the guys are quite happy to explore their physical attraction to each other in different and interesting ways. I'm not going to put warnings of what they get up to on every chapter; if they start doing things that aren't to your taste, just skim ahead until they're done and carry on with the bulk of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Camaraderie**

_(I'll defeat you one of these days!)_

"Promises, promises," Ichigo grunted as he hauled the mask off his face. Sweat rolled down his neck as he struggled with the Hollow inside him.

With a final shriek of defiance, the Hollow let go. _(Hah! Next time, aibou… better stay sharp if ya wanna stay worthy of my help.)_

"Thanks for that." Ichigo found he'd fallen to his knees in the dirt. He staggered to his feet as he let his bankai fade, rolling his shoulders awkwardly to settle Zangetsu properly on his back.

"Done?" Renji was sweat and grime from head to toe, leaning on Zabimaru as he waited for Ichigo to finish his internal battle.

Ichigo nodded wearily. "Yeah, all done." He gave his partner a lopsided grin. "I win, again."

Renji snorted as he sealed and sheathed his zanpakutou. "Che. 'Course ya won. Always will." They started back to join the teams they'd left in their lieutenants' capable hands while they led the most dangerous enemy away from the terrified souls in the ravaged 60th district of East Rukongai. It had taken both of them using bankai _and_ Ichigo bringing out the Hollow in order to put the thing down before it did any more damage.

"Yeah I know. Gotta prove it every damn time, though." Ichigo sighed and ran his hand through his hair – he regretted that instantly, as his hand came away soaking wet. "Damn it… I need a bath."

Renji grinned. "That an offer or a request?"

Ichigo laughed. "Maybe both?" Now that the battle was over and the Hollow had retreated, he relaxed the steely grip he held on his reiatsu and allowed a nearly unnoticeable thread of spirit energy to link him to his partner. He felt pride, and approval, and the thin layer of desire that a fight often brought to the surface.

And they were doing a lot of fighting recently. More than three years had passed since Ichigo had taken his position as captain of the 3rd Division and settled his life in Soul Society. It had been well over four since that summer spent sharing his tiny flat with Renji, the two friends tumbling unexpectedly into love between Ichigo's medical school exams and Renji's mission to the living world.

Medical school was a thing of the past, and the crisis that had brought Ichigo to Soul Society was now an accepted fact of everyday life. The Gotei 13 had finally achieved a careful balance, learning to handle the never-ending emergencies and alerts with skill and alacrity. The 3rd and 5th Divisions saw battle frequently, and were lead ably by their captains, who had been at the front of some of the most devastating engagements the Soul Society had seen in centuries.

Said captains were tired and hungry as they met their lieutenants coming the other way.

"Area's secured, and the cleanup crew is on the way," Rukia reported crisply. "No fatalities, three wounded but already tended and sent home."

"Four wounded in our Division. Two were treated and released, but the other two had to be sent on to the 4th Division." Kira wore a small frown. "They were too tired, I could see it in their movements."

Ichigo thought for a moment. "We'll hafta rotate the schedules again to keep everyone fresh. Can you get a copy of the current roster for me tomorrow, please?"

Kira nodded. "Of course, Taichou. But don't worry about the schedule, I'll see to it right away."

"Tomorrow's soon enough, we can go over it together then," Ichigo told his lieutenant, but Kira shook his head.

"My desk is clear, I haven't got anything pressing right now. You, on the other hand, have a captains' meeting first thing tomorrow, and a sparring session with Zaraki-taichou before lunch – which means you'll be under the 4th Division's thumb for a good chunk of the afternoon. I'll take care of it."

"Damn, that's right. Ok, thanks Kira, we'll look at it the day after next, then." The 3rd Division lieutenant nodded again and flashed away.

"Zaraki-taichou again already, huh?" Renji laughed as they headed back to Seireitei. "I dunno how ya managed not to kill each other after all these years."

Rukia snorted inelegantly. "'All these years', Renji? He's only been here for three, you make it sound like centuries."

"Laugh all ya like, Renji. Guess you forgot he wants to fight Hihiou Zabimaru again this week, too," Ichigo smugly reminded his partner.

"The man is insane!" Renji groaned. "I like training, but I don't think _every_ session should end with a trip to the infirmary!"

"Speaking of the infirmary, I need to go check on my people. I'll meet you guys back at your office in a few." Ichigo waved and veered off toward the 4th Division.

§

After seeing that his wounded were taken care of, Ichigo joined his friends at their Division headquarters. He knocked briefly before entering Renji's private office, though the relaxed aura projecting through their link told him it was unnecessary.

The 5th Division captain was leaning on his desk, shuffling through a handful of papers. He handed half the stack to his petite lieutenant, who tucked them tidily into her robes.

"Everyone ok?" Renji asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, mostly minor stuff. Broken ankle is the worst of it." Renji nodded approvingly. The Divisions were taking heavier casualties these days, but they prided themselves on the fact that their members were not often on the critical list despite the amount of action they saw.

"Are you guys still up for that meeting later?" Rukia asked, looking at their battered state.

"Just as soon as we get cleaned up and get some lunch," Ichigo said firmly. "We'll meet ya back here in two hours."

"One hour," she countered quickly. "We can eat while we talk."

"No way." Ichigo shook his head. "Look at me!" He spread his arms, showing off his ruined uniform and torn cloak.

"Hour an' a half," Renji offered. "We only got one bath."

Rukia gave them a sly look. "One hour. You can share the bath, and I'll get the food."

Renji raised one inked eyebrow at him, and Ichigo nodded. "One hour, and you bring _good_ food to _our_ place, from that place Rangiku-san told ya 'bout."

"Deal!" Rukia shot out of the office with a challenging grin.

They were out the door less than half a step behind, flashing to their quarters as fast as was reasonably acceptable for a non-emergency situation. Once home, they shucked their uniforms in a hurry and raced for the bath.

"She does this on purpose, yanno," Ichigo remarked, scrubbing himself vigorously. "She's just waitin' to catch us slackin' off so she can hold it over our heads."

Renji grinned. "That's what sisters do best. Think ya'd know that already." He tossed his washcloth into the laundry pile and fetched two fresh towels.

Ichigo snorted as he rinsed off the soap and refilled the bucket – this time with cold water. "Yeah, but I never expected I'd wind up with a third, especially not an _older_ sister." He upended the bucket of cold water over Renji's head, leaving him spluttering and swearing.

Ichigo ducked the swat aimed at his ear and climbed into the steaming tub, leaving Renji to deal with his sopping hair and wet towels on his own.

"_So_ gonna pay for that… later, when I ain't frozen." Renji sighed, his shivers easing almost immediately as he quickly slid into the hot water. He ducked his head under briefly before attempting to comb the knots out of his hair with his fingers.

"C'mere, lemme do that." Ichigo shifted to make room for his lover, who moved over and settled gratefully between his legs. He ran his fingers through the crimson mass, working out the tangles as Renji sighed again in contentment.

"You doin' ok? After the fight?" Renji turned his head a bit to look at him.

"Sit still, don't wanna leave you with a bald patch." Ichigo tugged the handful of hair the other way, forcing Renji to face forward again. "Yeah, 'm fine. You know he just likes to test me. You'd be able to tell, anyway." He finished with the knots at the ends and worked his hands up the muscled, tattooed back so he could massage Renji's neck and scalp.

"Oh yeah, just like that." Renji's vocabulary was quickly limited to gratified groans and growls, and Ichigo chuckled at just how easy it was to reduce the powerful, respected captain to inarticulate pleasure.

When Ichigo finished his ministrations, he idly stroked handfuls of the bright red strands floating in front of him, content to enjoy the comfort of the bath for a little while longer before they had to get back to work. The energy swirled low and peaceful between them, soothing away some of the weariness of the day.

"That was great… really needed that." Renji stretched and turned with a lazy smile. "Wanna turn around now so I can do yours?"

He let Renji's hair drift out of his hands. "I said sit still! You can't afford to lose any more hair, it's already receding." Ichigo smirked.

"Shaddap, ya _know_ it just grows that way," Renji objected, fighting a grin.

"They call that 'male-pattern baldness', yanno." There wasn't room to duck the handful of water Renji flicked at him.

"Don't think ya gotta worry, Ichi. Been like this for decades, pretty sure it ain't goin' anywhere anytime soon." Renji knew just how enamoured he was of the long red mane, and used it to his advantage without hesitation.

"Good, 'cause I'd really miss it." Ichigo slid his hands back into the wet, heavy mass and pulled Renji closer. The tingle in his lover's energy was a clear indication that he was amused and aroused, enjoying the light-hearted mood.

"Ya know, if we hurry…" Renji looked at the clock on one of the shelves. "We still got time."

"Mmhmm." Ichigo covered Renji's mouth with his own, a decisive response to the suggestion. He flicked his tongue over his lover's lips, deliberately teasing.

Then Renji was in his lap, their bodies pressing together in a way that made them gasp and clutch each others' shoulders. Soft pants deepened into moans as they moved together; the room filled with the smell of soap and sweat, and the sound of splashing.

"Want you inside me." Renji's breath was hot against his ear.

Ichigo groaned, and desire flooded them both. "No time?" he asked, even as he shifted around to accommodate the request, gripping the slim hips in front of him.

Renji moved with him to find the right position. "We _make_ time," he insisted. "We earned it. An' we can do quick." A low sound rumbled in Renji's chest as Ichigo worked his fingers inside and Renji's rough hands stroked them both.

The slow push into his lover was almost his undoing. Ichigo trembled as he held himself still, waiting for Renji to lower himself all the way.

"Yeah right, quick." Ichigo's breath hitched as Renji finally settled into his lap. "We always… oh hell you feel good… always get carried away." Their soft laughter was muffled as their lips met again, and they started moving purposefully.

They joked, but they really could do quick when they had to. Passion flared and tension built swiftly between them.

"Needed this, too…" Renji gasped against his lips, his body already beginning to shudder with the heat racing through their energies. "Told ya… quick…" He stiffened around Ichigo and kissed him again as pleasure crashed over him.

Ichigo dug his fingers into Renji's back as he was swept along by the shared ecstasy. Dark eyes flashed at him as he released with a low growl, thrusting hard a few more times to prolong the sensations for them both.

They held on for only a few moments before separating carefully and settling back into the bath – which was much shallower now. Water had splashed all over the floor, and Ichigo was aware that what remained was no longer suitable for soaking.

"Eh… I guess we're a _little_ cleaner than we were before," Ichigo laughed, resting his head back on the edge of the tub.

"Oops." Renji's grin was unabashed as he climbed out and soaped off a second time. "C'mon, we gotta get dressed. She's already five minutes la—"

A loud knocking at the door had Ichigo scrambling out of the bath and snatching the soap out of Renji's hands.

"Where are our clean uniforms? Damn it, these towels are wet!"

"Ya dumped cold water all over 'em, of course they're wet, an' I dunno where the uniforms are. Probably waitin' with the rest of the laundry on the bed. I didn't have time to put 'em away yet."

"Go find the uniforms, I'll get towels." Ichigo rinsed quickly.

_"Hey guys, hurry up, the food's getting cold!"_

"Hang on, we're comin'!" Renji hollered as he dashed to the bedroom and grabbed for fresh uniforms as Ichigo dug in a cupboard.

As rushed as they were, Ichigo couldn't resist cracking a joke. "What, again?" He caught the clothing Renji flung at him, returning fire with a clean, dry towel.

Renji snorted a laugh. "Yeah, if you're offerin'. Always up for another round." He rubbed the towel over his dripping hair, soaking up most of the moisture before throwing his robes over his shoulders.

"Or two, or three," Ichigo chuckled, hopping on one leg as he pulled on his uniform.

_"It's freezing out here, open the damn door before I blast it!"_ A loud thump accompanied this demand.

Renji flew out of the bathing room, still tucking in his robes. "Yeah yeah, keep yer shirt on!"

Finally dressed, Ichigo followed, watching with amusement as his lover yanked open the door and ushered the very cold looking Rukia inside.

"You're late," Renji told her, relieving her of the large bag. Ichigo snickered quietly to himself as he gathered plates and cups from the kitchen.

"_I'm_ late?" Rukia scoffed. "You're still wet!"

"Whaddaya expect, ya only gave us an hour! Ya know this hair won't dry in an hour." Renji ran his fingers through the damp length and pulled it back into a low, soggy tail.

"Right," Rukia snorted as Ichigo handed her a plate.

The three of them dug into the food, nearly clearing their plates before starting the informal meeting they'd planned to discuss the latest recruits due to graduate from the Academy.

"How many do you think you'll be getting?" Rukia asked, snitching the last dumpling from right under Ichigo's nose.

Not to be outdone, Ichigo tipped the last of the tea into his own cup before she could reach for it. "I hope only a couple, after the batch we had last time," he replied. "You guys?"

"We figure 'bout a half dozen," Renji mumbled around a mouthful of rice. "Dunno where we're gonna put 'em all."

Rukia laid her plate aside. "I don't know whether to be glad or concerned about the number of recruits we've been getting," she admitted. "There never used to be this many new shinigami at once."

"We can use everyone we've got, but Renji's got a point. The 3rd Division's barracks are pretty full already, and," Ichigo made a sour face, "since we've got less, ah, turnover, than we did before, there's not a lotta space."

"We've got Rikichi checking out suitable places for temporary housing. Can find room for yours, too, if ya get too many more," Renji offered.

"Might have to if we get as many as last time." Ichigo shook his head. "I'll hafta find someone who won't mind playin' babysitter to 'em. Discipline's getting to be a problem in some of the other Divisions, and I don't think we're gonna avoid it much longer."

"Yeah." His companions both nodded. "Just yesterday I caught a young one from the 6th peekin' in the baths, an' makin' no secret 'bout it," Renji added with a wry look.

Ichigo snorted. "Do you think it means anything that there are so many recruits?" he asked.

Rukia shrugged. "Hard to say. We lost a lot of people in the war, but this… this is more than the Gotei 13 has had in a long time."

"I think people wanna help," Renji said thoughtfully. "They see their families suffering and they know we can't be everywhere at once. They want a better life for themselves and the people they care 'bout." He smiled crookedly. "Think we can all relate to that."

They ran through a few scenarios as they finished every scrap of the food Rukia had brought, but in the end they couldn't make any firm plans until they knew what the recruit assignments were going to be. Which would only be about an hour before the shining, eager faces were lined up in their courtyards.

Rukia shook her head. "We've done all we can here. I'm going back to headquarters to finish the paperwork." She looked at the mess on the table and grinned. "I cooked, you clean."

Renji nodded. "Yeah yeah, we'll clean."

Ichigo waved as Rukia stood – but she surprised him when she turned and walked in the opposite direction from the front door. _Uh oh…_ "Er, where're you going?"

Rukia stopped and gave him an odd look. "To the bathroom, I want to wash my hands."

_We didn't get a chance to clean up!_ Ichigo stood quickly. "Ah, no, you don't wanna do that. It's a mess. Why don't you wash up in the kitchen?" _Oh hell, all over the floor…_

She rolled her eyes. "Ichigo, I've seen how you guys live, everyone's place is a mess when things get busy. I've seen wet towels and dirty uniforms bef—"

"Just use the damn kitchen, Rukia!" Renji interrupted. He'd moved to block the bathroom doorway, arms folded across his chest.

Rukia stared at him, and then back at Ichigo. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the scene. "Oh for…" she shook her head and snickered. "You two…"

"Kitchen." Renji jerked his head.

"Yes, Taichou," she said mockingly as she stepped toward the other room. "Try to keep your pants on while I'm gone, guys." Though the line between personal and professional was never crossed, they often teased each other about their positions in private.

"You sure you really need a lieutenant?" Ichigo asked loudly, grinning broadly at Renji.

Renji winked back. "Unfortunately."

"You could always promote Rikichi. He's, what, 4th seat now?"

"Yep, an' a real hard worker, too—_mmph!_" Renji was cut off by the wet splat of the dish cloth hitting his face. Ichigo laughed as his partner spluttered. That is, until the second wet cloth smacked _him_ in the side of the head.

"Why you!" Ichigo grabbed the cloth and pitched it right back at their smirking friend.

Rukia shrieked and leaped for the door. She wasn't quite fast enough to avoid the splash as it hit the floor behind her feet. Ichigo laughed again as she scrambled out of range.

"I'm going now! Renji, don't forget we've got training this afternoon."

"Yeah we're right behind ya, just gotta… eurgh…" Renji wiped the water out of his eyes, and flung the cloth at her, "…get cleaned up again." Rukia grinned and slammed the door shut just in time – the soggy missile slapped against it and slid to the ground with a squish.

Renji snickered. "Almost got her!"

Still chuckling, Ichigo cleared the debris of their lunch while Renji finished getting ready and dealt with the mess in the bathroom. They usually split the household chores, but, as Rukia had noted, no one really bothered much when things were busy. Not for the first time, Ichigo wondered about just hiring someone to come in and clean, but the thought of a stranger going through their stuff was a bit unnerving.

Renji emerged from the bathroom, properly dressed and with his now-dry hair back in its habitual tail. "Ready?" He slipped into the clean white cloak he took out of the wardrobe and wriggled his feet into his sandals.

"Hang on, I gotta get my…" Ichigo pulled another pristine cloak out of the wardrobe and shrugged into it. "There, now let's go."

It wasn't how things were usually done, but several captains – including Ichigo and Renji – now had spare cloaks. With the amount of hard action they saw, their original cloaks were so often out for cleaning and mending that they were eventually issued a second as a spare, so they wouldn't have to walk around out of uniform.

It wasn't an option for captains to walk around out of full uniform during wartime. All senior officers – captains and lieutenants – were required to wear their full uniforms and rank insignia at all times when not in their private quarters. All lower ranked shinigami were given the names and descriptions of the senior officers, and instructed to obey any order from them without question.

"All right, fun's over, back to work."

§

_**Omake**_

Chapter 1

Akuni: Welcome back, everyone! It's been a while, but we're finally ready to continue the Amaranthine story.

Ichigo: What is it with you and getting me naked right away?

Renji: ./grins hugely/

Akuni: ./points at Renji/

Ichigo: Oh. /grins back/

Akuni: You guys asked for awesome, amazing sex. I could take it out if you really have a probl—

Ichigo: ./hastily/ No!

Renji: _Hell_ no!

Akuni: That's what I thought. /smug/

_**Art**_

See the story posted on LJ or ygal for links to the art that goes with this chapter.

_**Music**_

The music for this chapter is 'Forever' (instrumental version) by Queen.


	2. Chapter 2  Disturbance

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)**  
Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (note: I always write them reversible)**  
Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs**  
Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.**  
Word Count:** you wouldn't believe it if I told you yet ;)**  
Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Disturbance**

Soft, gasping breaths were punctuated by sharp groans as their bodies moved together in the familiar dance. Hands slid effortlessly over sweat-slicked skin, each caress leaving a trail of shivers behind.

Renji fell into the warm brown gaze as he slid himself in and out of his lover's welcoming heat. Smooth, muscled limbs curled around him, pulling him down farther, deeper into the tight embrace. He gave in willingly to the ardent demands of Ichigo's body beneath him, just as eager for the hard, fast thrusts that would push them both over the edge.

Wordless cries rang in the cool winter morning as they fell together, pleasure flooding through them. When their movements slowed, Renji let himself be drawn down into Ichigo's arms, and they twined their trembling limbs together.

As they rested they remained locked together, in body and spirit, but the comfortable moment was all too brief.

"Gotta get up." Ichigo pulled in a deep breath. "Captains' meeting in a half hour."

Renji groaned in protest, pulling the blankets over their heads. "What a way to start the day," he complained.

"_I_ liked it." Ichigo pushed the blankets back down. His energy still tingled with the aftershocks of pleasure, threaded through with amusement.

Renji paused, then laughed against Ichigo's neck. "Rather stay here." He licked at a mark on Ichigo's shoulder and followed the trail of reddened skin up his lover's neck with his mouth.

Ichigo's chuckle vibrated against his chest. "Yeah, me too." His partner's lips caught his as he raised himself again and withdrew. Their tongues embraced for a moment before they reluctantly pulled apart, and the two shinigami slowly forced themselves out of bed.

§

All of the other captains were present at the meeting, though three newly returned from patrols were still clad in rumpled uniforms. The captains of the 7th, 9th, and 11th Divisions had led their teams personally that morning – though what Zaraki Kenpachi considered 'leading' consisted of instructing his people to "kill them before they kill you!"

Renji stood in his place with Ichigo at his right, both of them enduring the usual preamble and trying not to show their impatience. Renji could sense that many of the other captains were equally anxious for the meeting to get to the point.

It had been a surprise to him, when he'd attended his first captains' meeting after being promoted, to see the behaviours exhibited by the other captains off the battlefield. Renji bit his cheek to hide a grin as he watched the 2nd Division captain fiddle with her fingers. _Never woulda figured someone as uptight as Soi Fong'd be so twitchy!_

When the Commander-General finally opened the topic everyone was waiting for, all the bored looks and fidgeting stopped.

"Captains of the Gotei 13," the old man began as usual, "our patrols have brought back disturbing news. The recent increase in Hollow activity both here and in the living world seems to be a result of an increase in the number of Hollows roaming Hueco Mundo – significantly more than the steady rise over the past couple of years. We're not certain yet what has influenced this sudden change. But we are going to find out."

Some of the other captains nodded thoughtfully. Still others, including Renji and Ichigo, wore grim faces, knowing what this would mean. Yamamoto looked around the room, surveying the reactions.

"I know we're all working hard already, but there will be an increase in the patrols, and a series of reconnaissance missions into Hueco Mundo. Those of you with extensive experience there will be called upon to volunteer more of your time," the old man said, looking directly toward the 3rd and 5th Division captains before sweeping his gaze over the others, "and the rest of you will be required to take up some of their regular duties while they are away."

Renji felt Ichigo echo his mental sigh. _More long hours and late nights. But we'll manage. We always do._ He shrugged off his initial chagrin. _Won't be for too long, hopefully._

Yamamoto brought in scientists who droned on about probabilities and creation matrices, but Renji wasn't interested in the technical details. As the meeting progressed, he considered a few options for rearranging squad assignments to accommodate the increased workload. He made a mental note to get Rikichi to find two more able people willing to take charge of the new shifts they'd need. He wasn't going to wear his people out; he'd add two new shifts and shorten them all, spreading the extra burden as painlessly as possible.

When it was over, Ichigo turned to him with a wry smile. "Gonna be long hours again. Think two more shifts oughta do it?"

Renji chuckled. "Ya sure you're not readin' my mind?"

"You too, huh?" Ichigo laughed. "These things stretch out way longer'n they need to."

Renji nudged Ichigo discreetly when he spotted the tall figure making its way toward them. "Here we go," he muttered for Ichigo's ears alone.

"Let's go, hey!" Zaraki Kenpachi greeted them with a manic grin.

§

After the meeting, Ichigo and Renji followed Zaraki Kenpachi back to the 11th Division training yard for their planned sparring session. The yard was empty when they arrived – the regular practices were well-known, and the 11th Division officers made sure to clear the area when they felt their captain's reiatsu start to react from the excitement of the impending fight. Ichigo had refused flat out to spar with Zaraki while anyone else was around, saying he'd promised to fight with Zaraki, not put random shinigami at risk on the edges of their chaotic battles.Even before he'd moved to Soul Society permanently, Ichigo had agreed to one 'workout' a week with the fight-crazed captain of the 11th – he would've agreed to almost anything to get the man to stop chasing him around the Seireitei every time he visited. It had worked surprisingly well; Zaraki no longer rushed at him from around every corner, but in return he expected Ichigo to pour his heart and soul into their practices.

True to the teasing threat he'd made on the day he'd become a captain more than three years ago, Ichigo had told Zaraki that Renji wanted to 'join the fun' the next time they planned a session. The 11th Division captain had been enthusiastic about the idea of another willing sparring partner, and even more enthusiastic about tackling his former 6th seat's fearsome bankai.

Zaraki had immediately stormed into the 5th Division headquarters – Ichigo following behind surreptitiously – and slapped Renji firmly on the back, praising him loudly for "not bein' as big a pansy as the rest of the captains" and told him he'd see him that afternoon. Renji had accepted the 'invitation' with a pained smile, but he'd glared at the widely smirking Ichigo for the rest of the morning.

Adding Renji to the mix added a whole extra layer of complexity to the sessions. Once he'd gotten over his initial dismay at being included in the weekly practices, Renji had taken to them rather surprisingly. Ichigo and Renji sparred together regularly, perfecting old techniques and exploring new ones, but fighting someone as random as Zaraki Kenpachi kept them both on their toes and in peak condition.

"Ready ta fight, hey?" Zaraki pulled off his monstrous eyepatch, smiling evilly.

Ichigo didn't even need to look to know Renji's teeth were bared as he answered his former captain's grin. Zanpakutou swept out, and the partners' battle cries echoed together through the yard.

_"BANKAI!"_

§

The giant bone serpent screamed past one final time, raising a blinding cloud of dust around the 11th Division captain. Ichigo was tired and filthy, but he was ready when Renji's particular battle cry rang out – that was the signal. He flashed out of Zaraki's sight, appearing on the other side of the yard in the dust cloud, his landing deliberately just a bit too loud and clumsy. The tinkling bells alerted him to his opponent's movements, and Ichigo flashed again soundlessly under the cover of the dust, reappearing somewhere he knew Zaraki would never expect to find him.

Ichigo landed lightly atop the furred head of the skeletal snake. Hihiou Zabimaru streaked toward the sound of the bells, the speed and sound of his approach masking Ichigo's presence as he crouched low on the opposite side. Zaraki stood ready for the creature's attack; the 11th Division captain loved this type of fighting the best – taking on both of them together, the best of their abilities against his. This time, however, they had a surprise for him.

_He still doesn't know where I am!_ Ichigo grinned and raised his hand to his face. A burst of power went up as the mask settled into place.

"Eh?" Zaraki whipped his head around, surprise flitting over his harsh features.

With a wild yell, Ichigo leaped off Zabimaru and dove at the 11th Division captain. "Too slow!" he cackled, his voice taking on a rough, hollow edge. The dark blade came down…

…and carved a deep gash across Zaraki's chest, from shoulder to waist. Ichigo landed lightly next to his stunned opponent as the blood sprayed out. Zabimaru coiled around them, screaming in triumph.

"Yaaaahh!!" Zaraki bellowed. "That's how you do it, yeah!" His laughter boomed as he fell to his knees. Short breaths were accompanied by liquid coughs. "Good trick," he wheezed.

Ichigo heard Renji hollering for the 4th Division team that was always standing by during their practices; the fight was over for the others, but Ichigo still had one more opponent to confront.

"Thanks, you had your fun, now leggo already!"

_(Nuh uh, aibou, ya know the rules!)_ The Hollow's voice echoed eerily in his mind. Ichigo grunted as he gathered his resolve and pushed the Hollow back. Ichigo had conquered the Hollow years ago, but this part of their relationship remained the same.

The Hollow loved to fight, and Ichigo would let him out to spar with a select few – Renji, Zaraki, and – though rarely – Kuchiki Byakuya. But every time Ichigo brought him out, he had to fight to send him back, had to prove he was still worthy of being in charge. It wasn't as big a deal in practice, but on the battle field it was nothing short of dangerous, which was why Ichigo only borrowed the Hollow's power when it was absolutely necessary.

"You stubborn bastard, you know you can't win!" Ichigo huffed, pushing the Hollow away at last and dragging the mask down off his face.

_(Until next time, aibou!)_ The Hollow's laughter drifted into the distance.

Ichigo shook his head at the ritual parting words. _There's always a next time._ He didn't want to think about next time; fighting that same battle twice in as many days was draining, and he just wanted to go home.

"Oi, Ichigo." Renji's hand landed on his shoulder. "Ready to go?"

Ichigo nodded and straightened his uniform. "How's Kenpachi?" He craned his neck, but only saw the backs of the two healers as they hovered over the 11th Division captain.

"Got him good, but he'll be fine." Renji grinned broadly. "Best trick yet!" he gloated, his breath fogging in the chill air.

Ichigo grinned back tiredly. They'd perfected the unorthodox move in secret, and today at least that surprise had paid off. Most captains preferred to fight alone, only partly due to the incredible amount of power that got tossed around when a captain was called to fight full out. But Ichigo and Renji were not most captains – publicly they claimed it was 'short-sighted'; privately they agreed it was ridiculous.

They'd been part of a solid team during the war, a team that had learned how to fight as well together as they did apart, honing their skills to complement each other. Not learning to use their abilities in tandem when the situation called for it was like deliberately tying one hand behind your back before battle.

"You look as tired's I feel," Renji continued. "Let's get the visit to Unohana-taichou over with. I still got a meeting with Kuchiki-taichou before I'm done for today."

"Yeah, ok. Tell _Byakuya_ I said hi." Ichigo regularly rolled his eyes at the formality the two men still maintained, despite the years they'd worked together. _I get why they do it, but that doesn't mean I won't give him hell over it!_

"Shut up." Renji shoved his arm.

"Yes, Abarai-taichou."

Renji snorted a laugh. "Idiot."

§

"How did you fare this week?" Unohana Retsu looked them over curiously as they entered the 4th Division infirmary. "You've walked yourselves in – does this mean I should expect my team to be bringing Zaraki-taichou in shortly?"

Ichigo nodded at the 4th Division captain as Renji chuckled. They submitted to her examination, and accepted the light healing with sincere thanks. After promising to eat a proper meal and not to train any more that afternoon, they were allowed to leave.

"I don't wanna have this meeting with Kuchiki-taichou." Renji shook his head as they left the 4th Division. "Always hate bringin' this stuff to the others, feels kinda like tellin' tales, ya know?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, but…"

"Yeah, there's always a but."

Ichigo started to ask how Renji planned to broach the subject with the quiet 6th Division captain when his stomach growled loudly. He looked down in surprise just as another obnoxious gurgle echoed.

"Hungry?" Renji laughed. "Leave me _some_ food, I'll be home soon." He grinned as he turned and headed toward the 6th Division headquarters.

§

When Ichigo got home, he removed his sandals and tossed his cloak on the back of a chair as usual. He scooped a handful of letters off the table and flopped down on the couch with a loud sigh.

_Least there's no junk mail in Soul Society!_ Ichigo chuckled to himself. _Let's see… letter from Pop, that's for me. Two letters from Yuzu, one for me and one for Renji, hehe… One addressed to both of us from Karin, and another from Inoue._

Ichigo enjoyed the regular letters from his family, and the letters that came often from old friends. Inoue wrote frequently, keeping them informed about current events and the latest fads in addition to friendly news and chatter. Ishida had only written once, in script so elegant it was impossible to believe he'd become a doctor. The formal letter was nothing special, simply congratulating Ichigo on his promotion to captain, but the post script written in Ishida's everyday hand was subtly amusing in a way that proved more than anything how the years had changed him.

Orihime's letter was a chipper recounting of a concert she'd attended with Chad and Tatsuki in Tokyo. The envelope contained two photographs of the three of them, smiling brightly at the camera. Ichigo couldn't help but smile back at the happy faces as he taped them to the wall beside the other photos.

When he'd moved to Soul Society permanently, Ichigo had recreated the photo wall he'd once kept in his tiny flat. At first the only photos were the same ones he'd had from high school and college, but as time passed he collected more from his new life. Shinigami faces were taped next to pictures of old friends still in the living world, a cheerful photo mosaic of his life.

Rukia was one of the most frequent contributors to his wall. She'd recently bought a camera, and she was so thrilled with it that it wasn't safe to stand still in her presence. Now, instead of having only the one photograph of himself and Renji together that she'd given them years ago, they had more than a dozen mixed in with the snaps of their friends and family. Most of them were candid shots, though there were a few they'd been cajoled into posing for, usually after a few drinks.

Ichigo set the other letters down as his stomach reminded him again that it was far past time to eat. As he made the tea, he guiltily wondered if soup and bread counted as the proper meal he'd promised Unohana he'd eat. He decided that hot and filling was at least as important, and that his own cooking, ordinary as it was, was far preferable to the alternative – the food they served at the commissary would've sent his culinary-minded sister into fits.

_Spring can't get here soon enough for me!_ Ichigo shivered even as he slurped hot soup, wondering if he should just take his lunch and tea into the bath with him right now. _Nah, what fun would that be…?_

§

Renji tapped politely on the door to Kuchiki Byakuya's private office.

"Come in." The cultured tones were only slightly muffled by the door. Renji entered the plain office with a proper greeting on his lips, but he didn't get the chance to deliver it.

"Hi hi, Spiky-hair!" A small pink-haired shinigami waved at him from her perch on the side of the 6th Division captain's desk.

"Hey, Yachiru." Renji lifted a hand to return the gesture. "Is this a good time, Kuchiki-san?"

The 6th Division captain nodded. "Kusajishi-fukutaichou just stopped by to bring me a copy of Zaraki's latest report." He nodded again at Yachiru, who beamed at him delightedly.

Byakuya seemed to have an easier time dealing with the bouncy little shinigami after Renji had slipped him a bag of what he assured his former captain was her favourite candy, explaining that anyone who spent any time in the 11th Division quickly learned how to handle its excitable lieutenant.

"Gonna go now, 'kay, Bya-kun, so you can have your meeting. Bye bye!" Yachiru flipped off the desk and vaulted off of Renji's shoulder before rocketing out the door.

"So… energetic," Byakuya murmured.

Renji chuckled. "Yeah, ya might say that."

Byakuya gestured for Renji to take a seat. "You wished to speak with me regarding a matter of discipline?" The noble folded his hands on top of his desk and waited expectantly.

Renji took the offered seat and resisted the urge to sigh. "Yeah. I don't wanna have to, and ordinarily I wouldn't make a big deal outta this kinda thing, but…" He shrugged. "Too much goin' on not to keep a tight rein, ya know?"

Byakuya nodded. "Indeed. Do go on."

"Yesterday I caught one of your first-year recruits peepin' in the women's baths." Renji gave the 6th Division captain a weary look. "Ya know there's always some of that goin' on, but this guy was downright arrogant when I talked to him. Had a hard time believin' he's one of yours." He offered a brief but detailed recounting of the incident, including the name and description of the offender.

"I see. That behaviour is unacceptable, and I assure you that this will not go unchecked." Byakuya wore a stony expression. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention." He frowned slightly, a small crease appearing in his forehead. "We cannot afford to be lax at any time, but during wartime most of all."

Renji nodded. "That's what I thought, and I'm glad you agree. I keep expectin' someone to show up at my door any day now to let me know one of mine's crossed a line somewhere." He stood and prepared to leave, but stopped when the fingers of one pale hand rose to catch his attention.

"Abarai-san," Byakuya began thoughtfully, "what were you doing in the women's baths?"

Renji felt his eyes go wide with shock. "No! I… It wasn't… I had ta, I mean I was outside the men's side looking for Rikichi an' I saw…" he trailed off and stared hard at his former captain. A small smile played about the thin lips.

Renji laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah, Kuchiki-san, who woulda guessed ya had such a sense a' humour? I still remember the first time ya told a joke – think I was stunned for a whole week."

Byakuya nodded. "You looked at me very oddly for several days afterward."

"Was afraid ya might use Senbonzakura to slice off my hair." Renji allowed himself the joke and a grin.

The small smile grew fractionally. "I might have," Byakuya said evenly.

Renji chuckled, certain this time of the joke, as he bowed his way out the door.

§

"I'm home!" Renji called as he entered their quarters. He noted the stack of empty dishes on the table as he slipped out of his cloak and sandals. "Anythin' left to eat?"

A loud splash answered him. Renji grinned.

"Maybe!" came the shouted reply.

His grin broadened, and he immediately began shucking his clothes.

§

_**Omake**_

Chapter 2

Renji: Hey! Why're ya makin' me fight Zaraki-taichou?

Ichigo: I'm just glad he's beatin' on someone else for a change.

Akuni: You really should've expected that, you know. You did it to yourself.

Ichigo: That smart mouth of yours got you into trouble. /smirks/

Renji: ./leers/ Yeah, ya weren't complainin' 'bout my m—

Akuni: Enough already, geez!

_**Art**_

See the story posted on LJ or ygal for links to the art that goes with this chapter. 'The Sting'

_**Music**_

_♫ _The music for this chapter is_'We are the Champions'_ by Queen  
(no, it's not all Queen, haha, just happened to be two in a row this time)


	3. Chapter 3  Investigation

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)**  
Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (note: I always write them reversible)**  
Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs**  
Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.**  
Word Count:** you wouldn't believe it if I told you yet ;)**  
Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Investigation**

Ichigo's first reconnaissance mission to Hueco Mundo was nothing special, nor was the second. The dry sand and heavy sky was unchanged, but Hollows roamed in numbers far greater than before the war. They'd become accustomed to the increase in activity and the endlessly bizarre variations in the new Hollows that evolved as a result of Aizen's manipulations to the very essence of the plane between the Soul Society and the living world.

But now the sheer number of Hollows that were escaping to plague both of those worlds was growing at an alarming rate. Scientists with the Research and Development Institute weren't certain whether this was simply another side effect of the changes to Hueco Mundo's basic structure, or whether there was a new agent in the mix. More research was needed, which meant more expeditions, more specimens, and more tests.

By his third mission, Ichigo didn't care about specimens or tests. He cared about making sure his squads guarded the little knot of scientists while they did whatever it was they needed to do, and then getting everyone the hell out of there intact, before they attracted too much attention.

_C'mon, how long does it take to get the friggin' reading or whatever?_ Ichigo scanned the horizon as he tried not to pace impatiently. _We've been here too long already, I know there's somethin' already on the way._

The three squads he'd picked to accompany the researchers he was assigned to protect were a solid mix, from grizzled veterans all the way to second-year members. Kira and another senior officer led two squads around the perimeter of the position they'd claimed, while Ichigo remained at the base with the third. Occasionally clashes were heard in the distance, but they were over quickly and Ichigo had been cautiously optimistic about completing the mission without any major setbacks.

_But it's takin' too damn long now!_ Ichigo was almost relieved when he felt the first prickle of a major enemy approaching.

"That's it, time's up." Ichigo gestured for a runner to call in Kira and the other squads – use of spirit communicators had been limited to emergency use only, pending investigation of whether their use would draw unwanted attention. He turned to the lead scientist. "We've got about two minutes before somethin' nasty is on top of us."

The thin, balding man looked at him in surprise. "But isn't that why you're here, to protect us from that? We have important work to do!"

Ichigo ground his teeth. "Not from somethin' like this. A fight that big'd catch everyone up in it, and we can't protect you from that." The scientist frowned and opened his mouth to argue, but Ichigo continued speaking right over him – the energy signature was closing fast. "Not to mention you're just as likely to be killed by one of _us_ as you are that thing – fightin' somethin' that big is _messy,_ and we don't have _time_ for this discussion."

He kept a tight lid on his temper. _This's the third damn time I've had to have this conversation. So the Research and Development Institute doesn't pay attention to my fucking reports – guess I'm gonna hafta pay 'em a visit myself._ His grip tightened on Zangetsu's hilt as he pushed down a wave of irritation.

A Hollow's shrill scream rolled over the camp, and the scientist paled. "Oh, of course, you're right Kurosaki-taichou-dono!" he squeaked and scurried around snatching his notes and incomprehensible equipment. His assistants looked relieved as they shoved their tools into their packs.

Kira's squads caught up to them as they headed back to the gate. "Trouble?" his lieutenant asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "Is this ever _not_ trouble?" he replied wryly.

The sour look on Renji's face and the twitch in Hitsugaya Toushirou's jaw as the three groups converged at the gate was proof that, as usual, his team was not the only one to face difficulties.

§

"I swear I'm gonna march in there and shake some damn sense into them myself!" Ichigo swore as he dropped another stack of reports on his desk. "What the fuck do they think we're doin' out there, havin' tea and cookies?"

Renji would've laughed, but he was in more or less the same mood. "They obviously don't read our reports," he grumbled. "They're the brains, apparently we're just the muscle." He leaned back on the couch with a sigh. "Got any suggestions, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

The 10th Division captain shrugged, the tell-tale twitch in his jaw betraying his irritation. "What more do you expect from a bunch of dusty old men?" Hitsugaya sat stiffly in his chair and folded his arms. "We need to talk to the others. Yamamoto-sou-taichou isn't happy that captains' orders are being debated."

_"Debated,"_ Ichigo snorted. "It's just a matter of time before they're _disregarded,_ and then whose fault will it be when some jackass gets himself killed because he 'just needed one more sample'?" he mimicked the whiny voice of the last scientist Hitsugaya had been saddled with, and the twitch sped up.

"Well there's one good piece of news," Renji offered. "Guess who's takin' a group out tomorrow?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Didn't have time to read the memo this mornin' – who is it?"

Renji grinned. "Kuchiki Byakuya." He chuckled at the two gaping jaws that greeted this news. "Can ya imagine his reaction to his orders bein' debated?"

They imagined.

The three of them shared a wicked grin.

§

While the 6th Division was busy in Hueco Mundo the next day, the 3rd and 5th Division captains were taking the opportunity to assess the new recruits as they toured Seireitei and visited the different Divisions. In recent years, the Academy had adopted a more accelerated version of the shinigami training program in an attempt to bolster the ranks to help deal with the increased activity in Hueco Mundo. As a result, recruits were graduating from the Academy twice a year, some after completing much abbreviated programs of study intended to get them into uniform and into the low ranks immediately.

Sitting on the roof of the 5th Division headquarters, Ichigo and Renji watched with some amusement as the wide-eyed young shinigami took in the sights.

"Wonder how they decide where to apply," Ichigo mused. "I mean, sometimes it's obvious, like if ya wanna be a healer or special ops, but what about for someone who just wants to be an ordinary shinigami?"

Renji shrugged. "Dunno. I had pretty specific goals in mind by that point in the training."

Ichigo smiled at the excited whispers that broke out when Komamura passed. "Do ya suppose he gets more or less recruits now that he's not hidin' his appearance?"

"No idea," Renji shook his head. "But there's always a few who're more interested in what the officers look like than what the Division is about." He threw Ichigo a huge smirk. "Of course that means most of 'em wanna be in the 5th."

Ichigo snorted a laugh. "Of course."

"Or the 3rd," Renji continued blithely, "on account a' you're pretty damn hot yourself." He nudged Ichigo with his elbow, and Ichigo couldn't help but grin at Renji's playful mood. After the stress of the past few missions, it felt good to just relax, even for just a couple hours.

"And the 9th gets its fair share of admirers." Renji pointed discretely at a knot of young women. Ichigo followed their gazes; the 9th Division captain was sharing a rare laugh with Kira, one bare, muscled arm thrown companionably around the normally sombre lieutenant's shoulders.

"Can hardly blame 'em," Ichigo noted absently. "With muscles like that, it's a wonder they even notice the face."

_"What did y__ou__ just say?"_ Renji's reiatsu spiked.

Ichigo's mouth went dry as he realized what he'd just said. "I… oh fuck, Renji…" Insides twisting, he turned anxiously to his lover, not knowing what to expect at this inadvertent revelation but fearing the worst.

He wasn't expecting the amusement in their reiatsu, or the broad grin and the laughter dancing in Renji's dark eyes. "Take it easy," Renji laughed. "Ya know the expression, 'taken, not dead' – it ain't a big deal." The corner of his mouth quirked up. "Well, 'cept for the dead part," he amended.

Ichigo made a face. "Yeah."

"Can't argue with ya, though it's hard for me to see my senpai that way. If only they knew what we did, eh?"

Ichigo turned away, the heat rising in his cheeks.

"So that's how it is?" Renji nudged him again, but he refused to look up. "Aw, c'mon, don't be embarrassed 'cause ya admitted ya got a li'l crush on Shuuhei!"

At _that,_ Ichigo whipped his head back around. "I _don't!_" he whispered hoarsely. "Damn it, Renji, you know I… we…" At a loss, Ichigo gripped Renji's right forearm firmly, turning it up to show his fingertips unerringly tracing the inked image of his own zanpakutou. "It's just…" He swallowed. "Just noticin', is all." The air between them was charged with his nervous energy.

"Ichigo, I _get_ it. Really." Renji twisted his arm to catch Ichigo's hand in his. "I was just teasin'." A sigh and a guilty twinge in Renji's energy told Ichigo that his partner was regretting the impulse. "Does it make ya feel better if I tell ya 'bout the things _I_ 'notice'?"

Ichigo cocked his head, curiosity overcoming his fading embarrassment. "Such as?"

"Well there's a guy in the 6th, transferred in after I took over the 5th, has big blue eyes and moves like a dancer. Married to that woman in the 4th who plays the harp."

"I've seen them out together," Ichigo remembered. "Nice lookin' couple," he offered experimentally.

"Exactly. Nice lookin', and that's really all there is to say. We didn't suddenly go blind just 'cause we got what we got." This time it was Renji briefly running a finger over the tattoo on Ichigo's forearm that matched the ones on Renji's chest and neck.

Ichigo let out a relieved breath. "I know, just… didn't quite expect to blurt that out." He laughed. "Bit odd sitting here talking to you about who looks good around Seireitei."

"Who better?" Renji gave him an impish look.

Ichigo shook his head ruefully. _He's got a point._

Renji looked thoughtful. "So we know ya like muscles. What else?" he asked, raising his tattooed eyebrows high. "Don't think _anyone_ could _not_ notice Rangiku-san." His voice was casual, but there was a distinct flush running down his neck that restored Ichigo's good humour.

Ichigo chuckled. "Yeah, those're nice. But I kinda like somethin' a bit more… low key. Like," he paused briefly, then pressed on, "like the 12th Division lieutenant, for instance."

Renji grinned. "Yeah, but don't let that father of hers catch ya lookin'."

"No shit, really?" Ichigo snorted. "Uh, we're not gonna _mention_ this to anyone, right?"

"Hmm…" Renji began thoughtfully.

"Renji!"

"What's my silence worth to ya?" Renji shot him a mischievous grin.

"What's your _health_ worth to ya?"

"I could be persuaded to keep my mouth shut." Their subtly linked reiatsu pulsed suggestively.

Ichigo leapt off the roof and led Renji back into the office with a smirk. "Oh yeah?" Everyone was out watching the recruits, but he locked the door just in case.

As soon as the door was locked, they were in each others' arms, stumbling to lean on one wall as their lips met with almost bruising force. The heat passing between them was restrained out of necessity, though no less potent.

But then Renji paused and drew back. Uncertainty flickered briefly in his eyes before he spoke.

"Ya know, when it's just us, like this…" The hand on the back of Ichigo's neck tightened. "It's _just_ us."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I know. Looking's one thing, but… yeah, definitely not." He grinned at the shared sense of relief that cut briefly through the desire; clearly they were both glad that the other had understood without the need to spell it out.

"So since it's just us here, do you think we could get back to what we were doin'?" Ichigo tugged Renji closer. "We don't have all day, yanno."

"Guess we'd better make it quick then." Renji's nimble fingers were already undoing Ichigo's sash as he moved in to resume the interrupted kiss.

§

"Hey, did you hear?" Rikichi poked his head through Renji's open office door late that afternoon. "The 6th is back!"

Renji and Ichigo looked up from the stack of recruit assignments they were sorting. "What happened?" Renji demanded.

Rikichi grinned. "Kuchiki-taichou didn't even go back to headquarters. He went straight to the 1st Division, and then he and Yamamoto-sou-taichou went directly to the Research and Development Institute!"

It was all Ichigo could do to fight down a huge smirk when he escorted a polite, agreeable scientist on the very next mission he led into Hueco Mundo.

§

_**Omake**_

Chapter 3

Akuni: Matsumoto?! Really, guys?

Renji/Ichigo: ./shifty eyes/

Akuni: She's your _friend!_

Renji: Well we didn't say we wanted to bang her!

Ichigo: She's just got a great rack is all. But yanno who's got a better butt? That—

Akuni: ./covers ears/ Guh… you really _are_ guys, aren't you.

Ichigo: No shit.

Renji: What gave us away, our—

Akuni: Ok ok ok! I get it, you're male, you are visual creatures. Sheesh!

Byakuya: If you three are quite done being juvenile, maybe we should talk about the chapter now?

Akuni: Um…

Renji: It's a good thing someone managed to get through to Yamamoto-sou-taichou. I was goin' crazy!

Ichigo: Yeah, thanks Byakuya!

Byakuya: There's no excuse for that sort of behaviour, and I will not stand for it. Our jobs are hard enough without unnecessary complications.

Akuni: Right! Um… we done now?

Byakuya: ./looks at Renji and Ichigo/ Unohana-taichou is an exceptionally good swimmer, did Madarame ever mention that?

Akuni/Renji/Ichigo: ./jaws drop/

Byakuya: ./leaves/

Akuni: …

Ichigo: That… had to be a joke. Right?

Renji: I… hope… so…

Akuni: ……

-elsewhere-

Byakuya: ./smiles faintly/

Unohana: ./covers her smile with one hand/

Byakuya: It really is far too easy. Heh.

_**Art**_

See the story posted on LJ or ygal for links to the art that goes with this chapter. 'Comrades'.

(My favourite part of this pic is the teeny Renji and Ichigo up on the roof. I'm still boggling over how Shelagh managed to convey their individual, characteristic body language when they're so darned small!)

_**Music**_

_♫ 'You've Got a Friend in Me' – Randy Newman_  
(Yeah, I know, but it fits, so here it is. And I make no apologies.:D)


	4. Chapter 4 Frustration

**Title:** Covenant**  
Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)**  
Author:** Akuni**  
Universe:** Bleach**  
Genre:** Drama/Romance**  
Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)**  
Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (note: I always write them reversible)**  
Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs**  
Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.  
**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe it if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter ****4**** – ****Frustration**

After five weeks of research missions into Hueco Mundo, the scientists from the Research and Development Institute were no closer to finding an answer than they had been in the beginning. Hollow activity continued to rise, and the Gotei 13 agreed to increase the number of expeditions yet again. But there were consequences.

"Every time we go in, we attract more attention, more quickly." Ichigo delivered his report as calmly as he could, directly on the heels of nearly identical reports from the captains of the 5th, 7th, 9th, and 10th Divisions. "At this rate, it's only a matter of weeks before we'll be ambushed almost as soon as we go in," he concluded grimly.

"I see." The old man's gravelly voice was impassive. "Anyone else care to report they're becoming incapable of doing their job?"

"The speed with which enemy forces are engaging has indeed become an issue," Kuchiki Byakuya spoke into the shocked silence. "The research teams do not have the time they need to effectively conduct their work."

Yamamoto's expression darkened. "Then they'll just have to learn to work faster. You're dismissed, captains."

Ichigo clamped down on his reiatsu to prevent his irritation spiking and bouncing off Renji's. The futility of this exercise had everyone on edge, and they couldn't afford to lose their patience in a meeting.

He managed to keep his composure until they'd all filed out of the room, and then his temper snapped. "I can't _believe—_"

Renji interrupted him. "Wanna go break somethin'?" he asked tersely. Frustration echoed sharply.

"Yeah, but we got freakin' Kenpachi this afternoon, and I don't feel like gettin' cut up by him 'cause I'm tired."

"Ah, fuck, that's today? Shit." Renji stopped and frowned. "I can't, got another drill this afternoon."

Ichigo stared. "What the hell for?"

"'Cause I had _three_ captains come to me an' complain 'bout my crew!" Renji groused. "Gotta haul 'em back in line."

"Can't Rukia do that?" Ichigo asked testily. "Ya know Kenpachi's been in a mood since we couldn't go last week." _Great, so I gotta deal with that psycho myself?_

The look Renji gave him was indecipherable, but Ichigo felt his irritation clearly. "Would ya leave it to Kira if it was yours?"

Ichigo snorted. "No." Then he sighed. "Ah, fuck." _Just great._ "I'm tired of everythin' bein' such a damn struggle lately."

"They better figure out what'n hell's goin' on soon," Renji agreed moodily. "Or we're gonna have a lot more problems, an' a lot more really pissed off shinigami."

"No shit." Ichigo tried to shake it off. "Time for lunch?"

"Yup. Can't face that bunch of punks without it. I got a couple real winners in that last batch." Renji shook his head.

Even though they'd been on a wartime footing for years, the Divisions had settled into a tolerable routine. When he'd taken charge and turned the 3rd Division into a proud, solid unit, Ichigo had helped the Gotei 13 reach its peak performance again, giving everyone the chance to balance their responsibilities against the new challenges the Soul Society was facing in the delayed aftermath of the war.

The recent rise in enrollment had given captains the freedom to add more shifts and limit each individual's time in the field. Most shinigami were still working longer hours than was traditionally expected, but the extra shifts meant they still had some free time.

On the other hand, they also faced balancing the arrival of the new recruits with handling the increased workload, and it had begun taking a toll on everyone. As they'd feared, _every_ Division faced increasing discipline and morale problems due to the swell of hastily trained recruits that officers just didn't have time to properly integrate with established teams.

And now, even with the addition of new shifts, the strain was starting to show.

§

Lunch hadn't improved Ichigo's mood. There had been no time to cook, and Yuzu's last care package was a distant memory, so their choices were limited to instant food or the commissary lunch. The tasteless stuff sat like lumps in their stomachs; it was so bad, they gave up their half-hearted notions of finding a more enjoyable way to relieve some of the tension and settled for complaining about the lack of discipline in the newest recruits to come out of the Academy.

As Ichigo headed to the 11th Division, he found he wasn't looking forward to the session like he usually did. _This is a waste of time and energy._ He strode into the training yard, which was muddy from the thaw, determined to take Zaraki down and get the event over with as quickly as possible.

"Oi, Kenpachi, get yer friggin' ass out here!" Ichigo hollered, drawing Zangetsu off his shoulder. "C'mon, I ain't got all day!"

"Pretty eager ta get cut up, hey Ichigo?" Zaraki Kenpachi stormed into the yard, zanpakutou already pointed toward Ichigo. "Where's Abarai?"

"He had more important things to do, just like I do, so let's get this over with!" Ichigo felt the Hollow's anticipation as he gathered his energy.

_"BANKAI!"_

When the dust settled, he stood in his dark coat with the Hollow mask already firmly in place. "Tensa Zangetsu," he snarled. "Gonna kick yer ass!" Ichigo leaped, swinging the dark blade down from overhead.

_"Getsuga Tenshou!"_

"You're slow today, Ichigo, hehe!" Zaraki dodged easily, glancing quickly behind him at the new chasm in his training yard. "You're not havin' fun!" He grinned.

"Of _course_ I am!" Ichigo cackled, the Hollow's power singing in his veins. "I'll have _more_ fun when I slice ya in half, though!"

Those words coming out of his own mouth stopped Ichigo cold. _No!_

_(Shut up, it's my turn!)_

_NO!_ Ichigo wrestled for control. His zanpakutou fell into the dirt as he raised both hands to his face and clawed at the mask. "Not like this!" he snarled. "Leggo you bastard!"

_(But I wanna fight!)_

"Hey, Ichigo, what the hell?" Zaraki pulled his blow at the last second, sending his blade whistling harmlessly off to the side.

_"Arghhh!"_ Ichigo screamed as the mask finally came away. He fell to the ground, panting and exhausted, letting his bankai fade.

"Ichigo?"

"Shut up," Ichigo gasped. "No more, Kenpachi. Can't spare this kinda energy anymore." He pushed himself up to a sitting position, closing his fist once more over Zangetsu's ribbon-wrapped hilt. "I got too much to do right now."

"But—"

"No _buts,_ damn it!" Ichigo forced himself to his feet. "When this is all over, we'll pick it up again, but right now we got other responsibilities, all three of us."

He staggered out of the 11th Division, feeling Zaraki's eyes on his back the whole way home.

§

Renji was dealing with yet another stack of reports when he felt Ichigo's angry reiatsu approaching.

_He's done too soon... what the hell happened with Zaraki-taichou?_

The door banged open. _"No more!"_ Ichigo growled, tearing off his cloak and snapping the laces on his sandals as he pulled them off. "Told him we got better things to do."

Renji had no trouble following. "Good." He focused on staying in control as Ichigo's tumultuous energy crashed into his, giving him an instant headache. "Fuck Ichigo, be careful!"

Ichigo flopped onto the couch. "What?" he asked, confusion colouring his tone.

"I said _good,_" Renji repeated. "We got more important things to do than entertain him. And be careful, ya don't gotta knock me over with your reiatsu just 'cause you're pissed!" He scowled. "What happened?"

"Nothin'," Ichigo huffed. "Just tired of wastin' time. If I gotta eat another meal made of cardboard after only a few hours of sleep, I'm gonna snap!" A painful spike in their combined energies made them both wince. "_Ow…_ fuck. Sorry, Renji." Ichigo grimaced, rubbing his temples.

"Well somethin' had to make ya cut him off," Renji pressed, feeling something more stirring below the surface. "I'm too tired to drag it outta ya, so just spit it out and quit givin' us both a headache."

"The Hollow was a bit of a problem," Ichigo finally revealed. "I'm so tired, he put a little extra into his fight today, I guess."

Renji made a face. "Oh great."

"Why're you home so early, I thought you had to pound some sense into your recruits?" Ichigo changed the subject.

"I did. Sorta." Renji shook his head. "I lost my temper," he admitted. "I think I scared 'em." The thought weighed heavily, increasing the headache feeding off their mutual irritation.

"That bad, huh?"

Renji nodded. "I can't work with 'em if they think I'm gonna bite 'em, but..." He shot a sideways glace at his partner. "Couple of 'em were reported for harassin' Yumichika. Just a friendly prank, they claimed, dyeing all his white robes with bright pink, but I ain't that stupid. I know they're young, but if they can't let go of that shit they gotta at least follow the rules."

Ichigo snorted. "How badly did he hurt 'em?"

"He never got the chance – Ikkaku found out first. Unohana-taichou says they'll be fit for duty again tomorrow, once they stop pukin' their guts out from whatever that shit was he put in their tea. I'll hafta sit 'em down when they get back."

Ichigo's small laugh lightened the mood considerably. "You mean after the mission tomorrow."

"Ugh. Yeah."

"But…" Ichigo brightened. "Since we're both done early, I think we actually have the rest of the day to ourselves." The tension in their energies started to fade as they considered the hours stretching before them, free of training or fighting or anything resembling a meeting that would try their patience.

"Then I'm done!" Renji threw the reports on the table. "What're we gonna do with all that time?"

"I'm gonna cook something that doesn't come out of a take-out box," Ichigo declared fervently.

Renji laughed. "A long, hot bath and a proper meal." He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes, joints popping as he stretched out his arms and legs. "Takes so little to make me happy right now."

Ichigo chuckled, and Renji felt him slide closer. "There are a few other things we really _need_ to do, things we haven't done in more than a week," Ichigo said suggestively.

"Pretty sure that's part of the problem," Renji agreed, opening one eye as Ichigo shifted over him and settled into his lap. He closed it again immediately as Ichigo's lips covered his, his tongue pushing into his mouth insistently. His lover's hands were rough as they slid into his robes, and he welcomed their warmth and the intimate contact.

_Never realized I needed this so much!_ The heat in their reiatsu burned away the last of Renji's poor mood, and he readily gave in to the rising desire. Part of him wanted to take it slowly, didn't want to rush now that they finally had time, but his hands and his groin had other ideas.

Renji went to work on Ichigo's sash, pausing as his lover stripped his robes off one arm at a time and dropped them carelessly beside them with his own. Ichigo's mouth pulled away from his and left a trail of hot, wet kisses down his neck and chest as Ichigo bent at the waist and slid back along Renji's thighs. Renji obediently lifted his hips as his lover tugged at his pants, gasping when the wet heat left his abdomen and moved lower.

He opened his eyes again, staring down into ones quickly hazing over with passion. One final lick and Ichigo was grinning at him, letting Renji pull him up and bring their mouths together again as he wriggled out of his pants.

"Should we move to the bed?" Renji asked against Ichigo's lips.

"Later." Ichigo sat back and grinned again. "Right now I want you like this."

"Whatever ya want, lover, I ain't gonna argue when ya move like that." Renji gripped the slim hips as Ichigo turned around and repositioned himself over his thighs. He took a deep, calming breath against his lover's back as he was drawn into a tight, carnal embrace.

Slow, careful movements gave way to more energetic thrusts as they rocked together urgently, bodies demanding more of the long-denied pleasure flowing through their energies. Ichigo's arm snaked back around Renji's head and he twisted his neck around to kiss him. It was awkward, but that somehow made it more arousing.

When he pulled away, his hands gripped Renji's knees. "Let's go!" Ichigo panted, quivering with the need to release the built-up tension. The intensity of the heat between them made it feel like it had been a lot longer since they'd had time for this.

Renji lifted Ichigo briefly, then snapped his hips _up_ as he pulled _down,_ driving himself harder into the warmth. Ichigo's sharp cry echoed the ecstasy cascading through their link, and Renji let it carry him along. He reached out, quickly linking Ichigo's fingers with the back of his and using their joined hands to stroke his lover as they reached their peak. Renji held back just long enough for Ichigo's hand to go slack over his own before letting the sensations take him over. Their bodies trembled together for a long moment as they rode out the long-overdue pleasure.

"You were so right, Ichigo," Renji groaned. "Needed this so bad." He leaned his head on Ichigo's shoulder as he caught his breath, the scent of sex and clean sweat rising around them.

"Oh yeah." Ichigo rested against his chest as their racing heartbeats slowed. "That was _definitely_ part of the problem."

"Maybe we should—" Renji broke off as his stomach growled loudly.

Ichigo snickered, sliding off of him and back onto the couch. "Eat?" he suggested, pulling his robes around him again.

After a meal of real, actual food, they washed and climbed wearily into the steaming bath. Instead of indulging in some not-infrequent bath-time antics, they leaned back against opposite ends of the tub and… promptly fell asleep.

They woke nearly an hour later, completely wrinkled.

"Hate to say it, but I'd really love to go to bed for some _sleep._" Renji grinned ruefully, rubbing a hand over his eyes as he dragged himself out of the water.

Ichigo's laugh was interrupted by a yawn. "Yeah, me too. Ten hours unconscious sounds pretty damn good right now."

They didn't get ten; an alarm went up after only eight, and their brief respite was over.

§

"Kira…" Ichigo frowned at the papers on his desk. "What'd I do to piss off Soi Fong?"

"What?" Kira quickly read the note Ichigo held out to him. "I have no idea what she's talking about."

The 3rd and 5th Divisions had been fighting steadily for days, ever since the night the alert had interrupted their captains' longed for rest – which was the last night either of them had actually spent more than three hours in a row in their own bed. And only some of those few hours had been _together,_ and all of them had been spent in sleep. Ichigo was surrounded by people all the time, but he was beginning to feel a bit lonely.

He spent a great deal of time with his lieutenant, both of them working hard to keep up with the daily demands of running a Division in between the seemingly endless string of alerts. While Kira was friendly enough off duty, at work he was still trying too hard to make up for his mistakes under Ichimaru Gin's malicious influence. Ichigo envied the camaraderie Renji and Rukia had no trouble maintaining while still being professional, and the easy relationship between the leaders of the 13th Division.

_Almost nine years, and Kira still carries around that guilt._ Ichigo had run out of ways to try and help his friend move past everything. The 3rd Division lieutenant had been horribly scarred by the traitorous actions of his former captain before the Soul Society had been plunged into chaos.

_No one blames him but himself._ Getting Kira to relax and remember that they were friends outside the office had mixed results. _I know he trusts me, but he still doesn't trust himself. If he keeps those lines drawn he won't have to worry about screwing up._

Ichigo shook his head and tried once again to focus on the note from the 2nd Division captain. _Is it her or me that's gettin' stupid because we're all overworked?_ He pushed his petulant thoughts aside and ran a weary hand over his face as he took back Soi Fong's incomprehensible memo and tried to make sense of it.

A slow burn started in his gut as his tired mind slowly processed the meaning behind her words. "Kira," Ichigo spoke through gritted teeth as he pushed away from his desk, "I'm going to the 2nd Division. If I'm not back in an hour it's 'cause they threw me in jail for breakin' its captain's neck!"

§

_**Omake**_

Chapter 4

Ichigo: 'Bout time!

Renji: No kiddin'!

Akuni: What?

Ichigo: A _week_ without sex?

Renji: _More than!_

Akuni: …

Ichigo: Cruel.

Renji: What'd we do to deserve that?

Akuni: You really do live in fantasyland, don't you? Must be nice to be in your 20s forever.

Renji: So far, yeah, pretty great. /grins/

Ichigo: I'm technically still _in_ my 20s, but ask me again in a few decades. /chuckles/

Akuni: Bastards. /looks at gre--silver hairs sadly/ I used to think these were cool…

_**Music**_

_♫ '__News From the Front__' – __Bad Religion_  
(Ichigo's character song fits well here, I think.)


	5. Chapter 5 Provocation

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.  
**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe it if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Provocation**

"_Another_ complaint?" Ichigo resisted the urge to pitch the report across the room. "That's it, I've had it!" He stood up. "Kira, I wanna see every one of those… everyone who's had more than one complaint issued. Assemble them in the conference room in the next half hour, please."

"Yes, Taichou." Kira bowed slightly before stepping quickly out of the office.

_And quit acting like that when there's no one else around!_ Ichigo wanted to yell after his sombre lieutenant. He understood why Kira maintained strict formality while on duty, but it was just one more thing that was currently irritating the hell out of him.

Ichigo paced his office for the next thirty minutes, trying to cool his temper and plan what to say to the people who were helping to make his life so annoying, He hadn't come up with anything other than "Smarten the fuck up!" when Kira returned and told him they were ready.

Whispered murmurs died out as soon as Ichigo entered the room. The silence was heavy as he took his place in front of the assembled shinigami.

"I don't like having these meetings. I don't wanna treat you like children, and I really don't like repeating myself." Ichigo cast his gaze around the room, taking his time and making sure to catch every eye. "But if behaviour doesn't improve soon – and I mean _right now_ – then things are gonna change around here."

The silence grew uneasy. _Good. Got 'em thinkin'._

Ichigo pulled a folded page out of an inner pocket. "This is a list of all the things the other captains are doing to maintain order in their Divisions. Wanna hear some?" He unfolded the paper without waiting for any kind of answer.

He made his voice deceptively light. "Anyone called out for behaviour in the 11th Division is privileged to an afternoon of sparring with Zaraki-taichou." Ichigo was pleased to see several young faces pale at this information. "I've been sparring with him once a week for years, and lemme tell ya it's a real treat. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if some of you wanted to join the fun."

Ichigo smoothed the paper out. "Here's another good one. Unohana-taichou has no shortage of help cleaning the infirmary these days." He looked up with a sardonic smile tugging the corner of his mouth. "They tell me the bedpans have never been shinier."

A muffled snicker pulled the amusement right off his face. "Ya like that? Well how 'bout this, then? The 2nd Division captain needs volunteers to act as quarry when she trains her new recruits in guerrilla warfare. She goes through 'em at a pretty good rate. And the 6th Division captain has imposed a curfew on _all_ his Division members, right up through the seated officers. Anyone disobeying just gets tossed in jail."

Ichigo put the steel back in his voice. "Hollows are crawling all over the Soul Society _and_ the living world, and it's all we can do to keep up with their activity. This ain't a game. This is life and death. Your life, or your death. I'm doin' my best to make sure it's _life,_ but if you're not gonna work with me then I'm quickly running outta reasons to wanna work for you."

Suddenly disgusted with the whole thing, he shook his head. "Anyone who doesn't wanna be here anymore, or who doesn't wanna do their job, you can get the hell out. I'm done wastin' my time on people who can't be bothered to take this seriously."

Feet shuffled nervously as they stared at him uncertainly.

Ichigo scowled. "I mean it. Right now. If you can't handle this, then leave, no questions, no more hard feelings."

No one moved. A small piece of him was proud of them for it, but mostly he was annoyed and a little bit sickened at needing to draw the line in the sand at all.

"If you're still here, that means I'm not gonna get any more of these damn reports with your name on it. This is the last chance." Without another word he strode out of the room.

Kira followed him silently back into his office. "Taichou," he began tentatively, "do you really think that'll help?"

Ichigo slumped into his chair and pressed the heels of his palms over his eyes. "I dunno, but I just can't take any more fucking stupidity." He lowered his head onto his desk. "Why don't they understand? What part of 'this is really fucking serious' are they not getting? It's been two months!"

"I think they get it now." There was a shuffle of paper, and Kira pushed something under his arms. "Here, you need to authorize this week's schedule." Ichigo groaned, and groped for something to write with.

"Aren't you going to read it?"

Ichigo signed it blindly. "No, I think I can trust you won't have screwed it up, that it'll be just fine like the hundreds of others you've done."

"Yes, Taichou." The paper disappeared from his desk. "You should be getting home now, then."

Ichigo sat up and finally looked at his lieutenant. "Huh?"

Kira wore a rare smile as he waved the schedule. "You're off tonight, and tomorrow, so you can prepare for the next trip to Hueco Mundo. You said yourself, we have to rotate the shifts so no one is overworked."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean _me!_" Ichigo frowned. "Kira, I appreciate the thought but captains have—"

"Responsibilities, yes, we know." Kira looked at him seriously. "Captains need to rest, too, or they won't be able to fulfil their obligations. Go home, Ichigo."

Ichigo wasn't sure whether to be grateful for the break or annoyed that his own lieutenant thought he couldn't keep up. Either way, he had to get out of the room. "If anything happens, _anything,_ you call me," he ordered, waiting just long enough to accept Kira's nod before he left.

§

_Did I really just drop an ultimatum on half of my Division?_ Ichigo paced their quarters – something he did only rarely, a habit he'd somehow picked up from Renji. _Of _course_ no one was gonna leave, moron. Now they're just gonna be nervous and upset on top of everything else._

Ichigo sighed. _Maybe I'd better go work some of this off. Don't think I can take another night bouncing a pissy mood back and forth. Sometimes that damn link is a real pain in the ass!_ Ichigo's thoughts and feet came to a sudden halt.

"What the hell?" he said aloud, grateful that Renji wasn't around to feel the faint shame rising beside the irritation twisting through him. He cherished their bond, even when it meant sharing bad moods and frustrations; everything else it meant was more than worth it.

_But, it does make things awkward sometimes when things are tense… I don't feel like sharin' all my feelings in the middle of a meeting, and with all the crap we're dealin' with lately we're gonna feedback that irritation like crazy._

He threw himself onto the couch with a growl of frustration. _Toushirou's right. Stubborn old man only hears the wind whistling when we talk. I can hardly blame 'em for lashin' out – I don't like it any better, and the only thing keeping me from blowing up is that I can't afford that luxury, it'd just make things worse._

Ichigo closed his eyes with a sigh, and immediately found himself in the strange building landscape in his mind.

"Oh not _now,_" he groaned.

_:Yes, now, Ichigo.:_ The tall figure in the dark coat perched at an impossible angle, his voice faint.

"Zangetsu, I can barely hear you, what's goin' on?" Ichigo stepped toward him, but the landscape shifted as he moved, and he wasn't any closer.

_:…getting stronger, Ichigo. I don't think…:_

"What?" Ichigo started running. "What's getting stronger?"

_:Be careful, Ichigo! Remember who…:_ The landscape blurred, and Ichigo fell to his knees as a ripple shook the ground.

"Remember what? Zangetsu, where are you?" He looked around, but a thick fog arose, obscuring his vision. "Zangetsu!" he called. Silence.

Ichigo ground his teeth. "Uh… Anyone else?" he called uncertainly. He thought he heard a faint cackle in the distance, but the Hollow didn't appear, either.

_"What the fuck is going on?!"_ Ichigo shouted into the mist.

Renji's voice was loud in his ear. "What happened, Ichigo, why're ya screamin' like that?"

Ichigo nearly choked on his surprise. "Renji? What're you doin' in here?" He looked around incredulously.

"I _live_ here?" A rough shake on his shoulder snapped his eyes open and brought reality back into focus. Ichigo blinked and saw Renji right in his face, peering at him curiously.

"Ahhh!!" Ichigo nearly leapt out of his skin. "I was… but… you _heard_ me?"

Renji snorted. "Yeah, of course I heard ya. Sittin' there all quiet an' stiff, then suddenly screamin' like that… what'n hell's goin' on with you?"

"I was… Zangetsu tried to tell me somethin', but everything got weird. I couldn't hear him," Ichigo explained. His bad mood had been replaced with concern over the strange occurrence.

"Couldn't hear him?" Renji leaned back on the couch. "That ain't right."

"No shit." Ichigo shook his head. "I'll try'n talk to him again later. I've got time, since Kira kicked me outta the office."

Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow. "You too, eh?"

"Huh?"

"Rukia shoved me out the door, too – literally." Renji gave him a crooked grin. "Said the lieutenants decided they had to take care of their 'fool captains' when they were too stubborn to do it themselves."

"They're _all_ in on it?"

"Seems like."

"In that case…" Ichigo shifted, stretching his legs out on the couch behind Renji. "I'm gonna have a nap before I try'n talk with Zangetsu again." He leaned back and made himself comfortable, tucking his hands under his head.

"Good idea. Lemme in." Renji tugged one of his arms away and reclined next to him. Ichigo obliged, opening his arm to his partner as Renji wriggled around beside him.

"Are you done yet?" Ichigo asked with some asperity, pulling his arm tighter in an attempt to still Renji's movements. A stray elbow hit him in the ribs; Ichigo growled and drove his knee against the back of Renji's thigh.

"Can't get comfortable," Renji grumbled. "Just a sec." He squirmed around again, turning his back to Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo spluttered around a mouthful of the spiky ponytail that was suddenly crowded into his face. "For fuck's sake, Renji, take that thing out if you're gonna do that!" His mood was quickly souring again with each little annoyance.

Renji obviously felt it. "What'n hell's your—oh, right, heh." Renji broke off as Ichigo deftly slipped the hair tie off and dropped it on the floor. He shook his head and scraped the long red strands back behind his ears.

"Good now?" Ichigo asked sarcastically, curling his arm around his lover again.

"Yep." Renji's hand covered his, linking their fingers and tucking their hands against his chest.

"You start wiggling around again and I'm gonna kick your ass right off this couch," Ichigo warned, closing his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, shut up an' go to sleep."

§

A loud banging on the door pulled them out of their slumber. Renji sat up, dragging a hand through his hair and swiping at his eyes. "Who is it?" he yelled irritably.

"Take a guess, now open up!" Ikkaku's voice was loud even muffled through the door.

Ichigo stood abruptly, the rapid shift knocking Renji right off the couch.

"Hey!"

"Oops." Ichigo went to open the door. "What's he doin' here, do you suppose?"

Renji grimaced from the floor. "Bet ya anything he knows we're off, and he's brought booze."

Ichigo snorted. "No bet."

Sure enough, when Ichigo opened the door, Ikkaku had a large bottle of sake in each hand and was grinning at him broadly. "Hey Ichigo! Let us in, will ya?" Yumichika was right behind him.

The next few hours were not so much a party as a general bitch fest. It felt good to share their burdens with understanding friends, but at the same time it just added to the frustration; the conversation ran in endless circles because there wasn't anything any of them could do about the situation.

The evening took an unexpected turn when Yumichika was mourning the restrictions on requisitioning new uniforms. "The ones we have are getting tattered, and they're just not getting clean anymore," he complained. "If they're going to send us out to get sliced up three extra times a week, you'd think they'd realize that our _clothes_ are getting sliced up, too!"

Ikkaku rolled his eyes. "Quit yer bitchin', Yumichika, ya sound like a woman!"

Renji exchanged a startled glance with Ichigo in the silence that followed.

"I'm going home," Yumichika announced frostily. They stared as he pointedly walked around the opposite side of the room from Ikkaku on his way out. The door shut softly behind him.

"Go after him, you ass!" Renji pushed Ikkaku's shoulder.

"What? Why me?" Ikkaku shoved him back. "Get off me!"

"Knock it off. Ya can't expect him t' just take that kinda shit!"

Ikkaku snorted, but a small frown pulled the corners of his mouth. "Fuck off, it ain't your business," he muttered.

"Like hell it ain't! S'my house, now get the hell out there an' apologize, dumbass. Ya gonna let your damn pride wreck all those years a' friendship?" They glared at each other.

"This… _f__uck._ Shut up, I'm goin'." The door slammed behind Ikkaku as he stomped off after his friend.

"Well." Renji stood and stared at the door. "That coulda gone better."

"Somethin' had to be said." Ichigo shrugged, coming over to stand next to him. "We're all on edge. Everything pisses me off lately, but that's no excuse."

"Yeah, but my mouth sometimes gets me in trouble," Renji admitted sheepishly.

"I think it's time you put your mouth to better use." Ichigo kissed him, proving his point.

"That sounds good." Renji leaned into Ichigo's embrace, steering them slowly into the bedroom. "Where would ya like me to start?"

"Oh, anywhere, as long as ya don't miss any spots." They knelt together on the futon, shucking their clothes carelessly as they shared another lingering kiss.

Eventually they separated, and Renji brought his partner's fingers up to his lips. "I could start here an' work my way in," he offered, mischief stirring within him.

Ichigo slid down into the bedding, pulling Renji down with him and bringing their mouths together once more. His lover's calloused hands slid down his chest and teased the tight curls below his waist. Not to be outdone, Renji returned the light touches that sent a comfortable tingle through him, stirring the faint desire in their energies.

"On second thought, why don't you start there?" Ichigo murmured against his mouth.

"If that's what ya wanted, ya shoulda just said ya wanted me to lick ya." Renji swept his tongue teasingly over the soft lips.

Ichigo laughed lightly. "Not as much fun if I just come right out and tell ya, now is it?"

"I dunno, I kinda like it when ya ask me to do stuff."

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo leaned in until their foreheads were touching. "In that case," his voice dropped down low. "I want you to taste me."

"Well since ya asked so nicely." Renji tilted his head and pushed his tongue past Ichigo's lips, licking at his teeth. "Tastes pretty good, maybe I'll have more."

"Idiot." Ichigo grinned at him.

"That's why ya love me," Renji said smugly.

"Yeah, that's why I love you," Ichigo snickered. "That and because you're always… er…"

They looked down. Their hands had been busy working during the brief exchange of words and kisses, and the desire ran clearly through their energies, but… the rest of their bodies were utterly unresponsive.

"Huh," Renji said thoughtfully. "That's new."

"Maybe we just need to try a little harder," Ichigo suggested. "Er, pun not intended…"

"We can do that." Renji pressed his lover back into the bedding. "We got all night." He grinned, bringing his mouth down on Ichigo's neck as Ichigo's fingers sought sensitive places on his body.

"Yeah, just like that…" Ichigo whispered, drawing him closer…

…

Renji felt decidedly strange when he awoke. He blinked into the mid-morning sun, confused. _Ok why do I feel like I've forgotten somethin'?_

Beside him, Ichigo stirred, untangling their limbs and sitting up with a yawn. "What time is it?" Ichigo asked, rubbing his eyes as he peered at the clock on the shelf.

Renji sat up and squinted. "It's almost nine." Then he frowned. "We're off today, an' there's not even any meeting or nothin'… so why do I feel like I'm forgettin' somethin'?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Hell if I know." His arms wrapped around Renji, and he leaned against Renji's chest and kissed his neck sleepily. "All I know is I'm cold and incredibly horny, and I want you to do somethin' about it."

They both froze as memory returned. "Oh no," Renji moaned. "We _didn__'__t!_"

Ichigo groaned. "We _did!_"

Renji dropped his head down on Ichigo's shoulder. "Well hell, now I feel old and pathetic," he chuckled ruefully.

"No kidding!" Ichigo's laugh was muffled against his neck. "But yanno," Ichigo's arms tightened around him, "we could work extra hard to make up for it now."

"I'll try'n keep up," Renji replied even as he reached for his lover's hips.

§

_**Omake**_

Chapter 5

Renji/Ichigo: ./splutter/

Akuni: What?

Ichigo: You… you…

Renji: …showed that.

Akuni: Uh… showed what?

Ichigo: You know damned well, quit playin' dumb.

Renji: That's not somethin' they needed to see!

Akuni: Yes, actually, it is. You'd rather people thought everything was shiny and great? Life happens, guys, this stuff happens to everyone.

Ichigo: What a cliché!

Renji: Do _not_ feed us that "all guys have that problem at some point" line, please!

Akuni: I wasn't gonna… It's hardly your fault if you're completely overworked and exhausted. Besides, look, once you got some sleep things were working again.

Renji: They work just fine!

Ichigo: That's beside the point!

Akuni: Well what _is_ the point?

Ichigo: The point is that you gotta think about how our private life is bein' splashed around for everyone to see.

Renji: Yeah, how'd ya feel if we spread details 'bout _your_ life around?

Akuni: But you _do,_ you know.

Renji/Ichigo: …huh?

Akuni: I write what I know.

Ichigo: Meaning?

Akuni: Meaning I draw inspiration from my own life, to make things more realistic.

Renji: Like when ya have a fight or somethin'?

Akuni: Among other things, yes.

Ichigo: Other things?

Akuni: ./shrugs/

Ichigo: …oh.

Renji: Oh! Freaky.

Akuni: ./grins/

_**Music**_

_♫ 'A Hard Day's Night' – The Beatles_


	6. Chapter 6 Disruption

**Title:** Covenant**  
Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni**  
Universe:** Bleach**  
Genre:** Drama/Romance**  
Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs**  
Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.**  
Word Count:** you wouldn't believe it if I told you yet ;)**  
Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Disruption**

"Kuchiki-fukutaichou, orders?"

"Fall back!" Rukia commanded, stepping forward. "Get the wounded to safety, and guard the perimeter."

"Yes, Fukutaichou-dono!"

Rukia eyed the odd little Hollow curiously. It didn't look like much – but then neither did _she._ The small, cone-shaped creature had launched several shinigami into the air with a burst of directed energy, flinging them dozens of metres away with a single wave of its spindly arms.

_Let's see how well you can do that with your arms in icy pieces around you!_

_"Tsugi no mai, hakuren!"_ Rukia aimed the wave of ice directly at the Hollow; it tried to shuffle away, but its odd glide-step – where were its _feet?_ – was too slow. Its entire right side was caught and frozen, and the thing's scream was a high-pitched keen as it wobbled unsteadily.

Rukia moved in to deliver the final blow to the jagged, toothy mask on the creature's middle, but a frantic wave of its _left_ arm released a wall of force that hit her point blank.

The blast disoriented her, so much so that she didn't realize she was _flying_ through the air until she hit the ground, hard. Rukia stifled a cry as she landed heavily on her left side, agony lancing through her wrist as it broke with an audible crack.

"Kuchiki-fukutaichou!" Several anxious voices called out over the sound of renewed battle as two other officers took advantage of the opening she'd created and attacked the weakened monster.

"I'm fine, just kill it and get the area secured!" Rukia ordered crisply. She pushed herself to her feet, cradling her injured wrist and gritting her teeth against a wave of nausea. It seemed to be a clean break. _Hurts like a bitch, though._ She watched with approval as a zanpakutou shattered the Hollow's mask. The Hollow dissolved almost instantly, its last nerve-scraping cry echoing in the sudden stillness.

"Good work!" Her eyes swept over the area as a scout trotted in. "Report!"

The tall, round shinigami saluted. "All clear, Kuchiki-fukutaichou! The last of the enemy has been destroyed. Only two minor casualties, treated on the field."

"Very good," she praised. "You've all done well today, and—" She was interrupted by the blip of her spirit communicator; so far their use was still limited to vital contact with Soul Society. Rukia carefully sealed and sheathed her zanpakutou one handed and fished the device out of her robes. "We're being called in," she announced. "There are new incursions but they're out of our range. The 13th has already been sent out, so we're off for the afternoon." Smiles broke out on every face at the prospect of unexpected downtime.

Rukia smiled a bit herself as nostalgic thoughts of her old Division surfaced. Some of the memories were still sharp at times, but she was slowly overcoming the pain of the tragedies surrounding her time there. After her brother had stopped hindering her advancement in a misguided attempt to protect her, Rukia thought she might have become Ukitake's lieutenant, but after Las Noches…

_Now's not the time._ She shook her head, pushing away the thought; she hissed as the movement sent a sudden stab of pain through her broken wrist.

"Kuchiki-fukutaichou, we need to get you to the infirmary." The leader of the small 4th Division team that accompanied them approached her hesitantly. "This takes a more deft touch than we can achieve on the field," he said almost apologetically.

Rukia almost nodded, but caught herself just in time. "I won't argue," she said.

"Are you all right, Fukutaichou-dono?" The two senior officers who had dispatched the Hollow looked her over with concern.

"Just a broken wrist," she reassured them. "Nothing serious." Rukia made a face. "But you know Abarai-taichou won't quit teasing me about it for days." Grins broke out on the officers' faces – the banter between the 5th Division captain and lieutenant was a source of some amusement to the Division's members. It was clear to all that they respected each other, but even though they were professional on duty, their interactions were laced with leftover quirks from their shared childhood. Rikichi had confided to them both that it made them seem more approachable to the newer shinigami, who were sometimes a bit awed to be serving under two leaders who had received such notoriety because of their roles in the war.

The field medic put her arm in a temporary sling while they waited for the final scout to return and give the all clear before heading back to Seireitei.

§

"I hate to admit this," Ichigo said ruefully, "but the lieutenants were right." He stretched his arms and legs out lazily as he slid farther down onto the couch.

"Mmhmm." Renji cracked one eye open and looked up at him from his comfortable sprawl on the floor. "Almost forgot what it was like to wear somethin' other'n a ratty uniform." He was wearing his favourite white yukata with the pink floral pattern. He seemed not to care that it had shifted around and fallen open as he dozed on the floor, leaving his chest and one leg bare to the world. His hair flowed freely, pooling around his head and shoulders.

Ichigo chuckled and pulled his own yukata closer around him; he'd finally gotten used to wearing traditional clothing most of the time, though he still had a stash of jeans and t-shirts for when they went to the living world for a visit. This particular robe had been a gift from his sisters shortly after he'd moved to Soul Society. It was light blue silk, with a subtle brown and green bamboo pattern rising from the hem. He never would have chosen something so extravagant for himself, but he found to his surprise that he rather liked it. And he had to admit it fit in better with the clothes his shinigami friends wore off-duty.

"I don't even wanna _think,_ but I still kinda feel like I should be doing some paperwork or somethin'," Ichigo confessed.

"You're crazy." Renji leaned up on his elbows. "We gotta go back out there tomorrow, that's soon enough."

"I know. But," Ichigo pointed at him, "I _also_ know you feel the same way, don't even try'n deny it."

Renji made a face. "Yeah." He flopped back down on the floor, and his yukata gaped further, exposing even more of the inky lines on his chest and abdomen.

"You're gonna catch a cold, yanno. It's still only spring."

"What?" Renji looked at him curiously.

Ichigo ran his eyes over his lover's exposed skin and loose hair. _If I wasn't so damn tired…_ Ichigo sighed regretfully. "You should cover up."

Renji grinned. "_There's_ a first." Instead of covering himself, he stretched and clambered up off the floor. "I got a better idea," he offered. "I'm gonna eat and go to bed early, I'm burnt right out. Want somethin'?"

Ichigo nodded. "_Much_ better idea. This'll probably be our last break for a while."

Dinner was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Are we expecting anyone?" Ichigo put down his bowl, surprised.

Renji shook his head. "Nah, I think…" His brow furrowed thoughtfully. "Yeah it's just—"

"Renji? Ichigo-san?" Another loud knock accompanied Rikichi's voice.

"Yeah, just a minute," Renji called. He adjusted his yukata and retied his sash as he went to open the door.

"Hey, Rikichi, what's up?" Ichigo waved to the young shinigami as Renji ushered him into their quarters.

"Hello, Ichigo-san. Nothing really, just came to bring Renji today's patrol report."

Renji frowned. "That probably coulda waited. Did somethin' happen?"

Rikichi shook his head. "Nothing serious, but Kuchiki-fukutaichou knew you'd want to know the details, and she said you'd 'be a pain about it' tomorrow if she didn't send it." He handed Renji a folder with a grin.

Renji snorted and flipped through the papers quickly. "New type of Hollow, I'll read that later… 13th Division took over… injured went to—" He looked up, his eyes suddenly gone hard. "Rukia's in the infirmary?"

Ichigo stood abruptly. "What? She's hurt? How bad?" he demanded, stepping up beside the other two shinigami and peering at the report over Renji's shoulder. Worry trickled through him, and he felt the concern rising in Renji as well.

Renji handed him the folder and turned to Rikichi. "Gimme the short version," he ordered as he ducked into the bedroom.

"Kuchiki-fukutaichou said it was nothing, just a broken wrist. She sent me here right away, I haven't even had time to read the report yet," Rikichi explained apologetically.

Renji reappeared with clean uniforms in hand. "You saw her?" Ichigo asked, catching the black and white bundle that Renji threw at him. Renji was already half-changed before Rikichi even began answering Ichigo's question.

Rikichi nodded. "Unohana-taichou is making her stay overnight. Kuchiki-fukutaichou doesn't seem very happy about that."

_How did this happen?_ Ichigo's mind ran through several scenarios. _It was a simple patrol, she's done these hundreds of times!_

"Thanks Rikichi," Renji acknowledged with a short nod as his subordinate left to resume his duties. "Well, are ya just gonna stand there or are ya comin' with me?" He'd finished dressing in less than a minute, and had pulled his hair back into its practical spiky tail.

Ichigo fought down an uneasy feeling in his gut as he threw on his uniform and followed Renji out the door.

§

"What are you two doing here?" Rukia sat up as soon as they strode into her room.

"Che! Don't be stupid, 'course we'd come see ya when you're hurt." Renji sat on the end of her bed.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked. He leaned against the wall, shifting awkwardly. The antiseptic smell of the infirmary always made him feel a little uncomfortable, no matter how much time he spent there. It was slightly different from the way his father's clinic smelled.

Rukia nodded. "It's just a broken wrist, guys, it's really nothing serious. And it's not even broken anymore, see?" She held up her bandaged arm for their inspection. "Unohana-taichou patched me up. I just need to be careful of my wrist for a couple days." She grinned. "No level 99 kidou until _next_ week."

Renji laughed and glanced at Ichigo sheepishly. "Guess we overreacted, huh?"

"Hah, very funny."

Renji gave him a strange look but said nothing, instead turning back to their injured friend. "I'll read the report later, right now why don't ya tell me what happened?"

Rukia shrugged her right shoulder. "Nothing special. The Hollow was a new type, and we had no way to anticipate its abilities. It took out the first few who tried to engage it, so I stepped in."

Renji nodded. "Yeah—"

Ichigo interrupted. "But how did you get hurt? You don't usually have to get that close to your enemies!" Renji frowned at him, but again said nothing as Rukia replied.

"It was a tiny little thing, but it used its energy as an attack. It threw me from a distance, and I landed badly on my arm." Ichigo fell silent as she described the rest of the battle. It really didn't sound like that big a deal, but something about the whole situation still put his teeth on edge.

A tap at the door interrupted Rukia's recounting. "Come in," she called. The door opened, and Kuchiki Byakuya stepped into the room. "Nii-sama!" she exclaimed.

"Rukia, I've just spoken with Unohana-taichou. Are you well?" the noble inquired coolly.

Rukia sat up straighter. "Yes, Nii-sama. Unohana-taichou has taken care of the minor injury I sustained performing my duties, and I will be returning home first thing in the morning." Her voice took on a crisp air as she spoke to her adopted brother.

"Very well." Byakuya turned. "Kurosaki-taichou. Abarai-san. You should know that the 6th Division will be accompanying you into Hueco Mundo tomorrow instead of the 8th, as Kyouraku-taichou will be needed elsewhere."

"Oh, right, thanks, Kuchiki-san. We'll see ya at the gate, then." Renji offered his former captain an awkward smile. Byakuya nodded politely at them all before opening the door again.

_What the hell, he's leaving?_ "Er, is that all?" Ichigo frowned.

Byakuya's expression was unreadable. "My business here is concluded." Ichigo opened his mouth again, but snapped it shut as tiny fingers pinched the back of his arm painfully.

"Ichigo, what the hell is wrong with you?" Rukia asked bluntly after the door shut behind the Kuchiki.

Ichigo took a hold of himself. "Nothing, really. We left right in the middle of supper, and I'm just… tired, yanno?" He tried to smile, but the thread of some unidentifiable emotion echoing through his link with Renji annoyed him and turned it into a sort of grimace.

Rukia looked guilty. "Go home, guys, finish your dinner and get some rest for tomorrow." She waved them away with her good hand. "Really, I'm fine, _please_ go. One day isn't nearly enough downtime, but it's all we could give you – don't waste it."

They left, albeit reluctantly. Ichigo spent the entire walk back to their quarters trying to understand why Byakuya had been so cold, and why Renji was taking this all so calmly. _Why aren't they upset with her? Why isn't Byakuya chewing Renji out for letting her get hurt?_

By the time they returned home, Ichigo just had to let it out. "I don't get it," he stated bluntly.

Renji sank onto the couch with a tired sigh. "Get what?"

"Why're you just lettin' this go?"

"There's nothin' to let go, it ain't a big deal." Another sliver of _something_ trickled through their link, and this time Ichigo caught the affronted attitude.

"Not a big deal? How can you say that?"

"Ichigo," Renji began reluctantly, "this ain't your problem, so just let it go." He was clearly trying and failing spectacularly to hold back the irritation that swept through their bond.

Ichigo bristled. "Not my problem? Since when are my friends not my problem?" He stared hard at his partner.

"That ain't what I meant!" Renji said impatiently. "Quit twistin' everything I say!"

"Then be more clear!" Ichigo threw himself down onto the couch and pulled his feet up. "I just wanna know why it's ok for Rukia to fuck up and no one seems to care!" He scowled.

"She didn't fuck up!" Another surge of irritation.

"Oh so it's normal for lieutenants to wind up in the infirmary after a simple patrol," Ichigo scoffed.

Renji's eyes narrowed as he stood and began pacing the room. "C'mon Ichigo, 'simple patrols' don't exist anymore, ya _know_ that. Hell, _we_ come in busted up all the time, does that mean we fucked up each time, too?"

Ichigo snorted. "No, 'course not. But we face an entirely different class of opponents."

"Sometimes," Renji agreed. "But we're different, too."

"Then if you agree, why aren't you more concerned? You're her _captain,_ for fuck's sake!"

"That's right, _I'm_ her captain, not _you,_ so quit tellin' me how t' do my job!" Renji's anger funnelled into Ichigo as his patience ran out.

"Ohh, we're back to _that_ now, are we?" Ichigo snarked, sitting bolt upright as the painful jab struck home, recalling the first major blowout they'd had as a couple. "You learn that from Byakuya, did you? How not to _care_ about your subordinates? I thought he'd changed, but he didn't seem to give a damn about her, either."

Renji flinched. "I've cared about Rukia a helluva lot longer than I've even _known_ anyone else, so don't you fucking _dare_ tell me how I feel," he hissed, eyes blazing. "Kuchiki-san cares, too, but ya _know_ it ain't the noble way t' show it openly."

"The noble way is _ridiculous!_" Ichigo fumed, still smarting from being told to mind his own business. _As if their business didn't matter to me at all!_ Hurt and anger bounced between them, but they made no attempt to contain the emotional blast.

"Well a' _course_ it is, but it is what it is an' we gotta just live with it!" Renji threw his hands up in the air. "You're _overreacting!_"

A small voice inside him agreed with Renji, and Ichigo felt the stirrings of guilt. "So is that why we don't have any time to ourselves anymore? It's not the shinigami way, so we just gotta live with it?" His voice sounded petulant now even to his own ears. Ichigo fell back against the couch again and put his hands over his face, not wanting to see the look in Renji's eyes. But he couldn't block the turmoil in their combined reiatsu, or the throbbing headache caused by the feedback. "Fuck…"

"Yeah." The couch dipped as Renji thumped down beside him. "This's fucked up," he agreed quietly. Anger faded slowly from Ichigo, and was replaced by gut-twisting embarrassment. They sat quietly for several long minutes, not speaking as they calmed themselves down.

When he didn't feel like biting something, Ichigo finally spoke again. "Renji, I'm—_we'__re_ really irritable lately. There's too much goin' on, how're we supposed to cope with all this?" He took his hands away from his face and risked a glance at his partner. "Got any more pearls of wisdom from your Academy training?" he asked hopefully.

Renji sighed and shook his head. "I wish." He gave Ichigo a rueful look. "It won't be this way forever, just 'til they figure out what's goin' on."

"I know. But I'd like to get through one week without being tired, hungry, and cranky all the time, flippin' out over nothin'," Ichigo said apologetically.

"Me too." Renji's foot nudged his. "Don't think anyone figured what kinda effect it'd have on everyone, regularly spending all this time in another dimension. It don't help that you got it harder'n most, 'cause ya gotta fight two battles every time ya bring out that damn Hollow. And they just keep sendin' ya out where ya gotta do it every few days."

"That's my job," Ichigo said wearily, and they both sighed again. "C'mon." He stood, tugging Renji's sleeve until he got up, too. "We've got too much to do tomorrow to lose it now."

"That's the problem." Renji followed him into the kitchen to reheat their supper. "Too much to do." One of Renji's hands came to rest lightly on Ichigo's hip, and his head dropped down on the back of Ichigo's shoulder.

"I'm tryin' to cook here, yanno," Ichigo said, a bit exasperated with the interference.

"Forget it. I don't want that, I can't eat." Renji's other arm snaked around the front of Ichigo's chest, and he pressed closer against Ichigo's back. Upset energy still swirled around them both.

"We gotta." Responding to the wordless request, Ichigo turned around and returned his lover's embrace. "I don't want it either, but I don't wanna pass out in Hueco Mundo 'cause I was too stupid to eat, do you? You want Byakuya to have to carry us home?"

"Ugh." Renji pulled away and reached for his bowl. "Good point."

It was an effort to finish their dinner before crawling into bed. It was still relatively early, but sleep came almost immediately; despite the long, uninterrupted hours of rest, however, morning still came all too soon.

§

_**Omake**_

Chapter 6

Akuni: -peers- Is it safe to come out?

Renji: Yep!

Ichigo: Of course!

Akuni: -suspicious- Why don't I believe you?

Ichigo: Hehe, 'cause you're smart. But you get a pass today, even though you're puttin' us through hell again.

Renji: -holds out a package-

Akuni: What's this?

Ichigo/Renji: Happy birthday!

Akuni: Ohhhh! -hugs them both- I really love you guys, yanno that?

Ichigo: Oh no, she's gettin' mushy on us.

Renji: Ah, it's her birthday, I think she's allowed.

Akuni: -unwraps- Mmm this will come in handy when writing the next hot 'n' heavy sex scene. -pats the bottle happily-

Renji/Ichigo: -giant grins-

Akuni: -laughs- Yeah, I knew there was an ulterior motive. But that's ok, because you both know how very much I approve of those scenes!

Renji/Ichigo: Us too!

_**Art**_

See the story posted on LJ or ygal for links to the art that goes with this chapter. 'Flashing'.

(This pic makes me smile and giggle so much - and we have to thank my husband for the title. The lead is still fresh on this one, as it was only just finished. Fwee!)

_****__**Music**_

___♫ __'Born of Frustration' – James_


	7. Chapter 7 Tenacity

**Title:** Covenant**  
Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni**  
Universe:** Bleach**  
Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)**  
Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (note: I always write them reversible)**  
Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs**  
Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.**  
Word Count:** you wouldn't believe it if I told you yet ;)**  
Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter ****7**** – ****Tenacity**

The morning passed uneventfully. The three teams protecting the scientists from the Research and Development Institute had very little to do besides guard the wide perimeter, fending off low-level Hollows at random intervals.

_This's too easy._ Ichigo stretched his senses as much as he could, feeling for any hint of serious opposition, but so far there hadn't been an encounter that a lieutenant couldn't have defeated easily with a single squad.

Lunchtime came and went. The stillness was unnerving to the guarding teams, already experiencing the unsettled feeling that came with spending extended periods of time in Hueco Mundo, but the scientists were oblivious as they conducted their research uninterrupted. Expeditions usually ran for four hours or until they got chased out, whichever came first; given the situation, the three captains conferred briefly at the camp and agreed to extend the mission as long as they could. Approval was requested and given quickly via the 6th Division captain's communicator, and they took up their positions again.

During a brief meeting with Renji while they exchanged shifts patrolling the perimeter, Ichigo could tell his partner was on edge, too, waiting for something to happen. When Ichigo returned to the camp later in the afternoon, he noticed that even Byakuya was starting to show signs of nervous tension.

"How much longer can this go on?" Ichigo tried to eat the cold, uninspired dinner brought to them by a young shinigami, but eventually gave up. Renji pushed his food around a little longer before setting his dish on the ground as well.

"This is creepy," Renji observed quietly. "There's _nothing_ out there. Not even Kuchiki-taichou can feel a thing. And when he checked in, they said there's nothing special goin' on for the patrols in the living world, either."

Ichigo frowned at the lengthening shadows. It was always night in Hueco Mundo, but the moon rose and set at regular intervals, and it would soon be full dark. "We'll have to pull in the perimeter soon. We'll be more vulnerable, but I don't think we can take the risk of spreading out in the dark, especially since everyone's getting tired." His partner nodded, eyes sweeping the horizon; Ichigo felt him straining his senses, trying to pick up any indication of approaching danger.

It was nearly fully dark when the outlying patrols returned, having been called back to the camp when the captains again conferred and decided to stay even longer into the night. The scientists pored over their equipment, scribbling endless notes by the light of tiny candle lamps and muttering to each other in hushed tones over whatever it was that they were finding. There was a curious sense of suppressed anticipation about them, a strange accompaniment to the growing anxiety among their protectors.

The night hours passed in silence that grew ever more eerie. Ichigo wasn't sure how much more his nerves could take, and he was concerned about the increasing restlessness in all of the other shinigami.

"Should we think about headin' back?" Ichigo asked the other two captains.

"We may not get a chance like this again," Byakuya said thoughtfully. "They seem to be having some success, but…" He looked around at their teams; the shinigami were all strung too tight as they waited.

Renji finished the thought they all shared. "But they ain't gonna last much longer." He looked at the tired faces around them. "Much's I hate to say it, I think we gotta—"

"That's it!" The sudden cry was too-loud in the still night. There was an explosion of energy as edgy shinigami from all three Divisions erupted into battle stances, drawing their zanpakutou and flaring their reiatsu.

"Stand down!" Ichigo barked, pulse pounding as he flashed quickly through the ranks and ordered the squads into moving formations; it was too late for stealth, now, with the noise and spiritual jolt echoing through the region. Byakuya was already glaring at the lead scientist, a short, round man whose red face was just barely visible in the low light, and Renji was directing the kidou team to open the gate.

"We're leaving." Byakuya waved one gloved hand, indicating it was time to pack up the camp. The 6th Division teams began moving immediately, but the scientists were less inclined to action.

"But we've just made a breakthrough!" the portly scientist protested. He stood his ground and waved a sheaf of notes at the stern captain. "We've got something here, we can't just let it go now!" He held the paper shield between himself and the obviously unimpressed noble.

"I will not say it a second time."

The poor scientist quailed under Kuchiki Byakuya's steely gaze. "Y-yes, of course, Kuchiki-taichou-dono. But," he stood straighter, "we _must_ come back, right away!"

"You'll have to take that up with Yamamoto-sou-taichou."

"Please, Kuchiki-taichou-dono." The man's voice was serious and earnest, and it drew the attention of all three captains. "It's critical that we speak with him right away, the timing is of the utmost importance! You _must_ help us!"

Ichigo watched the 6th Division captain warily, noting the sharp twitch of Renji's tattooed eyebrows. _No one_ told Kuchiki Byakuya what he 'must' do. To their surprise, Byakuya only nodded briefly before they directed everyone through the gate.

§

"The answer is clear." Yamamoto had seemed disgruntled at having been disturbed in the middle of the night, but his mood improved dramatically once he heard the reason for the intrusion to his private quarters. "You must go back, right away. This is far too important, we cannot afford to lose this opportunity."

The round scientist beamed at the old man. "Thank you!" He let out a huge sigh of relief. "It's been so trying, we'd begun to despair of ever finding anything useful, but…" He shook himself. "Our teams will be ready again at the usual time in the morning."

"Very good. I'll convene a meeting immediately to determine which Divisions will be free to accompany you."

"The 6th Division is free to return." Byakuya didn't _quite_ interrupt the Commander-General.

"And the 3rd," Ichigo put in immediately. _I'd do a lot more than work triple shifts to see this whole mess over with sooner!_ The little scientist's excitement was contagious, and he knew his fellow captains were just as interested in seeing an end to the current gruelling pace.

"No need to wake everyone, then, 'cause the 5th is ready, too." Renji's half-grin made his feelings clear.

Yamamoto nodded his approval. "Thank you, captains. I knew I could count on you."

§

Kuchiki Byakuya moved soundlessly through the 5th Division corridors. It was not stealth that silenced his steps, but decades of training as the heir to a noble family. His grace was unconscious, become reflex after endless practice.

His mind was not as fluid as his body, however. Byakuya allowed himself the luxury of running a hand over his tired eyes in the darkened hallway outside Renji's private office. The initial excitement over the discovery had given way under the weight of the long, intensely charged day. His body performed its lessons without thought, but he'd forgotten he needed to speak with the 3rd and 5th Division captains about coordinating the next day's impromptu mission.

The door was slightly ajar, flickering light spilling into the darkened hallway. Byakuya repressed a weary sigh and raised a hand to knock, but a small sound from inside the office stayed his hand.

A sigh, sounding as exhausted as Byakuya felt; he hesitated, not wanting to disturb his former lieutenant's hard-earned rest. But… this was important, and would only take a half hour or so.

He raised his hand again, but a second sigh echoed, freezing his hand barely a centimetre from the door. Of course; Ichigo was there as well. Byakuya had no desire to walk into an awkward situation, so he stepped back briefly to consider the situation. He needed to speak with them both, but…

"I'm wiped out."

Byakuya started. He hadn't intended to eavesdrop, but Renji's voice carried clearly in the stillness of the night.

"Ugh, me too." Ichigo's reply was almost a groan.

Byakuya frowned. _They both sound so drained._ None of that had shown in their behaviour earlier – indeed, they had both performed with their usual excellence. He opened his senses to feel the edge of the reiatsu emanating from the office.

The initial reading of the reiatsu showed about what he'd expected after hearing their unguarded voices – mental exhaustion, coupled with bone-deep physical weariness. He was not at all surprised to read two tightly meshed energy signatures; he possessed enough sensitivity for reiatsu that he'd recognized the link between the two men the first time he'd come within three metres of them after their improbable affair had begun.

Mentally Byakuya chastised himself for not noticing the extended reiatsu before reaching the office door. Like most other captains, neither of them usually relaxed their energies in public, and never openly displayed their private bond. He wouldn't even excuse himself on the grounds that he was as worn out as the two shinigami inside the office.

Byakuya knew he should withdraw, leave his fellow captains to their respite, but something else tugged at his senses. Despite his manners telling him to leave, something in the gently swirling reiatsu caused him to linger.

He heard a sliding noise and a dull thump, followed by a metallic clank – of course, the zanpakutou coming to rest on the floor.

"C'mere, Renji." Another rustle of cloth and a soft, moist sound were accompanied by a brief shimmer of desire, but it faded quickly under the wall of exhaustion.

"Sorry, Ichi. I don't think…" Renji sounded regretful.

"Ahh, I'm with ya there, lover. Pretty sure I'd be asleep before we even got started. Just wanna sit with you for a bit, rest up before we go home."

Byakuya barely noticed Ichigo's rueful reply – he was too caught up in the deep current of love flowing between the two. _How do they live with this every day? How are they not swept away by this flood? Not burned up by these flames?_

It was an effort to pull back unnoticed; the depth and tender sincerity he'd felt in the flow of reiatsu was a revelation. From a distance, it was clear how the emotions supported the pair rather than overwhelming them.

_But how much more do they have to give? Their sacrifice is already too much._

Byakuya's departure was as swift and silent as his arrival.

§

Ichigo was comfortably warm when he woke in the night. He wondered why he was awake, but the hand sliding over his thigh and groin made him smile with understanding. Turning toward the heat at his side, he leaned into the light touch even as he reached for his lover in return.

No words were exchanged as they worked each other to hardness, need stirring their energies. The only sounds were short breaths and soft moans in between the rustle of the sheets and the slide of skin over skin.

Long strands of hair ghosted over his arm as Renji leaned closer and covered Ichigo's mouth with his own. The deep, unhurried kiss was an oddly fitting counterpoint to the increasingly urgent motions of their hands beneath the blankets.

Ichigo felt the tension rising in his lover, and, after deciding he didn't care about the state of the bedding, quickened the pace to match the growing urgency in them both. Renji pulled back from the kiss, panting as his head came to rest on Ichigo's chest. Ichigo pressed his hand to the back of the dark head as Renji stiffened and released with a muffled gasp.

As always, Ichigo found the sounds his lover made in bed extremely arousing, and his own hips jerked in response. Still lying on his chest, Renji hummed with pleasure and stroked Ichigo firmly, spurring him with continued, wordless murmurs.

Ichigo's own release was sweet relief washing through him. The tension in his shoulders loosened even as the rest of his muscles tightened. He breathed hard through the pleasure that shook his body, his lover's knowing touch drawing him along right to the end.

The weight lifted off his chest, and he opened his eyes to see Renji looking down at him. Ichigo rose up and captured the smiling lips in another lazy kiss before sinking back into his pillow.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

"Almost four," Renji replied sleepily, blinking at the clock. "Slept less'n two hours." He rolled over and fumbled around before finding a towel discarded after his morning bath. Cleaning them both off, he tossed the towel back off the end of the futon before pulling the blankets back around them.

"Eurgh… cold and wet." Ichigo grimaced at the spots on the blanket as he put his arm around Renji's waist and curled into his embrace.

"That's what ya get when ya make a mess."

"_You_ started it."

"_You_ finished it. Besides, ya coulda stopped."

Ichigo's snicker turned into a yawn. "Not likely." He pressed his lips against the tattooed neck before shifting around, making himself comfortable on Renji's pillow as they settled back into much-needed sleep.

§

The foray into Hueco Mundo the next morning began as strangely as the previous – eerily silent and unnaturally still. The three captains quickly established the usual patrol patterns before the research teams were allowed to enter and set up their equipment. The dedicated efficiency of all parties was not lost on anyone; there was a great deal at stake.

_"Oh… __oh yes, this is marvellous!"_ Ichigo could hear the excited chatter of the researchers in the background when he called Renji at the camp for his scheduled report. They'd finally been given clearance to use their spirit communicators freely, and all three captains were keeping to a strict reporting routine for safety. The 'no bankai unless its life or death' rule was still in effect, though, as the power levels released would draw far too much attention, far too quickly.

"Sounds like they're finally gettin' somewhere." Ichigo kept moving as he talked, constantly scanning with all his senses for any sign of incoming enemies. So far they'd only encountered very minor opponents, but Ichigo wasn't holding out any hope that they'd have a second day entirely free of a serious threat.

_"Yeah, they're flippin' out over somethin'. They got this 'resonance echo' off their last sweep, and… well whatever it is seemed to be the clue they needed. The whole lot of 'em look like kids in a candy store!"_

"I don't wanna get my hopes up, but…"

_"I hear ya," _Renji agreed. _"It's clear for us to switch now, Kuchiki-taichou called in just before you did, and all's quiet in his sector, too."_

"All right, I'm comin' in." Ichigo looked around one last time before turning and heading back to the camp.

Renji set off to continue his patrol almost as soon as Ichigo arrived, flashing him a broad grin as Ichigo stopped in astonishment at the sight of the bustling camp. "Pretty amazin', eh?" Renji chuckled as he flashed away. Ichigo could only stare.

The frenzied activity was carefully orchestrated, and though the researchers were working hard, every face wore an eager expression. They looked so determined, it was hard to squash the hope that had been growing steadily since the previous night's exclamation.

But the unusual peace shattered abruptly less than two hours after they'd arrived. Four strong spiritual signatures appeared and started moving toward them simultaneously, and the shinigami on the perimeter found themselves thrown into combat almost instantly as small packs of Hollows seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

Ichigo waited, tension mounting as he sensed even more energy signatures approaching – even stronger ones, though still very distant. Minutes later he received back-to-back reports from Renji and Byakuya confirming what he already knew: the initial assault had been successfully repelled, but there were more enemies converging – a lot more.

_"Nothing we cannot handle,"_ the 6th Division captain reported. _"But if the incursions continue at this rate, we will soon reach our limit for this expedition."_ His calm tone carried a hint of disappointment as he signed off.

Ichigo's communicator beeped again almost immediately. _"Gettin' rough out here. If everythin's clear on your end, we could use some backup."_ Renji wasted no time getting his message out; Ichigo could hear the faint strain in his partner's voice as he kept on fighting through the call.

"Hang on." Ichigo turned and waved to his lieutenant. "Kira, take one of the relief squads and back up Renji's team."

Kira nodded. "Going, Taichou!" The 3rd Division lieutenant issued a few short orders and within seconds was leading his squad out of sight.

"They're on their way," Ichigo reported quickly, waiting for Renji's brief acknowledgement before breaking the connection. He strode quickly toward the group of scientists to tell them they'd have to pack it up soon, but a burst of energy rolled over the camp and nearly knocked him off his feet.

"What the hell?" A Hollow came tearing toward the camp from out of nowhere. It was small, but _fast,_ and it emitted wild bursts of energy along the ground that tripped up several defenders before it was overwhelmed and defeated by three determined 3rd Division shinigami.

Almost as soon as the Hollow dissolved, a loud, deep rumble echoed, and the ground heaved beneath their feet. A group of Hollows appeared this time, again seemingly out of nowhere, and charged the camp.

Ichigo wound up fighting not fifty metres from the main body of the camp. He stayed in as close as he could while sprinting around the fighters and dispatching the enemies that broke through their tight lines.

A lull in the fighting gave him the opportunity to fall back as the lines reformed. His squads were performing brilliantly, but he could already tell they wouldn't be able to keep up the pace for very long. _Fuck, we got so close! _Disappointment burned in his gut as he prepared to call an end to the expedition. But as he drew near the research station, the leader of the research team ran to meet him, naked pleading on his face.

"We're almost there, just another hour, _please_ Kurosaki-taichou-dono!" he begged. "We might never get this chance again!" Another tremor shook the ground, and yet another wave of Hollows appeared on the horizon.

Ichigo swore as he tore his communicator out of an inner pocket. "Renji! Byakuya! Can we give 'em another hour?"

_"Do we got a choice?"_ Renji's hoarse voice crackled over the communicator, followed by a loud crunch as he felled another enemy.

"This might be our only chance." Ichigo explained tersely, watching anxiously as his forces were forced to team up to fight the tricky, speedy creatures. He swore again under his breath as two shinigami raced too late to rescue a fallen comrade before she was swarmed under; she'd been in the very first batch of recruits he'd trained as captain of the 3rd Division.

Renji's battle cry was loud over the tiny speaker. _"They're swarmin' like mad, but we got 'em locked down here."_ Another crunch, and a Hollow's shrill scream.

Byakuya's agreement wasn't much of a surprise. _"We'll have to try. Kurosaki-taichou, you and I need to exchange positions. My style is better suited to guarding the camp."_

Ichigo nodded, forgetting that his comrades couldn't see him. "Right. Get here quick." The 6th Division captain's precise, deadly rain of cherry blossom blades would be far more useful here than his own one-on-one fighting techniques and indiscriminate ranged attack.

He turned back to the scientists clinging to their makeshift tables. "You've got one hour, not a single minute more – make it count!" Ichigo ran back into the fight, arriving in time to bisect one of the Hollows before it impaled one of his shinigami from behind.

The switch was made quickly, and Ichigo was thrown into the thick of battle when he met up with the 6th Division forces. He ignored the demanding voice that sprang up in his mind as he swung Zangetsu in a wide arc, obliterating several enemies with the single attack.

Sharp pain lanced through his leg, and he looked down in surprise at the bleeding slice. A knee-high Hollow danced at his feet, grinning evilly as it drew back its clawed arm for another strike. Ichigo snarled and kicked the creature straight up into the air – silently thanking all those times he'd practiced soccer with Karin – and straight into the path of his overhand blow.

He spun out of the way as another pair of Hollows abandoned their fights and leaped right toward him. _Am I wearin' Hollow bait or somethin'?_ Ichigo yelled wildly and swung as they leaped again, knocking one aside but missing the other and receiving another gash, this one along his ribs.

_(C'mon aibou, this's a good fight!)_

_Stay out of this!_ "Fuck!" Ichigo swore as four more of the vicious little Hollows decided he was a more interesting target than the 6th Division members they'd been engaging. Two were cut down immediately by quick shinigami as soon as they turned, but the other two were on top of Ichigo in a blink.

The three remaining Hollows circled, capering around him with murder in their eyes. _You're a distraction, go away!_ he snarled in his mind.

_(Don't ya wanna win?)_ the voice cajoled.

_Go away or I'll kill you myself!_ Ichigo split one of the new enemies as all three launched themselves again simultaneously, and accepted two more brutal hits in return – one along the length of his left arm, the other a deep cut scraped across his chest.

The voice fell silent as Ichigo shifted his grip from Zangetsu's hilt to the trailing ribbon and began twirling the zanpakutou. The small Hollows, now joined by the one he'd knocked aside, halted their odd little dance to watch the spinning blade with fascination. Ichigo allowed himself a small smirk as he flicked his wrist and sent Zangetsu flying out three times in quick succession to hit all three square in the face, destroying them instantly.

_(Ooh, lemme fight _that_ one!)_ The Hollow was back, even more eager.

Ichigo turned, and saw a monster bearing down on him in a straight line, heedless of the Hollows being crushed under its feet and the 6th Division shinigami scrambling out of its path. _Not now!_ He raced toward the giant and scooped a fallen shinigami out of the way just in time, depositing the shaken man out of the way of the enormous stomping feet before turning to face the newest opponent again.

The tall, thick creature stood at least three times Ichigo's own height. Its long arms ended in heavy knots of bony flesh. A roar from the misshapen mouth sent the smaller Hollows scampering away to find their fights out of its immediate area.

"This one's mine!" Ichigo wasn't sure if he meant to speak to the shinigami around him or the annoying voice inside, but to his immense relief he got no argument from either as he squared off against the behemoth.

He eyed it warily, watching for any hint that it was about to strike. It stared at him impassively, the mask on its face twisted and grotesque. Ichigo tensed as both of the creature's arms rose and smacked together in front of its chest. It took two solid steps toward Ichigo before launching a double-armed attack intended to pound him straight into the dirt.

Ichigo flashed to the side, then again to the rear of the monster. He leaped, biting back the cry that wanted to escape as he aimed an overhand blow toward its head. Zangetsu sliced deeply before the Hollow roared again and spun, throwing him off. Sweat ran down his body as he twisted out of the way of those club-like arms, adding to the burning of the gashes across his chest and ribs.

_C'mon ya bastard, show me your weak spot._ Ichigo circled, attempting to draw the creature away from the other shinigami fighting nearby and waiting for it to initiate another exchange. He gritted his teeth and fought to control his breathing as each step on his injured leg sent a stab of pain through him. _Just a little more…_

The Hollow followed, and soon enough its arms lifted again; another double attack swept toward him from the side. Ichigo flashed high, dropping with a yell that couldn't be contained this time as he started to slash through the creature's mask.

But then the burly arms separated; the right kept on going, but the left shot straight up and smashed into him, throwing him off before he could complete the kill. The blow knocked him to the ground, sending him skidding across the rough terrain. Blood ran down his head and into his eyes; Ichigo dragged his left arm over his face and blinked away the red film as he rolled to the side and staggered back to his feet.

The oversized Hollow had been badly weakened by the injury to its mask; it teetered dangerously, and flailed its arms awkwardly for a moment before collecting itself and advancing again. Ichigo nearly groaned as he saw two more of the same type approaching in the distance.

_That's it, we're outta time!_ Ichigo took the opportunity to quickly flash back out of range, and looked away only long enough to pull out his communicator and thumb the buttons to reopen the connection to the other two captains.

"How long has it been? Can't hold 'em back much longer," Ichigo panted while he dodged another double-armed swing from the staggering creature. "We gotta pull out!" He only barely heard Renji's shouted agreement as he leaped up and sheared off a metre and a half of one of the monster's arms.

_"We shall… __soon be clear to open the gate__"_ the 6th Division captain replied shortly. _"Start drawing back the perimeter now, we'll be ready."_

_They're fightin' at the gate?_ Ichigo clenched his jaw and fought harder; he met the next weakened swing with Zangetsu's edge, hacking off more of its arm. He looked around quickly – he was far enough away now.

He leaped high into the air. _"Getsuga Tenshou!"_ he cried, sweeping the crescent down directly toward the weakened mask. The monster fell, disintegrating before it could even roar its last.

Ichigo landed with a pained curse just beside the newly created chasm, already hollering orders to retrieve the fallen and begin a controlled retreat.

§

"It's open, go go go!"

As they'd been instructed, the researchers dashed through the gate, and the furiously fighting shinigami all leaped back out of their fights. Byakuya raised both hands and swept Senbonzakura into a thick wall between the attackers and the retreating shinigami. Ichigo and Renji herded the squads from all three Divisions into the gate; only once their people were all safely through did the three battered, exhausted captains step through the portal themselves.

§

_**Omake**_

Chapter 7

Akuni: Wow, what a fight!

Renji: So…

Ichigo: …tired.

Akuni: I'm sorry. :(

Ichigo: Gotta be done, but man. -leans on the wall-

Renji: We could sleep for a week. -closes eyes-

Akuni: Hey! –pokes- You can't sleep yet!

Byakuya: It _has_ been a trying couple of days. We can only hope our efforts will have bought the information we need to end this exhausting cycle.

Akuni: I sure hope so!

Renji: -eyes snap open- Don't you _know?_

Ichigo: -sits up straight- Don't tell us you don't know!

Akuni: Well of _course_ I know, but I can't tell them what's happening next!

Kira: -nods- A 'no spoiler' policy isn't something you can pick and choose, you have to apply it evenly, even when the conclusions are pretty obvious. Like in the last story, when—

Akuni: Be quiet, you! Do you feel like facing another tentacle monster?

Renji/Ichigo: -snicker-

Byakuya: -raises eyebrows delicately-

Kira: -sweatdrops- Um… No ma'am.

Akuni: Well then shut up. I'll be predictable in places if I wanna be!

_**Art**_

See the story posted on LJ or ygal for links to the art that goes with this chapter. 'Touch You'

(Unf! This is only the first of several awesomely sexy pics. This one really blows me away; Shelagh captured the heat and intimacy in this moment wonderfully.)

_**Music**_

_♫ __'__Heaven__' – __The Rolling Stones_


	8. Chapter 8 Respite

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (Note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.  
**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe me if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter ****8**** – ****Respite**

Byakuya volunteered to deliver the mission report when the three weary captains gathered in the 6th Division headquarters. Renji was in no mood to decline the favour, and Ichigo's ready assent backed up the exhaustion he felt through their bond; his partner was just as worn out as he was. They submitted without fuss to the ministrations of the 4th Division relief squad before heading home.

Neither of them remembered the walk back to their quarters, or the perfunctory wash before they fell – quite literally, tripping over the rumpled sheets – into their unmade bed.

It took several minutes of insistent banging on the door the next morning to rouse them. Renji struggled out of a deep sleep, sitting up and forcing his mind to alertness. Beside him, Ichigo rolled over and opened one bleary eye as their visitor began pummelling the door again.

Renji barely remembered to pull on a robe as he staggered to the door and hauled it open. Rikichi stood there, reddened fist raised to pound on the door.

"What is it?" Renji rasped; he hid his faint surprise at the sound of his ruined voice, his throat still raw from yelling battle cries and barking orders.

"Captains' meeting! You and Ichigo-san are expected there as soon as possible." Rikichi's eyes slid toward Renji's supporting grip on the doorframe before snapping back to his face. "Sorry, Renji... Taichou, it's—"

Renji waved his 4th seat silent. "Yeah, we know," he sighed. "We'll be there as soon as we're dressed."

He trudged back into the bedroom where Ichigo was already fumbling with fresh uniforms, pushing a pile of black and white toward him across the futon with a foot.

"Do you think they found something?" Ichigo croaked, pulling his robes over his shoulders.

Renji leaned heavily against the wall as he dressed. "I really hope so."

§

There was no tedious preamble this time; the meeting began as soon as everyone was assembled. Renji was a bit startled to see that he and Ichigo weren't the last to arrive, and that the gathering was still short by three. Not long after they took their places, Ukitake slowly entered the hall supported carefully by the 8th Division captain, the pair of them followed closely by Unohana.

"Sorry we're late," Ukitake began weakly, but the Commander-General waved him silent and brought the meeting to order.

The question on all their minds was answered almost immediately when the same short, stout scientist they'd guarded the day before stepped forward to deliver his report. "We found something," he said crisply. "And while we're not entirely certain what it means yet, we think we may have found a reason for the recent Hollow activity."

Renji bit back a relieved sigh, noticing that several of the others seemed to be doing the same. _It's about damn time!_

"There are traces of residual energy all over Hueco Mundo," the man explained. "It's at such a low-level, it's almost impossible to see if you don't know precisely what you're looking for. With the drop in activity the other day – which we still cannot account for – we finally saw it."

"Is this residual energy dissipating on its own, or is it being fed by something new?"

Renji gritted his teeth at the interest in the grating voice. Kurotsuchi Mayuri wasn't anyone's idea of a trustworthy ally, but he _was_ still a scientist despite being stripped of his position as head of the Research and Development Institute after the war.

_If he can help solve this mess, then I'll thank the bastard with a smile._

"We don't know yet," the researcher admitted. "But we feel that given time to study the data we collected, we might be able to find out. There's a resonance… an echo, almost, that's obscuring the spiritual signature."

"So you don't know who or what is responsible." The 12th Division captain stared hard at his former colleague.

The round scientist seemed unruffled by the patronizing tone. "No, we do not. _Yet._" He straightened. "We will have a much better idea of what we're dealing with when the data is analyzed."

"How… disappointing."

"Oh shut up, will ya, he said they'd figure it out!" Zaraki Kenpachi growled impatiently.

"What would _you_ know about this?" Mayuri sneered.

Renji was only marginally aware of the discussion that took place after the report. A lot of it was the same old nonsense, and frankly he was too tired to follow the squabbling between the 11th and 12th Division captains. What mattered was that they'd finally accomplished something, and that their efforts over the past two days were going to be worth it.

Even after Yamamoto ordered the quarrelling captains to be silent, the others took up the interrogation. The same questions were asked, over and over – what did they find, how did they find it, why didn't they find it before, and how soon would they have more answers?

Finally the old man put an end to the circular discussion. Renji waited impatiently for the final announcement while trying to remember exactly how much time he had left before his next shift. _They'll probably want to send someone back again right away, an' they're gonna increase the patrols_ again.He tried to gather his energy to prepare himself in case the 5th was at the top of the roster.

The announcement was not what he expected. "You'll all be pleased to hear that there will be no more expeditions to Hueco Mundo until the data is fully analyzed. We'll all be able to take a break." The relief in the room was palpable; Ukitake and Unohana smiled openly, and even Soi Fong stopped twisting her fingers.

Yamamoto turned, and Renji felt the weight of his stare. "Abarai-taichou, Kurosaki-taichou, in light of your recent efforts, your Divisions are off duty for the next week. And you are both _personally_ on leave for the same duration."

"But—"

"With all due respect—"

"No arguments!" His face grew stern. "The 6th Division captain has received the same judgement, as will the 7th, 9th, and 10th when you return – accept it with the same grace."

Renji swallowed his protests, sensing Ichigo do the same as they both bowed briefly in acknowledgement.

Unbelievably, the old man's expression softened. "Everyone understands your reluctance to leave the field, but rest assured there _is_ no field at the moment."

After they were dismissed, Renji stopped right outside the meeting room, suddenly confused.

Ichigo halted beside him, and gave him a curious look. "What?"

Renji stared back. "I… dunno what to do," he admitted. "We've been livin' from one mission to the next for so long, and even when we had time off we couldn't really relax 'cause the next one was always just a day away, and…" He shrugged. "Now what?"

"I… have no idea, either." Ichigo's brow furrowed. "I guess we should talk to Kira and Rukia first, and then… figure something out?"

Renji felt a bit better knowing he wasn't the only one having trouble making the abrupt adjustment. He nodded. "Sounds good." The prospect of a possible end to the chaos lent energy to his tired body as he went looking for his lieutenant.

§

Renji paced around their quarters slowly. He was tired, _so_ tired, but he couldn't sit still for more than a few minutes without a nagging feeling that they were supposed to be out fighting something. Watching Ichigo fidget on the couch flipping aimlessly through a stack of reports was not helping, so he stared around the room instead. _Suppose I could clean up…_

"Could you stop that?" Ichigo said, sounding a bit strained. "I know you need to, but it's not helping – I can _feel_ your frustration growing with every lap, and it's puttin' me on edge." He offered a half-grin that took away some of the sting. "And you're makin' me dizzy."

Renji stopped. "Oh." He hadn't even noticed the growing tension in the energy between them. He ran a hand over his face. "I just dunno what to do."

"I know – I think we had this conversation already." Ichigo resumed turning pages, but Renji could tell he wasn't reading a word.

_We're pathetic. There's no work to do and suddenly we're lost without it. We used to know how to relax._ He started pacing again, walking the length of the room instead of circling. Ichigo's wall of photos was no better as a distraction than watching Ichigo try to work; the happy, smiling faces mocked him, reminding him of all the good times they'd had before everything went to hell. _Again._

The reports hit the table with a loud thump. "Damn it, Renji, I _asked_ you to—"

"Why don't we go to Karakura?" he said abruptly, interrupting his partner's irate words as the idea popped into his head. His feet had finally stopped moving, leaving him staring at a photo of the Ichigo's father and sisters standing outside the Kurosaki family home.

Ichigo blinked. "Can we do that?" The flash of irritation faded as Ichigo was caught completely by surprise.

Renji turned, hands on hips. "Why the hell not?" The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. They hadn't been for a visit in months, not since mid-winter.

Ichigo looked hopeful for a moment, but then his face fell. "Kira and Rukia could use a break, too. All the lieutenants could, after taking care of everything here while we wore ourselves out in Hueco Mundo. We can't just leave 'em here alone."

Renji dismissed that concern with a wave of his hand. "Our Divisions are _officially_ off duty, and we're both _officially_ on leave. Nothing's gonna happen here that even needs a lieutenant to look after, never mind a captain. They can take time off, too, an' we'll put a couple other officers in charge for a week."

"I suppose we _do_ have our communicators, if anything really important comes up," Ichigo said, his enthusiasm growing with every word. "Hmm, we'll need to—" He stood abruptly. "I'll go talk to Kira."

Ichigo wasn't slow putting on his cloak and sandals, but Renji was already packing before the door shut behind him.

§

"Welcome, Kurosaki-san, Abarai-san!" A cheerful voice greeted them as they stepped out of the gate.

"Urahara-san!" Ichigo said with surprise. "We didn't think you'd be here to meet us yourself."

"Ahh, but I'm always here to greet my most illustrious guests-!" Urahara Kisuke smiled and waved his arm extravagantly. Whenever they saw him the exiled shinigami was as enigmatic as ever, but Ichigo thought they'd come to know him a little over the years. Not a lot, but enough to expect the unexpected.

This time, however, Urahara only smiled and inquired about their health, inviting them to go ahead and pick up their gigai in the usual place before picking up their bags and vanishing into another part of the shop.

When they'd settled into their gigai and emerged into the main part of the shop, Urahara reappeared and ushered them out the door with another megawatt smile. "Now, I know you're probably in a hurry to get to the clinic, so I won't keep you. But I'd appreciate if you'd find some time this week to stop by so we can catch up."

Ichigo shared a bemused look with Renji. "Er, ok. We'll stop by in a few days, I guess."

Urahara put their bags on the ground and rubbed his hands together. "Excellent! Well then, give your family our best!" He shut the door behind them firmly; they could hear his footsteps quickly disappearing toward the back of the shop.

"What was _that_ about?" Ichigo wondered as they shouldered their bags and headed toward the Kurosaki clinic with a warm spring breeze at their backs.

Renji shrugged. "Beats me." Then he grinned. "Maybe he's afraid you're gonna hit him again."

"Wonder what he's done to deserve it this time?" They shared another look; Ichigo couldn't resist joining in when Renji began to snicker…

§

_-__three and a half years ago__-_

"Welcome, Kurosa—"

_CRUNCH!_

_"—ahhh!!"_ The exiled shinigami stumbled backward clutching his face, reeling from the blow. Ichigo flexed his stinging hand, smiling with grim satisfaction.

Renji grinned. "Hi, Urahara-san." He folded his arms, his amusement written clearly on his face as he watched the exchange.

"Whad wad dat for?" Urahara demanded, pressing his sleeve to his nose.

"Sorry, next time I'll remember to _warn you_ when something's gonna hurt real bad," Ichigo said pointedly, giving the man his best stare.

"Oh." Urahara wiped away the trickle of blood. "Sorry-!"

Ichigo snorted. "Whatever." He offered the shopkeeper a crooked smirk. "How's everything here, Urahara-san?"

"Not much has changed since you left. We've got a new pair of shinigami patrolling, but I'm sure you know that already. They're quite good, for all they're so young, and they're conscientious about keeping the human defenders 'in the loop' so to speak."

Renji's eyes widened. "Really?"

Urahara nodded happily. "Oh yes! After the war, working with living humans is quite the exciting thing."

"Better them than us, I guess." Ichigo snorted again. "We get enough of that with shinigami fresh from the Academy and those new damn classes."

Urahara chuckled lightly. "We have your gigai ready. I think you'll like them-!" The ubiquitous fan fluttered. "They're much more flexible than the older models. If you'll just follow me."

Urahara led them to a small room just off his triple-locked workshop and invited them inside with a nod. The room was plainly furnished; ordinary chairs and long tables filled most of the space. Two of the tables were occupied by their gigai, clothed only in simple robes.

"Been waitin' for this for months!" Renji's eager expression drew a surprised look from Urahara. "He laughed when I got stuck; now it's my turn," Renji explained.

"Ahh. Well then, let's see how you do." Urahara smiled brightly.

"So I just… get in, right?" At Urahara's encouraging nod, Ichigo stepped close to the gigai and concentrated on fitting himself into it; he was extremely conscious of Renji's eyes on him.

To his relief, he merged with the gigai without any fuss. _Just like gettin' into my body, really._ "Nothin' to it!"

Tattooed eyebrows furrowed. "That just ain't fair," Renji grumbled, shifting into his own gigai with considerably more skill than he'd once possessed.

Ichigo grinned at his lover's reaction as he settled easily into his gigai, swinging his legs over the edge and standing up. _I see what he meant about not feeling quite like himself, but there's no way I'm gonna admit that just yet!_ "Told ya I wouldn't get stuck."

"Sure ya weren't practicin' in secret or somethin'?" Renji rolled his shoulders and wiggled his fingers. "Good fit."

Ichigo shook his head. "Nope." His grin widened. "But I've been shoved in and outta my body for years now, it's not all that different."

Renji hopped off the table. "Still ain't fair."

"You know what this means," Ichigo said, still grinning broadly. "You lose the bet."

Renji looked confused for a moment, then comprehension lit his face. "What were the stakes again?" he asked, wearing a smug expression.

Ichigo thought. "I… damn! We never did say." Renji laughed, and Ichigo gave him a shove. "You still lose."

"Not yet I don't," Renji argued. "Let's see ya get _out_ now."

"Hah, easy." Ichigo dug into his bag to retrieve the old substitute shinigami license given to him years before. "This thing's so much more useful than a soul candy…" He pressed the badge to his chest and slid smoothly out of the gigai. "Oops!" He had to move quickly to catch the body before it fell to the floor.

"No way, that's _cheating!_" Renji accused loudly.

Ichigo waved away his objection. "Not my fault you didn't specify _how_ I had to get out." He dug into the bag again and fished for appropriate clothing.

They continued to argue good-naturedly while they dressed. They picked up again after bidding farewell to Urahara, and carried on as they trudged through the snow all the way to the Kurosaki clinic, but in the end it was a stalemate; Renji had to admit that the conditions of the bet hadn't been established, and Ichigo conceded that no stakes had been set.

§

_-__present__-_

"Ichi-nii! Renji-nii!" The Kurosaki sisters waved enthusiastically from the doorway, but didn't step out to greet them as Ichigo and Renji approached the house.

"Better duck," Karin advised, grinning broadly. "He's been planning all day."

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO!" A white-coated blur descended upon them. Ichigo rolled to the side, tossing his bag to Karin and raising his arms to defend against his father's—

Isshin landed in front of Renji, one foot already streaking toward the red-haired shinigami's head. Renji ducked with a tight grin, sweeping a hand toward Isshin's unguarded groin, the doctor's foot brushing the spiky tips of his hair as it sailed past.

"Ooh, dirty tricks!" Isshin crowed approvingly as he snapped his leg down protectively and spun out of the way. With the same fluid movement, he turned and launched a series of quick jabs at Ichigo's head.

Ichigo blocked the first two and dodged the third while attempting a foot sweep. His father leaped over his leg and skidded to the side. Ichigo held back a smirk as he saw Isshin land right in the path of Renji's kick.

_Nice try, Pop, but we've been fightin' together too many years for you to catch—_

But the kick never landed. Smiling hugely, Isshin caught Renji's foot with one hand and hauled the startled captain straight toward him. Renji's balance was lost; Isshin pushed him backward just as suddenly, twisting to the side and using his other hand to flip the red-haired shinigami in the air and send him crashing to the ground.

Ichigo was caught flatfooted when Isshin abruptly turned away from Renji's sprawled form and landed a solid blow right in the centre of his chest. His breath whooshed out all at once, and he fell flat on his rear next to his groaning partner. Isshin laughed and dusted his hands in an exaggerated way as he headed into the house.

Ichigo coughed. "He beat us."

"He never beats us," Renji said weakly.

They stared up at the sky, contemplating their defeat. After a minute, Yuzu leaned over them and peered down curiously. "Are you coming in?"

§

It had taken several hours to make the arrangements that had allowed them to leave Soul Society for the week, and it was already late in the day when they arrived. Ichigo and Renji were more than grateful that the family understood their need to rest and didn't press when they went to bed immediately after supper and didn't wake until well after noon the next day.

Even then it was a struggle to get out of bed, but hunger eventually drove them to pull themselves together enough so they could raid the kitchen.

"Your hair's gettin' so long now." Ichigo tugged at Renji's bright locks and clambered over him to slide off the edge of the bed; Renji threw the hairbrush at him, cursing when the weak missile was easily caught.

"No time to get it cut." Renji made another attempt to gather all his hair in its usual spiky tail, but it wasn't cooperating. "Damn!"

Ichigo gave him a tired grin. "You could always ask Byakuya for a trim." He pulled a solemn expression. _"__Chire...__"_ he mimicked, holding the hairbrush up to his face.

Renji choked back a laugh. "Pretty sure he was just kiddin'."

"Kuchiki Byakuya makin' a joke… what is Soul Society comin' to?" Ichigo's hand was running through his hair, and Renji resisted the urge to lean in to the touch. "Just braid it," Ichigo said. "Nothin' to fight here, so it won't get in the way."

Renji stopped himself at the last moment from shaking his head. "It's a pain when it's this long," he explained.

"I'll do it." Ichigo moved to sit behind him and took charge of the long mane. Renji closed his eyes in contentment as his lover separated out three thick strands and began twisting them together.

"Get Yuzu to cut it while we're here," Ichigo suggested. "She always did mine for me." His hands stilled momentarily before resuming their task, and the light-hearted mood dampened. Renji barely had time to wonder at the shift in his lover before his unvoiced question was answered.

"I'd better ask her, too. Mine doesn't grow as fast as yours, but it's gettin' too long again," Ichigo said tightly.

Renji sighed and opened his eyes, resigned to the sadness that welled up between them. "That bastard… it ain't your fault, ya know."

"I know, but I don't hafta rub their faces in the fact that I—" Ichigo tied off the end of the long braid. "Never mind, we're not goin' back there now."

"No," Renji agreed, getting up with a yawn and a joint-popping stretch to slowly gather his clothes. "We're on vacation, an' we got better things to do." He looked over his shoulder and received a smile in return.

"Right!" Ichigo dug in his bag for clothes. Renji chuckled quietly to himself as he snuck a hand back into his own bag and retrieved one final item.

Ichigo finished dressing and turned around to face him again; one look and Ichigo immediately burst out laughing. In addition to an ordinary pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Renji had put on a familiar accessory – an old bandana, faded and worn, embroidered all over with leafy strawberries.

"Shut up, we're on vacation," Renji told him with a cocky grin. "Besides, it's still my favourite."

They spent the rest of that first day lazing around and making plans to catch up with old friends over the next several days. They discovered it was easier to relax in a different setting, without the constant reminders of work and duty. It was impossible to completely forget, though; shortly after waking, they received the first of the daily reports they'd requested from Soul Society. Slow but steady progress was being made analyzing the information they'd fought so hard to obtain.

§

On the second day of their visit, they met up with Inoue Orihime for lunch. They insisted on treating her at her favourite café rather than have her go to the trouble of cooking for them. That and, as Ichigo said with a rueful smile, they just couldn't afford to take the risk.

"I'm _stuffed,_" Ichigo groaned as he shut the door to his—_Karin__'__s_—room.

"I'm _tired._ We got any place to be this afternoon?"

"No, there's nothin' 'til the party the day after tomorrow, why?" Ichigo stifled a yawn with the back of his hand.

"That's why." Renji sat on the bed and reached out a hand. "We're supposed to be resting," he reminded Ichigo around his own yawn. Ichigo let himself be drawn down, and he relaxed easily against Renji's side.

"I know, but…"

"It's Inoue," Renji finished, nodding. "Don't get much time to see our friends over here lately, with all that's goin' on. 'S nice to catch up."

"Mmhmm." Ichigo leaned closer to his lover. "So about that _resting_ we're supposed to be doing…" He returned Renji's small smile as they settled down together.

Their legs entwined as they wriggled into a comfortable position on the small bed, their arms holding each other close. Renji's thumb brushed the side his face, his long fingers cupping the back of Ichigo's head.

"Renji…" Their lips met, soft and undemanding, unmoving. Tired eyes closed slowly as their mouths pressed together more firmly. After a long moment, Ichigo parted his lips and gently nipped at Renji's upper lip. Renji's soft hum vibrated against his chest as he sucked Ichigo's lower lip into his mouth in return, his tongue tracing a light path along the edge.

Their arms tightened around each other as the kiss deepened…

§

"Ichi-nii, Renji-nii, dinner's almost ready." Karin knocked lightly on the door to her own room. There was no answer from inside. She hesitated, listening carefully, but not a sound could be heard. She gnawed her lip for a moment before quietly opening the door and peering inside.

Two figures on her bed were twined together, fully clothed atop the sheets. Her brother's hand clasped the long red braid falling down the back of the man that she loved as good as a brother. The two brightly coloured heads shared the same pillow, faces resting nose to cheek, and their chests moved together with their slow, deep breaths.

Karin backed out of the room silently and closed the door.

§

_**Omake**_

-Chapter 8-

Akuni: How are you guys enjoying your vacation?

Ichigo/Renji: Zzzz…

Akuni: Oh. -smiles- Sleep well.

Yoruichi: Aww, they look so innocent, don't they Kisuke!

Akuni: Get outta there, no peeking you perverts! Hey, you weren't in the chapter, you're not supposed to be here.

Yoruichi: But I… right…

Urahara: -flutters fan-

-elsewhere later on-

Akuni: Getting the art done for this chapter was a bit of a challenge. The body doubles didn't want to cooperate at first.

Shelagh: Angel doesn't bend that way

Akuni: -snicker- Angel doesn't know what he's missing. ;p

Shelagh: He's very uptight to pose. Spidey gets into the spirit of things much better!

Akuni: Metal stick up his arse – Spidey's way more fun.

Shelagh: "Relax! Have fun!"

Akuni: Just go with the flow, Warren, I promise you'll like it-!

Shelagh: Yeah!

Akuni: "Wait what... Peter what're you... ahhh mommyyyyy!"

_**Art**_

See the story posted on LJ or ygal for links to the art that goes with this chapter. 'R&R' in black & white and in colour, plus a photo of the body doubles in action. ;) Link to my LJ – where this story is very prominently featured – is on my bio.

_**Music**_

_♫ __'__The Other Side of Life__' – __The __Moody Blues_


	9. Chapter 9 Rejuvenation

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (Note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.  
**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe me if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter ****9**** – ****Re****juvenation**

"We're going where tomorrow?" Renji asked, stretching his legs out in front of him as he slid further into his chair. He thought he'd finally caught up on all the sleep they'd been missing over the past few months, and he was finally starting to feel _normal_ again.

"To the beach, Renji-nii. You know, sand, water, picnic, bonfire… those kinds of things." Yuzu smiled at him impishly.

Ichigo snickered from across the room; Renji shot him a rude gesture before turning back to the young woman looking between them expectantly. "I know _that,_ but why're we meetin' everyone at the beach?"

"Because it's summer vacation, and that's what you do on summer vacation," she explained patiently.

"Oh. Well ok then."

"We've got everything we'll need here, except…" Yuzu cocked her head curiously. "Did you bring swim trunks?"

Renji blinked. "Did we bring what now?"

§

"Who's that guy?" Renji's elbow in his side was less than subtle, and nearly caused him to lose his hold on the carefully packed box of food and supplies he was carrying across the sand.

"Watch it!" Ichigo stopped to adjust his grip.

"Never mind that," Renji said impatiently. "Who's that guy talkin' to Yuzu?" He balanced his own box on one hip and pointed down the beach.

Ichigo snapped his head around, his eyes following the long finger unerringly. His sister was smiling up at a young man who appeared to be around her age. Sunlight glinted off dark bronze highlights in his hair, and his teeth flashed very white as he laughed.

They exchanged a quick look, then hurried – casually – to deposit their burdens on the blankets laid out on the sand before descending on an unsuspecting Karin. Karin was chatting amiably with Orihime, but their conversation faltered as the two shinigami not-quite stormed over to where they stood looking out over the waves.

"Kurosaki-kun, Renji-kun, what's wrong?" Orihime's eyes were wide as she clutched the skirt of her yellow sundress.

"Nothing's wrong, Inoue." Ichigo forced a smile onto his face, hoping it wouldn't come out as a grimace.

"Just wonderin' who the new guy is," Renji said, clearly attempting nonchalance but failing miserably to Ichigo's knowing ear.

Karin smirked. "That's Jiro – the guy who is _not_ Yuzu's boyfriend. She met him in her literature class, and they're definitely _just friends._"

"She never mentioned a boyfriend in her letters." Ichigo frowned at the pair now strolling down the beach.

"He's really not her boyfriend," Karin repeated. "They've been dancing around the issue. I think she wanted you to meet him first, too. Both of you."

"Oh." Ichigo and Renji shared another look. "I guess we'd better get to know him, then."

§

Karin and Yuzu vanished down the beach with a double handful of their friends; every now and then loud peals of laughter and splashing echoed back to where the older group was lazing in the sun and catching up. Ichigo and Renji stole frequent glances at the sisters and their friends, something their own companions found highly amusing and took great delight in twitting them about.

Spending a day in the sun was a relief for Ichigo and Renji after so many hours in Hueco Mundo's endless night, but the heat of the day eventually drove them all into the water. After the inevitable period of general horsing around, Tatsuki escaped to the beach to grab her ball, and bullied them into teams for a game of water volleyball. Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Ishida faced Renji, Chad, and Orihime across an invisible line between their pile of supplies on the shore and a large rock jutting up out of the water some distance away.

They were all enjoying themselves immensely, but the tied game degenerated into bickering when the final point fell under dispute. Renji loudly insisted that he'd made the point fair and square, but Ichigo claimed just as noisily that Renji had been over the line and the point didn't count.

Without an actual line there was a lot of room for debate, and that debate between the two fiery personalities escalated quickly; voices were raised and hands were waved, but neither gave any ground.

"There they go again." Arms folded, Ishida rolled his eyes in amusement as the explanations grew wilder and more ridiculous. Orihime watched the clouds while awaiting the outcome, and Chad and Tatsuki held a more dignified discussion on the validity of the game point; they quickly agreed that there was no way to verify either claim.

"Maybe we should just call it a draw and play again?" Orihime offered during a brief lull when Ichigo and Renji both paused to catch a breath. The others nodded willingly, but the arguing shinigami refused.

Ichigo shook his head. "No way, he was over the line!"

"I wasn't, you're just a sore loser," Renji scoffed, pulling a comic face only centimetres from Ichigo's own.

"Not true!" Ichigo disagreed vehemently. "I don't mind losing if it's _fair._"

Renji's mouth twitched up at the corner as he pointed at the rock in the distance. "Feel like a race, then?" He eyed the group expectantly. The others declined, opting instead to swim back to shore and begin preparing dinner, but Ichigo wasn't about to back down from the challenge in those eyes.

Ichigo set out immediately, not waiting to see if Renji was following. A loud curse and a splash sounded behind him; he could hear and feel his partner closing the gap as they raced toward the boulder, and he pushed on even harder. Renji gave it his best effort, but Ichigo beat him to the rock by less than half a metre. When he turned to gloat, Renji swore again and swept a wave at him with both arms, sending it rushing right up Ichigo's nose.

"Bastard!" Ichigo spat a mouthful of water and scrubbed at his stinging nose, but he was smirking even as he sneezed. "Now who's the sore loser?" Renji flashed his trademark grin unrepentantly as he let his feet come to rest on the sandy bottom, only his head and shoulders sticking up out of the water.

"I don't remember the last time I went swimming just for fun," Renji remarked, leaning one arm on the rock. "Kinda done swimming now, though." He winked and drifted closer to Ichigo, but Ichigo put a hand on his chest to forestall him.

"Renji, this isn't…" he began apprehensively.

"They ain't payin' attention, an' after all these years I don't think the world'll end if our friends see us kiss." Renji grinned again. "Besides, we've been caught before."

Ichigo laughed ruefully, remembering both times – once by Chad and Karin at his farewell party, and once when they'd forgotten to lock the door to Renji's office and Rukia had forgotten to knock. She'd gaped for a moment, then spun around with her face aflame as they leaped apart in shock and hastily straightened their uniforms. Needless to say, none of them forgot to take precautions ever again.

Ichigo shook his head. "It's not that. I don't know if Jiro knows."

"Hmm." Renji peered back at the beach.

"Come to think of it, I don't know what Yuzu told him about us," Ichigo continued. "Obviously not the truth…" He trailed off thoughtfully. "Maybe we should get our stories straight."

Renji turned back with a frown. "Stories? You can't be sayin' ya wanna… pretend we ain't—" An indignant note marred the contentment in the energy between them.

"No! Never," Ichigo said adamantly. "We decided that a long time ago, you know that. I meant about _what we do._"

"Good, 'cause much as I love Yuzu, it ain't enough t' make me pretend we're anythin' other'n what we are," Renji growled, tattooed eyebrows drawn low as his expression darkened further.

Ichigo shot him an exasperated look. "Don't be stupid, you _know_ better." He slapped a hand on top of Renji's head and ducked his lover under the water. It was nice to hear, but he didn't think it should need saying.

Renji came up spluttering. "What was that for?!"

"I told ya, for bein' stupid." Ichigo grinned, his good mood restored. "You're right, though, I'm being stupid, too. I guess I'm just too used to keeping a low profile because of all the rumblings back at home." Under the water, he ran his hand lightly over Renji's side, eliciting a shiver.

Renji nodded, sober for a moment. "Do ya really think Yuzu's judgement would be _that_ bad, though?"

"I dunno," Ichigo smirked. "She likes _you,_ after all." He propelled himself backward even as he said it, fully expecting he'd be the one shoved down into the water this time, but Renji surprised him with a long, deep chuckle instead.

The low sound and the light in the glittering red eyes were just too tempting. Ichigo changed direction and swam back up to the rock. "Since we've got this nice big rock handy…" He paused, licking his lips. "If we're real quiet—"

That was as far as he got before Renji rushed him. Ichigo shut his eyes as they sank briefly under the warm waves, but they flew open again when Renji's lips brushed his unexpectedly. They surfaced quickly, letting their momentum carry them around until they were better concealed from the shore before pressing together.

With one hand Ichigo braced himself on the rock that partially hid them from view. The other he wrapped around Renji, holding him close as they rocked against each other. Desire flashed through their meshed reiatsu, hot and fast and impossible to deny.

Renji hooked a thumb into the waistband of Ichigo's trunks and tugged them down just far enough to uncover him, then swiftly lowered his own. His calloused hands grasped Ichigo's rear and squeezed. Twin gasps were hastily stifled with an wet kiss as warm, bare skin met under the cool water.

Ardent energy pulsed as they moved together, pleasure rising with each thrust of hardened flesh against smooth hips and firm muscles. The water splashing against the rock concealed most of the sounds they couldn't quite suppress, but a sharp energy spike revealed they had concerns other than covering their low moans.

"We… we gotta lock it down," Ichigo groaned, pulling his mouth away from Renji's. "You know how good Ishida is at sensing reiatsu." He buried a gasp in the crook of Renji's neck, digging his fingers into the small of his lover's back as he pushed harder.

"_Nngh…_ok…" Renji's harsh pants against his shoulder weren't helping; they did their best to stem the flow of lust-laden energy even as they continued grinding against each other.

Already feeling the end approaching, Ichigo forced a small corner of his mind to focus on the task. "Good… _ahh… _better."

"Good… great…" Renji's long fingers dug in as he clung tightly, driving himself against Ichigo insistently. His hips jerked faster; Ichigo knew his lover was getting close, too, and let himself go.

Hard rock bit into Ichigo's palm and his toes dug into the sand as he spasmed, pleasure washing over him. He clenched his teeth against the groan that rose with Renji's fervent whispers and increasingly urgent thrusts. Nerves still thrumming from his own release, Ichigo held on while Renji bucked hard; a muffled noise escaped as Renji stiffened and shuddered against him.

A brief flare of energy was hastily smothered, and they let the rhythmic movement of the ocean sway them as they recovered from their exertions.

"Do you think we got away with it?" Ichigo leaned his head against Renji's.

"No idea." Renji's hands ran over him, swishing the water around his groin and abdomen. "Easy to hide the evidence, though," he chuckled.

Ichigo laughed quietly. "I suppose we should head back soon," he said, pulling up his trunks and settling them properly.

"In a minute." Renji redressed himself and looked them both over. "How do we look?"

Ichigo looked carefully – no untoward marks, at least not where anyone could see, but he couldn't resist teasing. "Like we just got off in the ocean?" He tugged at the end of the long, wet braid as Renji spun around in alarm. "Just kidding, we're fine."

"Ha, very funny." Renji flipped a handful of water at him.

"I thought so." Ichigo rested easily against the rock, closing his eyes and letting the waves lift him as he relaxed. They were silent for several minutes, enjoying the lazy motion of the water and the warm sun.

"We won the game," Renji said casually, breaking the silence at last.

"I won the race," Ichigo replied quickly, turning his head to stare at his lover.

Renji grinned. "You cheated."

Ichigo grinned back. "You were over the line."

They began the long swim back to shore.

§

When they rejoined the others, they found they'd almost missed dinner. Everyone else was nearly done, but a covered plate piled high with sandwiches awaited them. They took their seats on one of the blankets spread out over the sand and dug in eagerly. A brief battle ensued as they snatched at their favourites, but there was more than enough to satisfy even Renji's boundless appetite.

Ishida looked up from his meal and regarded the two shinigami calmly. "Worked out your little spat, have you?" The slow drawl was polite, but with a distinctly amused edge.

Renji cocked his head and gave the Quincy a curious look. "Huh?"

Ishida raised one eyebrow delicately; Ichigo felt his face flush as he remembered. "Oh. Yeah." Beside him, he felt Renji twitch.

"Oh. Right."

"Hmm." The archer turned back to his plate, a tiny smirk dancing over his features.

"So Jiro," Ichigo changed the subject quickly, "Karin tells me you and Yuzu were in the same literature class. What program are you in?"

Jiro paused mid-bite, looking a bit like a trapped animal as he suddenly found himself facing not one but _two_ imposing big brothers. "_Mmgscs,_" was the garbled reply.

"Not while we're eating, Ichi-nii!" Karin made a face, then turned to their guest. "Don't mind him, he's got no manners."

"Hey!"

Jiro swallowed hastily. "No, no that's alright." His smile was a bit nervous, but Ichigo had to give him credit as he soldiered on. "I'm in the language program. I plan to specialize in linguistics."

"Oh yeah?" Renji asked around a mouthful of chicken salad. "Whatcha gonna do with that?" Ichigo stepped heavily on his partner's foot, covering his action by shifting in his seat and grabbing another sandwich.

"Ah, I hope to study speech therapy after that." Jiro met both sets of intense shinigami eyes with obvious anxiety, but he managed not to look away.

"Really? Huh." Renji chewed thoughtfully for a moment, then gave the young man a crooked smile. "That's kinda cool, actually."

Ichigo nodded. "You thinking about working at a big hospital, or are you looking at smaller clinics?"

"The money is probably better at a hospital, and the research programs are better, but…" Jiro tilted his head uncertainly. "I think I would like working more directly with—here, let me." He broke off and moved quickly to help as Yuzu began collecting the empty plates. "…with patients at a smaller clinic," he finished over his shoulder.

As the afternoon wore on, Ichigo tentatively decided that he liked what he saw. The young man was polite and well-mannered, and treated Yuzu as respectfully as any big brother could wish of his sister's suitor. The group chatted easily, discussing everything from new music to occupational woes, but they were all careful not to mention anything suspicious after a conversation with Karin conducted in hurried whispers confirmed that Yuzu had not, in fact, divulged their unusual vocation. When the topic inevitably came up, Ichigo and Renji declared they were on vacation and didn't want to think about work, much less talk about it.

That wasn't entirely true – they _did_ want to hear about how their friends were handling the current crisis on this side, knowing they were making time to conduct their own patrols even though there were competent shinigami teams constantly roaming the living world. But that could wait for another day; today was for fun.

The sun wasn't all the way down when they lit the fire that evening, but the cool breeze over the water made it a welcome centrepiece. All of the sisters' friends except Jiro had left hours before, leaving a more familiar crowd for the visiting shinigami.

Ichigo sat between Renji and Karin, listening with great amusement as the others discussed Chad's wardrobe, of all things. Orihime and Tatsuki were attempting to convince Chad to take Ishida up on his offer to help him select some proper outfits for a change instead of the loud shirts the large man favoured. It didn't seem like an argument they were going to win, especially not with Renji supporting Chad's unique style choices.

"You're not really in a position to judge, Abarai-kun," the Quincy said pointedly. "I can't believe you're still wearing that old thing." His eyes flickered to the strawberry-patterned bandana sticking out from under Renji's towel.

Once the fire was burning high, Karin and Yuzu both produced a stack of papers that they tossed one by one onto the fire with some ceremony. "It's a new tradition, Ichi-nii," Yuzu explained, watching the papers turn to ash with a satisfied expression. "Karin-chan and I both had classes we didn't like this term. We're going to come here every summer and burn anything we won't need again." Beside her, Karin nodded vigorously, feeding one sheet at a time to the flames.

"Good tradition," Ichigo chuckled.

Renji was smiling at the glee with which the sisters burned their school work. "Wish I'd thought of that after th—school," he said, quickly covering the slip of the tongue. "Looks like fun."

"I don't have anything to burn this term," Jiro said, holding both hands out over the flames. "All my classes continue next term."

"Here, you can do some of mine." Yuzu crossed to the other side of the fire and handed Jiro half of her stack.

Ichigo caught the narrowing of Renji's eyes as the young man flashed a brilliant smile at Yuzu, and made a conscious effort to relax despite the stir in their lightly linked reiatsu. Jiro _seemed_ nice enough, and they couldn't terrorize every potential boyfriend. _No matter how much we want to…_

Bad enough Jiro kept stealing nervous glances at them; the way he'd been eying Renji's tattoos, fully revealed as the day had been far too warm for shirts, made Ichigo sure that Jiro thought they were gang members.

_Besides, the best deterrent to anyone who doesn't truly care about them is something they have no choice but to face._ Ichigo grinned and nudged Renji, who was finger-combing the wet braid out of his hair.

"What d'ya think Pop'll do to him?"

Renji grinned back at him, some of the wariness leaving his energy. "Depends." He eyed the not-couple out of the corner of his eye. "Think he bruises easily?"

Ichigo bit back a laugh. "Guess we'll find out when she gets 'round to bringin' him home."

Renji snickered quietly and turned his attention back to the mess the salt water had made of his hair. "What the…?" He tugged at something and came away with a piece of soggy seaweed. "Gross." Another tug, but he only succeeded in breaking off another small piece.

"Hold still a sec." Ichigo untangled the long, limp piece of seaweed and tossed it into the fire.

"That all of it?" Renji asked, twitching his head to the side so the heavy mass flopped over.

Ichigo grasped a handful of the red strands and shook, squinting carefully in the fading light. "Looks like." He let his hand linger on the back of Renji's neck, squeezing once before letting go and casually resting his hand on Renji's back. Renji smiled and shifted closer, their legs pressing together as he slipped an arm around and rested his hand lightly on the back of Ichigo's hip.

"There, I'm done." Jiro shoved his entire handful of papers into the flames and moved to sit on the opposite side of the fire.

"Something wrong, Jiro?" Ishida's cool, quiet voice drew everyone's attention toward the young man sitting awkward and stiff.

"N-no, it's fine." He smiled weakly.

"Ya don't look fine," Renji observed. Ichigo felt him tense warily, and he hoped he was wrong, but the way the young man wouldn't meet their eyes was a bad sign.

"Jiro?" Yuzu put her hand on his shoulder, and he flinched away from her touch.

"I… I think I'd better go. I'm just intruding here, this is more of a f-family thing." Jiro stood hastily.

Yuzu's brow wrinkled in confusion. "But…"

"It's still early, and Yuzu's brothers don't get a chance to visit very often." The Quincy's piercing gaze held the nervous young man.

_Trust Ishida to see right to the heart of the matter_ Ichigo recognized the expression on the Jiro's face with a sinking heart. This wouldn't be the first time they'd dealt with this, and it probably wouldn't be the last, but… He ground his teeth. This time was going to be the worst because of what it was going to do to his sisters. He sighed mentally and tried to prepare for the fallout.

Jiro swallowed heavily. "I'm just not comfortable with this, ok?"

Comprehension lit Yuzu's face. "You don't have to be uncomfortable, I'm sorry you were surprised, I should have told you, I didn't remember—"

"Doesn't matter," Jiro shook his head. "Shouldn't do that sort of thing in public, it's sick."

Yuzu paled, and Karin leaped to her feet looking furious. "Public? This is a private beach, and you're our guest!" Karin snapped. Orihime rushed to put a comforting arm around the stricken young woman, and Tatsuki scowled, but Yuzu pushed away unexpectedly and stood on her own.

"You're not who I thought you were," she choked, firelight dancing over her anguished features. "I guess you really _should_ go." Jiro nodded; he gathered his things quickly and slipped away without another word.

Yuzu sat abruptly on the large piece of driftwood they'd been using as a bench. Orihime had one hand on Yuzu's shoulder, and the shaken young woman was staring sightlessly into the flames.

"Yu-chan?" Renji knelt and peered at her cautiously. Ichigo sat next to her and tried to figure out what to say.

Yuzu looked up into their worried eyes, and her face crumpled. "I-I'm sorry!" She bent her head and twisted her fingers in her lap.

"What? No, Yuzu, don't be." Ichigo put his arm around her and tried to reassure her, but she refused to look up. "_I'm_ sorry you ever had to see that sort of thing, any of you." He looked around apologetically. "You shouldn't have to—"

"Don't be ridiculous, Kurosaki. I've heard worse." Ishida's glasses glinted as he pushed them up his nose.

"Does that sort of thing happen often?" Karin plunked herself down on the sand beside Renji.

Renji shrugged. "Wouldn't say often." He squinted off in the direction Jiro had gone. "Usually best t' just ignore 'em once ya chase 'em off, but this's a special case." Renji lifted Yuzu's chin with one finger and gave her a crooked grin. "Want us t' rough him up for ya?" Ichigo felt quite clearly that his partner was only half-joking; it wouldn't be even remotely fair, but still...

Yuzu made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob, and threw her arms around Renji's neck. "No thanks, Renji-nii." She wasn't crying, but her eyes were very bright.

The group reassured the distraught young woman that no, they weren't upset, and definitely didn't want to cut their outing short.

"Why," Ishida asked, "would we want to let the likes of him ruin our fun?" His tone made it clear just what he thought about Jiro's attitude. "Please pay it no mind." Chad grunted his quiet agreement, and Tatsuki stopped pounding her fist long enough to pat both Kurosaki sisters comfortingly.

Ichigo was moved by his friends' support; he was sure nothing showed on the outside, but it took some time before the he was able to shake off the memories of other unpleasant encounters they'd faced over the years. Most – but not all – were during their first year together before Ichigo had moved to Soul Society, where there was a different kind of understanding and acceptance about same-sex relationships. Though there'd been trouble there as well, increasing now with the influx of half-trained recruits and all the problems—

Ichigo pushed away thoughts of work. He felt Renji juggling the same feelings, and suggested a bit of walk when the conversations had fallen to low murmurs around them in the dark. They walked it all off along the shore, tiny waves splashing over their bare feet as they made a quiet decision that, manners be damned, the _next_ potential boyfriend would be stalked by two unseen shinigami captains before he got that close.

When they returned, the group had managed to recapture a lighter mood, and no more was said about the earlier events of the evening as they enjoyed the rest of the night.

§

_**Omake**_

-Chapter 9-

Ichigo: Why wouldn't you let us beat him up?

Renji: Yeah! That punk had it comin'!

Akuni: You can't solve everything with your fists!

Ichigo: No, but like he said, this is a special case.

Renji: -cracks knuckles-

Akuni: Honestly! -sighs with exasperation- Will it make you two feel better if I, oh, have him run over by a bus on the way home? -sarcastic-

Renji: Not really…

Ichigo: …that's not nearly as satisfying.

Akuni: -throws up hands- Fine, go beat the crap out of him if you think that'll make you happy. It'd be like two giants versus a fly, but I don't suppose you care about abusing your—

…

Akuni: … Er, guys?

…

Akuni: Shit, they thought I meant that… I really ought to know better. -facepalm-

_**Music**_

_♫ __'__Good Times__' – __The __Rolling Stones_


	10. Chapter 10 Equilibrium

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (Note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.

**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe me if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter ****10**** – ****Equilibrium**

The news Ichigo and Renji were getting from Soul Society got better with each successive report. On the last day of their leave, the two off-duty captains visited the Urahara Shouten to discuss the latest findings, but there was more pleasant business to attend to first: Urahara had received a letter from Kon.

During the war, the Soul Society hadn't been in a position to be picky about accepting anyone who genuinely wanted to help the cause. The mod soul had surprised everyone by being the very first to reveal himself and volunteer to combat test the specially modified gigai the Research and Development Institute had been working frantically to complete.

Emboldened by the promises Kon had received – of the right to life and autonomy from Soul Society – other renegade mod souls had come forward and joined the ranks in the war against Aizen. With a vast array of skills, they'd made themselves extremely useful, and those who survived the war were given a standard gigai and their freedom.

Afraid that the leaders in Soul Society might go back on their promises, Kon had gone underground almost immediately after being discharged from his duties as a combat scout. No one saw or heard from him for over four years, though Ichigo and Renji privately suspected that the mod soul was in quiet communication with Urahara – they couldn't think of any other way a mod soul in a Soul Society gigai could remain undetected for so long.

Kon had only resurfaced when it seemed that the guarantees made during the war were indeed going to be honoured. By that time, he'd made a career for himself as, of all things, a professional tennis coach at an exclusive resort that catered especially to single women. He'd written to Ichigo only a handful of times since he'd come out of hiding, the first time offering belated, rather stilted congratulations on his promotion to captain.

After so many years of silence, the impersonal letter had rankled a bit, until Ichigo read the post script; addressed to Renji, it contained a comedic catalogue of Ichigo's faults and how to live with them, and was signed with a stylized drawing of a lion's paw print.

Subsequent letters had been more friendly; time and distance whittled away at the things they had in common, but Kon seemed to be as energetic as ever, and reading about his exploits with wealthy, willing women had Ichigo and Renji in stitches every time.

"What's he got to say?" Ichigo asked as Renji refilled their cups with cool tea. Urahara held out Kon's latest missive to the two curious shinigami.

"He's getting married-," the exile sang happily.

Tea sprayed across the table, and the folded pages fell out of Ichigo's suddenly slack fingers as he goggled.

"What?!" Renji spluttered. "That perverted li'l—!" He wiped tea from his lips with his wrist, and Ichigo hastily retrieved the letter and held it up between them.

Urahara nodded. "Mm, it seems he's finally met 'the one'."

"But… but it's _Kon!_" Ichigo said weakly as he and Renji scanned the letter. "Who'd marry _Kon?_"

"Apparently a 'well-endowed', middle-aged divorcee," Renji read aloud. "He's underlined 'well-endowed' twice – I think that's his way of bein' subtle 'bout her multiple 'assets'," he snickered.

"But it's _Kon,_" Ichigo repeated. "And he says she's got _three_ kids! What'll that do to them?"

"He said more or less the same thing about you, as I recall," Urahara mused. "Everyone needs someone to love, Kurosaki-san." He was waving his fan in front of his face again, but it didn't hide the humour dancing in his eyes. "Even stubborn, loud-mouthed, hot-headed—"

"Shut up." Two identical rude gestures flew at the shopkeeper.

"Even _Kon,_" Urahara continued, unfazed. "He's not the same person he was when you met him – what was it, nine years ago? No more than either of you are."

"Well ya coulda fooled us," Renji remarked. "He's been livin' the life he always said he wanted. Now he's settling down with a ready-made family?"

Ichigo shrugged and handed the letter back to Urahara. "I guess even Kon had to grow up sometime."

Urahara left briefly to make fresh tea, and after that they got down to business, catching up on efforts to contain the effects of the crisis in the living world, and going over the news from Soul Society. "Activity in Hueco Mundo is still low, but is slowly on the rise. The researchers think there might be a cyclical pattern, but it's still too soon to tell," the former shinigami scientist-turned-shopkeeper concluded. "They said they—"

"—need more data," Ichigo and Renji chanted along with him, wryly finishing the oft-heard lament of the hard-working teams they'd escorted into Hueco Mundo. Urahara laughed and nodded.

Renji leaned back on his elbows. "Well I guess this means it's back to work as soon's we get back." He didn't look disappointed at the prospect.

Ichigo nodded. They'd enjoyed their break; they'd _needed_ the downtime to recover from the frantic pace that they'd been keeping for months. Ichigo was especially grateful for the chance to avoid bringing out the Hollow and triggering another of the confrontations that had been growing more intense as Ichigo became more worn down. He hoped that he'd recovered enough to return to the relatively tolerable balance he'd reached with the Hollow before all this mess had started, but either way it would be good to get back to work.

Urahara poured more tea, playing the gracious host for some unexplained reason. "Hopefully you haven't let yourselves get out of shape since you've been out of action," he said lightly.

Renji sat up abruptly. "Outta shape?" His head snapped around, and Ichigo grinned at the challenge he read in his partner's eyes. "Did he say we're outta shape after only a week?"

"Kinda sounded that way to me," Ichigo agreed. He drained his tea and got to his feet. "Urahara-san, we're gonna need to borrow your basement for a few hours."

The shopkeeper's fan fluttered under his nose as he waved them toward the door.

§

"Ok, what challenges this time?" Renji stretched his arms out, glad to be out of the gigai. _The new ones are better, but I still can't get used to those things._

Ichigo grinned. "No bankai."

"No kidou." Renji smirked when Ichigo snorted a laugh. Ichigo was useless at kidou – his attempts to learn during the war were a total failure, and there'd been no time to press the matter then. _Though I wonder if it'd be different now he's a full shinigami…?_

"No Hollow," Ichigo said adamantly.

"Ugh, definitely," Renji agreed. "No sense doin' that again 'til ya really need it."

Ichigo nodded. "Everything else is fair play." His arm went up, and Renji leaped into the air as Zangetsu came whipping off Ichigo's back.

_"Hoeru, Zabimaru!"_ Without wasting any time, he launched the segmented blade toward Ichigo before he'd even hit the ground.

As fast as Renji was, Zabimaru whistled through the air right behind Ichigo's heels as Ichigo dodged and sprang forward with a two-handed overhead blow. A quick flash step took Renji out the way, and he skidded quickly to the side when he landed on the uneven terrain.

Ichigo grinned as he yelled and charged again; this time Renji met him straight on. Sparks flew as their zanpakutou crashed together. Renji twisted his wrist quickly, hooking the spike on Zabimaru's top segment around Zangetsu's tip and attempting to yank the broad blade out of his partner's hands.

"Too easy!" Ichigo ducked and rolled, the metallic screech a familiar sound as he dragged his zanpakutou away. His foot lashed out as he passed, catching Renji's ankle and unbalancing him for the split second it took for Ichigo to spring to his feet and flash away.

They circled each other warily, eyes searching each other while carefully taking note of the surrounding area from the sides. Even with their reiatsu restrained, an edge of adrenaline-fuelled excitement crackled in the air between them.

"All right then, bring it on, show me what ya got, smartass!" Renji challenged with a grin.

The two shinigami captains leaped again, colliding with a loud bang that echoed in the vast underground chamber. They sprang apart, then immediately closed again. Ichigo swept a cut that started low and swept up toward Renji's head; Renji deflected it, but not quite far enough – Zangetsu sliced across his bicep. He hissed and twisted wildly, shifting his weight and contorting his body to escape.

As they broke apart again, Renji jabbed a hard fist into Ichigo's kidney, drawing a pained grunt. He took two steps then spun on one heel and sent Zabimaru straight out; the head of the wicked blade clipped Ichigo's shoulder and sent him stumbling to the side.

"That better?" Renji taunted.

In reply, Zangetsu spun in a wide circle and suddenly shot out straight toward his heart. Renji retracted Zabimaru just in time to block his partner's blade.

"If that's the best you can do," Ichigo drawled. Renji chuckled, and dove back in for more.

They sparred for the better part of an hour, trading blows with blade and fist and foot. Each exchange increased the exhilarating sense of freedom and excitement. Even the sharp burn of their accumulating cuts and the dull ache of their quickly spreading bruises couldn't deflate the combatants' good moods.

Renji took a quick second to wipe his sleeve across his face, mopping away the sweat that had escaped his bandana and stung his eyes. _We ain't outta shape, but we ain't been active every day and it shows._

They were both breathing hard when the idea flashed through his head in a split second, and Renji silently queried his zanpakutou between swings.

_Ready for some fun?_

_:You seriously expect me ta do that?:_

Renji stuffed his amusement down deep where he hoped Ichigo couldn't sense it. _Hell yeah! You know you're enjoyin' this as much's I am._ A loud snort was the only reply, and he almost laughed before he caught himself and kept his expression focused as Ichigo swung Zangetsu in a wide arc that would bisect him at the waist if it landed.

He leaped high over the attack and flashed several metres away, appearing directly behind Ichigo. Renji immediately spun his extended blade in a circle overhead while Ichigo was still turning to face him.

Renji launched Zabimaru and flash stepped one more time. "Gotcha!" he exclaimed as the zanpakutou wrapped around them both, putting him only centimetres from his partner's face. Ichigo swore as the whip-like blade encircled them, pinning his sword arm to his side, but he was smirking as he shifted within the sharp cocoon.

Ichigo sent a sharp jab at Renji's ribs that almost knocked all the breath out of him. "This's a pretty good trick, but you didn't gain anything here," Ichigo taunted. Ichigo was _very_ good at close fighting, and he knew the secret to escaping this metallic embrace – given just a little more time, he would do just that.

"No?" Renji grinned. Before Ichigo could break loose, Renji wrapped his free arm around Ichigo's waist and leaned in, pressing a hard kiss to his partner's lips. The battle-forged heat took on a new intensity as their struggle abruptly changed focus.

§

That night Ichigo took a long look around his childhood bedroom. It was different now, filled with Karin's things, but still somehow the same. Whenever they visited, Karin insisted on sleeping on a spare futon in Yuzu's room, letting them stay in Ichigo's old bedroom.

"There's still somethin' kinda weird about bein' back in this room." He leaned back against the wall, hands locked behind his head. "I keep expecting weird shit to happen."

Renji smirked. "What, like havin' shinigami sleepin' in your closet an' hidin' in the attic?"

Ichigo laughed. "Yeah, or showing up at the window in the middle of the night and dragging me off to a fight."

"Well I wouldn't want ya to be disappointed." Renji grabbed Ichigo by the ankle and hauled him across the bed. Ichigo met him with a grin, reaching over to grab his lover in a headlock and wrestle him down.

Ichigo fought to keep his teeth closed as they rolled together, not wanting a broken jaw from a stray elbow, but it was hard to resist the urge to laugh. It had been a while since they'd had the chance to just let go of it all – and this was one of the things they loved best about each other. Neither one of them was made of glass, and they never needed to restrain themselves once the mood had been established.

_First things first – __gain the advantage_ Ichigo was better at grappling than Renji, but that didn't mean he could let his guard down – Renji could take a lot of punishment, and sheer stubbornness would keep him from going down easily.

In this case, the easiest way by far for Ichigo to gain the upper hand was to interfere with Renji's vision. Ichigo made a closed-fingered grab for the much-abused tie that held Renji's newly trimmed hair back. Renji growled as he dodged the first two attempts and intercepted the third, but a quick fist to the ribs winded him long enough for Ichigo to yank it out. The bright curtain fell and Renji was momentarily blinded, but he'd fought through far worse than his hair in his face during his decades as a shinigami.

The knee to the kidney eliminated Ichigo's immediate advantage; he twisted out of the way with a grunt, giving Renji the chance to scrape the hair out of his eyes and launch another tackle.

They grappled wildly, breath huffing out as they accepted hits and delivered bruising responses. Ichigo finally caught Renji's fist before it connected with his gut; he shoved his partner's arm up over his head and held it down at the wrist, forcing Renji's back onto the mattress. The smirk spreading across Renji's face was disconcerting, but Ichigo ignored it in favour of deflecting another jab, this one aimed at the sensitive spot right under his arm.

But Ichigo couldn't ignore the leg quickly wrapping around his back – he knew just how flexible Renji was in this position, and that leg could squeeze his ribs 'til they cracked. Ichigo raised himself on one knee so he could get a lock on Renji's throat.

Renji squirmed out of the way, ducking his chin and flinging his head to the side so Ichigo's hand missed its target. Ichigo found himself with a handful of the tangled hair flying loose and didn't hesitate – he twisted his wrist around the long strands and hauled Renji's head back, moving swiftly to pin the rest of his long frame to the bed.

Renji howled. "Sonuva… cheater, leggo a' my hair!" His foot hooked around Ichigo's knee and Renji heaved sharply, painfully sacrificing a dozen crimson hairs as he reversed their positions and got his arm on Ichigo's throat.

"Urk!" Ichigo managed. Renji grinned down at him, taking Ichigo's croak as a sign of his victory.

Renji released his hold and collapsed on his back beside him, winded. "This's gotta be one of the things I love best about ya," he gasped, echoing Ichigo's earlier thoughts. "If ya really try, I could get my ass kicked. Not that either of us seem to mind losin' when payin' the price is so much fun." Renji raised himself on his elbows with a chuckle and flashed him another grin. "What?"

Ichigo felt the heat rising within him. "You just surprised me, that's all." He smiled. The terms of endearment that at first were whispered only into intimate moments and cried out breathlessly at the height of passion came more naturally over the years, though were still reserved mainly for rare use in private.

"I was thinkin' pretty much the same thing. I miss this. I miss havin' time to just… yanno? Relax or whatever. Not worry about conserving energy for the alert that will probably come in the next few hours." Ichigo tucked his foot under Renji's ankle.

"Know what ya mean." Renji blew out a sigh as he pushed his hair back. "Never thought it'd get so bad. Even with thirteen fully active Divisions," he gave Ichigo a wide smile, his pride at both of their accomplishments flowing clearly through their energies, "we're still workin' harder'n any time since I've been part of the Gotei 13."

Ichigo nodded. "It's rough. But we'll make it better. We have to." The alternative was unthinkable.

"Enough of that," Renji stated firmly. "I won, now I want my prize!" He held out both hands and made grabby motions, mimicking one of Rukia's gestures.

Ichigo chuckled at his deliberate over-eagerness. "Right. _You_ won, so _I_ get to decide what we do tonight." It was an odd system they'd adopted, far too simple to abuse, but their competitive natures simply wouldn't let them give in.

Renji gave him a thoughtful look. "On second thought, I dunno if that's such a good idea," he said, his tone laced with mischief. "Last time we were in this room and ya picked something, we broke your sister's bed."

"My _father,_" Ichigo groaned as Renji snickered loudly. They remembered only too clearly Isshin's reaction when the entire Kurosaki family had responded to the enormous crash by racing into the room expecting to fight an army of invading Hollows – only to find the two of them half-dressed, sprawled haphazardly across each other and the remains of Karin's bed.

To their horror, Isshin had loudly proclaimed his delight that his sons were so _vigorously_ devoted to pleasing each other. He'd offered suggestions for better ways to get the proper leverage, which had the very red-faced Ichigo flying across the room and into an impromptu sparring session with his father.

They hadn't bothered denying what everyone assumed to be the cause of the destruction; they really hadn't been doing anything more than getting ready for bed, but they both knew their activities the night _before_ had probably weakened the old bed to the point where it simply collapsed when they sat down on it. They hadn't particularly wanted to explain that, though.

"That was all your fault, ya know," Renji reminded him with a sly look. "You just _had_ to live out that teenaged fantasy. Even made me sneak in through the window."

Ichigo snorted a laugh. "Fair's fair – I spent the night in that dive in Rukongai with you for yours, and it was _your_ idea that we should play 'em out in the first place. And…" He rolled over and pressed their lips together. "I remember you kept asking for _more_ – how could I refuse?" he whispered, dropping his voice down low and breathing deeply.

"Well in that case…" Renji cupped the back of his neck, fingers playing at the ends of Ichigo's hair. "Ya know I can't refuse you, either. Whaddaya wanna do?"

Ichigo rolled, pulling Renji over top of him. "We're stayin' in. Tonight _I_ want more…"

§

_**Omake**_

-Chapter 10-

Akuni: Well I hope you guys enjoyed your vacation.

Ichigo/Renji: Hell yeah!

Akuni: -smiles happily- Great! So you're ready to get back to work now?

Ichigo: You're kidding, right? -looks exhausted-

Renji: That's gotta be a joke, 'cause it's too cruel to be real. -looks equally exhausted-

Akuni: … What the hell are you two talking about?

Ichigo: …You really don't know?

Renji: How can she not know?

Akuni: -waves a hand- Yoohoo? What's the problem? I just sent you both on vacation for a week, I thought you'd be thanking me!

Renji: Well yeah, we did enjoy that part. Was good to actually sleep a whole night through again.

Ichigo: Oh yeah! But… today was a bit much, don't ya think?

Akuni: You didn't go anywhere last night, you stayed home… -confused-

Ichigo: We trained in the afternoon…

Renji: …an' then wrestled in the evening…

Ichigo/Renji: …then sexed it up all night!

Akuni: I DIDN'T MAKE YOU DO THAT! I faded to black!

Ichigo: -snorts- That's the problem.

Renji: If ya don't show us goin' to sleep or something after, we ain't gonna stop at just once ya know.

Akuni: -folds arms- Any sleep you lost because you can't control yourselves is entirely your own fault!

Ichigo: Hey I didn't say it was a bad thing. -grins-

Renji: We just ain't ready for work yet. -smirks-

Akuni: That's why I gave you your last day of vacation back home in Soul Society. You can sleep it off there.

Ichigo: -grins again-

Renji: -grins back- I don't think that's gonna help.

Akuni: Oh dear…

_**Art**_

See the story posted on LJ or ygal for links to the art that goes with this chapter. Link to my LJ – where this story is very prominently featured – is on my bio.

'Urahara Kisuke' in black & white and in colour.

_**Music**_

_♫ __'__Don't Stop Me Now__' – __Queen_


	11. Chapter 11 Recrudescence

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (Note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.

**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe me if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Recrudescence**

Their return to Soul Society was quiet. Ichigo and Renji slipped through the gate in the early morning hours and went straight to their quarters, where two stacks of mail and paperwork waited for them. The notes on both their piles were in their lieutenants' handwriting. Ichigo made a mental note to have a word with Kira about the meaning of 'time off'; he suspected Renji would simply tell Rukia she was dumb for giving up one of her days off to push papers around.

"I didn't miss _this_ part." Renji grimaced at the reports that would need to be read and signed.

Ichigo nodded glumly, but not even the prospect of paperwork could ruin the comforting feeling of being home after a refreshing break. "There's only so much paperwork an off-duty Division can generate in a week. How bad can it be?" He picked up an official notice. "This better not be what I think it is…" he groaned. "Senior officers' meeting first thing tomorrow morning."

"Were they _waitin'_ for us to get home? Why can't they just send out memos and reports like corporations?" Renji shoved his reports far across the table and threw himself onto the couch with an exaggerated sigh. "I'm not doin' those 'til later," he declared. "We're still on vacation 'til tomorrow morning."

Ichigo shook his head. "Yeah, but I have other plans for later," he said as he began reading over his paperwork.

Renji sat up. "Plans? What plans?" he frowned. "We're supposed to be enjoyin' our last day off."

"That's why I want to get this out of the way now, so I can enjoy _later,_" Ichigo said meaningfully.

Dark red eyes widened, and a broad grin spread across Renji's face as he scrambled to get started on his own work. It didn't really take all that long, after all.

§

_-L__ater__-_

Ichigo let his knees and elbows slide over the bedding and came to rest on his stomach, Renji pressing warmly against his back, following him down. Tattooed arms wrapped securely around his waist, shifting them so they were spooning comfortably, bodies still joined.

They drifted off before their breathing had evened out.

§

Ichigo woke to a gentle rocking motion and pleasure curling in his belly. It was still night and he was still lying on his left side; judging by the stiffness in his joints and muscles, he decided he probably hadn't moved since he'd passed out.

The other proof of this was that his lover was still inside him. Behind him Renji shifted, moving their bodies together rather than simply moving himself in and out, his arms still holding Ichigo close. Each movement barely brushed that spot inside that often had Ichigo seeing stars; it was just enough to send his attention straight into his groin despite his waking grogginess.

Ichigo reached back, running his hand over Renji's thigh in the same broad circles as the hand rubbing over his stomach. Soft lips pressed against the back of his neck as he leaned into the rhythm. Warm energy spilled around them, unrestrained in the privacy of their home, adding to the intimate atmosphere.

He kept his eyes closed as he turned his head, bending his arm to cup the back of his partner's neck and guide himself to Renji's waiting lips. The kiss was an almost delicate meeting of mouths, breathy and light.

"Morning," Ichigo whispered against his lover's lips. He finally opened his eyes, blinking in the pale moonlight. Renji wore a small, sleepy smile as he leaned his head against Ichigo's.

"Always wanted to try this," Renji murmured. The easy roll of their bodies continued, and the slow burn of desire grew stronger.

"Shoulda said somethin'." Ichigo released Renji's neck, shifting his grip to his lover's backside and pulling gently.

"Kept forgettin'…" Renji responded to his unspoken request, pushing in and thrusting shallowly. "Shame, 'cause I loved it. You?"

"Beats wakin' up to an alarm any day. You'll see," Ichigo promised with a smile.

Renji nuzzled his face in the crook of Ichigo's neck and made a low sound of approval. Each slow grind pulled them a little farther apart until they settled into a rhythm of long, deep strokes. Renji's quickening breaths near his ear sent a shiver down his spine; Ichigo groaned softly as his lover's hand slid away from his stomach and curled firmly around his arousal.

Ichigo felt the tingle in their reiatsu, and he tilted his hips just as Renji shifted so that every thrust sent a shock of pleasure through him. The tingle turned into lightning racing between them as they moved together toward ecstasy.

Breathless, loving whispers against his neck made his heart thump in his chest and sent him tumbling over the edge, sticky warmth coating his belly and his lover's long fingers. The wave in their energies pulled Renji over with him, his body stiffening against Ichigo's as he released inside him.

Renji's soft breaths stirred his hair, and Ichigo felt his lover's heart beating hard against his back as they slowly relaxed. They let their bodies finally separate, and Ichigo lifted a corner of the sheet to wipe them off. He tilted his head, pressing his lips against the tattooed shoulder as Renji nipped at his ear.

Comfortable and sleepy again after their love-making, Ichigo turned in Renji's arms and nudged him until he turned on his other side. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his partner and pressed his nose against Renji's neck, the long red mane tangled loose on their pillows soft under his cheek. Their energies settled over them calmly.

"More sleep," Ichigo mumbled, grateful that they had several hours yet before they were on duty and could indulge.

"Mmh..." Renji was already snoring softly.

§

The senior officers gathered early the next morning; the rumours being whispered around the meeting room agreed that there _must_ be news from the Research and Development Institute about the situation in Hueco Mundo, but beyond that speculation ran wildly in all directions.

Against all odds, the meeting was brief and to the point. The same short, round scientist – Ichigo could never remember his name – who'd made the previous reports was ushered in and given the undivided attention of every captain and lieutenant in the room.

As it turned out, a great deal had been discovered in only a few short days, from the information so painstakingly gathered over the previous months. The strange Hollow activity in Hueco Mundo was confirmed to be the result of the peculiar resonance tainting the previously undetected low-level energy blanketing the entire dimension. The levels of that energy fluctuated throughout each region, making it difficult to pinpoint the source of the corruption, but it was almost certain that it was emanating from a single source.

The working theory was that the massive amount of energy released in Hueco Mundo during the war had amplified the changes to the very nature of the dimension wrought by Aizen Sousuke even before his treachery was revealed. The residual energy running through Hueco Mundo was slowly being absorbed into the fabric of the dimension, but not all of the excess energy had dispersed as it was supposed to. Instead it appeared to be flowing away, somewhere vaguely toward what passed for north in Hueco Mundo. The consensus among the researchers was that it must be being drawn to power whatever mechanism was responsible for emitting the resonance that tainted the spirit particles, which in turn twisted the Hollows that lived there and fed on them. It also provided the perfect environment for the population explosion.

The Gotei 13 officers all wore expressions of thoughtfulness and concern as the explanation wound down. "We don't know where it's coming from, but we know what's responsible for the resonance now. Or I should say, _who._ This, all of this, was done deliberately." The scientist's expression was grim as he glanced around the room at the suddenly tense faces. "It's Aizen."

It was deathly silent for a single heartbeat – then pandemonium erupted.

"Aizen?" Ichigo snarled. Something cold and uncomfortable shot through his body and squirmed around in his gut. _Not again, fuckin' hell please not that again!_

"Impossible!" Renji's bark drowned out both Shuuhei's curse and the flurry of Unohana's robes as she hurried to assist Ukitake, who'd taken a violent coughing fit after a startled gasp. Komamura's fangs were literally bared, and his growling was the bass note to Soi Fong's high-pitched demands for more information. Rukia had gone very pale, and even Kuchiki Byakuya's face was tight and pinched.

Ichigo swayed from the effort of filtering the sudden burst of panicked energy filling the room. He was distantly aware of the fear and distress rolling off Kira, but he could only spare a single hand on the shoulder to help steady his overwhelmed lieutenant. Ichigo wasn't surprised to find he'd moved instinctively – he and Renji and Rukia had drawn closer together and adopted side-to-back stances that shielded Kira and gave the group at least one wary eye in every direction – old habits for old team mates, still buried in the subconscious.

_Are we _ever_ gonna escape that fucking war?!_ His grip on Zangetsu was reassuring, though the rational part of his mind told him that enemies probably weren't about to leap out at them in the heart of Seireitei. _Probably…_

The sharp rapping from the front of the room failed to quiet the chaos, but the loud bellow didn't. _"That's enough!"_ Yamamoto's voice rose above the rest. "You are senior officers of the Gotei 13!"

Uneasy order was achieved, but most hands still strayed toward hilts and the 10th Division captain still looked ready to sweat ice cubes.

"No no, no!" The scientist waved his hands frantically. "I didn't mean like that!"

"Explain it fast then, and make it crystal–fuckin'–clear, understand?" Zaraki Kenpachi's harsh command seemed very loud in the charged silence.

"It's only Aizen's spiritual signature – the resonance is his doing. This trap has been set for _years,_ just waiting to go off when the conditions were right," was the quick reply. "It's not Aizen himself," the scientist hastened to assure them all.

Even the 6th Division captain looked relieved at this clarification.

"You made quite certain he wasn't going to be a problem anymore," the round man continued, smiling nervously around the room; his gaze lingered briefly in Ichigo's direction before his eyes jerked away.

Ichigo tensed up again immediately, and a tiny tendril of pure angst from Renji wormed through their bond. Aizen Sousuke's death at the end of the war was something no one who'd been there wanted to think about, and never talked about – ever. Ichigo stuffed the memory as far back in his mind as it would go; he knew was going to pay for that later, but right now he just didn't have time to fall apart.

"Yeah, that's what we thought," Renji ground out from between clenched teeth, his voice barely audible.

"What's our next step?" Kyouraku Shunsui wore a look as grim as Ichigo had ever seen on the easy-going captain's face.

Yamamoto gestured, and the scientist took a deep breath and continued his report. "We need more data to track the source of the resonance; there's so much fluctuation throughout the entire dimension, it's hard to get a clear fix. Once we know roughly where it is, we find it and destroy it."

"It's that simple?" Soi Fong asked incredulously.

"This time, it really is just that simple." Yamamoto took over the meeting again. "This week the 7th, 9th, and 10th Divisions are off duty. Next week we will resume the data-gathering expeditions to Hueco Mundo. You'll all be asked to once again give a little more, but we've devised a more sophisticated schedule to ensure your teams are not overburdened for long."

The meeting was dismissed shortly after. Ichigo spent the rest of the day in his office with Kira and the 3rd seat officer who had taken charge while they were off duty, catching up on the week's affairs and analyzing the new schedule. Overall he was pleased with his Division's performance, and he hoped that the improvement would continue when the Hueco Mundo expeditions started again.

Ichigo went home that night with only one concern, but it was a big one. They hadn't spoken of it in a long time, but after lingering far too long over dinner he couldn't avoid it any more.

He put down his tea and shared a resigned look with Renji. "It's gonna be bad, isn't it?" It wasn't a question.

Renji sighed. "I don't think this one'll ever get better," he agreed sadly.

§

_They'd been separated almost as soon as they entered Hueco Mundo. Chad and Orihime hadn't made it to Las Noches, instead stopping to help Kira and Hinamori. Kira had taken a vicious stomach wound from the first wave of defenders that threw themselves at the portal, and Hinamori was fighting furiously to protect them both against two enormous arrancar. Chad had dropped the one about to squash the fallen 3__rd__ Division lieutenant underfoot, and Orihime immediately began healing the near-fatal wound. The two of them waved the rest of the team on, promising to meet them before the end._

_The bulk of the Gotei 13 army pushed ahead. The 6__th__ and 10__th__ Division captains blew a hole in the wall to Las Noches without breaking stride, and they led the charge as the shinigami clambered over the rubble and poured into a huge, Hollow-packed courtyard._

_Battle cries blended with screams of agony as the invaders crashed into three companies of Aizen's elite soldiers. Ichigo tore Zangetsu off his back and sheared through two dog-sized Hollows that sprang for his face. The Quincy dove for cover behind the debris of the wall and began firing spirit arrows faster than anyone's eye could follow. Renji swore repeatedly under his breath, frantically clearing the area around Rukia as she chanted steadily; when she reached the end, he ducked out of the way just long enough for her to release a fiery blue cone of destructive energy, then scrambled back into position while she began again._

_"Go!" Ishida snapped, letting several bolts fly into the pack. "The longer you wait the less chance we have of getting this done!" A blast of lightning from Rukia's outstretched fingers spread havoc in the ranks, but the army of Hollows quickly formed up and charged again. "We're counting on you!"_

_"Hurry," Rukia urged, pulling back to stand beside Ishida and leaning her hands on her knees as she fought for breath to start another chant. "It doesn't matter who goes anymore, as long as they're strong enough to get the job done. Leave this to us."_

_"Shit! They're right." Renji swept Zabimaru in a wide arc, obliterating a dozen Hollows. He leaped back and sealed the blade, gripping Ichigo's elbow urgently. "C'mon, I can feel Kuchiki-taichou ain't far off, an' Hitsugaya-taichou was with him. That'll be enough."_

_Ichigo nodded. "You better catch up, or we won't forgive you!" he yelled as he spun to follow the red-haired acting captain. He saw Rukia's brief wave of acknowledgement turn into another devastating attack as she and Ishida covered their backs._

_The two captains they sought weren't far off, and the four of them broke away from the front lines and ran to complete their primary mission. Tearing their way through the corridors brought back memories for Ichigo and Renji of their invasion to rescue Orihime, though this time they stuck together and made a beeline for the reiatsu being carelessly projected._

_They found Aizen Sousuke on his throne, leaning casually on one elbow as he repeatedly tossed a small, round object in the air and caught it with the tips of his fingers. __T__he room was empty save for the former captain and one of his monstrous pets. It slavered disgus__tingly as it slowly devoured something piled untidily beside the throne__The sudden lack of opposition was a physical shock after the heated battle and mad dash through the halls, and the four shinigami moved through the room warily._

_"Welcome to Las Noches," Aizen said genially. "__Welcome back, for some of you. __I've been expecting you since Ulquiorra returned."_

_Then you know why we're here__." Kuchiki Byakuya __answered__ the former captain emotionlessly. "Where is your subordinate, he is supposed to faci__litate this… exchange_

_"Ulquiorra?" Aizen's smooth voice filled the throne room as he stepped down from his dais. "He was a traitor – your presence here confirms that. I have repaid Ulquiorra's treachery appropriately." He gestured to the hideous creature still crouched beside the throne, and every last member of the team recoiled in horror as they recognized its grisly 'meal' as the dismembered remains of Ulquiorra S__c__hiffer._

_"Ulquiorra was right… h__e's mad," Hitsugaya whispered. No one had expected any of the espada to turn on their leader, least of all the __cuarta__ espada who had proven his loyalty to 'Aizen-sama' countless times. But then Ulquiorra had appeared, cutting through their defen__s__es to offer to get them through the barrier around Las Noches, in exchange for a sworn guarantee that the Gotei 13 forces would capture Aizen __carefully__ and use every agency at their disposal to cure his master's madness.__ Losing the war, he claimed, was better than losing everything else._

_When someone __had __made the mistake of suggesting __that __Ulquiorra had switched sides, calling his actions a betrayal, the espada __had__n't even blink__ed__ before beheading the offender, leaving the 6th Division without a lieutenant for the second time in as many months and leaving no doubt as to where his loyalties remained. After that, even __the 12__th__ Division captain had__ stopped speculating about experimenting on an espada. Aloud, at least._

_That Aizen had murdered his devoted subordinate as soon as he__'__d returned to Las Noches and created the flaw in the barrier, barely an hour ahead of the__ invaders__ that had broken in during the brief window of opportunity__ was the final proof._

_Ichimaru had been __evil – Aizen was simply insane._

_"How could you do that to your own man?" Ichigo fixed his gaze on the murderer and __did his best to __block out the smack and crunch and what it meant. He hadn't liked Ulquiorra, or any of the arrancar, but he respected an opponent who fought honourably for what he believed in._

_"There can be no mercy to traitors," Aizen said__, gently chiding__. He tossed the small object again, and Ichigo's stomach lurched as they saw it was Ulquiorra's eyeball._

_"He was loyal to _you,_ Aizen, not your cause," Hitsugaya spat. "He came to us so we could _help_ you, you fool!"_

_A small smile graced Aizen's lips, and he shook his head lightly. "I don't need assistance from you kids."_

_"I see. It is pointless to continue this discussion." __The __Kuchiki__'s__ cool, clipped tones were markedly different from Aizen's __patronizing __warmth. "We've come to bring you back to Soul Society, where you will be cared for until you are well."_

_"I already told you, I don't need or want your help." Aizen's smile grew wider. "What need has a god for anything other than loyal worshippers?"_

_"Are we done negotiatin' now, Byakuya?" Ichigo drew Zangetsu off his back. Beside him he heard the metallic slide of Zabimaru extending to Renji's silent call, and the temperature in the room dropped sharply as Hitsugaya drew Hyourinmaru._

_"Have you kids learned any new tricks since we last met? I have, would you like to see?" Aizen raised his hand and began chanting in a strangely hollow tone, but stopped mid-word as the doors to the throne room crashed open and three more people raced in._

_"Wait!" Hinamori cried. Ishida and Rukia were right on her heels as she rushed toward the confrontation._

_"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya gasped. "Stay back, you're not supposed to be here!"_

_Ishida and Rukia tried to restrain the distraught shinigami, but Hinamori tore out of their grasp and threw herself toward Aizen._

_"Please, Aizen-tai—Aizen-san, come back with us," she begged, clinging to his coat. "We can help you, we can make everything better, like it used to be!"_

_Aizen looked down into her earnest face, and a flicker of amusement briefly lit his features. "Hinamori-kun, I don't want to have to kill you again."_

_Anguish filled Hinamori's face at this bland statement, and there was pity in her eyes as she stepped away and let Rukia step in front of her. "Please don't hurt him," she said quietly._

_"Now, where were we?" Aizen resumed his eerie chant, and Hinamori went very pale._

_"Don't let him finish that spell!" she screeched. "S-stop him!" she choked._

"Chire, Senbonzakura!"_ Byakuya gestured sharply, and a blizzard of pink flew toward the former captain. Aizen flashed across the room, the echoing syllables rolling endlessly off his tongue._

"BANKAI!"_ Hitsugaya roared, and the room exploded in ice. _"Dai Guren Hyourinmaru!"_ The 10__th__ Division captain charged, but Aizen vanished again, too quick to follow._

_Ichigo made a quick assessment; only he and Hitsugaya had room to bankai without bringing the entire place down on their heads. "Renji, Byakuya! Keep him off balance!" he shouted, then focused hard._

"BANKAI!"_ Another surge of power rocked the walls. _"Tensa Zangetsu!"_ Ichigo dragged his hand across his face and brought forth the Hollow's power. He immediately tried to break past Aizen's guard, but the man was _good_ even while focusing intently on his incantation, and Ichigo wound up dodging his allies' attacks as they converged on the spot Aizen had just been. Arrow, lightning, ice, and blades smashed into the ground at his heels – one of Zabimaru's teeth caught the edge of his coat as he sped away._

_The hairs on the back of Ichigo's neck suddenly stood up, and a strange tingle zipped down his spine as Aizen's chant turned harsh, his pupils going very wide. Through it all, Aizen's pet continued its gruesome feast, but its glowing yellow eyes followed the action keenly._

_"Aizen-san, please, please stop before it's too late!" Hinamori implored her former captain, who didn't even spare her a glance._

_Ichigo circled the room looking for an opening, feeling his feet grow heavy as the energy in the room began flaring wildly; pressing in one second, then pushing out the next. He couldn't land a blow, but his comrades had begun scoring minor hits as the tension mounted. One of Ishida's arrows scraped Aizen's calf at the same time as Rukia's lightning seared his hand. The traitor flashed away, right into the path of Senbonzakura which left a deep slice across his back._

"Hajike, Tobiume!"_ The cry came from behind. A burst of pink energy slammed into the floor at Aizen's feet. The chant slowed for the first time, and a look of incredulity replaced the anticipation on Aizen's features._

_"Ichigo, now!" Renji cried. Ichigo zoomed forward beside the serrated blade as Renji extended it straight toward Aizen, and Hitsugaya was closing fast from the opposite side. At the last second Ichigo broke off, swerving to the left and burying his zanpakutou in Aizen's side as Zabimaru wrapped around the traitor's legs, which were then trapped in a thick layer of ice._

_A grunt of pain interrupted the weird incantation. The blood drained from Aizen's face as the room began to shake with a deep rumble. Bits of stone and dust rained down, and Aizen's pet monster leaped to its feet and roared._

_"You fools!" Aizen rasped. Ichigo and Hitsugaya sprang away as he began glowing with a sickly green and black aura. "You've no idea what you've—" The world went white as the energy contracted and exploded around the former captain._

_Large cracks appeared in the ceiling, and chunks of it began raining down on them. Ichigo saw this because he was flat on his back, like almost everyone else. Renji was on his knees, clutching his head with one hand and the hilt of his broken zanpakutou with the other._

_"Grab him and let's go!" Ishida picked himself up awkwardly. "Come _on,_ Kurosaki, snap out of it!" Next to him, Rukia and Hinamori began pulling each other up, and Byakuya stood as ungracefully as the rest of them in the violently shaking room._

_Ichigo rolled and staggered to his feet. "Gimme a hand, will ya?" He dropped his hand on Renji's shoulder and carefully shook his injured team mate. Renji groaned, and hauled himself up leaning on Ichigo's arm. A sharp crack from overhead had them looking up nervously._

_"Is he still alive?" Hitsugaya got up and moved with them toward the fallen traitor, but a low growl stopped all three in their tracks._

_Aizen's pet leaped, landing squarely between them and its badly injured master. The Kuchiki raised his blade, but another violent shake had them all scurrying back as another section of the ceiling collapsed, blocking them from their quarry._

_"We need to leave," the 6__th__ Division captain stated plainly._

_"No!" Hinamori started crawling toward the debris. "Aizen-taichou, please!" A muffled groan answered her, and she moved faster._

_"We didn't come this far t' just let him go!" Renji argued. Ichigo agreed. They began climbing over the rubble, but the next quake threw them back down on the heaving ground and deposited more rock on the pile._

_"Fuck!" Ichigo swore. They were out of time. "Damn it!!"_

_"If it doesn't kill him, he'll be in no shape to do anything, and we can come back and retrieve him later," Byakuya said with a rare expression of frustration. They picked themselves up again and headed for the exit, dodging the deadly rain and tripping over the lurching floor._

_"Hinamori, we have to go!" Hitsugaya pulled at her arm, but she paid him no mind._

_"We can't leave him!"_

_"Hinamori—" Renji started to turn back to help the 10__th__ Division captain restrain his former classmate, but Hitsugaya waved him off. Hitsugaya's jaw was set as he slammed into his friend's side, knocking her off balance and scooping her up over his shoulder._

_"Shiro-chan let me go, we have to help him!" A vicious growl and a cry of pain from beyond the wall made his steps falter as he ran for the exit._

_"W-what… it can't be…" Rukia was as white as a sheet, and Ishida looked like he was about to throw up. A loud snap and another agonized scream answered her question._

_"Aizen-taichou!" Hinamori shrieked, flailing fists and feet against Hitsugaya in vain. _"Nooooooo!"

_They ran on, chased by Aizen's terrible screams as he was slowly eaten alive by his own creation. Ichigo wasn't sure if it was better or worse when the screams abruptly stopped._

Ichigo awoke with a horrified cry that caught in his throat and came out as a strangled groan as he sat right up in bed. Beside him, Renji was leaning over and retching into the wastebasket; combined with the sickened reiatsu flooding the room, the sound and smell made Ichigo's own stomach heave once before he lurched out of bed and into the bathroom. He ducked his head under the cold water tap and breathed deeply, spitting a mouthful of sour bile into the sink and willing his body to settle.

After a minute he'd calmed his shaking nerves. Ichigo quickly towelled the water from his hair and reached for his toothbrush.

"Well that was fun." Renji staggered in behind him, face pale as he wiped the sweat off his brow. Ichigo grunted in response, moving aside as he brushed so Renji could do the same.

Ichigo forced himself to deal with the memories in his mind. It was no wonder that Hinamori had left the Gotei 13 after the war. She hadn't stopped screaming until they were out of Las Noches and halfway back to the gate to Soul Society, at which point she'd gone catatonic in Hitsugaya's arms. It had been the better part of a year before she was anywhere near to getting over the trauma and joining the Kidoushuu, and most of another before she'd rebuilt herself and recovered enough to wed her childhood friend. The light-hearted laughter on their wedding day was a happier sound, but nothing would ever erase their memories of tortured screams as they ran toward safety and the end of the war.

"Nice first day back," Ichigo said weakly when they'd finished. Renji just shook his head, leaning wearily against Ichigo's shoulder as they shuffled back to bed.

§

_**Omake**_

-Chapter 11-

Renji: Fuck, I don't like rememberin' that.

Ichigo: Ugh.

Akuni: I feel a little sick myself.

Hinamori: It's not her fault the war was awful. We all did the best we could.

Hitsugaya: Hinamori, are you sure you're up for this?

Hinamori: Ah, I'm ok now Shiro-chan. -smiles- It was such a terrible thing, but it was a long time ago now.

Akuni: Er, is it normal for him to address her so formally even though they're married?

Ichigo/Renji: Uh oh…

Hitsugaya: We're in public!

Akuni: Relax, Hitsugaya, it's just us.

Hitsugaya: That's _Hitsugaya-taichou!_

Akuni: Still sensitive about that, I see…

Hitsugaya: -pops a vein-

Renji: Er, we'll just be goin' now, heh, we gotta talk to her 'bout the next chapter. -grabs Akuni's arm-

Ichigo: -grabs Akuni's other arm- Yeah, lotta details we gotta, uh, finalize and stuff.

Akuni: -being dragged off- Wait a sec here, it's not like I called him 'Toushirou' or 'Shorty' or anything. He's supposed to have loosened up over the years!

Hitsugaya: -in the distance- _I heard that!_

Renji/Ichigo: Oh shit. -run faster-

Hinamori: -in the distance- Shiro-chan don't get so angry, it's too cold!

_**Art**_

See the story posted on LJ or ygal for links to the art that goes with this chapter. Link to my LJ – where this story is very prominently featured – is on my bio.

'Ulquiorra Schiffer'

_**Music**_

_♫ __'__Brothers in Arms__' – __Dire Straits_


	12. Chapter 12 Development

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (Note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.

**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe me if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Development**

The first expedition to Hueco Mundo after the break went incredibly smoothly. Ichigo's team handled their encounters easily, and the most serious injury was a wrenched finger. Not a single researcher complained when he issued the command to pack up and return at the four-hour mark, despite the lack of serious attacks – one of the new rules firmly established to ensure the teams going into Hueco Mundo regularly were not as overworked as they had been.

Ichigo still felt like his skin was too tight when they left, but the sensation faded soon enough. He told himself not to get used to things always running that smoothly, but it was hard not to feel hopeful.

Things remained thankfully quiet again for a while, but of course it was too good to last. Two weeks into the second wave of missions into Hueco Mundo, senior officers in the Gotei 13 noticed stirrings of trouble rising again, especially in the ranks of the newer shinigami. The early summer rains had everyone feeling a bit grumpy, but with the increased workload it was just one more straw.

Early one morning, Ichigo and Kira splashed across the courtyard and quickly ducked into the 5th Division headquarters, where their colleagues were gathering for an informal meeting to discuss strategies for dealing with the grumbling and complaints before they became serious discipline problems again. They were welcomed amiably by all, but Ichigo only nodded briefly to his friends before delivering his news.

"Get a load of these." Ichigo squelched across the room and flopped down next to Renji on the couch in the 5th Division meeting room. He cleared his throat and began to read from a soggy sheaf of papers.

_"Just 'cause they got to go on those missions, they got extra time off. How's that fair?"_

_"It's preferential treatment, that's what, because their captains were something special like, ages ago."_

_"We take their shifts and they take a vacation!"_

Ichigo put the report down with a grimace. "I think you get the gist."

Rukia rubbed her temples. "They just don't understand. A trip into Hueco Mundo isn't like a regular patrol. It never was, but after the war it's just that much worse."

"They ain't had time to finish their training," Renji shook his head. "I knew it'd be a mistake to streamline the Academy program. _'Half-trained shinigami are better than no shinigami__'_" he quoted mockingly. "Yeah well now look what we got."

"At least they're good at covering the regular patrols," Rukia reminded them. "We really _would_ be in trouble without them."

"But surely the other captains won't let this go." Kira's brow furrowed, and he glanced at the 9th Division captain. "Hisagi-taichou, you met with Komamura-taichou this morning, did he have anything to say about this?"

Shuuhei nodded. "The 7th Division has been hit pretty hard, since they had a lot of new recruits in the last batch. Komamura-taichou is having Iba hand out a lot of reprimands, but of course that doesn't fix anything. It just reinforces the idea that there are different classes of shinigami. We don't want to send that kind of negative message."

"Maybe there should be," Ichigo said moodily. "Then I wouldn't have to deal with the whiny brats who think I'm livin' in luxury and gettin' perks for nothin', instead of bustin' my ass 'til I can't even think straight!"

The room fell silent. Ichigo flushed as he realized what he'd said, and he didn't need to see to know Renji was masking a startled look. "Forget it, I didn't mean that," he said with a sigh. "We need a way to make 'em understand that _every_ job is important to keeping us all going, but that they're not all the same."

No one had any ideas, though they all agreed it was a vital point that needed to be made. The meeting broke up soon after when the other officers had to report for their shifts.

When everyone else had left, Ichigo turned to Renji. "What've you got today?"

"Gotta take a patrol out this afternoon, but we'll be done before dinner." Renji eyed him candidly. "Is everything okay? Am I missin' somethin'?"

Ichigo waved a hand. "I just never thought I'd have to deal with these kinds of complaints. I mean, don't they know what it'd be like if we'd lost?" He shuddered just thinking about it.

Renji shook his head. "No, I really don't think they do. The accelerated program cuts out everything but the practical stuff – no more history, no more studyin' first causes of the war or analyzing the major players' tactics." He paused and winked. "That's us."

"And with all that's going on, no more trips taking 'em into Hueco Mundo to see what it's like for themselves," Ichigo finished, nodding.

"At least they gotta sit the rest of the classes after this crisis is over," Renji said. "Though it'll be hard for second and third-year members to go back to school."

Ichigo snorted. "Next they'll probably want _me_ to go through it all, so it's 'fair'."

"Naw," Renji chuckled. "They wouldn't want ya skewin' the curve."

"Ha ha." Ichigo cracked a smile. "I better go. We've got advanced swordsmanship training this afternoon, and Kira's been naggin' me to do the officer evaluations all week. Gonna take me all day." He made a face as he stood and headed for the door. "Oh by the way, Unohana's been askin' when I'm comin' in for a full physical again."

Renji grimaced. "That means she'll be after me, too. Good thing we ain't got time for that now."

§

_Really hate those damn energy drainers!_ Renji dropped his uniform in a heap on the bathroom floor and slowly began washing. He'd taken his time walking home that afternoon, lost in thought. His patrol had encountered a small pack of Hollows with a range of unusual abilities, and he'd wound up taking several hits from one with energy draining abilities in order to protect his people from lethal injuries. It was worth it, but it meant he wouldn't be able to sense much for the rest of the day.

Renji rinsed off and sighed with relief as he slid into the bath. It had been a long day, and tomorrow was going to be even longer, but thanks to the new schedules he'd have plenty of time to rest and prepare for it. His spirit energy was still ridiculously low, though, and he doubted he could sense a Hollow even if it popped up under his nose.

As he soaked, he contemplated something that had been floating around the back of his mind all day. The week he and Ichigo had just spent relaxing in Karakura had done them both a world of good – they'd caught up on their sleep and had time to remember what it was like to be themselves again instead of fighting machines.

_Eating 'cause we're hungry and the food tastes good, not 'cause we know we gotta fuel our bodies even though we don't want it. Havin' time and energy to laugh and joke and fight._

And the freedom to lie tangled up in each other and just relax after sex, instead of wearily pulling their uniforms back on and going out to face yet another crisis.

_So why ain't things back to normal for us both?_ Renji leaned his head back and closed his eyes. _What was that comment this morning all about?_

Getting back to work after a week off felt good, but it was still a bit of an adjustment. _Maybe that's all it is. He ain't like everyone else, so why should it be the same? He's got more to deal with than most anyone else every time he goes into Hueco Mundo, I guess it takes a li'l more time to straighten things out. Guess I'll just hafta help him relax more._ Renji grinned to himself.

Thinking of all the enjoyable ways he could help his lover relax got an immediate reaction from his libido. Renji turned his head to look at the clock on the shelf – still more than two hours before Ichigo was due home.

_Guess I'll just hafta start without him._ Lazily, he slid one hand down under the water…

§

"Ok that's enough for now. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow, so go home and get some rest." Ichigo cast his eyes over the advanced sword training class as they broke off and bowed. They'd done well, very well, and the smoothly executed session had done wonders to improve his mood.

He left the 3rd Division training yard and headed back to his office, not looking forward to the seemingly endless paperwork but determined to clear his desk before the end of the day. When he arrived, however, he found all of the reports neatly stacked in his outbox.

Ichigo stared at his empty desk for a moment before stepping across the hall and rapping lightly on his lieutenant's door.

"It's open," came Kira's slightly muffled reply.

Ichigo let himself into the office. Kira's office was tidy, tidier than Ichigo's, but it looked almost _too_ neat. It had taken him a few months to figure out what the difference was, but Ichigo had eventually realized that it was the lack of personal effects that made his lieutenant's office so austere.

"Hey." Ichigo raised a hand in greeting. "When did you finish those reports?"

Kira looked up from his work with that small smile that never quite reached his eyes. "The lieutenants' meeting finished early, so I had some extra time on my hands."

"Whew!" Ichigo scrubbed a hand through his short hair. "Thanks, Kira, I really appreciate it."

Kira waved away his thanks. "It's no trouble, really. After everything you do, at least I can help with the administrative work."

Ichigo frowned at the self-deprecating tone. "Kira, you work the same hours I do, and you're with me when I take the Division out on nearly every Hueco Mundo expedition. I'd say you're doing more than your share already."

His lieutenant shrugged. "It's not quite the same, but I appreciate the sentiment, Taichou."

"Ok well…" Ichigo let out a heavy breath. "Good work, anyway." He looked around. "I guess I might's well go home and prepare for tomorrow's mission, then, if you've finished up here." Kira nodded, and offered another not-quite smile as Ichigo left.

_Least he's better than he was._ Ichigo reflected hopefully on Kira's progress. _Two years ago he woulda asked permission before just going ahead and doing what needed to be done._

As he approached his quarters, Ichigo put away all thoughts of work and started thinking about supper as he stretched his senses to see if Renji had returned from his patrol yet. Renji's spiritual signature was indeed evident in their quarters, but Ichigo had to strain to pick up more than the faintest edge of it.

_Wow, he's _really_ drained._ Concerned, Ichigo paused with his hand on the door handle and focused harder. His face split in a grin when he felt the tingle of arousal in his partner's depleted energy. Damping down his own reiatsu as much as he could, he slowly, silently opened the door and slipped inside. He stripped his feet bare and padded noiselessly to the open bathroom door.

A soft splash and a deep, contented sigh had Ichigo biting his cheek _hard_ to keep a burst of laughter from escaping. Desire curled deep within him as he peered cautiously around the corner and took in the sight of Renji resting comfortably in the bath, eyes closed and head back on the ledge. One arm lay on the side of the tub, and the other was immersed in the water that rippled around his lightly flexing bicep.

Ichigo licked his lips, mouth gone dry even in the steam-filled room as he watched his lover's casual, unhurried movements. His eyes followed a droplet of water as it made its way down the side of Renji's face – running over the inked neck and across the throat that moved as the shinigami swallowed and took in a deep breath. Ichigo bit his cheek again, this time to hold back a groan, but he was unable to resist pressing his hand to his suddenly aching groin.

_Now for some payback._ Ichigo was never going to forget the time Renji had caught him in an unguarded moment much like this one less than a year ago. He'd been itching to turn the tables; now that his chance had arrived, he intended to make the very most of it.

Ichigo stepped all the way into the room and put on his best smirk. "How much longer 'til I get to see the good part?"

"Fuck, Ichigo!" Water splashed everywhere as Renji started violently, head snapping up and eyes flying open in surprise.

"Maybe later." Ichigo's grin grew wider.

Renji snickered and rolled his eyes. "Well don't just stand there, get over here an' gimme a hand."

"I'm good here, watchin' the show."

"All right, then." Renji's shrug was lazy as he resumed stroking himself and dipped his other hand into the water. Ichigo watched, amused at his lover's studied nonchalance as Renji slid deeper into the bath.

"What're you doin'?" His own hand slid into his pants; he finally let himself groan with the pleasure as he mimicked his lover's movements, putting on a show of his own.

"Gettin' ready for…_mmmh_…'later'." Renji's voice hitched as his arm twisted, and the realization of what he was doing slammed into Ichigo's mind.

"Oh _fuck!_" His vision hazed over with lust; before he knew it he was hauling Renji out of the bath and flashing them both to the other room. Ichigo dropped Renji – soaking wet and grinning ear to ear – onto the futon and fell on top of him.

"Is it _later_ already?"

Ichigo replied with a hard kiss before moving to attack Renji's neck with teeth and lips, following the same path as that lucky little water droplet.

Renji's laugh was a little breathless as his arms and legs wound around Ichigo's body tightly. "Guess so." The link between them was very light due to Renji's state, but it was amplified by the physical contact, sending their mutual passion racing through them.

Ichigo groped toward the shelf and the small bottle of oil they kept there. He fumbled the cap open with one hand while the other roamed over the muscles moving under his lover's warm, wet skin. Renji's mouth was distracting, climbing up his neck and latching onto his own, drawing a needy groan from him.

"Hurry," Renji urged in the midst of the kiss. One hand left off kneading his back and moved to help. "Ya got any idea how bad I wanted this all day?" The spiky swirl of the thin reiatsu flowing between them echoed the lust in his voice.

"Here." Ichigo sat back and tilted the bottle over their eager hands. "Do me, I'll… er…"

Nothing came out of the bottle."What the hell?" Ichigo tipped the bottle upside down. "We're out." He rested his head on Renji's stomach and laughed before looking up. "We forgot to refill it."

Renji's eyebrow shot up. "_We_ forgot to refill it? Don't ya mean _you_ forgot?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "No, you used it last, that's the rule." They had this ridiculous argument fairly often, though the heat had long since gone out of the performance.

"I did not! Just 'cause ya put it on me don't mean _I_ used it last – it was _your_ hands that emptied it, so that means _your_ hands gotta refill it." Renji smirked at him, still radiating desire as he plucked the now-useless bottle out of Ichigo's fingers and rolled it off to the side. "Either way, we're out. Now whatcha gonna do, hmm?"

Oh, that was a challenge. Ichigo licked his lips and gave Renji his best grin. "Improvise."

"What—" The question ended almost before it began as Ichigo flipped one of Renji's long legs over his shoulder and leaned down to lick at the inked lines on Renji's abdomen. He left a wet trail as he savoured the taste of each stripe, tracing them one by one before dipping the tip of his tongue into Renji's navel. This elicited something that sounded suspiciously like a _giggle_ from his lover.

Ichigo raised his head and cocked an eyebrow in surprise.

Renji returned the look sheepishly. "Tickled," he admitted with a rueful grin. He ran a hand through Ichigo's hair. "Don't stop." The flush on his face wasn't embarrassment.

"Wasn't plannin' to." Ichigo bent and continued licking his way around his Renji's body, nibbling a path straight down overtop of the hardened length twitching under his lips. He slid back on his knees, pulling his tongue down farther as he went.

Renji's fingers closed hard over his shoulders when Ichigo took one smooth globe into his mouth and sucked gently, laving it with his tongue. A strangled gasp of pleasure and new marks on his shoulders were his rewards, and Ichigo hummed happily around the sensitive flesh. He circled it twice with his tongue before letting it slide out of his mouth, then captured the other and gave it the same treatment.

Renji's breathing was quick and heavy when Ichigo raised his head again to offer him a smug smile. "How'm I doin' so far?" The only response he got was a moan and long fingers buried in his hair. Ichigo's laugh was deliberately low and sensual.

Ichigo left a trail of kisses over Renji's inner thigh as his mouth worked downward. He paused a moment to admire the sight before leaning in with a firm kiss, triggering another electric jolt of energy. Pressing his tongue inside, he coaxed his lover open with long, slow licks and slicking him with his saliva. The faint hint of soap blended with the salty taste of Renji's skin.

Ichigo pushed further into the tight heat, adding a finger beside his probing tongue, but pulled back with some amusement when Renji cried out and nearly bucked out of reach – both of his hands were needed to hold his partner steady as he squirmed under his touch.

"Fuckin' hell, Ichigo, don't _stop!_" Renji groaned loudly.

Ichigo laughed. "Hold still, and maybe I won't have to!" A loud smack rang out as he slapped his palm against one bare cheek.

Renji sucked in a breath and stopped squirming. "Can't help it, ya _know_ what that does to me."

"Oh I know." Ichigo ran his eyes over the sleekly muscled body still writhing under his hands. Flushed, still glistening with moisture from the interrupted bath, strands of wet hair plastered to his neck and shoulders – Renji looked delicious.

Ichigo licked at him again, one hand flat against Renji's hard muscled abdomen keeping him from twitching out of reach. A deep moan was his reward as he pressed his lips down and sucked before he circled his tongue inside again one last time. The clean, musky scent of arousal set Ichigo's blood racing even faster, and he needed to be inside _now._

More saliva, this time on his palm, was used to coat himself carefully before proceeding. Ichigo watched, fascinated, as his own flesh slowly disappeared inside his lover's welcoming body. Rough hands grabbed at his rear, pulling him forward until they were flush.

"Finally!" Renji gasped, his head falling back.

_"Nnnh,"_ Ichigo agreed. A shiver ran through him as he attempted to hold himself still, trying not to drown in the blissful heat that surrounded him. But the way Renji was moving insistently beneath him, Ichigo couldn't hold back for long. He shifted just enough to slide one hand under Renji's hip, gripping tightly and pulling Renji to him firmly as they began to move in sync.

_Neither one of us are gonna last long, not after all that._ A hand tangled in Ichigo's short hair and pulled him down to meet the parted lips. Renji's eager tongue slipping past his teeth sent another shot of raw desire through him, and the answering need in his lover's faint reiatsu pulsed through their link.

Ichigo's own reiatsu flowed into Renji, replenishing a bit of the energy his partner had lost and stabilizing their connection. He dragged himself away from the sensuously curving mouth and pulled in a rough breath; sitting up straight on his knees, Ichigo clung to Renji with both hands so he could alter the speed and angle.

Renji's eyes suddenly went very wide. "Ya wanted…_oh, right there…_don't gotta wait…" One of his hands dug into Ichigo's leg while the other moved steadily over his arousal. Ichigo watched intently and groaned as Renji gasped loudly and clenched around him, his release splattering over his taut abdomen.

He couldn't take any more. "Not… quite what I meant, but…_ahh!_" Ichigo dropped his head to the inked chest and gave himself up to the moment, moving swiftly in and out of the soft, tight embrace. Renji gripped him tightly as he thrust urgently, and Ichigo breathed raggedly against his lover's skin as the pleasure swept over him.

Still firmly clasped by the arms and legs that pulled him down, Ichigo let his weary body settle on top of Renji's. Sharp tingles ran through every nerve, and he lay listening to their loud panting filling the silence of the room. Eventually he looked up and shared a sated grin with Renji before pressing a lazy kiss to his lips.

When they separated, Ichigo had only just managed to extricate himself from Renji's grasp and lie back before a long arm and leg pinned him in place; damp red hair draped across his chest as Renji made himself comfortable, half-sprawled over Ichigo.

"Don't get comfy, we gotta clean up."

"Sleep first," Renji suggested, shaking his head. His movement sent a cool trail of water dripping uncomfortably down Ichigo's chest.

"Ugh, you're soaking the whole bed!" Ichigo pushed at Renji's shoulder. "I haven't even had supper yet. I'll bring you something, too, if you just let me get up and change the sheets," he offered, hoping that the promise of food and warm blankets would rouse Renji from his impending nap.

Renji raised his head and cocked one inked eyebrow at him. "Whose fault is it I'm in bed wet?"

Ichigo smirked. "Your own damn fault." He heaved Renji off of him and slithered off the side of the futon. Renji just laughed and burrowed back under the blankets as Ichigo stretched and sauntered out to the kitchen.

When he returned to their bedroom with a bowl full of yesterday's noodles, he nearly tripped over the sheets heaped untidily on the floor. Renji was lying face down on the now-uncovered futon, a single clean sheet draped over one hip and elbow but leaving the rest bare to Ichigo's appraising eye. He enjoyed the view for a moment before he noticed Renji was snoring lightly, the sound slightly muffled in the pillow.

Ichigo smiled and shook his head, and went back out to the main room to eat his supper. As he ate, he thought back on the mood of the meeting that morning. _There are still problems, for sure, but things seem to be better. We've got more reasonable schedules for the Hueco Mundo expeditions, so we're not all worn to a thread before we even get to our regular duties._

After he finished his dinner and cleaned up the kitchen, he took his time bathing unhurriedly. _Yes, definitely better. I'm enjoying a relaxing evening at home, with plenty of energy for more than collapsing in a heap when I get in the door, and I won't be exhausted tomorrow when I take the 3__rd__ out for our regular patrol._

His good mood reinforced, Ichigo returned to the bedroom and curled up next to his happily snoring partner.

§

_**Omake**_

-Chapter 12-

Ichigo: You keep doing that.

Akuni: Doing what?

Renji: Exhausting us. All these missions…

Ichigo: And then all that sex…

Akuni: -raises eyebrow- Well, I offered before to cut back on the—

Renji/Ichigo: No!

Akuni: Well then quit complaining!

Renji: It's just…

Ichigo: …does it all hafta be on the same day?

Akuni: Hey, that's how life works. Some days nothing happens, some days everything happens. It's not my fault your lives and your libidos are so overactive.

Renji: Well actually…

Akuni: I'm just writing it as it happens, guys.

_**Art**_

See the story posted on LJ or ygal for links to the art that goes with this chapter. Link to my LJ – where this story is very prominently featured – is on my bio.

'Bedtime Snack'

_**Music**_

♫ _'Kiss You All Over' – Exile_


	13. Chapter 13 Intimation

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (Note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.  
**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe me if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Intimation**

The next morning, Ichigo led several 3rd Division squads out on an ordinary patrol into the wilds of Soul Society. During the previous, hectic months he'd let his senior officers lead the squads on most of the missions. Now that he had the chance, however, Ichigo had made Kira take the day off and was taking the opportunity to fight alongside the shinigami he was responsible for. He felt it was important for a captain to maintain a good working relationship with his Division, and not simply be a mysterious, supreme figure locked away in an office and never soiling his hands with regular work.

The attack came just before they were about to finish their shift and return to headquarters for the afternoon. Heads turned with commendable accuracy to stare off into the distance, directly toward the place where a new energy signature had sprung into being and now headed straight for them.

"No word from the scout," noted the thin, greying officer in charge of the small team ranging ahead.

Ichigo nodded. "Another random appearance." He took a breath to give the order, but his squads were already scrambling into the proper formations to fight a single, powerful enemy. A proud smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he turned away and focused on the enemy zeroing in on them.

It was strong. Very strong.

And there was something odd about it… Ichigo strained his senses, but he couldn't determine anything beyond a strange echo that sounded a bit like the hum of a beehive. As Ichigo tried to pinpoint what was off about that energy, there was a commotion in the ranks.

"Kurosaki-taichou!" An unseated shinigami appeared at his side, whispering urgently. "There's more than just one, there are dozens of them hiding behind the reiatsu of the big one."

Ichigo stared hard at the woman's earnest face. Her squad leader had followed her, and was looking furious – presumably because she'd broken ranks to address her captain right before battle.

"You're sure?" Ichigo asked quickly. She nodded urgently and opened her mouth to say more, but stopped as a hand on her elbow caught her roughly.

"Back in line, you! I told you not to bother the captain with your nonsense!" The scar-faced squad leader took the young woman by the arm and started hauling her back to their position.

Confused and a little angry at this behaviour, Ichigo moved before he'd even finished thinking about it. He grabbed the young woman's hand himself and pulled her out of her squad leader's grasp.

"Did I miss a memo? Since when do we treat our team members like that?" Ichigo demanded.

The man didn't seem to notice his captain's growing ire. "Oh don't bother with her, Taichou. She's weak, always looking for attention she doesn't deserve."

Ichigo ignored him. "You told him about this, and he wouldn't listen?" He lowered his voice, hoping the rest of the squads were too busy preparing for the fight to pay attention, but he feared the damage was already done.

The unseated shinigami nodded again. "I've always been good with energy," she said in a rush. "I would've gone to the Kidoushuu, but I don't have the power for higher level spells. I'm just really good at the low level ones," she finished apologetically. She seemed a bit uncomfortable under her captain's close scrutiny, but her words were spoken with surety.

Ichigo raised his voice again. "All right everyone, listen up! We might have a whole lot of Hollows hiding in the reiatsu of that big one, so be prepared!" All around him the squads rearranged themselves, squad leaders issuing reminders on group fighting tactics.

"Gorou!" Ichigo called, not taking his eyes off the two shinigami in front of him.

The grizzled 3rd seat officer trotted over immediately. "Yes, Taichou?"

"Squad Two will be fighting under your command today," Ichigo explained, more casually than he felt. The approaching enemy – or enemies – drew closer with every second that ticked by. Gorou gave him a brief bow and jogged back to his position, already issuing orders as he moved.

The scar-faced squad leader went red as he realized the magnitude of his mistake. "I… I'm sorry, I didn't know—"

Ichigo silenced him with a look. "It's your job to know. Worry about apologies later, right now we've got a fight to deal with."

The man snapped a shaky salute and ran to rejoin his squad. Ichigo looked down at the anxious face of the young woman he still held at his side. "Good work," he told her. "You've just saved a lot of lives."

She smiled nervously. "Th-thank you, Kurosaki-taichou." She squeezed his hand just a little before pulling free and rejoining her squad. Ichigo pretended he hadn't seen the faint blush on her cheeks.

_I really need more time to get to know these new people. I thought they'd be past the hero-worship stage by now!_

They waited impatiently for some sign of the enemy, zanpakutou drawn and ready. The ground began to shake violently, and the air around the 3rd Division forces nearly crackled with energy, but they still couldn't see a thing.

Until something exploded into their midst, showering them with dirt and rock and raising an enormous cloud of dust as it erupted from underneath their feet. More than twelve metres long and almost three metres thick, the Hollow resembled a giant, armoured worm with six pairs of triple jointed legs, each one ending in a clawed foot.

Flowing out of the ground behind it like a tail were dozens of small winged Hollows, a single large eye with a little mask over it dominating each tiny torso. Including the wings, they were still less than a metre across.

And they were _fast._ Shinigami still on their feet ducked frantically as they zipped around, flapping wings making the air hum around them. Ichigo threw himself to the side, catching a startled shinigami by the arm and bringing him down to the ground beside him. Overhead the Hollow's shrill scream tore at their ears while the wind of its passing blew their hair all about.

There was no time for admonitions or thanks; Ichigo rolled away and slashed upward as the flier struck again, slicing it neatly in two. It vanished in a shower of sparks that stung where they landed on his hand.

_"Regroup!"_ Ichigo ordered, scrambling to his feet and yelling as loudly as he could over the rumbling earth and the screams of fallen warriors crushed under the large, worm-like Hollow stomping through the squads. It walked slowly at first, but all at once it gathered itself and charged at an incredible speed, shaking the ground and knocking hapless shinigami down to be trampled under its many feet.

"Squad leaders, rally your fighters!" Ichigo coughed and swiped the heel of his hand over his eyes in an attempt to clear the dust and grit. The air filled with the creature's stench, a foul odour reminiscent of rotting meat.

Amazingly, they held it together. Despite the chaos, shinigami stumbled into formation. Teams of fighters encircled small knots of kidou users as they blasted the fliers with balls of red and blue energy. As Ichigo raced around the perimeter, attempting to defend himself from aerial attack while searching for an opening not blocked by his own people, he spotted the young woman who'd given the warning chanting quickly.

The red fire springing from her hands hit a Hollow dead centre as it dove toward a man's unprotected back, but nothing seemed to happen – except the Hollow spun on a wingtip and launched itself directly at _her_ instead. She flinched back as her protectors struck it down with their blades.

"Try again, Manami!" one of them yelled as another approached.

"It's not working!" the shinigami, Manami, cried, her high voice carrying with several others over the sound of battle. "Kidou isn't working on these things!" She drew her zanpakutou and took an awkward but determined stance.

Ichigo reluctantly pushed aside his concern for those who were not as comfortable or proficient in melee – he'd grieve for the ones who didn't make it later.

As soon as an opening presented itself he dashed forward, bringing Zangetsu down with all his might, but the wide blade bounced right off.

_Damn!_ He'd hoped against hope that the armour wasn't as thick as it looked. The Hollow turned to face him, and Ichigo was forced to flash straight up into the air to avoid its next attack. Unconcerned about the miss, the creature simply turned again and snapped its maw over an older shinigami who was weakly struggling to push himself up to his knees and wipe the blood away from his face.

"Nooo, aw fuck!" Ichigo flashed back down, but it was already too late. He swung a useless blow against the Hollow's jaw before he sprinted out of range again, anger momentarily clouding his judgement.

_Figures one of the few times Kira agrees to take a day off is when we'd need his abilities the most!_

He sped away, and raised Zangetsu intending to end it quickly with an energy blast from the blade but aborted at the last minute when the beast dropped its head and charged straight toward another circle of shinigami.

"Sonuva… Gorou!" Ichigo yelled for the officer again. "Pull them all back, get them out of the way!"

"On it, Taichou!" The veteran began issuing orders, and Ichigo concentrated once more on his impending attack as the squads fell back, thankfully drawing the airborne attackers with them.

"You're clear!"

Ichigo sprang into action before the monster could gather itself for another charge.

_"Getsuga Tenshou!"_ The bright crescent sheared the beast into two neat halves.

The Hollow thrashed, its mask dissolving, both ends twitching violently as they flopped on the ground. The fliers suddenly froze, and the abrupt silence was broken an instant later when they fell from the sky, landing with a series of thuds that sounded like heavy rain.

"Make sure they're dead," Ichigo instructed, cautiously eyeing the remains of the Hollow worm as he slowly stepped closer to inspect it. It wasn't disappearing, and the cut ends weren't bleeding.

_Something's not quite right here…_ Ichigo heard footsteps behind him, and held up a hand in warning. "Stay back until I—" He broke off as the neatly sliced ends began moving again, lumpy protrusions moving underneath the surface.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath before raising his voice again. "Get ready for stage two!" Ichigo yelled, leaping back as a new face appeared on each half, mask and all.

The two new enemies rolled in unison, moving with a curious sideways slither, heads raised and glowing green eyes scanning the grouped shinigami. One of the Hollows suddenly reared back, its movements much swifter now than they had been before, long fangs gleaming as the maw opened wide. Then, just as abruptly as it had risen, the creature snapped itself back down and lunged forward.

A stream of dark yellow _something_ spewed forth toward the nearest shinigami. They flung themselves out of the way, but the viscous substance splashed on the ground where they'd been standing and splattered those who hadn't moved far or fast enough. Screams rose from the victims rolling on the ground and clawing frantically at the acidic globs, the sounds of pain growing louder when it smeared over their hands. Team mates rushed to their aid, stripping off outer robes to wipe at the venom.

Two squads moved in to control the Hollows, attempting to pull their attention and turn them so they were facing away from the bulk of the 3rd Division forces. Officers were shouting again, orders to fall back and resume yet another formation, one designed to offer the best tactics against fast, ranged attackers. The shinigami who'd been hit with the first blast of poison had to be half-carried as they sluggishly attempted to move out of the way; their eyes were alert, but their movements were jerky and uncontrolled.

"Squad Three, help get the injured out of the way," Ichigo ordered. "Get them ready for transport to the infirmary."

"Yes, Taichou!" The squad leader began organizing the operation immediately.

Ichigo made a quick decision. _Faster is better. No telling what that shit'll do to 'em._

He focused his attention inward. _Ready for a little action?_

_(Always!)_ came the immediate reply. Anticipation bubbled up inside him as his Hollow gleefully prepared for the fight.

Ichigo summoned forth all of his abilities as he ran toward the monsters from behind, the sound of his call buried in the noise of battle. He slashed his hand across his face, power singing through him as the mask immediately formed at his command.

A rough battle cry tore from his throat as he sprang into the air, his long, dark coat snapping in the wind as he flashed overtop of one of the worms. It snapped viciously at the squads struggling to contain it, turning too late to meet Ichigo's attack. Tensa Zangetsu bit deeply into what passed for its neck, and the worm emitted a warbling cry of pain as it tried to slither away.

The 3rd Division forces weren't about to let it. Shinigami moved swiftly, dodging another spray of ochre-hued spittle to get in close and attack its legs while Ichigo darted in to stab straight through its head, cutting off its dreadful wailing. This time it dissolved instantly.

"Great job, one more to go!" Ichigo yelled encouragingly, the thrill of the first victory flooding his Hollow-enhanced senses. Still in the air, he spun on his heel and dashed toward the final opponent, the rest of his people racing behind him.

The lone remaining Hollow was fighting cannily, making the fighters corralling it work for every step. Slowly, they forced it away from where the squads were administering emergency treatment, stabilizing the seriously wounded so they could be transported to the infirmary and the 4th Division's superior care. When the fighters spotted the reinforcements coming up behind the worm, they redoubled their efforts even as triumphant expressions sprouted on every face.

Ichigo leaped, preparing to deliver a strike that would split the beast right in two, but at the last second his arms lurched to the side. He carved a thick slice off the worm's neck, drawing a horrible shriek, but the wound was clearly not fatal as it swivelled around and snapped its fangs far too close to Ichigo's face before he flashed out of range.

He had the answer even before he had time to ask himself the question.

_(We don't gotta do it so fast every time, let's enjoy this!)_

Furious, Ichigo swore inside his own mind as he fought to retain control of his body. _This isn't the time, knock this shit off or people are gonna die!_

The voice of the Hollow inside him was mocking. _(You sayin' I ain't good enough to save 'em for ya, King? That why you wanna keep me locked up, don't wanna have any fun? You come crawlin' to me, maybe you're the one gettin' weak!)_

_You've been out every few days for _months,_ what the hell more do you want?!_ Though only seconds had passed, the struggle was becoming painful as his muscles rebelled against the conflicting forces attempting to use them.

_(I…)_ The Hollow's voice trailed off, but his efforts to take over grew stronger. Ichigo held on as tightly as he could, locked in the unseen struggle, forced to watch helplessly as his people fought around him as if in slow motion. One clawed foot lifted off the ground and swung almost lazily toward a shinigami, whose face contorted in fright as he realized he couldn't move out of the way in time.

Muscles cramped violently as Ichigo tore a jagged chunk of the mask away, screaming his denial straight into his mind. _PLEASE!_

Everything shifted abruptly.

And then he was in complete control again, and the huge foot was still descending. Ichigo flashed forward desperately, raising Tensa Zangetsu to shear the entire limb off as he passed. He didn't stop, continuing his mad rush, running straight up the side of the creature and taking its head off with one vicious slash. Shinigami jumped back several feet as it toppled, but it disintegrated before it hit the ground.

Ichigo landed off to the side, leaning both hands on his knees as he bent and pulled in huge, gasping breaths. Anger and anxiety roiled unpleasantly in his belly, but the sounds of his squads gathering around him had him stuffing it all deep down inside. He straightened and plastered as normal an expression as he could on his face, words of praise forming on his lips as he strode forward to care for his people.

_I'll deal with you later, you miserable bastard!_

§

_**Omake**_

-Chapter 13-

Ichigo: Why are people like that allowed to graduate the Academy? Seriously, why?

Renji: 'Cause not everyone's perfect? Just 'cause he ain't a nice guy don't mean he's worthless. -looks thoughtful- Though I dunno how he got into a position of any kind of authority – he sucks at that.

Akuni: He was probably a squad leader from before, when the Division was a mess after the war. I can't see either of you promoting someone like that, not on purpose.

Ichigo: Not if I knew he was so insecure in his authority.

Renji: What're you gonna do with him?

Ichigo: -sighs- No idea. Maybe I can talk to him and see what's going on inside that thick skull.

_**Music**_

♫ _'Fight the Good Fight' – Triumph_


	14. Chapter 14 Miscalculation

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (Note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.  
**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe me if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Miscalculation**

Upset with himself at having been caught off guard again, Ichigo was hugely relieved when he left the 4th Division infirmary – the only serious injuries had occurred before he'd slipped up. The altercation with his Hollow had seemed to last a long time, but in reality it had been over in merely seconds, and Ichigo had recovered swiftly.

_That's still no excuse!_ He fumed silently as he headed home in the evening. _I should be better prepared for this sort of thing. I should see it coming._

Belatedly, he realized that, with all that had been going on, he'd put off attempting to speak with Zangetsu for so long that he'd actually forgotten he'd intended to do so. _Oh yes, very responsible, 'Kurosaki-taichou'._

Ichigo managed not to slam the door and stomp across the room like a child, but he was still chagrined at how he'd let his guard down and given the Hollow the opportunity to test him in such a dangerous situation.

He gathered his thoughts as he made tea and set it out on the low table in the main room. Seating himself cross-legged on the wooden floor, Ichigo took a deep breath and closed his eyes, shifting his awareness internally.

It was easy to find Zangetsu in the strange mental landscape. The imposing man in the dark cloak was perched as always at an impossible angle, and this time when Ichigo approached the world behaved as it ought, though the sky was ominous and dark.

"Zangetsu. Been a while since we've been able to talk," Ichigo greeted him.

_:Things have been… strange, here.:_ Zangetsu disappeared and reappeared in front of Ichigo with a single step.

"It's his fault, isn't it?" Ichigo tried to keep the annoyance he felt at the Hollow out of his voice. He was so certain, it was a surprise when Zangetsu shook his head.

_:I think only partly. You know things here change primarily based on your mental state, and there's been a great deal going on for you these past several months.:_

Ichigo snorted. "Ya might say that." He looked around. "Never figured him for the hidin' type. Probably does it just to piss me off."

Zangetsu smiled faintly. _:Probably,:_ he agreed drily. Ichigo chuckled in spite of himself; Zangetsu didn't seem all that worried, which was reassuring.

"It's a bit extreme, and he's picked a fuckin' terrible time to pull this shit again, but I guess that's why I shoulda seen it comin'." Ichigo scratched the back of his head idly.

It felt good to talk things over with Zangetsu. Ichigo valued his fighting partner's opinion – even though he wasn't entirely certain where the wisdom came from, since they were supposed to be part of the same whole; he chose not to investigate that too closely, chalking it up to interactions with other zanpakutou.

In the end, Ichigo found he already knew what he had to do. "If he's gonna take advantage of this, then I just hafta be prepared for it."

_:Will you challenge him again?:_

"If I have to. I'll do whatever it takes to get things back under control," Ichigo said firmly. "Anything else is just not an option."

The tall figure looked at him silently for a long moment, then nodded. _:You're still the king,:_ Zangetsu replied, sounding satisfied.

Ichigo smiled grimly. "Always will be." He turned away and stared into the distance as he prepared to leave. "Count on it."

_:We are,:_ Zangetsu said solemnly just before the buildingscape vanished.

When he opened his eyes and brought his awareness out of his internal world, Ichigo realized immediately that he wasn't alone anymore and was being watched. "Hey," he greeted Renji, who was reclining lazily on the couch. The easy flow of their energy helped lift his mood immediately. "Didn't hear you come in."

Renji offered him a crooked smile. "Didn't wanna disturb ya – talkin' with Zangetsu?"

Ichigo nodded, unsurprised by his partner's perceptiveness. They'd seen each other in that sort of meditative state far too often for it to be mistaken for anything else. "Something happened today. I needed to figure some things out."

Tattooed eyebrows rose in a silent question, and the light spiritual link between them intensified.

"It's the Hollow again," Ichigo explained, standing and shaking the kinks out of his knees; he'd spent longer talking with Zangetsu than he'd thought. "Givin' me way more trouble than he should."

Renji frowned slightly and dragged a hand through the hair lying loose over his shoulders. "Like when ya went to practice with Zaraki-taichou?"

"Worse." Ichigo related the day's events, including the details of his mistake. Settling matters in his own mind had helped enough so he could get through the telling without feeling quite so bad, but it didn't make him feel any less guilty about his lapse.

"So, he's just gonna keep pushin' at ya, to make sure you're not gonna fall?" Renji mused. "That's some twisted logic."

"No kidding. I'll just hafta remember to keep a closer eye on him. He won't catch me napping again," Ichigo stated confidently, firm in his resolve. "I can control him."

"No question there." Renji nodded, but there was something about the shift in his energy that sent Ichigo's mind skidding down another road entirely. "But I can never figure out how you always manage that when ya can't even control yourself around me."

Ichigo stared for a moment, then stalked over to plant himself directly in front of Renji. "You sayin' I'm easy?"

Renji peered up at him through the vibrant red curtain. "Ichigo..." His voice was a low murmur.

Ichigo smiled as he leaned in. "Hmm?" He lowered himself over his lover's reclining body. Long arms snaked up around his waist, pulling him close and sending them both tumbling off the couch.

Ichigo yelped as his elbow knocked painfully against the wooden floor, but that didn't matter to him in the slightest. He covered Renji's lips with his own, letting his tongue trace the familiar contours of the mouth that moved eagerly with his.

"Clothes. Off. Now." Renji insisted between urgent kisses. Ichigo definitely agreed.

They parted briefly, surrounded by a flurry of black and white as they hastily undressed. Fire blazed between them every time; the heat and passion that flared when their skin touched never got old.

As soon as they'd shed their clothing, Ichigo hauled Renji down beside him and kissed him again. Ichigo liked kissing. He liked kissing Renji. But Renji _loved_ kissing; it was almost a _thing_ for him. Given the chance, Renji would fasten his lips to Ichigo's and stay there until they were both breathless, lips chapped and jaws exhausted.

With that in mind, Ichigo made a point of drawing Renji into the most thorough kiss he could. He teased Renji's lips apart with his tongue, licking at his teeth, tasting the warm mouth that opened for him.

It wasn't something he'd ever thought about before getting involved with Renji, and he hadn't been entirely certain after their first sake-flavoured kiss, but it hadn't taken many more before Ichigo had realized the unidentifiable _something_ he'd come to crave in those heated exchanges could only be his lover's own taste.

It seemed odd at first to think of a person having a taste; he'd endured a month of cheesy strawberry-themed jokes when he'd inadvertently revealed this during one of Renji's periodic visits to the living world early in their relationship. The jokes had stopped during Renji's very next visit, after Ichigo got Renji staggeringly drunk one frozen winter night and made him admit his newfound taste for _real_ strawberries was completely and totally biased.

There were no jokes now as their tongues twined around each other, mouths moving in sync. The dance was always familiar, and always different – the tempo changed fluidly to match the beat and swirl of energy between them. Ichigo's tongue moved forward to sweep the roof of Renji's mouth, then drew back as his teeth were traced one by one in return.

Soft, wet sounds and muffled breaths heightened the driving _need_ that had landed them on the floor in the first place. Hands that had been clutching shoulders and waists began roaming purposefully; two lean, muscled bodies pressing together sending shocks of pleasure to the hardened flesh between them.

Ichigo ran his hand up the firm thigh and grasped Renji's hip; it turned against his palm as Renji rolled to kneel over him. He ignored the twinge in his spine as he was pressed against the floor, but then the pressure was gone and Renji was sitting back on his heels with a pained expression.

"What?" Ichigo was breathing hard, grateful for the chance to catch his breath but a bit confused at the sudden stop.

"We got a perfectly good bed right over there." Renji's grimace turned into a smirk. "No sense doin' this on the hard floor." It was hard to focus on anything but the desire in the shared aura, but Ichigo realized belatedly that Renji echoed his momentary discomfort.

_Sore knees._ Ichigo grinned and scrambled to his feet, grabbing Renji by the wrist and pulling him up. He managed two backward steps before they crashed together again – grasping, nipping, licking, touching anywhere and everywhere they could reach.

Their legs and feet knocked together, nearly tripping them as they stumbled toward the bedroom. Ichigo left it to Renji to steer, giving himself up to the haze of lust that smothered all other thoughts and awareness, and was therefore unprepared when his back slammed into the wall. They'd missed the entrance to the bedroom by a good metre.

Twin grunts echoed on impact, but that didn't stop Ichigo from grabbing Renji by the back of the head, tangling his hand in the long, loose hair and pulling his lover's mouth against his own. Renji's groan was lost somewhere in the back of Ichigo's throat, and Ichigo's head spun along with the energy spinning furiously around them.

Renji's weight shifted, and Ichigo was shoved more firmly against the wall as one of Renji's hands sought his rear and lifted. Ichigo readily obliged, hitching his right knee over his lover's hip and coiling an arm around Renji's waist to grasp one of his flexing buttocks.

Still locked at the lips, the searing kiss continued unbroken as they ground against each other. Desire flared with each rhythmic bump against the wall, and when they finally broke apart a minute later, Ichigo needed several deep breaths before he was capable of speech.

"The bed—" he began, but then Renji's lips were on his throat and Ichigo needed to get closer. Setting his foot back on the floor, he dug his fingers into Renji's hips and pulled, tilting so their bodies melded together. They rolled across the wall, working their way toward the bedroom – and slid sideways abruptly when they fell through the open doorway.

They tumbled toward the floor, managing to land on the futon in an awkward heap. Renji snickered loudly, and Ichigo laughed outright as they separated only long enough to orient themselves and crawl to the centre of their bed. Then they were wrapped around each other again.

Ichigo flung one leg over and straddled his lover, grinning widely as he leaned down and mouthed Renji's inked skin from collar to ear. Long fingers dug into his thighs as he drew Renji's earlobe between his teeth, sending an irresistible surge of desire through him.

"Want you now," Ichigo gasped, his lips brushing over the reddened flesh of Renji's neck, just below the ear. Renji shivered against him, then gripped him tightly as they rolled again until Ichigo was staring up at him through a bright red curtain.

"Good, 'cause I can't take much more," Renji groaned. Heat curled tightly in Ichigo's gut as Renji marked him from navel to nipple, sucking on the soft skin as his tongue traced a wet path up his torso.

Ichigo threw his hand out toward the bottom shelf, colliding with Renji's on the same urgent mission. They fumbled for a moment, spilling more of the newly replenished oil than they intended over their fingers, but it did the job. Renji's slick fingers slid into him easily, and Ichigo let out a breath that was half moan as he coated Renji's erection with his oily fingers.

The demanding pull of the sexually charged energy crackling between them was beyond intoxicating. A firm slap on his ass had Ichigo breathing even harder; he pushed himself down on Renji's fingers, wanting more, twisting his wrist as he pumped his lover firmly.

One final squeeze, then Ichigo let go, holding Renji's eyes with his own and wrapping his legs around his waist as Renji dropped into position.

"Ready when you are, lover." Renji's voice was low and heavy with desire. Ichigo nodded, winding his arm around Renji's neck and grasping his hip. He tightened his grip as Renji entered him, Ichigo's groan blending with his lover's deep noise of pleasure. Only iron will, forged in experience, kept him from bucking as Renji filled him, sliding inside torturously, _deliciously_ slowly.

But when they began to move together, it was impossible to go slowly anymore; careful movements gave way immediately to long thrusts that shocked the breath from them both, triggering a flare in their meshed reiatsu. The tension had built between them incredibly quickly.

"Too much…_ahh…_foreplay?" Ichigo managed a grin despite the sensations threatening to drown his senses.

"_Mmmh…_maybe…" Renji swung his head, flinging his long hair over one shoulder, and dropped his forehead to rest on Ichigo's. "Feels so good to be inside you… surrounded by you." His eyes were half-lidded, his breath coming in quick bursts as he dug his fingers into Ichigo's hips and buttocks and lifted, driving into him deeply.

White sparks danced in front of Ichigo's eyes, and he cried out wordlessly, the slap of skin ringing loudly as they smacked hard against each other. His hand flew to his aching arousal, stroking between their heated, sweat-streaked bodies. It was only a matter of seconds before he was arching against Renji, painting them both with his release and sending the energy level in the room soaring.

A low growl rumbled in Renji's chest, and Ichigo held on as Renji clung to him even tighter, his thrusts growing faster. Ichigo was still riding out the intense pleasure when Renji gasped, every muscle tensing as he buried himself to the hilt. His hips jerked, eyes flashing darkly as the wave crashed down over them again.

Gradually they fell still, deep satisfaction taking the place of the fire that had been racing through the shared aura. Renji's lips were red and just a bit swollen when they met Ichigo's again, firmly but less urgently than before.

When they separated, Ichigo was grateful to drop his tired legs, and he shifted to lie on his side with a contented sigh as Renji groaned and flopped onto his back. He thought they probably should go get cleaned up, but he was far too comfortable to move just yet, and he didn't think anything would move Renji from his sated sprawl anytime soon.

Renji dragged an arm across his glistening brow. "Phew!"

"What's with you lately, Renji?" Ichigo laughed at his partner's dramatics. "Always lazing around in bed."

"Hey that was hard work!" Renji protested, grinning. "But if you ain't tired after that, then we're doin' it wrong."

Ichigo thumped him on the arm. "Hardly," he began, then stopped. "Hmm, yanno maybe we'd better do it again, just to make sure." He gave Renji his best smirk.

It wasn't long before they were tangled together again.

§

_**Omake**_

-Chapter 14-

Ichigo: What are you doing?!

Akuni: Decorating. -bangs hammer against the wall-

Renji: But you're puttin' _cracks_ in our walls! -grabs hammer-

Akuni: Hey I'm just the flunky, _she's_ the artist. -points- She says the walls need cracks, so the walls get cracks. -snatches hammer back and bangs some more-

Ichigo: You _told_ her to put cracks in our walls?

Shelagh: -on a stepstool- It needed something up top here. -makes more cracks in the walls- The way you two bang around blindly trying to find the bedroom, I'm surprised there aren't more.

Ichigo: …good point.

_**Art**_

See the story posted on LJ or ygal for links to the art that goes with this chapter. Link to my LJ – where this story is very prominently featured – is on my bio.

'Burnin' Up' - Oh baby! I love the urgency in this pic. They're so hot for each other they're crashed up against the wall, grabbing and grinding and kissing and asdfghjkl! Renji's leaving a substantial lovebite on Ichigo's neck, and Ichigo's grabbed an extremely naughty handful. _This_ is how hot, exciting sex should be! Plus, I love the tree outside the window - Shelagh laughed at me for saying that. :P

_**Music**_

♫ _'Burnin' Up' – Flock of Seagulls_


	15. Chapter 15 Enlightenment

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (Note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.  
**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe me if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Enlightenment**

Over the next couple of weeks there was a slight increase in Hollow activity, both in Soul Society and in the living world, but nothing alarming. The revised patrol schedules were working out as far as keeping fighters from being overworked, though the complaints from the newer, unranked shinigami continued. Worse, the disgruntlement had begun to spread, as even veterans grew tired of living under alert conditions. Officers, already frustrated with the seemingly endless cycle, had a difficult time investigating each complaint as required by Division policy.

Then one of the reconnaissance missions, guarded by the 3rd, 5th, and 9th, was hit hard by a concentrated attack on their position. Hisagi Shuuhei was badly injured, and all three Divisions took heavy casualties. Ichigo knew right away that the schedules were about to go flying out the window, and he was already dreading the inevitable backlash even before they'd returned to Seireitei.

After seeing three of his possibly fatally wounded shinigami safely into the care of the 4th Division, Ichigo returned to his office to find an official notice from Kuchiki Byakuya. While Ichigo had been leading teams in Hueco Mundo, two of his people had been involved in – of all things – a _bar brawl_ with 6th Division members. Attached was a note explaining that the 3rd seat officer left in charge had restricted them to quarters to wait for Ichigo or Kira to return from the expedition. The timing couldn't have been worse.

The report crumpled under Ichigo's fist as he slammed it down on his desk. "Kira." Ichigo forced the words out carefully. "Get their asses in here right now."

"Yes, Taichou." Kira left to summon the two offenders immediately. The parallels to the last time he'd received one too many complaints were not lost on Ichigo; he began pacing, clenching and unclenching his fists, pushing down a surge of angry energy.

_Again! I thought we'd dealt with this already! But no, it never fucking ends, always gotta be some stupid shit!_

When the shinigami arrived and were confronted with the report from the 6th Division, they immediately started making excuses and issuing complaints of their own about the working conditions. Ichigo let them natter for nearly a minute before he reined them in.

"That's enough!" Ichigo snapped irritably. They fell silent immediately. "Are you here to do a job or not?"

The two shinigami stood at rigid attention, faces pale. Ichigo stopped his pacing right in front of them, cursing inwardly for the hundredth time that he'd picked up Renji's annoyingly distracting habit.

"I asked you a question!" He planted his hands on his hips and glared at them. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"N-no Taichou. I mean, yes, Taichou, we're here to do a job." The tall woman couldn't meet his gaze, her eyes flickering between his face and the wall behind him. That pissed him off even more.

"Do you think I like spending half my working hours in another bloody dimension? Do you even know what that means, how much of a drain that is? Do you think I like that everyone is working extra time to cover our regular duties on top of all of that?"

A small noise from the other shinigami cut short the tirade Ichigo suddenly discovered he was having. The man gulped and stared straight ahead when Ichigo's eyes landed on him. Sweat beaded on the man's forehead, and he seemed to be having trouble standing straight.

It was then Ichigo realized he'd been forcefully projecting his angry reiatsu. _Fuck, what're you sixteen again?!_ He pulled in his energy to more reasonable levels, and the two shinigami facing him slumped as the pressure was relieved.

Ichigo ran his hand over his face and sighed heavily. "I don't like it. None of it. It's a rotten situation and it's taking a toll on everyone. You've been here long enough to know it just can't be helped." He looked at his two trembling Division members and felt a rush of shame over his outburst.

_Smarten up, jackass, they're working hard, too, and they don't understand half of what's going on. You used to think Soi Fong was a cranky captain, now look at you!_ He kicked himself mentally.

Ichigo attempted to shake the mood, and softened his tone as best he could. "I'm sorry it's so difficult right now. Can we please try not to make it any more difficult than it already is?"

They nodded vigorously. "Sorry, Kurosaki-taichou-dono. It won't happen again," the woman vowed. Her face was still pale, but bright spots of colour dotted her cheeks.

Ichigo nearly groaned. _Oh, great job. You broke 'em down, now you gotta build 'em back up._

"Whether you realize it or not, we're still all part of the same team. What you're doing, what I'm doing, it's all the same." Ichigo tried not to cringe, and focused on projecting the conviction under the trite words. "We've got a duty to protect each other and everyone else. We can't afford to let that out of our sight."

They both nodded again, and Ichigo dismissed them. When the door closed behind them, he sank back into his chair with another sigh. He folded his arms on his desk and dropped his head down on them, still annoyed with himself and everyone else.

_Too much more of this and I'm going to either bite something or get lynched…_

Frustration made him want to pace again, or maybe break something, but Ichigo refused to give in. He stayed in his chair and began taking slow, deep breaths. The meditation exercises Renji had taught him years ago were a part of his daily routine that he'd been neglecting; as he worked through the calming ritual he vowed that he'd never skip them again, no matter how busy he got.

After ten or fifteen minutes of quiet meditation, the frustration had ebbed away. Ichigo sighed with relief, and rubbed his temples – the constant tension was giving him a permanent headache.

That dealt with, there was still a stack of reports waiting for his signature before he was done for the day. He was reaching for them when his office door opened unexpectedly, and Ichigo reacted instinctively.

"Who's there?" he snapped, tearing Zangetsu off his back and leaping out from behind the desk. His reiatsu flared in response, sharp-edged and ready for battle.

"What the hell?!" Renji stood in the open doorway, hand on his own hilt, feet scraping roughly across the wooden floor as he slid into a ready stance. "It's just me!"

"Fuck!" Heart pounding, Ichigo lowered his zanpakutou and glared at Renji. "What're you doin' here?"

Renji stared at him, incredulity stamped on his face as he straightened. "What's goin' on? Felt ya raisin' a ruckus on my way over."

Ichigo snorted, and took his time settling his zanpakutou on his back again before answering. "Idiots. Brawling in bars with the 6th."

Renji made a face. "Let 'em have it, did ya?"

"Little too much," Ichigo admitted wryly. "But I've had it up to here with that nonsense," he grumbled, jabbing a hand to his chin. "Anyway, what were you coming here for?"

"We're supposed to meet Kuchiki-san in less than an hour. Did ya forget?" Renji cocked an inked eyebrow at him curiously.

Ichigo groaned. He _had_ forgotten the dinner meeting with the 6th Division captain. "Crap." He scrubbed a hand through his hair. "Not formal, right, it's a working dinner?"

Renji nodded. "Yeah, uniforms're fine. It's at his place, though, so we gotta remember our manners." He offered a crooked grin, but his eyes still showed concern. "Ichigo, why didn't ya know it was me? I wasn't hidin'."

"I…" Ichigo frowned. "I was meditating, and then I was gonna finish the paperwork…" He felt Renji's presence now, as easily as always. Their energies were linked on a deep, barely distinguishable level, as they usually were outside the privacy of their home.

"I guess I just wasn't thinkin'," Ichigo said at last. "Was so pissed off at those two morons, tryin' to block all that out…" He stopped and shook his head, his ire rising again. "Never mind, let's get this over with."

§

The Kuchiki mansion was spacious and elegant. Tasteful artwork and furnishings subtly proclaimed the wealth and nobility of the inhabitants, beyond most of the rest of Soul Society. Renji and Ichigo weren't uncomfortable in the lush surroundings, but they both preferred a more relaxed environment. Their own mismatched furniture made their place feel more homey, more lived-in; each scratch on their table spoke of nights of laughter with friends, and their couch was lumpy in all the right places.

Over the years, they'd convinced the Kuchiki to abbreviate the customary social greetings when they visited his home, but they weren't dispensed with entirely. Tea was offered and accepted before the three captains got down to business. Initially, their discussions centred on the latest findings from the research expeditions into Hueco Mundo. The reports were good, better than expected – each painstakingly acquired piece of data was pointing them closer and closer to finding the source of the disturbance. If progress continued at the same rate, they'd have a destination pinpointed in a matter of months, and they could all go back to more normal, less stress-filled lives.

_No more crazy shifts, no more midnight alerts – well, a lot fewer, anyway. No more tension worryin' whether it'll get so bad again that someone's gonna fly off the handle 'cause they got nothin' left for patience._

That should have pleased him without reservation, but something about it niggled at the back of Renji's mind. He couldn't pin it down, though, so he let it go when the discussion turned to the matter of morale.

"Abarai-san, do you still maintain the position that morale is one of the things we should be focusing on, in the face of everything else that's going on?"

Renji nodded, absently folding the corners of his copy of the report. "Yeah, I really think it's a bigger problem than they realize. Morale's a big part of keeping order. We've all had more'n the usual 'disciplinary incidents' or whatever they're callin' 'em this week." He turned to grin at Ichigo, but his partner only offered a thoughtful hum in response.

Byakuya reached into a folder on his desk and withdrew a slim stack of papers, which he then handed to Renji. "What do you make of these?" the noble asked.

Renji scanned the reports, tilting them to the side so Ichigo could read them, too. They were case files, describing offenses, disciplinary actions, and commanding officers' notes regarding five specific shinigami who'd been called in repeatedly for poor behaviour.

"I got a few like this, too." Renji tapped the pages with a finger.

"Mmhmm, me too," Ichigo put in. It was possible that the tightness of his reply would be overlooked by someone who didn't know him very well, but Renji noted the irritation smouldering under the surface.

_After this afternoon I guess I can't blame him, but it ain't like him to hold a grudge so long._

"I find I am… experiencing difficulty with these cases," Byakuya said plainly. "Your opinions would be appreciated."

It was flattering to be asked; Renji still sometimes felt like the scruffy kid from Rukongai, or the newly promoted lieutenant standing in front of his stoic new captain. As time passed, their relationship had grown easier, but even after Renji was promoted to equal standing as captain of the 5th, he had to remind himself that he'd already won the other captain's respect and approval. He'd been shocked to learn that the 6th Division captain had been one of those who'd stood for his promotion; that acknowledgement was something he valued.

"Well, we'll try, but…" Renji shrugged. "Kuchiki-san, we've all tried the same things, but they just ain't workin' very well anymore." Byakuya nodded, seeming reluctant, then looked inquisitively at Ichigo, who appeared to be lost in thought.

When Ichigo failed to respond, Renji nudged him discretely with an elbow as Byakuya's eyes flicked down to his cup. Ichigo's shoulders tensed briefly before he looked up, but he wore a pensive expression that showed he _had_ been listening.

"I dunno, what else can we do besides what we've already been doing?" Ichigo said at last. "Dealing with the worst cases individually can only take us so far. We need to give people a reason to care, besides just the obvious."

Byakuya nodded thoughtfully. "Have you succeeded in doing so with any of your people?"

Ichigo grunted. "Some, but I've had to step on a lotta necks, too."

"And that wasn't sufficient?"

"No, they ain't all mindless soldiers, you can't just tell 'em to suck it up when they've got a problem."

Renji slid his eyes sideways, concealing his surprise by lifting his cup to his lips. Ichigo's response was just short of testy – though he had to admit it _was_ true that the 6th Division captain sometimes forgot that not everyone could be pushed as far as he pushed himself.

_Or as far as _we_ push _our_selves._ Renji had to be honest and admit that he and Ichigo were just as bad at not taking a break when there was work to be done. He continued eyeing the other two shinigami as he sipped the bitter tea. Byakuya's expression gave away nothing, but Renji recognized the way the corners of his eyes tensed ever so slightly.

"Of course. But that still leaves us with a problem," the noble said evenly.

Renji chuckled. "Only one?" Beside him, Ichigo muffled a quiet laugh in his own cup, and even Byakuya raised one brow in appreciation of the small joke.

"Anyway, what's next on the list?" Ichigo asked, seeming to rouse himself from his introspection at last.

Byakuya pulled another piece of paper off his desk. "You wished to discuss temporary accommodations?"

Renji sighed to himself. _Gonna be a long night._

§

They took their dinner in Byakuya's private study, the doors to the garden open to let in the sweetly scented breeze. Normally, Ichigo enjoyed the good food and Byakuya's unexpectedly easy company, but tonight he found he wasn't in the mood to appreciate any of it. Watching Renji and Byakuya play the manners game was irritating rather than entertaining – instead of being amused as they danced carefully around the edges of semi-formality, he felt an urge to bang their heads together and tell them to just drop it and be friends already.

When the meeting was finally over, Ichigo was glad of the long walk back to their own quarters, hoping it would help ease his restlessness. The dull, throbbing pressure at the back of his skull wasn't helping his mood, and he could _feel_ Renji's heavy silence weighing on him as well.

It was no use. Ichigo was still tense when they reached their quarters, thoughts of work and of how much harder it was getting to juggle it all ran around his mind like a hyperactive hamster on a wheel.

_Calm down, don't get so worked up._ Ichigo tried to grab his spinning thoughts and slow them down, but everything was just so confused. A flood of conflicting thoughts and emotions made it difficult to pinpoint just what he was so upset about.

"Did somethin' else happen today I don't know about?" Renji's voice interrupted his musings.

"No, it's fine." Quiet. He needed peace and quiet to sort this out. Ichigo pressed the heels of his palms to his forehead, willing away the inner turmoil. Pushing order into the chaos was harder than it should've been, but if he could just—

Renji frowned at him. "Ya sure? Got a problem with Kuchiki-san, then? Was cold enough in there to snow every time he asked ya a question." Ichigo thought he felt a thread of worry from his partner, but it was lost in all the rest, and the endless interruptions weren't helping him find his balance.

Ichigo clenched his teeth and shook his head, not trusting himself to calmly answer the same annoying questions more than once. Instead he changed the subject. "Gonna make tea, you want any?" Quickly he stepped into the kitchen and pulled in a deep breath. _Shut up, shut up, shut UP!_

"I know you're upset, Ichigo," Renji said, sounding exasperated. "So just spit it out!"

A wall of red flared in his mind, and Ichigo's patience snapped.

§

Renji rolled his eyes as Ichigo paced the room restlessly; intense waves of reiatsu rolled off his seemingly unaware partner. "I know you're upset, Ichigo," he began, exasperated. "So just spit it out!"

"Argh!" Ichigo slammed a hand down on the counter. "What if I don't feel like talkin' about it? Do we gotta be in each others' pockets _all_ the time?" Ichigo's actions didn't reflect his words; the energy still flowed steadily between them, but it had a sharp edge.

_Ow._ Renji bit back an angry retort, and smothered the sting of the irritated comment under the realization that something was very wrong. The tense set of Ichigo's shoulders was increasing along with the agitation in their combined reiatsu.

_Almost think he's spoilin' for a fight. But that ain't like him at all—_ With the thought came understanding, and a cold trickle of fear oozed through him as the pieces finally fell into place in his mind. The Hollow.

_But how to be sure? And how to make Ichigo see? Only thing the Hollow wants is to fight…_ There was really only one thing he could think of. Renji licked his lips and steeled himself for what he knew he had to do. He crossed the room and stood next to the table by the door where their zanpakutou rested.

"You got a problem with me, maybe we should go settle it." Renji put his hand on the table, conspicuously close to Zabimaru's hilt.

_:What the hell're you doin'?:_

_Trust me!_ He replied silently to Zabimaru's startled query.

_:Be careful. You're playin' with fire, I can't even hear Zangetsu right now.:_

_I know. He ain't been actin' like himself, and I can't believe it took me this damn long to figure out why._

Renji's suspicions were confirmed when Ichigo turned to face him, his eyes tinted an eerie yellow.

"Yeah, maybe ya wanna fight," Renji pressed.

"You wanna fight?" Ichigo's voice was strained, and Renji saw his partner's hands were shaking.

"I think _you_ do." Renji put as much derision into his own voice as he could muster while masking his concern. "I think ya wanna fight real bad."

Ichigo took a jerking step forward, and Renji resisted the urge to grab Zabimaru. Though they were generally well-matched in power with their own strengths and weaknesses, the plain fact was that Ichigo had access to a frightening level of power when he needed it, beyond that of a normal shinigami. Once it had bothered Renji, made him feel weak, but knowing the price Ichigo paid every time he borrowed that power washed away petty concerns.

_That an__d__ the fact __I can still__ beat him half__ the time when the damn Hollow ai__n__'__t involved._ The thought flickered in the back of Renji's mind. Ichigo normally kept the Hollow firmly under control, but it had become clear that something had eroded that control. Renji knew he could stand up to him for a while, but on his best day he didn't think he could _defeat_ the full power of the Hollow alone. Especially not when he was an inseparable part of Ichigo – he'd sooner cut off his own arm than destroy his partner.

Renji kept his nerves steady by sheer force of will as he taunted Ichigo again. "Ya wanna hit somethin'? Cut somethin'?" He waved a hand – the one that _wasn't_ ready to snatch Zabimaru if this didn't work. "What're ya waitin' for?"

Ichigo lurched forward another step, eyes suddenly blazing. His reiatsu spiked dangerously – and then he froze. Both his fists clenched at his sides, and he swayed as the heat drained out of his energy like water from a bottomless bucket. Ichigo's growl was loud as the dark glow faded from his eyes and they returned to their natural warm brown.

Those eyes sought his, and Renji let out a relieved breath. "You ok?" he asked, trying his best to keep his hands from shaking.

Ichigo nodded. "Renji, he… Hell." He clutched a handful of his hair. "I think we have a problem."

"No shit." Renji moved to stand beside his agitated partner. "What the _fuck _was that?" He led Ichigo to the couch and sat them both down. "What happened?"

"All this time, I thought he was testin' me, since we've been doin' more fighting than usual, even for us. Zangetsu even agreed. But…" Ichigo looked pale.

"But what?"

"I think… the stuff he's been sayin'…" Ichigo swallowed heavily. "I don't think he's just bein' difficult, takin' advantage of the situation. I think whatever's goin' on in Hueco Mundo is affecting him, too. We spend so much time there, I guess it makes sense."

Renji shook his head and stared at the floor in dismay. "Why didn't we think of that before?" It made perfect, painful sense. _We knew something was makin' the Hollows go nuts. Why didn't we figure it'd affect the one inside him, too?_

"Hey, don't feel too stupid." A shove on his shoulder made him look up again in startlement. "It's part of _me_ and _I_ never realized, either."

"Well as long as you're still stupider'n me." Renji smiled ruefully. "Ya got him back under control, that's what matters."

"This can't happen again," Ichigo said soberly. "What'm I supposed to do about somethin' like this? We can't let the other captains know what's goin' on, they'd just turn it into some kinda crisis." He shuddered. "Don't even wanna _think_ about what Mayuri'd wanna do to me…"

Renji thought for a moment, then it came to him. "Well, since Urahara-san did this, I'd say he's got a responsibility to help ya."

"_Us,_" Ichigo said absently, grasping his hand lightly. "That… makes sense," he continued, nodding. "We can go see him tomorrow since they cancelled the next expedition."

Renji nodded. "Good." With that concern out of the way, another surfaced in his mind. He paused, debating, then pushed on determinedly. "Ya know, if ya ever want me 'outta your pocket', just lemme know."

"What?" Ichigo looked confused. "What're you—oh." He flushed faintly. "No, c'mon, you know I didn't mean that. Anyway we're not really, if you think about it. Just here at home mostly, and with the 9th outta the rotation until Shuuhei recovers, we'll be lucky if we even get to eat and sleep in the same shifts."

When the full import of that truth sank in, they looked at each other in dismay; the extra shifts meant that much more exposure to whatever was affecting the Hollow inside Ichigo.

"I think we'd better send a message right now." Renji fished out his communicator.

§

_**Omake**_

-Chapter 15-

Ichigo: Argh, I hate being so moody!

Renji: _I_ hate when you're so moody.

Zabimaru: _:You take some stupid chances, yanno that?:_

Renji: Shut up!

_**Music**_

♫ _'__Attack__' – __30 Seconds to Mars_


	16. Chapter 16 Assessment

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (Note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development,interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.  
**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe me if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Assessment**

"Stay out of Hueco Mundo," Urahara stated flatly. The exiled shinigami had been waiting for them first thing that morning, and it hadn't taken long to bring him up to speed on the situation. Being completely honest about the problem was unnerving, but Ichigo wasn't foolish enough to withhold information that might help – and after all, Urahara had helped make him what he was.

"I can't." Ichigo shook his head. "With the 9th out of the rotation, if the 3rd was out, too, everyone else would be working double time to make up for it. That just can't happen, too many mistakes get made."

Renji nodded his agreement. "We've all gotta be there. Ya know what it's like." He took a long drink of the cool tea Urahara had had waiting for them. "And there's no way he can take off now without raisin' suspicion. It's gotta be after Shuuhei's back on duty."

Urahara frowned. "How long?"

"They figure less than two weeks," Ichigo replied. "They healed most of the damage, but they can't fix everything about the concussion. The last of that will have to heal on its own."

"And it'll look suspicious if Ichigo goes out as soon as Shuuhei gets back," Renji put in. "We need a believable reason for him to be outta action without drawin' attention to the timing. Ain't many who'd understand what's really goin' on."

"You'll have to trust _someone_ with this." Urahara rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Unohana-taichou. She can be discreet, and she can help give you an excuse to go off duty until you get this under control."

Ichigo brightened. "She's been after us to cut back for weeks." He made a face. "And we're both way overdue for the physicals she's been insisting on."

Renji rubbed his neck. "Shouldn't be too hard to get her in on this without raisin' suspicion. All it'd take is a quick word when she's workin' on Ichigo after one more 'training accident'."

"Until then, you've got to do your best to limit the Hollow's exposure. Don't bring him out in Hueco Mundo – don't bring him out at all if you can possibly avoid it, but especially not there." The exile wore a grim expression, and it was a bit frightening to see; he hadn't looked that serious since a time neither of the shinigami captains sitting in front of him cared to remember.

"In fact, it might be better if you avoided using higher levels of power at all in Hueco Mundo," Urahara continued. "When you bankai, you've got more power but you've opened yourself up that much more. He's always been able to come at you more strongly then."

"No mask, no bankai… next you're gonna tell me I shouldn't even use Zangetsu," Ichigo sighed.

"Not even Ichigo can take out too many of these new Hollows hand-to-hand," Renji pointed out.

Urahara gazed at them seriously from within the shadow of his striped hat. "Ideally you wouldn't be fighting at all, but unfortunately that's just not an option in your current situation."

There wasn't anything they could say to that.

§

Since they were in town and didn't have to be back in Soul Society until later, after Urahara had subjected Ichigo to a number of tests and loaded him with advice, Renji and Ichigo took the opportunity to pay the Kurosaki family a visit. Since it was such a short visit they weren't bothering with gigai, but they elected to walk instead of simply flashing across town.

They tried to mask their approach, but either Urahara had spoken to Isshin when he'd received their message the previous night, or, more likely, the elder Kurosaki was simply too good to fool.

Either way, he was waiting for them when they reached the clinic, and leaped shrieking out of the shadows to ambush them. He tackled Ichigo around the middle and threw a kick intended to sweep Renji's foot out from under him.

"Hah nice try, but ya ain't gonna catch us this time!" Renji leaped over Isshin's leg and got behind him while the older man was grappling with Ichigo. He got in two short jabs to the kidneys before Isshin's leg shot back and Renji had to dodge again or get his knees broken. Ichigo's laughter when he pinned his father in a headlock was a welcome sound.

_Guess we were more tense than I thought._ Renji was relieved to see his partner's smile and feel the lightened aura; Ichigo seemed genuinely pleased to see his father, despite the amount of eye rolling and name calling that usually accompanied their exchanges.

The afternoon was spent more pleasantly than either of them had anticipated. Karin and Yuzu were delighted to see them again so soon, and immediately dragged Ichigo into the kitchen and began pelting him with questions – did he know anything about the new shinigami in town, was Rukia going to come visit soon, and did they have time to stay for dinner because…

"Ichi-nii, you're getting too thin!" Yuzu said critically.

Renji looked up in surprise, turning away from his conversation with Isshin regarding his activities against the influx of Hollows in the living world to peer over at the Kurosaki siblings. At first glance, Ichigo looked the same as always, but Renji tried to look beyond the concealing uniform.

_Well shit._ For the first time, Renji noticed the hollows – _not funny, Renji_ – in his lover's cheeks, and the way his uniform hung a little looser than it ought.

"Renji-nii, you guys need to eat more." Karin plunked a plate of biscuits and a cup of sweet coffee in front of him. Dutifully he cleared the plate, but for the first time in that house he couldn't have said what he was eating.

He held that body every night, was embraced by that body every night, and he still hadn't noticed. That he hadn't even noticed the changes in his own physique didn't make him feel any better. When Ichigo caught his eye, Renji knew he wasn't the only one feeling a bit guilty over the lapse. _Peas in a pod._ Renji grinned apologetically, and was heartened by the thin thread of sheepish amusement in their bond and the rueful shrug Ichigo sent in return. _Stupid peas, though…_

§

They'd returned to Soul Society that afternoon laden with food, and strict orders to take better care of themselves. That was going to be a tough order to follow, though – their new schedules were waiting for them when they got home.

"I guess we know why they're convinced we can't take care of ourselves properly." Ichigo tossed his schedule onto the table and dropped onto the couch with a sigh. He'd had to do some creative rearranging in the kitchen to get all of the food to fit. _Now if I could just rearrange that schedule as easily._

Renji snorted. "Because obviously we can't?"

Ichigo chuckled, but the levity was short-lived. "Somehow I gotta figure out a way to get out of bringing the Hollow out 'til I can get Unohana-taichou to pull me off duty." He made a face. "That's gonna suck, by the way, watchin' you and the others go out there every few days and have to sit here twiddling my thumbs."

"Hardly think you'll be twiddlin' your thumbs," Renji said. "Urahara-san's bound to have some kinda answers for ya by then. You'll be too busy jumpin' through his hoops."

"Hmm. Hope so." Ichigo wasn't happy about any of it, but he couldn't risk putting anyone else in danger just to salve his pride. "Still need a good reason to stay out of the worst fights," he mused. "Kira's gonna have to take charge on the field."

Renji stared at his hands thoughtfully. "Gonna tell him the truth?"

"I… I'll have to, won't I?" Ichigo swallowed around the nervous lump in his throat. "Most of it, at least. I can't keep it a secret from my lieutenant in case something happens. But…" He struggled to find a reasonable compromise. "Renji, just 'cause everyone _knows_ doesn't mean that they really understand about me. There's only so much I can explain."

Ichigo was used to the stares and whispers – his Division knew the basics, enough so new recruits weren't terrified or trying to attack him when he put on his mask, and of course they _did_ talk. His friends knew more than most, and anyone who'd been through the war with Aizen knew about vaizards and arrancar, and could connect the dots.

"Well ya don't gotta shout it from the rooftops. And ya don't gotta explain either, Ichigo," Renji suggested. "Just tell him you can't use the mask for a while, and that'll be enough. He can be discreet…" he trailed off, and they both winced at the inadvertent reminder.

"Kira'll understand," Renji said firmly. "And it'll be good for him to know ya trust him that much."

Ichigo nodded. "I do, really. It's just the thought of telling anyone what's really going on…" Another thought occurred, and he looked earnestly at Renji. "I don't want Rukia to know. Not right now, anyway. She'll make a big deal out of it."

Inked eyebrows rose. "Well _is_ a big deal," Renji told him, "but she doesn't need to know. Rukia fusses like a grandmother. A real _bossy_ grandmother."

§

Kira _did_ understand, accepting Ichigo's explanation that he had to stop using the mask for a while without asking uncomfortable questions. He readily agreed to take the lead of the 3rd Division forces in the upcoming expeditions, though he seemed relieved to know that Ichigo was still going to be there in the event of an emergency.

It was far more difficult for Ichigo, during the first mission, to hold back and restrict himself to fighting defensively the whole day. To be sure, the members of the research team they accompanied into Hueco Mundo were more than pleased to have the 'famous, war-hero captain' guarding them during the entire mission, but that didn't do anything to ease Ichigo's conscience.

No one seemed to have noticed that Ichigo wasn't fighting as much or as heavily as he usually did. That was the one good thing about having tighter schedules – the groupings that accompanied the science teams into Hueco Mundo changed more frequently, and the same two Divisions only rarely made the trip together twice in a row.

But that didn't make him feel any better, either. Not drawing on the Hollow's powers was a relief that conflicted with Ichigo's sense of duty. He was grateful not to have to face that extra battle every few days, but being forced to limit himself, to not use his full abilities was supremely frustrating. Ichigo was used to being in the thickest part of the battle, not on the sidelines.

And even though he didn't want to admit it, he missed the thrill of power running through his body, and the adrenaline of a heated encounter.

"Aw hell, don't tell me I'm turning into Kenpachi!" Ichigo groaned and dropped his head down on his desk, knocking a stack of finished reports to the floor.

_(Yer too uptight for that, King.)_

"Piss off," Ichigo grumbled.

_(Not a chance,)_ the Hollow snapped. _(You've been hidin' somethin' from me, blockin' me, and I wanna know why.)_

"I don't have time to deal with your bullshit right now." Ichigo tried to brush the Hollow's presence away, but the Hollow was determined to have his say, and Ichigo wasn't up for the fight to _make_ him go away.

_(Too bad. We had a deal, and you ain't been holding up your end!)_

"_You_ broke the rules, not me. You nearly got my people killed! Not to mention _me,_ which would've got _you_ killed, too, so I don't really see the logic in that."

_(No fun playin' if you're gonna play it safe, aibou.)_ The cackle that accompanied this declaration scraped a chill down Ichigo's spine.

"We've _been_ through this, you—" Ichigo bit his cheek and sucked in a calming breath. "We'll fight as hard as we can against Hollows, and as hard as we can without killing that crazy bastard Kenpachi, but you _don't_ get to fuck around when lives are in the balance."

_(But—)_

"Enough!" Ichigo smacked his hand down on his desk. "Those're the rules – we fought, I won, we agreed. End of discussion."

_(But I'm bored! And I'm sick of all this rain!)_

"Too damn bad!" Ichigo was fed up to the neck of dealing with him, even though he knew it wasn't entirely his fault. "When things settle down here again we'll get back to how it was. I promise. And you know I keep my word."

_(So do I,)_ came the cryptic reply, and then he was gone.

§

_**Omake**_

-Chapter 16-

Yuzu: Yay, we're in the story again!

Karin: Yeah but we don't get to do anything cool.

Isshin: Don't be sad, girls, Daddy got to have fun! Let's have a family outing, just the three of us!

Yuzu: Yay!

Karin: Oh no…

Rukia: Why don't I get to visit the living world more?

Akuni: Um… you can go on the family outing if you like?

Rukia: Urk! I'll pass.

HollowIchigo: _(I want to have some fun!)_

All: NO!!

_**Music**_

♫ 'Animal I Have Become' – Three Days Grace


	17. Chapter 17 Sequitur

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (Note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.  
**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe me if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Sequitur**

"I can't take it anymore!" Ichigo exploded, pitching a handful of files across the room. Renji looked up from his own paperwork, eyes narrowing as he stared first at Ichigo, then at the papers raining to the floor.

"Feel like I'm gonna jump outta my skin!" Ichigo complained. "I never thought I'd miss the crazy pace – and I don't, not really – but I need some action!"

Renji gave him a lascivious smirk and made as if to strip his uniform off right then and there.

Ichigo snorted a laugh. "Not _that_ kinda action, idiot. We got work to do." He got up and collected his scattered papers. "I almost wish Kenpachi'd bust in lookin' for a fight." Renji chuckled and gave him a sympathetic look, and Ichigo made a face in return.

"Don't look at me like that, Renji, I feel pathetic enough as it is. You should know." Ichigo wasn't making any effort to conceal his frustration, in private at least. After becoming accustomed to a certain amount of activity, the past week and a half of holding himself back had left him with an abundance of energy, and an increasing need to use it.

"I _do_ know, Ichigo."

Sighing in resignation, Ichigo had just settled back down to sort his mess of papers when Renji tossed his file on the table and stood abruptly.

"Forget work. Let's go," Renji offered.

"What? Where?"

Renji grinned widely. "Blow off some steam."

§

The whole idea was way more amusing to Ichigo than he thought it should be, but that didn't keep the smile off his face as he leaped to avoid Renji's rushing attack.

_"Gotta train the body as well as the mind, yanno,"_ Renji had quipped as they'd raced each other to Urahara and Yoruichi's hidden training grounds.

It had actually taken Ichigo a minute to figure out why that sounded so familiar; when he'd remembered, he'd begun laughing so hard he'd had to stop to catch his breath. He'd lost the race after that, of course, and Renji'd gloated smugly.

It was stupidly sentimental, but Renji's reference lifted Ichigo's mood, and he was looking forward to finally letting loose without complications even more – it might be a chance to have a bit of fun as well, something that had been hard to come by ever since the realization that the disturbance in Hueco Mundo was affecting the Hollow inside him.

They'd started off simply by practicing different sword forms, followed by a flash step challenge that was half race, half target practice. Even after learning to share their lives, competition was something they couldn't seem to shake. Taunts and curses still flew when one would best the other, and if one made a particularly dumb move, it'd be days before the other stopped ribbing him about it.

It was a hot, tiring exercise, and they were winded and sweaty by the time they stopped for a break. Stripping down to their pants, they dropped their sodden tops in a heap and perched on a smooth-edged boulder to analyze the session. Ichigo was pleased that he hadn't lost his edge while he was forced to limit himself in the field, but the longer they talked the more something bothered him.

He'd become accustomed to having all of his abilities at his disposal. Knowing he could do bankai when he needed speed, or put on the Hollow mask to bring a quicker end against a dangerous foe… In the constant struggle to keep up with the pace governed by the events in Hueco Mundo, he'd reached for the higher levels of power almost casually, taking that power for granted.

Now he saw first hand how easy it would be to neglect the very lessons he was training in his own people – it was a chilling thought, considering the situation he was facing with his Hollow. All shinigami were supposed to train regularly, but Ichigo wondered how many of them were becoming unbalanced in their skills simply because they didn't have much opportunity to exercise them all in real combat.

Captains were supposed to know the value of having a versatile arsenal of skills. If _they_ fell into tactical habits, lower ranked shinigami would follow where their officers led, and there would soon be a real need for retraining. Ichigo and Renji discussed several options for evaluating their people, and planned to revise training strategies to help keep everyone sharper all around. They decided it was probably something they should bring up at the next captains' meeting as well.

When they put that issue to rest, the partners took up their zanpakutou again to finish their training with some sparring.

And it felt _so_ good to indulge in the exercise, to finally let his actions flow freely; Ichigo hadn't felt this light in more than a week. The rush of adrenaline was thrilling; with every crash of blades, every blow blocked or evaded, every time he leaped away from a vicious strike or sprang forward to deliver a stunning attack of his own, he felt _alive._

_(Finally, a decent fight! 'Bout time you figured out how it should feel.)_ The sharp press of the Hollow's lust for battle caught Ichigo off guard, and he stumbled mid-swing; his attack fell short by at least a metre, but that was the last thing on his mind right then.

Ichigo gave Renji the sign to break off the fight even as he shouted a mental reply. _Go away; I told you, you can't come out right now!_

Raw anger welled up from the Hollow, bleeding beyond the internal barriers and filling Ichigo's mind. _(And _I_ told _you,_ King, that we had a deal – you _owe_ me, an' since you ain't payin' up, now I'm gonna _take_ my due!)_

The pressure increased, and Ichigo screamed furiously as he felt his control slipping away…

§

Renji had a bad feeling when Ichigo gave him the sign to break off the fight. That feeling got worse as he watched his partner's expression twist. The short hairs at the back of his neck stood up as Ichigo's reiatsu fluctuated wildly, and Renji was never more grateful that the underground facility was shielded to block most of the energy of what went on inside – it was all too clear what was going on.

"Fight, Ichigo!" he urged. "Remember what Urahara-san said!"

Ichigo roared again, fury radiating off him as he collapsed to his knees, Zangetsu falling heavily as he clutched his head with both hands.

Then his hands dropped to his sides, and Ichigo's body stilled. The angry pulse of chaotic reiatsu was almost proof enough. _But I gotta be sure…_

Renji took a step closer, gripping Zabimaru firmly. "Ichigo?"

The orange head lifted; the eyes that stared back at him were _not_ Ichigo's eyes. _(Ichigo ain't here right now!)_

_"__You.__"_ Renji gritted his teeth. "Ichigo is gonna kick your ass, so don't get cozy." The blackness smothered the whites of Ichigo's eyes, and he leaped back as Ichigo's – _the Hollow__'__s_ – hand closed on Zangetsu's hilt.

_(Gonna have some fun first!)_ The Hollow laughed and sprang at him.

"Just go away," Renji yelled, blocking a powerful overhand blow. "He'll destroy ya for this if ya don't, ya _know_ he will!" Another attack, impossibly fast, slashed in from the side and bit into his arm before he scrambled away. "Come on, Ichigo!"

_(He'll hafta stop me, and he ain't strong enough anymore. That means _I_ get to be king!)_ The Hollow's gleeful cackle grated on Renji's nerves.

Zabimaru's apprehensive voices broke into his concentration. _:I can't hear Zangetsu anymore. I can barely hear Ichigo!:_

Renji squashed the fear that threatened to freeze him from the inside out – he had no bond with the Hollow, but he could still feel Ichigo struggling furiously, and his partner didn't need to be distracted by _him._

_I can't cut him, how do I help him?_ Renji dodged another wild swing and flashed to the other side of the yard to buy himself a few precious seconds to think.

_:He won't thank you if ya let him go on a rampage. You both know what's at stake here!:_

_I gotta trust him! There's another way, dammit!_ Renji snarled in his mind. _Ya think we can afford to have him outta commission for's along as it'd take to heal from the kinda wounds needed to stop him when he's like this? I'd hafta hack him to bits!_

_:What else can you do? He's way too fast for ya to use kidou on him effectively, and Ichigo on his own is better'n you at hakuda – he'd tear you apart now, no matter how tough you are.:_

_That's it!_ Renji skidded to a halt and spun around to face the demon in his partner's body. "Fine, ya wanna fight so bad, I'll give ya a fight. But we fight _my_ way!" He sealed Zabimaru and stabbed him into the dirt.

_:What the fuck are you doing?!:_ Zabimaru's scream echoed in his mind.

_Trust me!_

Amusement flickered across the face that was not-quite Ichigo. _(You think you can take me on alone?)_

"I _know_ I can," Renji snarled, dropping into a ready stance.

A dark, hungry look replaced the humour. _(I guess this's a good chance to get what I want from ya!)_ The thing in Ichigo's body tossed Zangetsu aside and stepped closer, his movements slow and deliberate.

_Oh _hell_ no!_ Renji couldn't keep the horrified expression off his face as he forced himself to hold his ground. Despite his best efforts, his fear oozed through his reiatsu, and he felt Ichigo's struggles become more frantic.

The Hollow stopped in his tracks, the smirking mouth twisting in disgust. _(I ain't interested in your _ass,_ Abarai, I want your head on a plate! Fuck, you people are predictable! Always thinkin' with your—)_

Renji swore loudly and creatively as he tackled the Hollow. His jaws shut with a snap as they crashed into the ground, reminding him to keep his temper down and his guard up.

"Fight, Ichigo, I'll hold him!" was the last thing he said before he clamped his teeth together and drove his fist into the Hollow's gut as they fought to pin each other. An elbow to the back of his head had Renji rolling away and seeing stars; he shook it off as best he could, narrowly escaping the foot that tried to stomp on his face.

_(You're a squirmy little thing, ain't ya?)_ The Hollow taunted him. _(Well it's more fun to squish a bug that wiggles!)_

Renji shot to his feet, adrenaline pumping through him. He circled, waiting for the thing to come to him. _Gotta buy Ichigo as much time as I can to get that thing locked down again._ He knew he couldn't win, but one thing he was exceptionally good at was taking a beating; he could drag this out for a long time…

§

Renji stumbled and fell, ducking and rolling reflexively as he landed. Each harsh breath tugged at cracked ribs, but he staggered back to his feet and kept going. Renji could still feel Ichigo fighting, and it seemed like he was finally gaining the upper hand. _Just a li'l more…_

The Hollow's stiffened hand slipped past his weakened guard and slammed into his chest. Renji heard the sickening crack as his rib broke, and he fell heavily to his knees before the creature. Bright red flashed past his eyes as more of his hair was knocked out of its tie, tumbling over the sweat-soaked bandana.

_(Well that's more like it! On your knees in front of the new king!)_ The Hollow grinned madly as he leaped, drawing back his foot for a kick, and Renji spotted an opening.

_I'm _so, so_ sorry, Ichigo!_ He hoped Ichigo could feel his apology as thought instantly became deed; Renji's fist shot forward and took his opponent right in the groin.

The shrill scream tore down Renji's battered nerves and shared pain darkened his vision, but he clung doggedly to consciousness as he felt the break in the confused reiatsu. He reached out, grabbing his partner's shoulder as he felt Ichigo claw his way to the surface. The blackness faded from Ichigo's eyes.

"Fuck that _hurts!!_" Ichigo moaned, dropping and curling into a ball – and it _was_ Ichigo again, his brown eyes watering and filled with pain, but clear and steady.

"I know, but—" Renji coughed up a mouthful of blood. "…I couldn't hold him down any more."

"You feel terrible… how bad did he hurt you?" Ichigo gasped, pushing himself up on his hands and knees. His arms started to shake, and he turned a shocking shade of pale. "Renji, I think I'm gonna—" he broke off, ducking his head and throwing up.

Renji felt his partner's pain as well as his own echoing violently through their link, eclipsing everything but the taste of blood and the reek of sweat and vomit; he would've joined Ichigo in spewing up his lunch if he could just catch his breath and clear the blood out of his lungs…

Ichigo finally stopped heaving and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He turned and started to speak, but his eyes went wide.

"Ichigo…" Renji said weakly. "I think we need some help." His vision blurred; the last thing he saw clearly was Ichigo's pale, dirt-streaked face moving toward him as he toppled face first toward the ground.

_This's gonna hurt…_

The landing was softer than he expected; trembling hands caught his shoulders, slowing his descent enough so he didn't break his nose when his face smacked into Ichigo's thigh.

"How do we explain this to Unohana-taichou?" Ichigo asked, helping him prop himself up again so he could breathe.

Renji dug his fingers into Ichigo's arm. "We _can__'__t_ go to the 4th like this, not 'til we talk to Unohana-taichou privately." He coughed, sending out another spray of blood. "But I think Rukia can help."

§

"What the hell were you two idiots doing?" Rukia exclaimed, leaping away from her desk and slamming the office door behind them. She caught Renji's arm as Ichigo eased him into a chair.

"Keep it down!" Ichigo said anxiously.

Renji shook his head. "Never mind that now. Just patch us up enough so this looks like it coulda happened in a regular fight."

"Are you insane, I'm not an expert at healing kidou! You need Unohana-taichou."

"Ya got any idea how bad this hurts?" Renji spat blood onto his already filthy sleeve. "An' ya don't even wanna know what's wrong with _him._" He looked at Ichigo, who was gingerly lowering himself onto the couch.

"Renji first, or he's gonna drown in his own blood." Ichigo hissed in pain as he lay on his side and curled his legs up to his chest. "We'll tell her and you after."

Rukia's scowl faded into a look of concern as she pushed up her sleeves. "You'd better," she snapped half-heartedly. Her hands glowed as she moved them over Renji's chest. "Cracked ribs… one's broken, but I bet you knew that already – it nicked your lung. Mild concussion, superficial cuts, and more bruises than the entire 11th Division."

Renji coughed up a disgusting amount of blood when she took her hands away, but the stabbing pain in his chest had been reduced to a throbbing ache. "That's better." It still hurt to breathe deeply, but at least he could breathe again without choking. "Thanks, Rukia."

Rukia snorted and turned her attention to Ichigo. "Ok let's see… more cuts and bruises. Strained muscles in your arms and legs, wrenched back, and… ohh, damn, Ichigo." She looked at both of them worriedly. "What the hell kind of fight did you two have?"

They shook their heads and said nothing more until the healing glow faded from her hands again when she pulled away a minute later.

Ichigo sat up carefully, wincing only a little as he shifted and stretched. "Perfect. They'll never know, they'll think we just got carried away." The absence of the most serious pains feeding back through their reiatsu was a relief.

Rukia glared at them. "Never know what? That you tried to kill each other out there?" She pointed accusingly. "This is way more than trouble in paradise, what's going on here?"

"It ain't like that, dumbass!" Renji exchanged a look with his partner; Ichigo ran a hand through his messy hair and nodded.

"I'm havin' some trouble," Ichigo began. "With the Hollow."

"But you—"

"Rukia, just let him finish, ok?" Renji interrupted her, firmly but gently.

"We already talked to Urahara-san about it. That's why I have to stay out of Hueco Mundo for a while. It's makin' the Hollow go nuts." Ichigo made a face. "_More_ nuts. He forced his way out while we were practicing. He locked me out and beat the shit outta Renji."

"Ya mean, 'Renji selflessly stood between the Hollow and the rampage he wanted to go on, cleverly tricking him into goin' hand-to-hand instead of slicin' ya up on the spot', don't ya, Ichigo?" Renji raised both tattooed eyebrows high in an attempt to lighten the mood and get the frightened look off of Rukia's face.

Ichigo grinned weakly. "Yeah, somethin' like that."

Rukia looked concerned. "You lost control, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, I gue—"

"No," Renji overrode him flatly. "There's somethin' wrong with the Hollow. Just gotta figure out how to fix it or stop it, just like when ya had to beat him years ago."

"Right!" Rukia nodded, sounding relieved.

"I hope so." Ichigo shrugged. "Anyway, are we fit to go to the infirmary now? Anythin' look outta place for a normal spar?"

"Normal?" Rukia snorted. "You two don't practice like _normal_ people."

Renji made a rude gesture, but Rukia only laughed. "Yeah you're real funny, Rukia, now are we good to go to the infirmary or not?"

§

_**Omake**_

-Chapter 17-

Ichigo: Ow.

Renji: Me too.

Rukia: I thought you were supposed to be tough guys?

Renji: He broke my—

Ichigo: He hit me in the—

Akuni: Yeah, but Rukia fixed you up.

Rukia: Now if they can just get to see Unohana-taichou without giving it all away…

Renji/Ichigo: HEY!

Akuni: Did anyone even catch the reference?

_**Art**_

See the story posted on LJ or ygal for links to the art that goes with this chapter. Link to my LJ – where this story is very prominently featured – is on my bio.

'Frenzy' (b&w and colour) - Eep! This is such a scary moment for me. I love how Shelagh has captured Ichigo mid-transition, and the expression on Renji's face is absolutely perfect. Our poor guys, so beaten up! Battered and bruised, but still not broken! -fist in the air-

_**Music**_

♫ _'Sad But True' – Metallica_  
(This is _the_ Hollow Ichigo song.)


	18. Chapter 18 Apperception

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (Note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.  
**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe me if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 1****8**** – ****Apperception**

"What happened to you two?" Kotetsu Isane, lieutenant of the 4th Division, stared up and down at the two captains who trudged into the infirmary, supporting each other with arms around their shoulders and waists and walking carefully to avoid aggravating their injuries.

"Just a li'l training accident," Renji explained with false cheer. "Might's well tell Unohana-taichou we're here – we know we're in trouble." He put what he hoped was a convincing copy of a sheepish grin on his face.

Beside him, Ichigo managed a passable chuckle for the benefit of the others in the room as Isane disappeared in the direction of Unohana's private office. The others in the main room of the infirmary were watching carefully from the corners of their eyes, looking without looking at the two battered, dishevelled captains. Renji ignored them all, trying desperately to act like nothing more unusual than an ordinary training mishap was going on.

"Can't believe I fell for such a cheap trick," Ichigo said, his hand squeezing Renji's shoulder imperceptibly. "Got ya back good, though."

Renji forced a laugh as he returned the gesture, tightening his arm around Ichigo's waist in understanding. "Yeah, and now ya owe me a new uniform."

The banter wasn't particularly inspired, but it was what was expected of them. They'd walked – or staggered – into the infirmary dozens of times over the years, bickering loudly about their victories and defeats, and the normalcy of it seemed to divert the attention of the 4th Division shinigami currently tending to other patients nearby.

"Abarai-taichou. Kurosaki-taichou." The clear voice of the 4th Division captain pulled all eyes across the room. "What have you done to yourselves now?"

"The usual." Renji kept his voice light, but held her gaze intently, hoping she'd understand his silent message.

Unohana gave a faint sigh. "This way please, _captains._" She gestured down the hall toward the private rooms. "We'll have a nice talk after I see to your injuries." Poorly concealed smile and grimaces bloomed on the faces of patients and healers alike; Renji adopted a hangdog expression, and together he and Ichigo limped down the hall.

Unohana closed the door behind them as Renji helped Ichigo ease down onto the exam table. "What really happened?" she asked simply, moving to inspect the bandages Rukia had insisted on wrapping around Renji's torso before they'd left.

"The… my Hollow," Ichigo said, sounding a bit uncomfortable. Unohana straightened quickly, and moved to lay already glowing hands over him instead. Renji couldn't blame him for being uncomfortable – it didn't matter, of course, didn't change who Ichigo was, but if _he_ had a Hollow side, Renji wasn't sure how easily he'd be able to talk about it, even with someone as open and understanding as the 4th Division captain.

Ichigo's gaze roamed around the room as he continued. "He's been acting oddly for the past few months, really belligerent. At first we chalked it up to taking advantage 'cause I was worn out after the initial trips into Hueco Mundo, but now we know it's not that." Ichigo spoke with grim determination, as if he'd set himself to get it all out at once. "Not _just_ that, anyway. When he got worse, we figured out it was 'cause _he's_ being affected by the same thing that's messing with all the _other_ Hollows. So we went to see Urahara-san to be sure, and he said to stay outta Hueco Mundo and not use the mask anymore 'til this is all over."

"But that wasn't enough, obviously?" Unohana said, her hands glowing even brighter now.

"With Shuuhei out, there was no way Ichigo could just stop goin' on missions, but he stayed outta the fighting for the most part, an' never put on the mask," Renji explained. "But it was already too late, I guess, 'cause the Hollow forced his way out while we were training. It was…" he fished around for a word, "…intense," he finished.

"I can well imagine, judging by the state you two are in even after Kuchiki Rukia tended you." Unohana lifted her hands away from Ichigo. "She does very tidy healing," she said approvingly; it was no surprise that the 4th Division captain had felt the traces of Rukia's reiatsu.

"Unohana-taichou—" Ichigo began, but stopped when she raised her hand and turned a serious expression on them both.

"Urahara Kisuke told you to stay out of Hueco Mundo, and not to use the mask, correct?" Unohana spoke in crisp tones that were an odd match for her placid demeanour. They nodded mutely, waiting quietly as she continued. "Kurosaki-taichou, you have neglected your health for far too long. You're past due for a full physical – both of you are – and you're not leaving here until I've completed my examination."

A small smile creased her cheeks. "My preliminary scan has revealed you've rendered yourself unfit for duty. The Gotei 13 appreciates your devotion, Kurosaki-taichou, but I simply cannot stress enough how important it is for captains to set a good example for the others. I'm afraid I'll have to restrict you from undertaking any further missions until such time as I feel you've sufficiently recovered."

Renji let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and had to restrain a bark of laughter when he realized that Ichigo had sighed in relief right along with him.

§

They received some sympathetic looks as they left the infirmary. Isane let them go with her usual admonitions to obey Unohana-taichou's inevitable orders to rest and eat well after their healing; it seemed they'd succeeded in keeping the exact nature of their visit a secret.

Renji was so relieved, the silent walk to their quarters seemed like it took no time at all. When they got home, he set the water to boil for tea before sinking gratefully onto the softly cushioned couch.

"Not exactly how we planned to bring her in, but at least it worked," Renji observed wryly.

"For now." Ichigo sat stiffly on the edge of the couch, lacing and unlacing his fingers together over the tops of his knees. "I still can't figure out what he expected to gain. He had to know I'd fight back and eventually stop him."

"Did he know, though? _'That means _I_ get to be king!',"_ Renji quoted. "Think that's a pretty clear message he ain't on the same page anymore." He rubbed his forehead. "Ya can't go back in there, not at all. Good thing Unohana-taichou took care of that."

"And I can't even _think_ about putting that mask on again – probably shouldn't bankai even outside of Hueco Mundo, either." Ichigo sighed. "I'm no good to anyone like this, and I'm a danger to everyone around me." Something dark and heavy thickened his aura.

"Don't be stupid, you're not _dangerous_" Renji scoffed. "It'll just be 'til we get this mess sorted out, then things can go back to normal. Ya know they were all excited this week 'cause they almost got a lock, 'til that storm blew up and chased 'em out."

"That still doesn't change what's going on right now," Ichigo persisted. "If this goes on much longer…"

"It's _not_ gonna go on," Renji repeated, exasperated. He rubbed his head again, feeling a headache coming on from the strange fluctuation in the link they shared.

Ichigo didn't seem to be listening anymore. "What if I go mad?" he whispered.

Renji felt his eyes go wide, and he grabbed hold of Ichigo's shoulders and turned him so they were face to face. "You're _not_ gonna go mad," he stated. "The Hollow's all confused, but he ain't _you,_ and when we fix whatever's goin' on in Hueco Mundo, it'll fix him, too." _How many fuckin' times I gotta say this before it sinks in?!_

"If that happens…"

"It _won't._"

"Renji," Ichigo looked him straight in the eyes, "you'll have to do it. I want you to kill me."

Hurt slammed into his gut and spread cold fury through his entire body, but Renji didn't even blink. He simply hauled back and punched Ichigo right in the face.

§

Ichigo reeled, falling heavily to the floor. "Wha' th' _fu__'_" He staggered to his feet, clutching his cheek and jaw. It was already beginning to swell, and the shock of the pain wiped everything else from his mind right then. The blackness that had been choking him was gone, and in its place was a whirlwind of relief and determination.

"What the fuck?" Renji stood and faced him squarely. "That's a good question! What the _fuck_ have ya been drinkin' t' think that's a good idea?" The anger radiating from him would have flattened a lesser shinigami; as it was, Ichigo swayed from the force.

"There's no choice," Ichigo began, but Renji cut him off again.

"There's _always_ a choice!" Renji roared. "Givin' up means ya _lose,_ an' losin' ain't an option, remember?"

"That means you get to _slug_ me?" Ichigo rubbed his jaw and stared angrily at his fuming partner.

"Ya just sat there an' looked me right in the eyes and asked me t' _kill_ the most important person in my life, like ya were askin' me t' pass the pepper." Renji was still steaming, his reiatsu flaring furiously.

Guilt reared up and trampled Ichigo's anger. _I really said that… right out of nowhere, and right after I just…_ "I should never have said it like that," he apologized.

"Ya never shoulda said it at all!"

"I almost _killed_ you!" The image of Renji crashing to his knees bruised and bloody flashed across Ichigo's mind, the sickening crack as his own hand broke Renji's ribs echoing in his memory. A terrible fear rose in Ichigo as he remembered the titanic struggle, and how very close he'd come to killing Renji – his friend, his lover, his partner. _If I could do that to _him…

_"Do you really think you could let that happen?!_" Renji's face contorted as he yelled. "Would ya really just be a powerless passenger in your own body while a monster took over an' started killin' people ya love?"

_That would've been true a few months ago, but after today I can't be sure. Would I have stopped the Hollow in time?_ Ichigo broke out in a cold sweat as he struggled with his thoughts. "What if it happens again and I can't stop it?"

"Give me a fuckin' break! You ain't that weak, Ichigo – never were, never will be," Renji spat. "That ain't the man who busted into the Soul Society, who busted into Las Noches, who fought an' won a fuckin' _war_ as a teenager The man—"

Ichigo threw up his hands to stop the recitation. "Enough, please!" Renji was still standing in front of him, chest heaving as he pulled in one ragged breath after another. The storm from the volatile shinigami lessened, but didn't fade entirely. In the kitchen, the abandoned kettle whistled a shrill counterpoint to the reiatsu pulsing in time with the heated discussion.

"I just don't wanna hurt anyone," Ichigo told him. "I came here to protect people, I don't want anyone to have to be protected from me!" The thought that the Hollow might take over and turn his strength on his comrades sent a shot of pure terror through his nerves, and he clenched his fists as his guts began to cramp.

"So that means I gotta kill ya instead? Oh that makes perfect fuckin' sense." One long arm slashed down, and Renji finally looked away as he began to pace.

Ichigo dropped back down onto the couch with a sigh. "Will you sit still? We can't figure this out if you're running around the room." Renji performed two more circuits of the room, detouring briefly to the kitchen and silencing the kettle before stopping at last in front of Ichigo.

"I didn't mean I wanna give up and die." Ichigo waited until Renji sat back down on the couch beside him, then continued. "That's the last thing I want." Renji said nothing, so Ichigo took a breath and pressed on past the scared lump in his throat.

"But try and see it from my perspective. It's not easy living with this hanging over my head – I was trapped, Renji, and I had to watch him use my body to beat the shit outta you before I got control again!" Ichigo fought to suppress his anguish, but he was losing the battle. He leaned his elbows on his knees and clutched at his hair and scalp.

Renji stared at him for a long moment before nodding once. "That had to be hard," he offered quietly. The last of the rage finally dissipated, leaving a slowly simmering anger and revealing _his_ fear roiling underneath.

"I think we were really lucky that it was you. What if it'd been someone else? Kira, or Rukia?" Ichigo dropped his gaze to the floor, desperately willing the panic to subside.

"Or Zaraki-taichou," Renji muttered grimly. Ichigo shuddered at the thought – the 11th Division captain wouldn't have thought to buy Ichigo time to recover; he would've died with a bloody grin on his lips, thinking it such a fun way to go, but Ichigo just couldn't live with that.

It was silent for a very long minute as Ichigo wrestled to compose himself in the face of the stark reality he had to face.

"I don't plan on givin' up," Ichigo said, sitting up again at last. "I'll fight with everything I've got, and whatever I can beg or borrow from anyone else. But…"

Renji sighed. "There's always a but." He stared at an unknown spot on the far wall. "Plan for the worst…"

"…and hope for the best," Ichigo finished. "If the worst happens, it's our responsibility to make sure there's as little fallout as possible."

"Absolutely," Renji agreed, "but I don't see why that's gotta mean _I kill you._"

"Only if there's no other option," Ichigo insisted. "I haven't got a death wish, and I've got a responsibility to my people to stay alive. And to you."

Renji scowled. "Well that's good," he said sarcastically, his voice rising again. "That makes everything better when you're the one sayin' the worst-case scenario involves _me killing you._"

Ichigo winced, and willed himself not to shiver at the cold words. "Stop saying it like that!"

"You're askin' me t' _do_ it, ya damn well better be willing t' _hear_ it!" Renji snapped, pointing a stiff finger right in Ichigo's face.

More guilt, and an awful, twisting ache pierced Ichigo's heart as he felt his partner's torment. His fingers shook as he gripped his knees tightly. "Renji, I—"

"Have ya got any idea what you're asking me?" Renji rasped. "At all?"

"Of _course_ I do," Ichigo cried. "You think I want this burden? I can _feel_ how much you hate this, I hate it too, but there's a bottom line to consider."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You're the only one we can trust with this."

Dark red eyes widened, and the jaw that had been tightly clenched went slack. "Wh-what?"

"Who else can read me as well as you do? Who else will know how far it can go before I'm gone? Who else can help me fight, can help bring me back before it's too late?" Ichigo asked urgently. The crushing fear was back, stronger than ever, and he was finally overwhelmed, a hair from outright panic.

Renji's expression changed to one of thoughtfulness. "Ya mean… 'cause we're linked?"

Ichigo nodded quickly. "Our bond is what makes you the only one who can do this right. Without being able to feel me, someone who doesn't care will do it too soon, and someone who does will be too late, if they can bring themselves to do it at all."

"There ain't many people with the ability, never mind the will." Renji spoke slowly, as if against his own will.

Ichigo swallowed hard. "So you see, if you _don't,_ then someone else might have to – and there's practically _no_ chance they'll be able to do it right. You're… you're the only one who loves me enough to go through with it when the time is right." Ichigo's voice cracked.

"I… Ichigo…" Renji's strangled voice struck him to the core.

"You have to promise, Renji." Ichigo pressed him feverishly, desperate to know that he wouldn't become a murderous monster. He couldn't stop the terrible trembling that shook his whole frame.

Renji's eyes were very hard and very bright. "_You_ promise _me_ – we'll try everything else first. No stone unturned, even if it means that freak Kurotsuchi. This'd be the absolute _last_ resort."

"Everything and anything else first, I promise," Ichigo vowed.

Renji blinked several times, then nodded sharply. "I promise," he said hoarsely.

As the import of their promises sank in, the shared aura relaxed and grew still. Their eyes remained locked on each others' faces for several slow heartbeats as acceptance settled around them.

Then Ichigo sagged as relief broke over him like a wave. Their reiatsu was awash with feelings, and Ichigo couldn't even begin to sort which were his and which were Renji's, but the warm hands on his shoulders were shaking just as much as his own. Trust flowed through their bond, strengthening it, their connection growing even deeper with the intensity of their commitment.

§

_**Omake**_

-Chapter 18-

Akuni: I… don't even have anything to say. Sometimes you guys leave me utterly speechless.

_**Music**_

♫ 'Save You' – Pearl Jam  
(Another song that I was amazed to find fit exactly right.)


	19. Chapter 19 Confirmation

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (Note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.  
**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe me if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 1****9**** – ****Confirmation**

The understanding Ichigo and Renji had shared had an unforeseen impact on their relationship. Now closer than ever, the bond between the partners had deepened and matured; their connection was amplified, and they could sense each other from an even greater distance than before, a small warm spot permanently rooted at their cores.

The Hollow had been conspicuously silent ever since the disastrous training session. Two days after the incident, Ichigo had sought his inner world while Renji sat sentinel, hyper-alert for the slightest hint that Ichigo faced internal opposition. But Zangetsu had been the only one there, and the internal buildingscape tranquil.

_It's amazing the difference even a few days makes._ Ichigo dropped the last report on the 'done' pile and stretched both arms over his head until he felt the satisfying pop from between his shoulder blades. Unohana had restricted him to only light administrative duties, which allowed him to still run his Division while avoiding situations that could trigger another disastrous breakout. It had been not quite a week, but already Ichigo could feel something inside him shifting, rebalancing, just as it had when they'd been on vacation in Karakura.

Ichigo still craved physical activity, and he couldn't afford to let himself get out of condition, but the price he and Renji had paid the last time they'd tried to relieve his tension with hard training was more than enough to keep him from feeling put out about the restriction against going full out. And he'd found other ways to keep active – he'd taken up several different forms of martial arts over the years, and he found that doing karate katas and tai chi ch'uan forms helped him stay active without tapping into the combative side of his nature. The exercises left his mind clear and all of him feeling energized despite the effort of practicing the precise movements.

And of course there was always sex. Lots of sex. His passion for fighting was almost the opposite of that _other_ kind of passion, and indulging in that _other_ was definitely one of his favourite ways to spend some of his hours and energy every day. And Renji definitely wasn't complaining; Ichigo grinned unabashedly in the privacy of his office, remembering how they'd fallen asleep in a satisfied, exhausted heap the past three nights running.

Aside from the fact that he wasn't able to lead his Division in the field, Ichigo was generally pleased with how things were going. All of Seireitei seemed to be holding its breath every time another expedition headed into Hueco Mundo – it had been such a near thing, one of the groups had come _so close_ less than two weeks before. Popular opinion stated with certainty that if it hadn't been for the vicious sandstorm that had driven them out, the research team would finally have pinpointed the source of the resonance that was driving up the Hollow population and expanding their range of behaviours.

_Well, that's everything for today._ Ichigo checked the time; he was still on duty for another half hour, so he headed to the practice yard to watch the drills. The senior members of each squad were responsible for assisting the newer ones, and often scheduled extra training time to work together. There was a certain amount of friendly competition between the squads; the watchful eyes of the seated officers ensured it was never permitted to go beyond friendly, and Ichigo felt it was good to have more reasons for staying sharp and pushing themselves to improve than simple survival. Fighting for your life was certainly motivating, but it could become a heavy burden if that was all you had to strive for.

"Afternoon, Taichou!" Several shinigami waiting their turn for a spar greeted him when he appeared. He smiled and nodded in return, joining one small group as they watched two of their comrades face off.

Watching them practice, Ichigo was proud all over again of how far the 3rd Division had come since he'd taken it over. Gone were the days of being discounted and ignored – the Division was as strong as any, and Ichigo was honest enough with himself to admit that they wouldn't have accomplished nearly so much without his tireless efforts over the years, as well as theirs.

He was still watching when the seldom-heard alert for a senior officers' meeting sounded out just before the end of his shift. Faces all around immediately grew sober, and speculative looks were quickly exchanged.

"Guess that's my cue to leave," Ichigo said, attempting to keep his tone light.

"Taichou, will…" A short, light-haired shinigami spoke up. "Do you think it's…?" She faltered, seeming uncertain of how to ask the question that was obviously on every mind.

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't know. But I'll make sure everyone knows what—"

Pounding footsteps echoed down the corridor, and Ichigo paused warily, hand flying to Zangetsu's hilt before he'd even thought about it. A few seconds later, an excited shinigami burst through the doorway.

"Kurosaki-taichou!" he gasped, bending over to lean his hands on his knees and looking up at him at an awkward angle. "It's spreading all over Seireitei. Word is they did it, they found what they were looking for, and that's why the meeting's being called!"

There was no need to explain what 'it' was. A loud cheer went up, and Ichigo moved to cut that off right away despite his own rising hope. "Wait, wait!" he called over the noise. They settled, and silence fell as the first call for the meeting faded away.

"If that's the case, we'll all celebrate later, but don't go getting excited over a rumour." Ichigo turned to the messenger, and helped him straighten up after he'd caught his breath. "Where'd you hear this?"

The winded shinigami looked at him apologetically. "It's spreading all over, Taichou. I've got a friend up at the 4th, he just ran down to tell me. People from practically every Division were talking about it at the infirmary. This afternoon's expedition just got back less than an hour ago."

Ichigo clapped a hand on the shinigami's shoulder in thanks; the second alert began to sound, and he left without another word.

§

It was true. Renji had very nearly done a dance for joy on the spot when the announcement was made during the senior officers' meeting. As it was, it was impossible to suppress the grin that broke out – and a quick glance around the room showed he wasn't the only one unable to entirely contain his excitement. Smiles wreathed nearly every face, and even the normally stoic 6th Division captain wore an expression of satisfaction.

That meeting led to others over the next week. Long, tiring meetings, discussing strategies and tactics, and planning what everyone hoped would be the final expedition. Tension and energies ran high, and tempers flared as the captains and scientists argued over the smallest details. To absolutely no one's surprise, Zaraki Kenpachi was all for charging in headlong, while cooler heads wondered just how they were supposed to know what sort of force to mount.

They finally knew the location of the source of the disturbance, but until they got there they had no idea what to expect. No one wanted to take the risk of sending a scouting expedition ahead and revealing to whatever was out there the fact that the Gotei forces knew what was going on and were on the way to put a stop to it. Knowing that their problems stemmed from one of Aizen Sousuke's devious plots, it was entirely likely that he'd left substantial guardians to protect his little trap, and probably a number of other unpleasant surprises they'd have to deal with.

If they were going to do this, they would have to make a single, precise strike, practically blindly. With no notion of what kind of opposition they'd face, or how long it'd take to complete the mission, it was nearly impossible to reach a consensus. But eventually a solid course of action was agreed upon, and planning began in earnest for equipping and supplying what would potentially be an enormous undertaking.

The final meeting was comparatively short – all that had needed to be said and done had been said and done and triple checked before being crossed off the enormous list that the 1st Division lieutenant had been carrying around since that very first meeting.

Squads from every Division would be taking part, led either by their captain or lieutenant, and that included the 3rd. Unohana had officially cleared Ichigo to participate in the final mission, after he'd assured her that his situation had improved almost as soon as he'd stopped exposing the Hollow to the disruption in Hueco Mundo. They'd reasoned that since it had taken a while for the situation to deteriorate after Ichigo returned from his break in Karakura, going in one more time to put an end to it all wouldn't hurt.

The summer night was warm and humid when the meeting adjourned, and the captains of the 3rd and 5th Divisions returned to the quarters they shared.

"I'm glad it'll be over soon." Renji sighed as he slid down to the floor and leaned his back against the couch. "This's nuts."

"No kidding." Ichigo's legs bracketed Renji's sides comfortably as he settled behind him. "Be nice to know I'll feel like _me_ again all the time, and not have to worry he might take over permanently."

"I was never worried 'bout that," Renji asserted. "Always knew you'd win in the end." He focused hard on the faith he had in Ichigo, knowing his partner would feel it. An answering pulse of affection in their bond increased when he took Ichigo's feet into his lap and pulled off his socks.

Ichigo groaned as Renji kneaded the muscles in his feet. "Oh, that feels—_ow!_"

Renji's hands stilled. "How bad?" He turned Ichigo's foot and found a small bruise on the heel.

"Don't stop." Ichigo's hands started moving on his shoulders, rubbing out the knots. "Just a sore spot. Think I stepped on a rock – yanno we really gotta get up a petition to change from traditional footwear to some good running shoes."

Renji laughed as he resumed massaging the twitching feet in his lap, being careful to avoid the bruised area. "Wonder how long we'll be out." Ichigo's hands left his shoulders, and Renji was about to protest when he felt his hair tie being removed.

"I still have no idea," Ichigo replied, his hands combing through the heavy mass that tumbled down Renji's back and over his shoulders. "Could be hours, could be weeks," he said grimly.

"Mm," Renji agreed absently, leaning into the fingers massaging his neck and scalp. "I vote _hours._"

"Me too, but I don't think we get a vote. Hell of a way to spend my birthday, though," Ichigo chuckled, then stifled another groan. "Right there, there's a knot…_ahh_ yeah."

"The less time we gotta spend there, the better. Maybe if you've been real good this year, you'll get your wish." Renji dug his thumbs into the knotted muscle. He was enjoying the quiet evening; Ichigo's hands in his hair were unbelievably relaxing, and their blended energies were oddly peaceful even as they discussed the critical mission they would embark on in the morning.

"There." Ichigo tied off the end of the long, loose braid he'd made, the kind Renji often wore for sleeping.

"Real subtle, Ichi." Renji slid the relaxed feet off his lap. He got to his knees and turned to face his lover. Before he even made it all the way, Ichigo's hands were on his shoulders again, and warm lips pressed against his own. He found Ichigo's knees with his hands and slid them up the muscled thighs to curl around Ichigo's backside.

After a leisurely minute, they separated, reluctantly. "We gotta get up early." The corner of Ichigo's mouth twitched up. "We don't want 'em breakin' down the door to find us 'cause we fooled around all night and slept in."

Renji snickered as they got to their feet. "We'd never live that down."

They dropped their uniforms in an untidy heap on their bedroom floor and settled together under the light blanket. Their smooth, bare limbs twined together as they exchanged another kiss.

Renji sighed melodramatically. "I suppose it _is_ time to sleep." He nipped at Ichigo's lower lip.

"We _should_ get some rest," Ichigo agreed ruefully. His tongue darted out to sweep across Renji's.

"Definitely." Renji indulged in one final, deep kiss before pulling away with another sigh. "Night."

§

_-nearly __an hour later__-_

Ichigo looked up at the ceiling and stifled a sigh. There was a rustle of blankets, and then Renji was leaning over him, eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Am I keepin' ya up, or can't you sleep either?"

"Can't sleep," Ichigo admitted, making an attempt to relax tense muscles.

"Good." Renji's lips descended on his just as Ichigo wrapped his arms around his partner's waist, desire rising beside the love flowing between them.

§

_**Omake**_

-Chapter 19-

Renji: Aw, ya stopped before the good bit!

Ichigo: Not that that stopped us. -grins-

Renji: Well no. -grins back-

Akuni: I decided not to write smut for smut's own sake. We all have good imaginations, we can use them once in a while.

_**Music**_

♫ 'Lean On Me' – Club Nouveau


	20. Chapter 20 Synergy

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (Note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.  
**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe me if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 20 –Synergy**

The day dawned clear. Within hours, the mid-summer sun would be beating down relentlessly, but now in the pale light of morning, the air was still comfortably warm and moist.

Renji and Ichigo didn't have much to say as they washed and fixed a quick breakfast in companionable silence. Anticipation flavoured their energy, both of them eager for the mission that would hopefully put an end to the months-long upheaval in their lives.

Too keyed up to wait very long, they left the breakfast dishes undone and their bed unmade in their eagerness to get started. Just before they stepped outside, however, Renji found himself being tugged backward.

"What—" Ichigo's hand closed on the back of Renji's neck, and he pressed against Renji closely. Renji wrapped his arm around his lover's waist and leaned in to meet Ichigo's lips with his own. The kiss was heated from the first touch; fire raced down Renji's nerves as Ichigo's mouth opened under his, inviting his tongue inside. He readily obliged, slipping in to taste, and a flash of enjoyment set their energies tingling.

When their mouths finally parted it was in slow stages, lips catching on teeth, tongues swiping one last caress against each other. They remained standing very close together for a moment, shared breaths whispering over moistened lips.

"Might be a while before we get to do this again." The corner of Ichigo's mouth quirked up in a crooked smile. Renji grinned back as they released each other and headed out at last.

They reached the designated meeting spot outside the gate early, and found that they weren't the only ones itching to leave. Nearly half of the teams were already assembled, waiting with barely suppressed excitement, and more were arriving in a steady stream. Many of the lieutenants were present as well, though most of them would _not_ be accompanying the expedition – the Gotei 13's regular duties and responsibilities didn't just stop to accommodate the mission. The captains of the 1st, 2nd, 4th, and 12th Divisions were to remain in Soul Society and manage the daily operations, while their lieutenants lead the squads from their Divisions into Hueco Mundo.

Kira and Rukia were already there, waiting to see them off. When they hadn't been in meetings with the other senior officers over the past several days, Ichigo and Renji had been in meetings with their own officers. In the event that the trip into Hueco Mundo took more than a few days, they'd had to make arrangements and adapt schedules to accommodate several different outcomes.

Planning ahead for the survival of the Division in the event of the loss of its captain and/or lieutenant was an unpleasant fact of reality after the unprecedented defection of three captains before the war with Aizen – Ichigo refused to leave the 3rd in the same hopeless state it had been in when he'd taken it over.

Also a bit unnerving was dealing with more personal arrangements, just in case. Ichigo had written letters to his family and left them locked up in his desk at headquarters, with all the other documents that would go to the Commander-General if Ichigo should fall. Not a pleasant task, but a necessary one. Many shinigami didn't bother, as loners were not uncommon, but those who chose to maintain closer relationships with their comrades were more inclined to leave personal missives. Those with connections in the living world – like Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and 10th Division lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku – were more sensitive still to the consequences of leaving people behind.

"Looks like we're nearly all here." Hisagi Shuuhei's voice came from behind as Ichigo and Renji stopped to do a swift headcount.

Ichigo turned and nodded at his friend. "They certainly seem ready."

"Look at them – you'd think they'd won a prize," Shuuhei observed, scanning the eager, determined crowd.

"We had to draw lots in the end," Ichigo told him, smiling a bit as he remembered the triumph or disappointment that had spread on each face when they'd finally finished choosing.

"If ya think about it, they kinda did win," Renji put in. "Everyone wants this over, and they're willing to give anything to get the situation back under control." He wore a satisfied expression as he eyed his teams. "Morale ain't been this good in months."

They all felt the excited thrum of the crowd settle with the appearance of Kuchiki Byakuya, the appointed head of the army. On the field, individuals would look to their immediate commanders, but the overall orders would be handed down by the 6th Division captain.

Obedient silence fell as the Kuchiki took his place in front of the assembled army. Byakuya surveyed the sea of black and white, and remarkably he seemed pleased with what he saw. He didn't even try to silence the spontaneous cheer that rose when the gate swung open.

§

A day and a half later, they were still fighting their way through the wasteland. They'd made good progress when they first entered Hueco Mundo, but given the size of the shinigami army it was inevitable that the denizens of the dimension would sense their incursion and retaliate. Before noon that first day, or what passed for noon in Hueco Mundo's perpetual night, waves of Hollows of all variety were coming at them. The 7th and 9th had stayed behind with one of the kidou teams to hold the first gate while the 3rd, 5th, and 10th Divisions pushed ahead, sticking close together and carving a path to where a second gate would be opened and secured before the first was closed. The army would progress through Hueco Mundo in these stages, bringing their escape route and supply line with them.

Wherever the battles raged hottest, at least one of the three vanguard captains was right in the centre. After so many years of practice, Ichigo's ear was attuned to catch the metallic rush of Zabimaru extending, his senses automatically keeping track of his partner's movements; it was trained reflex that allowed Ichigo and Renji to fight alongside each other without getting in each others' way. Hitsugaya and Hyourinmaru needed more room to be effective; the ice dragon swooped down to crush large foes from above, leaving a swath of frosted Hollows behind as it swerved to soar back into the sky – easy pickings for the veteran squads that surrounded them.

They'd all been holding back as much as possible, reserving their strength for whatever awaited when they finally reached their destination. So far they were doing well with only shikai, but the enemies they faced were growing stronger. There would be no rest tonight, unlike the previous night where they'd managed to sleep in short shifts. Each of the fighters carried a small ration of the 4th Division's pep pills, and even the captains would need to begin taking them soon.

A loud noise from an inner pocket diverted Ichigo's attention momentarily; an instant later, another buzz echoed from inside Renji's uniform.

"That's the tracker – we're gettin' close!" Renji leaped, swinging his zanpakutou in a deadly arc that ripped his opponent in half. "Ichigo, cover me." He landed lightly next to Ichigo, already reaching into his pocket for his communicator as Zabimaru retracted with a series of clicks.

"Got it." Ichigo switched to a defensive position, focusing on keeping their immediate area clear while Renji quickly scanned the information blinking on the screen.

"Yep, that's it. I'll call it in." Renji punched the buttons then raised his blade again. Ichigo continued guarding, listening with half an ear as Renji communicated with Byakuya, who was leading the bulk of the army a short distance behind them.

"We're nearly there, only two kilometres away." There was a long pause. "Right, we'll go ahead."

A blast of frigid air raised goosebumps all over Ichigo's arms, and he ran out of opponents to fight rather abruptly as the 10th Division captain made his way toward them.

"You were talking to Kuchiki?" Hitsugaya pointed at the communicator Renji was tucking away. "What's the plan?"

"We're supposed to push on as soon as we can. They ain't far behind, and they'll start settin' up the new gate when they arrive – one here, and another in the middle at the one kilometre mark once we've cleared the area. We'll wait for 'em there, and make the final push together."

Hitsugaya nodded sharply. "This wave's finished. We can cover a lot of ground before the next—" A tremor shook the entire region, and an uncountable number of Hollows erupted from underground less than one hundred metres away.

"Change of plans!" the 10th Division captain yelled. "Time to split up. Leave us here, and you two go ahead; we'll keep these off your back." The air pressure changed as his sword flashed out, and he began to glow.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked quickly, strapping Zangetsu to his back.

"We _have_ to finish this! The two of you are strong enough to hold your own against anything we've seen here so far. You're far more effective as a team than I would be with either of you." The icy blue eyes narrowed. "Call Kuchiki on your way, let him know – I don't think I'll have time."

Ichigo exchanged a brief look with Renji, then they began shouting orders to their officers.

§

"Only one kilometre to go," Ichigo called, stuffing his communicator back into his robes. "This is where we stop." He flashed to the ground somewhat reluctantly, and Renji came to a halt a short distance away on his right. They could almost make out a faint greenish haze in the distance, but the twisted, rocky terrain and deep moonlight shadows made it difficult to see very far.

It also made excellent grounds for an ambush. The area was suspiciously devoid of Hollow activity. One explanation could be that they'd been drawn into battle with the rest of the army, but they couldn't hope for that. They'd experienced first-hand the deviousness of the architect of this whole situation, and there was almost certainly going to be a very nasty trick at the end.

"So, do we wait for it, or do we start walkin'?" Renji shaded his eyes as he peered around.

"I don't think we get a choice!" Ichigo scrambled out of the way just as an enormous figure materialized in front of him. He barely dodged the heavy fist that thundered to the ground, raising a cloud of sand and dust, but an unexpected blast of energy rolled off the Hollow, clipping him on the side and knocking him flat on his ass.

"Ichigo!" Renji called urgently, from farther away than Ichigo expected. Ichigo rolled to his feet and shook his head, trying to clear the feeling of disorientation.

"Dammit… _Hoeru, Zabimaru!_"

A crash overhead signalled Renji's entry into the fight. Ichigo took a moment to catch his breath and inspect the creature as Renji lashed his blade out at it. The Hollow was bipedal, large and blocky, three times Ichigo's height and proportionally wide; its size and muddy reddish colour made it stand out among the drab colours of the Hueco Mundo landscape. They hadn't seen the type before, but he already knew it was fast, and strong, and could emit a big enough blast of energy to flatten him if he wasn't careful.

_"Ahhh!"_ Ichigo tore Zangetsu off his back and charged the creature from behind. A horizontal slash across the back of one knee elicited a furious roar that made his ears ring, and he flashed out of range as the Hollow turned.

"Watch that energy pulse," Ichigo shouted. "Somethin' weird about it, disorienting."

"Not a drainer?" Renji yelled back as he sprang and launched Zabimaru at the behemoth's face, tearing an ugly gash across one cheek.

"Don't think so – I just can't really sense anything sharply anymore." Ichigo ran closer, trying to judge if he had room for a Getsuga Tenshou. Only barely.

"Renji! Outta the way!" Ichigo waited until his partner had flashed away and taken cover behind a boulder far to the left, then he swung Zangetsu down in a wide arc. _"Getsuga Tenshou!"_

As soon as the crescent fired, Ichigo dashed out of its sight, taking refuge beside Renji behind the enormous rock. A bellow of pain and a loud smash brought a grin to his face – he hadn't killed it, but he'd bet he'd taken a pretty big piece off it.

"Front line's almost here, can ya feel it?" Renji asked. "Can't be more'n a few minutes away."

Ichigo strained his scrambled senses. "Yeah. So we just gotta keep this thing busy 'til they get here. We need a plan."

Renji nodded, but before they could come up with anything the creature was on them again. A tremendous blow shattered the boulder, spraying them with sharp fragments of rock. As they flashed back in a straight line in a frantic attempt to avoid the brutal fists, Ichigo was struck with a ridiculously inappropriate memory of another time they'd been pelted with the remains of a splintered boulder.

They made it safely out of range of the creature's deadly blows, but before Ichigo or Renji could launch an attack of their own, another blast of energy hit them full on, sending them both flying.

§

"Sonuva bitch!" Renji landed heavily, tumbling over the rough ground. He shut his eyes in time to avoid being blinded, but began coughing violently as the dust filled his nose and mouth. When his back slammed into a rocky outcropping, his eyes flew open again and his lungs emptied with a single explosive burst of air.

Renji lay stunned for a moment, fighting to catch his breath. He scanned the area, looking for any sign of Zabimaru in the dust. Nothing.

When he attempted to push himself into a sitting position, his right wrist screamed in protest – he winced, remembering the vicious twist that had snatched his zanpakutou right out of his hands.

Sitting quietly, he checked his breathing and gathered his energy, listening to the faint sounds of fighting in the distance. _Got flung pretty far, I guess._ He peered through the cloud of dust that was beginning to settle, but still couldn't find any trace of his zanpakutou. His senses were a mess after that last attack, and all he could determine was that he was far away – from Zabimaru, from Ichigo, and everyone else.

"Well crap." Renji managed to get to his feet and headed unsteadily back toward the general direction of the battle, but nearly tripped as his feet tangled in a wide ribbon. He bent carefully, hauling at the ribbon with his uninjured hand until the zanpakutou he knew it was attached to came flying out of the dust cloud. Snagging Zangetsu's hilt in his left hand was tricky but he managed despite the weight – so much heavier than his own zanpakutou.

_:Renji?:_ The voice echoed somewhere in his ear. _:Where's Ichigo?:_

"Hey Zangetsu," Renji greeted the blade. "Yeah, 's me. That thing threw us pretty far. Headin' back now, thought I'd take ya with me." He grinned, knowing Zangetsu wouldn't see it but would sense it anyway.

_:Good. We need to get back quickly, something doesn't feel right abo—look out!:_

Renji ducked and threw himself to the side – the warning had come just in time as a rain of fist-sized rocks pelted the ground where he'd just been standing.

"Time to get the hell outta here and back in the fight." He shook his head. "Can ya tell which way? I only got a vague idea."

_:Straight ahead and to the left. If you flash about three hundred metres you'll be able to see for yourself.:_

§

Ichigo shook his head as he stood, trying to clear his vision. His hands were numb around the large, stinging red welts where Zangetsu had been ripped out of his grasp. He looked around wildly, but he couldn't see more than a few feet around him in the cloud of dust. Sounds of fighting could be heard now, and Ichigo felt the hectic energy of the approaching army much more clearly.

A roar overhead startled him into action; he flashed backward, narrowly escaping another blow that would have squashed him into jelly.

Stifling a cough that would surely have given away his position, Ichigo spotted a silvery gleam off to the right.

_Zangetsu!_ Ichigo dove for the blade, rolling to the side as soon as it was in his hands. A thunderous crash and a wave of force and debris followed right behind.

_:What the hell?:_

Ichigo nearly dropped the zanpakutou in shock. _"Zabimaru?!"_

_:Well who the hell else would I be? Where's Renji?:_

"We got thrown… can't see a thing." Ichigo waved a hand in front of his face. He felt Renji's presence distantly, but energy swirled chaotically with all the fighting around them, making it impossible for him to pinpoint his partner's location.

"I gotta kill it fast," he explained urgently. "We don't have much time before we attract more attention than we can handle."

_:Agreed. We'll have ta make this quick.:_

"We?" Ichigo shifted his grip on the unfamiliar hilt; Zabimaru felt much heavier than his own zanpakutou.

_:Yes, we. No time to waste, let's do it!:_

"So, uh, what do I... do?" Ichigo felt odd talking toward the physical blade in his hand; the voice – _voices_ – weren't inside his mind like Zangetsu's normally was, but were more like somewhere right inside his ear.

_:Tch, ya know what to do, Ichigo__ Get on with it!:_

Ichigo rolled his eyes even as he shifted into Renji's fighting stance; Renji was right, this thing _was_ a mouthy bastard. But he _did_ know what to do – years of training and fighting beside the pair made sure of that.

"Ok, let's do it." He took a breath and said something he never thought he would ever need to say as he ran a hand down the blade.

_"__Hoeru, Zabimaru!__"_

§

It just might have been the weirdest, most surreal moment of Renji's entire life – hearing Ichigo's voice as he released _his zanpakutou_, feeling the familiar spike of energy as Zabimaru extended at someone else's call. He stumbled back into the battle behind the monster in time to see Ichigo break from his borrowed stance and launch the whip-like blade.

Ichigo's movements were awkward and unpracticed, but they were the _right_ moves – Renji expected nothing less, of course, of the man who had trained against that weapon for so many years.

Ichigo was holding his own, but this fight would take more than one man, no matter how determined or strong. There was no way to break off the attack – they barely had time to exchange a glance, never mind exchanging weapons. There was only one option left.

"We gotta do somethin', Zangetsu," Renji said tersely. "Will ya help me help 'em?"

_:Of course. Hurry!:_

Renji drew his movements from years of watching Ichigo fight as he gripped Zangetsu's hilt with both hands. The ribbon wrapped tightly around his injured wrist, stabilizing it somewhat, but Renji was grateful that Zangetsu's permanent shikai form was a two-hander.

With a wild cry, he sprang into action, launching a horizontal slash toward the back of the creature's knees. The impact jarred his wrist, but he ignored the pain as he leaped clear and looked for another opening.

Ichigo continued harrying the monster with strikes aimed at its face, and Renji timed his attacks so he could hide in the blind spot created every time Zabimaru flashed near its eyes. The thing seemed to be slowing down, and a good thing, too, because Renji didn't know how much longer he could keep it up without a break.

When the creature fell to its knees, Renji let out a triumphant yell as he attacked with a flying leap. As he descended, he was aware of Ichigo streaking down from the opposite direction; Zangetsu and Zabimaru struck side by side, dead in the centre of the mask atop the blocky head.

Fighting to catch their breaths as they landed, they stared at each other, bemused, as the Hollow disintegrated in front of them.

§

It was habit that brought the zanpakutou up to rest across their shoulders. Ichigo remembered at the last instant that he wasn't wielding Zangetsu, and didn't simply _drop_ the heavy, spike-backed blade. As it was, he suspected he'd just torn several holes in his uniform, but that wasn't nearly as interesting as what Zangetsu was doing to Renji.

Zangetsu rested easily across Renji's shoulders, but the wide, curved blade was balanced differently than Zabimaru. The tips of the spiky red ponytail slid across the sharp edge as Renji turned his head, and Ichigo had to bite his cheek and look away from the rain of red hair fluttering down. He was momentarily grateful for the lingering reiatsu-scrambling effects of the guardian they'd just defeated.

"That was weird." Renji's wonky grin was infectious. The strangeness of the situation finally penetrated, and Ichigo felt an equally goofy expression spread across his own face. They were both battered and filthy, and in the middle of a critical mission, but Ichigo couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped.

"That was kinda fun, actually." Ichigo hefted Zabimaru off his shoulders and offered the zanpakutou back to Renji, hilt first. "Thanks, Zabimaru."

_::No problem. You didn't do half bad with me, for not having any practice.::_

The exchange was made, and Ichigo shifted his grip on Zangetsu's more familiar hilt as their squads began to converge around them.

"Abarai-taichou!" Rikichi's voice rose over the sounds of fighting, and the 4th seat ran out of the crowd. "We've caught up, but we're still fighting."

"What's the situation?" Renji asked quickly.

"Hitsugaya-taichou's been badly injured, and they've taken him back through the gate," Rikichi gasped. "The army's still spread out, but they've established the next gate, and Hisagi-taichou is on his way here to set up the last one."

"Wait, where's Byakuya?" Ichigo interrupted. "We need his strength up here."

"With Hitsugaya-taichou wounded, there was no one else to fortify the gate," Rikichi replied. "Kuchiki-taichou is holding that position until Hisagi-taichou's team gets here and opens the last gate. Ukitake-taichou is keeping the way clear."

Renji regarded his subordinate seriously. "Ok, stay with the others. Try'n get that mess organized, the last thing we need is more chaos." Rikichi nodded and ran back to rejoin the fight.

Ichigo shared a concerned look with Renji. "I know we gotta keep the way back clear, but if we don't get to the trap soon, we won't get there at all. We gotta get closer before we're overrun." He swiped the sweat off his forehead with his wrist. "Call Byakuya, quick, see how long he's gonna be. Maybe we should go ahead and get this ov—"

An enormous crash behind them shook the ground. They spun in tandem toward the new threat, but wound up taking several steps back when they saw the size and felt the power of the approaching enemy. Behind them, several shinigami screamed and fell.

"That answers that." Renji shook his head even as he took a familiar stance. "We can't wait much longer, or everything in the whole damn place is gonna come swarmin' down on our heads and keep us from gettin' anywhere. Someone's gotta stay here and deal with these things and keep the area clear, and the others're busy. So I guess this's up to me, and you'll have to take out the trap yourself."

"Oh, so no pressure, right?" Ichigo let out a long breath. "No choice, I guess. When I start makin' waves out there, it'll probably draw off a lotta these things. If that happens, get your ass out there to help me, 'cause I can't do that _and_ fight off even one of these at the same time."

Renji nodded. "When I'm done with this one, I'll get the others to make a lotta noise, see what they can do to keep as many of 'em off us as they can." His look intensified, and he began to glow.

Ichigo flashed away, smiling to himself as he heard Hihiou Zabimaru's eager roar behind him.

§

_**Omake**_

-Chapter 20-

Ichigo: You have my sword!

Renji: Heh yeah, he's pretty damn cool. Hey… ya know, ya look good with Zabimaru.

Ichigo: I look good with _everything._

Renji: That's true.

Akuni: That was pretty fun to do, I gotta admit. -grins-

Renji: It was sure different. But ya know… again with the rocks?

Akuni: I couldn't help that! It just popped into my head when I was describing the scene and I figured well, if _I'm_ getting the flash of memory, someone who lived through it probably would as well. I remember all kinds of stupid things out of nowhere sometimes.

Ichigo: -nodding- Yep. This one time, my sister sent us those orange gooseberries – remember Renji? All I could think of was how they tasted like—

Renji: -coughs loudly- Uh yeah, memories are funny things, aren't they?

_**Art**_

See the story posted on LJ or ygal for links to the art that goes with this chapter. Link to my LJ – where this story is very prominently featured – is on my bio.

'Transposition' (b&w, and colour) - How much fun is this? The goofy grins make me laugh, and Zangetsu… well his sense of humour shines pretty brightly. It was such a funny idea when we were designing the pic that it had to go into the story. Love the HM background, too – it's a great contrast to the guys.

The swapped swords scene was inspired by a manufacturer's mixup. Shelagh and I bought these little figurines, and... well, go see the pics for yourself. :)

_**Music**_

♫ _'Sledgehammer' – Peter Gabriel _


	21. Chapter 21 Cataclysm

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (Note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.  
**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe me if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 2****1**** –****Cataclysm**

Ichigo found the site of the disturbance without any trouble. The nauseating pulse of corrupted spirit particles that had been affecting the Hollows was emitting from a single globe of sickly green energy contained in a transparent barrier.

The barrier was a type he'd seen before. During the war, many hidden bases had been surrounded by kidou mines – invisible to the naked eye, and deadly. Their power sources had been buried underground and protected by this same type of barrier. The mines had only been detectable using specially calibrated gadgets from the Research and Development Institute, such as the one implanted in one of Renji's visors.

But this one sat boldly in the open – as if to taunt them, when they finally managed to track it down. Luckily they were fairly easy to deal with once you'd detected them; Ichigo gathered his energy and lined himself up.

_"Getsuga Tenshou!"_

The bright crescent smashed directly into the barrier, sending up a great fountain of blue-white sparks that lit the night – but the barrier remained intact. Ichigo frowned, and cautiously focused his senses on the thing, trying to feel the energy of the barrier itself and not the twisted energy it was exuding. Being this close to it felt like bathing in filth, the _wrongness_ seeping over and _through_ him.

_Weakened, but only a bit._ Ichigo raised Zangetsu again and prepared to fire another blast, but a nerve-scraping shriek heralded the not-unexpected appearance of another, more dangerous target. Spinning around quickly, he spotted the guardian approaching from his right, and dove away just in time to avoid its first crushing attack and the burst of energy it threw at him right away.

Springing to his feet, Ichigo leaped straight into the air and bought himself time to assess the situation and concentrate enough to reach for more of his power.

_"BANKAI!"_ He watched with satisfaction as the force of his reiatsu staggered the enormous Hollow. "Tensa Zangetsu."

The enhanced speed was a welcome advantage against the swift-moving guardian. With no further need to hold back, and a very real need to end this fight and destroy the trap as soon as possible, Ichigo sped off to the side and launched another attack before it could gather itself to release another disorienting wave. As the black and red crescent streaked toward the creature, he flashed to the opposite side and fired another. The two energy blasts slammed into the Hollow, the force crushing it between them and colliding with a brilliant flash.

When the light dissipated, Ichigo saw he'd managed to slice off one of its arms. But instead of falling, the guardian charged with an enraged bellow, its one remaining fist catching Ichigo on the shoulder and sending him crashing to the ground.

He didn't have time to be stunned; Ichigo rolled with the blow, not bothering to stifle the cry of pain as his shoulder smacked into the ground over and over. As soon as he was able, he scrambled to his feet and flashed back far enough to encourage the Hollow to make another charging attack.

"All right, c'mon," Ichigo muttered under his breath, wiping the back of his hand across his forehead as he waited for the one-armed guardian to take another swipe at him. It did so immediately, and Ichigo yelled his triumph as he took advantage of the weakness he'd created. He ducked under the descending limb and rushed forward, slipping in under its guard and carving it right in half from crotch to crown.

The two halves of the guardian wobbled weirdly, then peeled away from each other as it slowly disintegrated.

Ichigo allowed himself a few precious seconds to take in deep breaths and refocus his efforts.

_"Getsuga Tenshou!"_

Another shower of sparks, and the energy of the barrier was reduced a little more. It was going to be a difficult task, but not an impossible one. As soon as Renji and the others arrived, it would be over.

Ichigo smiled at that thought, but he grew grim when he felt the pressure change again and heard the deep, echoing cry of another guardian manifesting behind him.

§

_These guardians are a real pain in the ass!_ Whipping his arm forward, Renji launched Zabimaru in a wide circle behind the oversized Hollow. The guardian let out a spine-shivering screech and flung its thick arms out, reaching for the nearest tail segment as the skeletal snake spiralled high into the sky. It connected with a loud crack, and Renji quickly disconnected the broken joint as the rest of the Zabimaru's tail swerved out of range.

Massive footsteps shook the ground under his feet as the guardian ran toward him with another of those unnerving, roaring screams. Renji stood his ground, signalling for Zabimaru to swing back around from behind it with an unnoticeable flick of his wrist. He'd drawn the fight as far away from the others as he could – now it was time to finish it.

Sharp fangs tore into the wide back, ripping out an enormous chunk of muscle and bone. Hihiou Zabimaru's triumphant call reverberated, and Renji added his own battle cry to the din as the wounded creature shrieked and careened away.

"Seems pretty pissed," Renji said aloud, bringing Zabimaru around for another pass. This time the guardian was ready for them, lurching out of the way and sending out one of those devastating energy pulses. With a curse, Renji pulled in his reiatsu and flashed high overhead, letting Zabimaru's disconnected pieces crash heavily to the ground. He managed to avoid the reiatsu-scrambling blast entirely, and a quick mental check confirmed that Zabimaru was unharmed and ready to go.

Muttering quickly under his breath, Renji brought both hands forward. _"Shakkahou!"_ he shouted at last, sending the unstable burst of red fire straight for the Hollow's face. It flinched at the bright explosion, and Renji took the opportunity to prepare his next move.

He landed some distance away from the guardian; the cloud of dust raised by Zabimaru's landing hid both him _and_ the rapidly reforming the bone serpent. The sight of the monstrous Hollow staggering dazedly would have been comical, had the situation not been so dire.

_Gotta finish this soon… Ichigo's countin' on us!_ In response, Zabimaru reared back, coiling around him defensively, eagerness radiating all around. Renji ducked his head, chuckling to himself.

_Ya ready to do this?_ The answering roar shook his bones. Teeth bared in a wide grin, Renji launched his enthusiastic bankai directly toward the weakened guardian.

Hihiou Zabimaru sped forward, twirling madly.

_"Hikou Taihou!"_Red energy blasted out of the great fanged mouth, smashing into the guardian at fatally close range. An instant later, the enormous jaws closed on the already crumbling Hollow, just for good measure.

As soon as the guardian went down, Renji returned Zabimaru to his extended state and flashed back to the last gate where the others were fighting furiously to guard their exit. The large form of the 7th Division captain was nowhere to be seen, but Renji's sharp eyes easily picked out the smaller 9th Division captain directing the battle.

"Shuuhei!" Renji landed next to his friend. "It's too much, we gotta finish this now!"

Shuuhei issued one last command to a hard-eyed aide before turning to give him a strange look. "What happened, where's Ichigo?"

Renji sucked in a huge breath, letting his tired muscles relax for just a few moments as he gave Shuuhei the thirty second version of events. Shuuhei listened carefully and gave him a sharp nod at the end.

"Ok, go, we'll draw as many as we can." Shuuhei shook his head. "Komamura-taichou took a bad hit and had to go back, so they're sending the 11th Division to back us up." He offered Renji a tight smile. "Once Zaraki-taichou gets here, we'll be making a _lot_ of noise."

Renji took off at top speed.

§

A thousand blades spun through the air, resembling a blizzard of cherry blossoms. The storm cut a swath through the ranks of Hollows advancing on the kidou team who'd just closed the old gate. Nearly half a kilometre away, Ukitake was directing squads from the 13th and 6th Divisions to keep clear the way ahead to the final gate, the fighting so fierce the Kuchiki could still feel the edges of it without straining his senses.

"Kuchiki-taichou, we're ready!" The leader of the team from the Kidoushuu staggered up beside him, breaking a handful of rules regarding proximity to a noble or a captain engaged in battle. Not that that sort of thing had any meaning right now, not when they were fighting for their lives, and the lives of the rest of their comrades, and everyone else who would be affected if Aizen's twisted legacy wasn't overcome.

Byakuya brought both hands around, weaving Senbonzakura's blades in a wide circle, fanning out and obliterating dozens of foes. "Begin the advance," he instructed. The man nodded, and ran to gather his weary team.

Byakuya's communicator beeped, and he spared a hand to withdraw it from the folds of his uniform, calmly holding it to his ear even as he directed the shimmering blades to cover the kidou team's movement.

"Byakuya!" Ukitake's voice crackled over the tiny speaker. "We need to bring the army back together as soon as possible. The 5th Division 4th seat just reported that his captain and Ichigo-kun have defeated some kind of guardian and have gone ahead before they get ambushed again." He recited a brief description of the guardian and its abilities.

"Understood." Byakuya assessed the situation; now that the gate was closed, the swarm of Hollows had lessened considerably. They'd nearly defeated all the remaining opponents, and there was nothing left to defend. "Hold your current position. We're on our way to you now, and we'll move together to join Hisagi's group at the final gate."

"Should we send anyone ahead to assist them with the trap? We're hard-pressed here, but their task is the priority on this mission…" Ukitake sounded concerned, and Byakuya really couldn't fault the experienced captain for the inquiry.

"Whether their mission succeeds or fails, it makes no difference if we lose two-thirds of the Gotei 13 in the process," Byakuya replied. "Once we've rejoined the army, Ukitake, you will take command and I will go assist them myself."

§

Ukitake was relieved when he saw the swirl of glowing pink closing on the position he was working hard to maintain. Splitting the army was necessary to protect the way out without drawing too much attention to each group, but now the final push was on. Hisagi Shuuhei was the only senior officer at the final gate, unless Zaraki Kenpachi had managed to find his way there by now. The 8th Division captain had wanted to take his squads and reinforce the 9th, but without the forces still with Kuchiki Byakuya, there was no way Ukitake could hold his ground without them.

"Byakuya's here!" Ukitake called unnecessarily. Kyouraku's lazy smile seemed out of place on the battlefield, but it reassured and encouraged their people.

The meeting of the two sections of the army was cause for a great deal of yelling and enthusiasm among the weary fighters. Confidence fairly oozed from all sides, and Ukitake tried not to think about how far the burst could take them before it faded.

Ukitake had been a shinigami for a long, long time; he was not unfamiliar with the realities of the battlefield, and he was certainly no stranger to the sight of blood, but the carnage he'd seen over the past couple days turned his stomach. Ears rang from the endless clash of weapons, and the stench of death clung to everything; he knew those who survived would find it lingered in the nostrils for days after.

If he lived through this, he knew it would provide inspiration for his nightmares for years.

He was relieved when the slim form of the 6th Division captain appeared at his side. "Byakuya!"

"Ukitake." Byakuya nodded briefly as he resealed his zanpakutou. "Is your group ready to move once we clear these away?" One gloved hand, still pristine, waved out at the melee.

"Yes, we were just waiting for your group. As soon as we lock this down, we can—" He broke off as a wave of force rolled over the battlefield, twisting the ground under their feet. A loud roar rumbled over the noise of battle, and an enormous reddish-brown Hollow stomped onto the field out of nowhere. The screams of shinigami too slow to move out of the way were cut off as the giant feet descended with deadly intent, blood and worse spurting out from underneath.

"Clear everyone out of the way, Kyouraku!" Turning to Byakuya, Ukitake dropped his tone urgently. "That has to be one of those guardians, it matches the description perfectly."

"Stay back," was all Byakuya said before unsheathing his zanpakutou and raising it high. The fine-boned hand opened, and Senbonzakura sank slowly, gracefully into the ground.

Ukitake stepped well back.

_"Bankai."_ The atmosphere darkened, and the enormous blades rose up._ "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."_

Ukitake watched closely from the side, prepared to join the fight should his assistance be required. The disruption as Byakuya released his bankai drew the guardian's attention immediately. It let out another bellow in challenge and turned toward the 6th Division captain. Byakuya faced the charge impassively, protected from the first thunderous blow by the cherry blossom blades that swarmed to his motionless command.

The creature shrieked its outrage as the wall of pink followed its retreating fist, covering it like a sleeve of angry wasps and slicing deep gashes all along the thick arm. It took two steps backward, then charged forward again, seeming intent on flattening the 6th Division captain with its entire body.

But for all its speed, it simply could not catch the noble. Byakuya evaded the guardian's attack with deceptive ease – Ukitake knew just how much effort went into achieving such precise movements while maintaining that kind of iron control on one's bankai – and sent Senbonzakura's deadly blossoms at the creature's back with a barely noticeable flick of his hand.

Another cry of pain warbled over the battlefield, and the Hollow spun and planted itself firmly. The burst of energy it emitted bowled over everyone behind the 6th Division captain, but Byakuya remained standing, securely anchored, lips moving in a chant inaudible over the ruckus the guardian was making.

Suddenly the Kuchiki's hand shot forward, a stern finger pointing directly at the enraged Hollow preparing for another charge. _"Rikujoukourou!"_ he intoned sharply. Six rods of light slammed into the guardian, pinning it for several seconds before it broke free with a wet snarl and gathered itself for an attack.

But it was already far too late.

Senbonzakura descended on the Hollow, the uncountable petal blades blotting out the sight of it entirely. After a long moment, the pink storm swirled away, leaving only the rapidly fading motes of the guardian in its wake.

Kuchiki Byakuya released his bankai and calmly sheathed his zanpakutou.

"Ukitake, can I leave this to you?" The noble's stoic expression hardly ever wavered, but Ukitake knew him well enough to read the tension in his features.

"Go, Byakuya, we're fine here now," Ukitake assured him. "You can feel where Hisagi-kun has the final gate, right?" Byakuya nodded, and then he was gone.

Ukitake smiled; Byakuya hadn't played all those games of tag with Shihouin Yoruichi for nothing.

§

Ichigo dodged a massive swing and bought himself time for another attack.

_"Getsuga Tenshou!"_ His throat was sore from yelling, but each blast weakened the barrier a little more.

_One more, then I can destroy the damn thing. _He swerved to avoid another potentially fatal blow. _If I can get this bastard off me, that is!_

The guardian that plagued him was one of only two that had tracked him down. Even from this distance, Ichigo could feel the immense spirit forces back toward the gate, and he knew that the message had been delivered and that he'd soon have all the help he needed to finish this.

_(Let me do it, aibou!)_ The Hollow begged, clawing at him desperately and throwing him off his stride. _(We can win if ya let me out!)_

Ichigo slapped him down mentally, struggling to maintain control as he dodged another attack. "This isn't the time!" he shouted angrily. "You're gonna get me killed!" The Hollow subsided briefly, but Ichigo could still feel him simmering just below the surface.

And then the monster made a fatal mistake; it stepped directly between Ichigo and his target. Ichigo's shout was wild as he instantly fired off another devastating blast.

The behemoth crashed into the barrier, shattering it, and Ichigo wasted no time launching one final attack.

_"Getsuga Tenshou!"_ The raw scream tore out of him, the enormous black and red crescent smashing through the guardian and impacting the sickly green energy field.

There wasn't even time for a last startled thought before the world exploded and everything went dark.

§

Less than a kilometre away, Renji felt the surge of power a split second before the wall of force slammed into him mid-stride. He spun end over end, unconscious before he hit the ground.

§

The wave continued, rolling over the combatants at the gate, obliterating Hollows and flattening shinigami. Hisagi Shuuhei blacked out momentarily from the impact, falling to his knees and clutching his head.

Kuchiki Byakuya stumbled as he made his way to the 9th Division captain's side. "You have to go get the rescue crews," he shouted – actually shouted – over the ringing in their ears. "I'll take care of things here." He pulled Shuuhei to his feet and helped him to the gate.

§

_**Omake**_

-Chapter 21-

Akuni: Is… is anyone here?

…

Akuni: Hello?

-stampede of rescue crews races past-

Akuni: Oh my…

_**Music**_

♫ _'Live and Let Die' – Paul McCartney & Wings_


	22. Chapter 22 Disclosure

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (Note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.  
**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe me if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

Please don't comment and say "update soon" - the story is completely written, and a chapter is posted every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, as is explained in the notes. That won't change, barring massive Internet failure. Thanks very much. :)

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Disclosure**

A low murmur woke him. _Sounds like Rukia._ He clawed his way back to alertness, struggling through the fog and pain in his mind. His spiritual senses were badly bruised, and he felt bandages wrapped all around his body.

_Haven't felt this bad since the war._ His groan seemed too loud in his own head.

"I think he's waking up!" _Definitely Rukia._

He forced his eyes open. Sure enough, Rukia was staring at him, concern shining in her blue eyes. "Hey," he croaked. _My voice… what happened?_

"Hey yourself." She smiled, relief colouring her tone. "Hisagi, get Unohana-taichou!"

"Be right back." Shuuhei's voice came from somewhere farther away.

_Oh, I'm in the infirmary._ "What—" he coughed. Questions would have to wait a minute. "Water?" he whispered, pushing himself to a sitting position and assessing his condition. He was tired, but he seemed to be intact.

Rukia poured a cup of water from the pitcher already waiting on the bedside table. "Small sips," she instructed, holding the cup to his lips. "You've been out for a while."

The cool water soothed his dry throat. "Thanks. How long?"

"Four days," she said evenly.

_Four days!_ "Did we… where's—" He broke off as the 4th Division captain entered with Shuuhei on her heels.

Unohana gave him a tired smile. "I'm glad to see you're back with us. How are you feeling, Abarai-taichou?"

Renji leaned back on the pillows and attempted to meet Unohana's smile. "I'm fine, probably thanks to you. When can I leave?"

Unohana shook her head ruefully. "Always your first question. But this time I expect you'll be happier with my answer. You can go home any time. Your body has recovered, though your mind will be sensitive for a while."

Renji's mood brightened immediately. "Great, thanks!" He managed a genuine smile for the elegant captain before she left the room.

He turned his attention to his friends. "Ok, three things. Was the mission successful, where are my clothes, and where's Ichigo?"

Rukia and Shuuhei exchanged a long look.

"What?" he groaned. "Don't tell me we didn't destroy it? Aw hell, I don't wanna hafta do that again!"

"No, Ichigo destroyed the trap, and initial reports were very positive. Things seem to be going back to normal – well, as normal as they have been the past few years," Shuuhei told him.

"Well then why're ya both lookin' so serious? Gimme my clothes and we'll go bust Ichigo out, too, and get the hell outta here." Renji looked at his friends expectantly.

"Renji, it's not that simple. You've got to let us tell you the rest first, then we can go," Rukia began, but he cut her off impatiently.

"C'mon already, I wanna go home." Renji started to push back the blankets and swing his legs out of the bed.

"You need to hear this before you go out there." Shuuhei put a hand on his shoulder.

Cold fear crept over him at the seriousness of Shuuhei's tone. "What, what do I need to hear?" Their expressions gave him a clue, and Renji leaped to a terrible conclusion. "Oh fuck, ok, someone's dead, or Ichigo's hurt real bad, or both. Tell me."

"Not quite." Rukia took a breath. "Ichigo is missing and presumed dead."

Renji fell back against the pillows, staring at her in shock.

"Renji?" Shuuhei squeezed his shoulder. "Snap out of it, man."

"What?" he said stupidly. _That makes no sense…_

Rukia twisted her fingers in her lap, but she met his stare unwaveringly. "There was an explosion. They're not sure what happened, but it was centred right where the trap used to be. Now there's just a smoking hole in the ground."

Rukia's mouth set in a firm line as she continued. "The official position is that…" She closed her eyes briefly as she recited the words in a flat tone. "'The 3rd Division captain Kurosaki Ichigo is missing and presumed dead in the line of duty, performing his last act as a hero of the Soul Society.'"

"What?" he said again. _…I can still feel him._

"They found you at the edge of the crater," she told him soberly. "It was more than a kilometre across. The blast knocked even _you_ out cold for days, from half a kilometre away, and some of the shinigami who were even farther away at the gate are still unconscious."

"They tried calling and tracking his communicator, but there's just nothing. Before they called off the search, they swept the entire area, five kilometres around the blast centre. He wasn't anywhere." Shuuhei's grip tightened.

Anger flushed the tiredness and confusion out of his system. "Whaddaya mean, they called off the search?"

"They called it off two days ago, saying the area is just too unstable to continue," Rukia replied sadly. "And… and that it's not worth risking lives to retrieve his… body."

"An' ya just _let them?!_" he roared, sitting bolt upright as fury flooded his veins. He slapped Shuuhei's hand away angrily. "How could _you,_ of all people… He risked _everything_ 'cause he felt he _owed_ ya, an' _you just left him there alone?!_" His hands clenched into fists as he glared at Rukia.

"Renji, knock it off!" Shuuhei barked. "She didn't give up anything, you idiot! We petitioned to have the search reinstated, and when they rejected that idea we _both_ went looking for him already, and Yumichika and Ikkaku, too. But she got caught twice trying to sneak into Hueco Mundo, and they nearly sacked her over it!"

Renji's rage drained away, and Rukia winced at the reminder. "I tried," she said miserably, meeting his gaze again earnestly. "I would've gone back, but you were unconscious, and I couldn't leave the Division without a leader, especially since I knew the first thing you'd do is go looking for him yourself, and you'd need me to help..."

"You're damn right I'm gonna go myself," Renji growled. He buried his face in his hands, shame at his outburst against his oldest friend curling around the outrage and anxiety already warring within him. "Fuck, Rukia, I'm sorry."

Her small hands pulled his away from his face. "I feel the same way," she said quietly. "After everything we've all been through together, I won't believe he's dead until I see it with my own eyes." Her grim smile was determined.

"Ichigo's _lost,_ not dead," Renji stated firmly, putting a tight leash on his emotions and pushing away the image of a badly injured Ichigo trying to find the gate that wasn't there anymore. "I'd _know._" His friends nodded. "I'm not leavin' him in there with no way out. And you're both gonna help me help him find his way home."

§

Shuuhei left them with a promise that he'd see them that evening to make plans for their illicit search. Rukia produced his clothes, but refused to leave. She turned her back politely while he changed, shuffling her feet a bit as she waited.

"When you were unconscious, I made sure I was the one sent to tell the family," she told him.

Renji froze. _Isshin. Oh hell, Karin and Yuzu._

"I asked Nii-sama to convince them I was the best choice, since I was the closest to the family, besides you." Rukia's tone hardened. "I didn't want them to get the Soul Society version. I told them we weren't giving up. And I made sure they didn't get the letters Ichigo left – they're locked up in my office."

"Thanks," he said shortly, not quite trusting his voice as the rage swelled inside him again.

_They left him for dead. We ain't takin' this lyin' down._ Renji cast the thought to Zabimaru as he dressed.

_:Hell no!:_ The nue's voices echoed his churning anger and disbelief.

Renji stuffed his feet into his sandals, yanking the laces into place. "Ok, let's go." He strode past her toward the door.

"Renji, wait." A small hand on his arm turned him back around.

"Rukia, what—" His mouth went dry as she pulled something heartbreakingly familiar out of her pocket.

"Here, you should hang on to this." Rukia swallowed heavily as she handed it to him. "They… they found it in the crater."

Renji pulled it through his hands, fingering the links almost absently. Rukia's voice snapped him out of his daze.

"I can't figure out how—" She broke off abruptly as he unhooked the seemingly endless chain with practiced ease.

_Been takin' this off him for years._ He couldn't say the words aloud, but from the look on her face, he knew he didn't have to.

The red belt wrapped twice around his waist comfortably. Renji turned away from the naked pain and sympathy in his friend's eyes as he secured the hidden clasp. Suddenly he was hanging on to his composure by a thread, and if she pushed him any further, that thread might snap.

Rukia seemed to realize that this wasn't the time, so she just nodded at him when he finally looked at her again. "Right. Ok, you can go home if you want, I'll take care of the…" She trailed off. "Renji?"

_Home?_

His hands were shaking.

_Home._

He couldn't face it. Couldn't face their home alone. Something inside him began shrieking incoherently. Renji fought down a shiver.

_:Hold on partner, I got ya!:_ Zabimaru's influence helped anchor him as the tide of conflicting emotions threatened to sweep him away.

Renji clenched his fists at his sides. "I'll be in my office."

"Renji…"

"I'll _be in my office._"

§

Outside, Renji leaned against the wall and closed his eyes momentarily, fighting back the surge of unwanted emotion. Images sprang unbidden behind his closed eyes. Their clothes scattered on the floor where they'd fallen the night before they'd left. The rumpled bedding there'd been no time to change in the morning. The tea mugs left on the table after breakfast. Ichigo's wall of photos…

Renji's gut twisted as he shoved the images away. _No time for this crap. I got too much to do if I'm gonna help him find his way home._

But he was sure they wouldn't let him within a hundred metres of the place.

_Fuck that!_ He stepped out of the alley and headed directly for the gate.

§

_**Omake**_

-Chapter 22-

Shuuhei: Is he going to be ok?

Rukia: I… think so. We've come through some hard times together, and he's one of the strongest people I've ever known.

Shuuhei: Stubborn, too.

Rukia: Well yes, that too.

Unohana: Abarai-taichou is a loyal person, and he's motivated by love.

Akuni: -looks around nervously- Can I get away with that kind of syrup if it's someone else saying it? Especially if it's 'Captain Mum'?

Unohana: -blinks- 'Captain Mum'?

Akuni: Er, that's meant to be affectionate and respectful.

Unohana: I see…

_**Art**_

See the story posted on LJ or ygal for links to the art that goes with this chapter. Link to my LJ – where this story is very prominently featured – is on my bio.

'Feel You With Me' – (Oh Renji! ;-; His expression is perfect, and the way his hands look on Ichigo's belt make me want to cry – and Rukia's a hair from it herself.)

_**Music**_

♫ 'Stray Dog (Norainu)' – Hazu  
(Renji's character song.)


	23. Chapter 23 Responsibility

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (Note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.  
**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe me if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

Please don't comment and say "update soon" - the story is completely written, and a chapter is posted every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, as is explained in the notes. That won't change, barring massive Internet failure. Thanks very much. :)

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Responsibility**

Renji stood at the edge of the crater, staring out over the circle of devastation. It looked as if the land had been scooped out with an immense bowl, nearly perfectly round. He skidded down the gently sloping side, navigating a path one step at a time through the jagged trenches gouged out of the rocky sand and dirt.

Traces of Ichigo's reiatsu grew stronger as he neared the centre. The rough ground gave way to a smooth, glassy surface, its colour a mottled mix of blacks and browns and dark greens. An odd sensation against his energy halted him on an unremarkable patch; without needing to look, Renji knew he'd found the very centre.

Where the trap had been. Where Ichigo had stood and destroyed it and saved them all. Again.

_Ichigo, where'd ya go?_

Something inside him twisted sharply as he scanned the ruined landscape, stretching his senses to find any indication of which way Ichigo had gone. It was difficult to sense anything; the spiritual energy of the entire area was raw and wild, making anything he tried to do unpredictable. He suspected any attempts at kidou would result in a volatile reaction. Even the tracking device in his visor was next to useless with all the interference.

Rukia and Shuuhei had warned him, but he hadn't realized it would be quite so bad. The closer he'd come to the site, the harder it had been to perform stable flash steps, until finally he simply had to walk the final hundred metres.

_That means he's walking, too,_ Renji mused. _So why didn't they find him?_

It _wasn't_ because there was nothing left to find.

Ichigo was still alive. He knew that, he felt that in his bones. "I'd _know,_" he growled aloud, inadvertently breaking his self-imposed rule of silence. A cramp in his hand had him looking down to discover he'd been gripping the red belt at his waist.

_Stupid!_ He pulled his hand away and returned his attention to the bleak terrain, pushing his senses to the point of pain – but he still couldn't tell which direction to begin.

_I dunno where to start, Zabimaru. And there's no one else who can do this. I can't fail!_

_:Maybe you're trying too hard. Stop tryin' and just go with your gut.:_

_Well, it can't hurt._ Renji didn't dare close his eyes, but he let his focus drift off into the distance. He deliberately ignored what his physical senses were telling him, and relaxed his reiatsu just enough to brush the surrounding energy with his own.

The sense of _Ichigo_ surrounded him from all sides. His reiatsu automatically reached out, seeking the one it was so used to meshing with. The feel of Ichigo's energy was startlingly strong, and it seemed impossible that he wasn't right there beside him.

Renji stood wrapped in the sensation, too stunned to react for long moments. But then his reiatsu grew unsteady when there were no answering tendrils of energy to connect with. Blood roaring in his ears, Renji snapped out of his daze and wrenched his reiatsu back under control.

He fisted his hands at his sides to stop their trembling, but it didn't do anything to dispel the burn in his chest. _That didn't work._ His mental voice was terse, but he was too busy trying to hold back a howl of frustration to worry about it.

_:Didn't expect that, damn. Renji—:_

_Just…__ shut up a minute. I'm gonna try again._ Two deep, cleansing breaths helped steady him, and Renji steeled himself before extending his reiatsu again.

It wasn't any easier the second time, but he was able to fight the urge to reach out for what just wasn't there. Minutes passed, but the echo of Ichigo wasn't stronger in any direction.

But…

_There's no real reason for it, but…_ Renji looked back over his left shoulder. _I wanna go that way._

_:Then we go that way,:_ Zabimaru agreed.

§

"You look like hell."

Renji scowled. "Thanks, Shuuhei," he said sarcastically, throwing a stack of paperwork down on his desk. "So glad I got my own fashion advisor."

Undeterred by the snarky comeback, Shuuhei met his glare. "Why don't you take the leave, Renji? You'd have that much more time to search."

"No fuckin' way." Renji shook his head. "You know why not." He looked around cautiously, and lowered his voice. "And ya know I ain't talkin' 'bout this here."

"You can trust your own people," Shuuhei began, frowning, but Renji cut him off.

"I don't know everyone here that well anymore, and we can't interrogate everyone who comes into headquarters. The more people who know, the more chances for somethin' to go wrong."

"Speaking of something going wrong, you really need to—"

"Shuuhei, listen." Renji looked hard at his friend. "I know what you're gonna say, and I don't need to hear it, ok? I appreciate all your help, but I gotta do this myself. I need you and Rukia _here,_ coverin' for me, or it'll all fall apart."

Shuuhei held up his hands in defeat. "All right, all right, I know." He sighed. "Just stop and take a breath now and then, will you? You really do look like shit."

Renji scowled as the door closed behind the departing captain. _Where does he get off?!_ It had only been a week since he'd started going into Hueco Mundo to search for Ichigo, but his friends were beginning to act like _he_ was the one who needed help.

_I'm gettin' by just fine. It ain't gonna be much longer now. I'll help Ichigo find his way home, and then it'll all go back to how it's supposed to be._

Having reinforced his resolve, Renji bent to his work again, determined to clear his desk so he could get back into Hueco Mundo. A couple hours later, there was a brief knock at his office door, followed by a muffled voice informing him that a messenger had arrived with the weekly delivery of pay and papers.

"Yeah, thanks, send them in," Renji called back. A messenger even shorter than Rukia slipped into the room and waited patiently for him to finish the page he was working on and close the file.

"What's this?" Renji accepted the packet.

"It's this week's notices and your usual pay packet, as always Abarai-taichou," the messenger said, her tone matter-of-fact.

"No, this ain't right. There's only one here." Renji read his name on the packet and frowned. "Where's the one for the 3rd Division captain? Last week they were both dropped off here, since he's away right now." Renji tried hard not to think about what else had arrived last week, but the image of the parcel from Karakura for Ichigo's missed birthday rose unbidden in his mind.

An unpleasant feeling began churning in his stomach as the woman shifted her eyes to the side and refused to meet his gaze; he had a feeling he knew exactly what was going on, and he didn't like it one bit.

"I uh, it's not my… I don't… you'll have to take that up with the head of the department. I'm sorry, Abarai-taichou-dono, I… that's all I can say." She bowed low.

Renji stared at the top of the woman's head for a few moments. "I'll do that. You can go," he dismissed her.

"Rukia!" he yelled. "Rukia get in here!"

The petite shinigami was glaring when she stormed into his office. "What are you screaming about?"

"I'm goin' t' visit the paper pushers," Renji said tersely. He waved his pay packet under her nose. "They cut his pay."

"Oh…" Rukia's eyes narrowed, and the look she gave him said she knew exactly what was happening next. "I'll finish the reports."

Renji paused on his way out the door to squeeze his friend's shoulder, then headed out to do bureaucratic battle.

§

"What can I do for you, Abarai-taichou?" The clerk smiled pleasantly, but it did nothing to dispel his mood.

"You can explain to me why the 3rd Division captain ain't receivin' his pay this week," Renji said steadily. "I'm sure it must be some kinda oversight, since we signed all those papers years ago for situations just like this. When one of us is sick or away or whatever, the other's in charge of things like medical and financial decisions."

"Yes, of course, but the paperwork says—"

"I don't care what the paperwork says. It's wrong." Renji was beyond caring that his voice had risen to levels unacceptable for the indoors. The fact that all of Soul Society was so willing to write Ichigo off as dead boiled his blood.

The clerk nodded uncertainly, his smile faltering. "I see, of course, Abarai-taichou."

"Glad ya understand." Renji folded his arms over his chest. "So how 'bout I just wait here while ya sort this out?"

"Oh. I'm… afraid I don't have the authority to do that," the clerk said apologetically.

Renji put a lid on his anger and grit his teeth. "Fine, I'll talk to the department head then. Get him out here."

"He is already out here, and I'm afraid you are out of line, Abarai-taichou," a low voice informed him. A thin man stepped into view. "It is regrettable, but the fact is that Kurosaki Ichigo has been declared dead, and we don't pay dead men." The man's tone was firm but gentle. "We're very sorry, Abarai-taichou-dono."

Angry heat rushed over him. "Save it," Renji snarled, and strode out.

§

"Abarai! Where do you think you're going?"

Renji froze; panic stabbed into his gut like a sword. _Shit shit shit, why her?_ "Soi Fong." He addressed the tiny 2nd Division captain in as neutral a tone as he could manage. When he turned to face her, the bottom dropped out of his stomach at the sight of her stern visage.

"I asked you a question."

"Don't see as it's your business what your fellow captains do on their own time." _So much for neutral. Fuck._ "I'm off duty right now, takin' some time for myself."

Soi Fong glared at him sceptically. "Looks more like you're about to take a trip through the gate."

"I'm not, but even if I was it'd still be no business of yours or anyone else," Renji retorted, relieved that she'd misinterpreted his actions as _entering_ the gate, rather than _leaving_ it.

One small hand snapped out to the side and performed a series of complicated gestures; he was sure she did it so openly on purpose. "We'll see if Yamamoto-sou-taichou and the other captains agree." She flashed away in an instant, and Renji knew it would only be a matter of time before he was summoned to a meeting.

He sprinted to his office to change out of his sandy uniform, and not a moment too soon. Within minutes of his arrival, a breathless messenger was at his door with orders for him to attend the Commander-General immediately.

When he entered the 1st Division headquarters, he was escorted to Yamamoto's private office instead of the hall normally reserved for meetings. _Not a full meeting? Maybe they ain't gonna fire me after all._

The Commander-General sat behind a large, carved desk, seemingly intent upon a tidy stack of documents. Renji stood waiting in front of the desk, wondering which way the axe was going to fall until he couldn't take any more.

He cleared his throat politely. "Ah, ya wanted to see me, Yamamoto-sou-taichou?"

Yamamoto looked up, the wrinkled, craggy face partly hidden in the deep shadows of the room. "Is it correct that you wish to go into Hueco Mundo to search for the body of Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Renji weighed his options, and decided truth was the only option. "No, Yamamoto-sou-taichou. I wish to go into Hueco Mundo to help the 3rd Division captain Kurosaki Ichigo find his way home."

Yamamoto's eyes widened. "Abarai Renji, you are aware that we have already searched, and found absolutely no indication that he is still alive. Kurosaki Ichigo has been declared dead, and that is all there is to it."

At that, Renji couldn't hold back his grimace. _Shoulda known. They don't care, as long as they got all their loose ends tied up nice an' neat._

The Commander-General sighed. "Consider yourself warned, Abarai-taichou," the old man said at last. "We understand you're having a difficult time accepting your loss—"

It took all Renji's willpower to keep his reiatsu in check and his face impassive. He recited all the reasons why he couldn't afford to lose his position, using it to buffer himself as the unpalatable words washed over him.

"—so you are granted this one chance. Do not waste it."

§

When Renji returned to his office, he found it already occupied. "Er, Rangiku-san? Ikkaku? Yumichika? What're you doin' here?"

"News travels fast, Renji. We heard you got caught trying to open the gate to Hueco Mundo by yourself!" Matsumoto Rangiku leaned against his desk, worry etched across her usually smiling face.

"Ah…" Renji wasn't sure he wanted the 10th Division lieutenant to find out what he was up to. She was a good friend, and always well-intentioned, but she had a bad habit of getting carried away when she tried to help people. "Yeah, I wanna try'n help Ichigo get home, but they caught me…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Try and… so you don't think he's—"

"No." Renji shook his head. "I know he ain't."

Her gaze flickered over him from head to toe. "Oh my!" Matsumoto's blue eyes grew misty, and she hastily excused herself.

"Er, Rangiku-san…?" Renji watched her go with some confusion. "Did I say somethin'?"

"No, Abarai-kun you didn't say anything." Yumichika shook his head. "I'm sure she finds your fashion sense as distasteful as I do." The 5th seat glanced toward the red belt around his waist, and Renji tensed defensively. "It really doesn't suit you, Abarai-kun. You should give it back to Ichigo."

Renji blinked. _Wasn't expecting that._ He wasn't sure what to say to that, so he settled for nodding.

Ikkaku was still standing there silently, staring at him. Renji bristled again. "Well?" he demanded.

"Well what?" Ikkaku stared him straight in the eyes. Oddly, Renji found his irritation fading under his friend's complete lack of reaction.

Renji shrugged. "Nothin'."

"Good," Ikkaku grunted. "Now dontcha got somewhere ta be?" He jerked his thumb at the door to Renji's inner office. "If we're gonna make sure ya get some rest, ya better get restin'." His eyes flicked briefly toward the exit as he and Yumichika sat down and pulled out a deck of cards.

Renji thought about it for all of a second. _No way they'd expect me to try again right away – they won't check 'til tomorrow, an' I'll be outta there by then._

"Thanks guys. I'll just go rest now." Renji peered both ways down the corridor before slipping silently out of the 5th Division headquarters.

§

Renji returned to his office late in the night. His search had been unprofitable, just like all the others, but he was hopeful that he'd find some trace of Ichigo soon. That, or his continued presence in the twisted dimension would provide some kind of beacon for Ichigo to fix on and help guide him home.

Flopping onto his worn couch, Renji forced himself to choke down two huge bites of the sad-looking sandwich he'd stashed in his desk earlier in the day. It was dry and bland, and Renji spared a thought for how the Kurosaki family – especially Yuzu – would react if they knew he was eating commissary food again before discarding the unappealing meal. He leaned into the soft cushions, and, still fully clothed, slipped immediately into an exhausted sleep.

§

_-__Four __and a half __years ago__-_

_One of Renji's semi-regular visits to the living world fell mid-February. He wasn't thrilled about the snow, but since he spent most of us time catching up on his sleep, burrowed under warm blankets – with Ichigo – he didn't mind so much. And when he wasn't curled next to his lover, or entwined with him in an embrace guaranteed to heat things up, Renji was indulging in the shower – also with Ichigo – and using every available drop of hot water to warm and soothe his overworked body._

_That afternoon, however, they were doing none of those things. They were running errands for Yuzu, who insisted on preparing a special meal for Renji's visit. She was very particular about what they were to get and where they were to get it. Ichigo joked that it looked more like blueprints for a chemical experiment than a shopping list for dinner._

_The streets were packed, crowds of girls and young women pushing past each other, street vendors calling out trying to attract their attention._

_Renji watched the bustle with interest. "What's all the fuss?"_

_Ichigo turned, giving him a surprised look. "You didn't run across Valentine's Day or White Day in your research last summer?"_

_"No… don't think so. I'd remember all the pink." He stared, bemused, at two young girls giggling as they pointed at a display of chocolates in a shop window. "What's with all the weird chocolate?"_

_"On Valentine's Day, girls are supposed to give chocolates to guys. If the guy is just a friend or co-worker, it's just chocolate they buy." Ichigo grimaced. "And if the guy is especially close, or they're dating or somethin', she makes it herself."_

_Renji eyed his companion curiously. "What's that face for? Seems like _they're_ havin' fun, anyway." He pointed at the bubbly teens as they walked past._

_"Inoue gives us handmade chocolates every year, me and Chad and Ishida, ever since… well you know. And you _know_ what her cooking is like." Ichigo's expression fell again._

_"Oh." Renji made a face, too. "Well what's that other thing, then? White Day?"_

_Ichigo sighed and scrubbed a hand through his short hair. "That's next month. It's the same thing, only reversed – the guys have to give chocolate to the girls. Bit of a pain, but it makes 'em happy."_

_Renji stopped, thinking hard. _Oh please don't tell me…

_"What?" Ichigo had kept walking, and was frowning back at him from several steps ahead._

_Renji screwed up his courage. "So… this is somethin' couples do?" he asked evenly._

_Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I guess. What's the big deal, it's just an excuse to…" He waved a hand. "I dunno, indulge in some kinda silly stuff, buy each other gifts, whatever."_

Ok, here goes nothin'._ "So, am I supposed t', uh, get ya somethin'? An' would that be today or for the next one – I can't figure that part out." He couldn't quite keep the disgruntled look off his face._

_The way Ichigo's mouth twisted was comical. "You'd better not." Ichigo snorted. "I'd hafta kick your ass."_

_Renji heaved a sigh of relief. "Ok I didn't think so, but I'm not real clear on how this stuff works over here, so I had t' ask."_

_They struggled to shop amid the crowds of laughing, chattering girls. Yuzu's list was long and involved, and Renji didn't understand all of it so he amused them both by mimicking the overly excited girls dashing eagerly from one shop to the next. At one point he snickered and nudged Ichigo, nodding toward a group of girls carrying several shopping bags apiece, and then toward the group of young men not-so-subtly trailing after them._

_It took over an hour to finish, and by that time they were hungry and tired, and looking forward to dinner._

_"Hang on a minute." Renji peered into the window of one of the shops boldly advertising their 'Number One Love Chocolate!'. A small package of red and white chocolate balls caught his eye, and he ducked inside to buy some to satisfy his sweet tooth._

_When he got out of the shop, Ichigo was waiting impatiently. "Sorry, hungry," he said, tearing into the clear cellophane bag._

_"What else is new?" Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Can we go now, it's gettin' colder."_

_"Yeah. Here, want some?" Renji mumbled around a mouthful, pushing the chocolates into his lover's hands. "S'pretty good." Ichigo gave him an odd look, one side of his mouth twitching in amusement as he accepted the package. Nearby, a knot of girls were loud as they squealed and pointed._

_"What? I like chocolate." Renji was mystified. _What's so funny? What'm I missin'?_ "What's with them?"_

_Ichigo popped one of the chocolates into his mouth, chewing around his spreading grin. "You… you just gave me _chocolate. Red and white_ chocolate. On _Valentine's Day._ In the middle of the street. What're they supposed to think?"_

_"That I'm hungry, an' I'm nice enough t' share with ya?" Renji shrugged, reaching into the package Ichigo still held for another of the sweets. Then he understood, just as his fingers closed over one of the small red spheres. "Oh," he laughed. "Well, cheap thrills, I guess."_

_Ichigo snickered and dug into the bag again. "Better eat these before we get back," he warned. "Yuzu'll have our heads if we spoil our dinner."_

_"Not possible," Renji stated, reaching for more. "Don't get food like that every day. Got no time t' cook properly, even if I could be bothered."_

_They polished off the chocolates quickly and disposed of the evidence so the hard-working Yuzu would be none the wiser._

_§_

_Dinner was excellent, though as usual Yuzu fussed over the smallest details. She only subsided when Renji kissed her cheek and asked her to pack up the leftovers for him to take back to Soul Society the next day. Ichigo and Isshin stopped brawling over the last mochi and stared in amazement. Blushing like fire, Yuzu retreated into the kitchen for the next two hours; the pile of food Renji would end up taking back would feed him for a week._

_Later as __Renji__ lay next to his lover, comfortable and content after some fairly creative sex – he'd had no idea either of them could be so flexible – he was surprised when Ichigo brought up his impulsive act._

_"Yanno you stole her first kiss," Ichigo told him, sounding amused._

_Renji looked at him in surprise. "I did not!" he disagreed. "I just kissed her on the cheek, that hardly counts. It's not a real kiss."_

_"No?" __Ichigo__ shifted and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Though I don't think she exactly minded, she's had a crush on you forever. That makes it a bit different."_

_"You did it yesterday," he pointed out. "What, are ya sayin' that it only counts if ya _don't_ want it?" He turned the odd thought over in his mind._

_Ichigo laughed. "No, I mean it's not exactly stolen. And I suppose it doesn't really count, since… well yanno, they think of you as family." A small burst of affection spread through their bond._

_Renji eyed him, an amusing suspicion dawning. "So, on the cheek only counts if it's not family, is that it?"_

_Ichigo__ nodded. "Yep."_

_"Al__l __right then, who stole your first kiss?"_

_"No one! I_ gave_ it to _you,_ I thought you might remember__" Ichigo snorted._

_"Nuh uh.__" Renji shook his head. "I don't mean first _real_ kiss. C'mon, let's hear it." Renji smothered a grin as Ichigo choked on his own breath before mumbling something unintelligible. "What was that?" He cocked a hand to his ear._

_Ichigo sighed. "Tatsuki," he admitted, flushing slightly._

_"Arisawa Tatsuki?" Renji laughed, his grin breaking out despite his best efforts. "Your childhood friend? How cliché, Ichigo!"_

_"Not like I had a choice!" Ichigo shook his head, a rueful smile spreading under the blush. "We were just kids. It was right after karate class… she'd landed a good one right on my face, and it really hurt. She said her mom had taught her a trick for making it better, and then before I knew it she just kissed me right on the jaw where she socked me. Then she made me kiss the bruise my head left on her hand."_

_Renji__ couldn't help it__ – he__ burst out laughing._

_"It's not _that_ funny__" Ichigo punched his shoulder. "Shut up!" The humour echoing through their link gave away the lie._

_Renji just shook his head, unable to shake the mental image of a sullen and bruised little Ichigo solemnly kissing an equally little Tatsuki's hand. "That's… actually pretty adorable," he finally got out._

_"Yeah yeah. All right, smartass, let's hear yours, then!" Ichigo smirked._

_"That was _you,_ remember?" Renji mimicked, deliberately misunderstanding._

_"Ha ha, very funny." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Spill."_

_Renji shrugged, deliberately nonchalant. "Oh ok, that was Rukia," he said easily._

_Ichigo stared. _"Rukia?!"_ he spluttered. "You kissed _Rukia?!_"_

_"Well__, she kissed me first, actually.__" Renji chuckled, remembering. "Right on the nose."_

_"Now who's cliché?" Ichigo's laughter filled the room. "On the nose… haha! Why?"_

_"We were only 'bout ten, and we saw a young couple sittin' by the river do it. We couldn't figure out what the point was, so she suggested we try it and see what all the giggling was about." Renji chuckled. "She did it first, so then I _had_ t' do it back, or I'd look like a coward in front a' the guys."_

_This time it was Ichigo who couldn't stop laughing, and Renji was pretty sure he was envisioning the same thing – Renji and Rukia, tiny and ragged, sitting back on their heels after exchanging pecks on the nose and waiting for something hilarious to occur._

_Renji snickered. "Gotta admit, that _is_ pretty damn funny."_

_"What is it with you and your sisters? Are you gonna go after Karin next?" Ichigo demanded, suddenly shifting to lie on top of him and pin him to the bed. A taunting grin split his face as his reiatsu extended and curled around them tightly._

_"Naw." Renji slipped his feet around his lover's ankles and wrapped both arms around his waist. "Think I'll go after _you_ next." He turned them over to the side, putting Ichigo between himself and the wall._

_Ichigo's lips on his nose were a surprise. "Hmm, nothin' special. Maybe noses isn't the way to go at all. Let's try somethin' else." He tossed one of the pillows toward the other end of the bed. "Swing 'round…"_

§

_-__present__-_

The morning was still cool when Renji woke, but he wasn't ready to get up just yet. He tried to pull the blankets up around him, but he couldn't seem to find them.

"_Mmph_… Ichigo quit hoggin' the blankets," Renji mumbled, reaching out to pull his lover closer, but his questing arm encountered only air. "Ichigo?" He rolled over and began to push himself up with one hand, but it slipped off the edge of the bed, and his eyes flew open as he fell over the side.

_THUMP!_

Pain lanced through his shoulder and hip as he crashed to the hard wooden floor of his office. "Fuck!" he swore, blinking the sand out of his eyes. A searing ache exploded inside his chest, anguish twisting his guts until he took firm hold of himself.

Picking himself up off the floor, Renji set his jaw and limped out of his office to resume his search.

§

_**Omake**_

-Chapter 23-

Yuzu: -crying- I don't want to be in the story like this! Come back, Ichi-nii!

Karin: -puts her arm around Yuzu and glares- You didn't have to drag her into this!

Matsumoto: Oh, don't cry, Yuzu-chan! -gives tissues- Renji is going to bring Ichigo back soon, you just wait and see!

Ikkaku: Has she even met Ichigo's sisters?

Akuni: Have _you?_

Yumichika: Don't fight, it's too ugly. Try to enjoy this lovely family moment instead.

Ikkaku: Whatever!

Renji: I owe you guys a lot for helpin' me out. Party's on us when Ichigo gets home.

Matsumoto: Hurray!

Akuni: Oh dear.

_**Music**_

♫ _'When You're Gone' – Avril Lavigne_


	24. Chapter 24 Sanction

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (Note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.  
**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe me if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Sanction**

Renji slumped tiredly, letting his head rest on his desk. _Livin' like this's exhausting, but I won't – can't – give up 'til I find him._

Nothing would ever make him give up the search, but he needed to find a better way. He was pushing himself too hard, he knew. _Won't do anyone any good if I collapse._ But he was at a loss for a solution, other than cutting back on the hours he spent in Hueco Mundo – which he flatly refused to do. And the couch in his office wasn't the best place for the few hours of sleep he allowed himself every day, but he couldn't handle facing the empty bed at home.

Taking the offer of bereavement leave would give him more time, but that meant even more people _watching_ him, not to mention acknowledging the absurd notion that he had something to grieve. Which he didn't.

Idly, he traced the links of the red belt around his waist with thumb and forefinger as he tried to come up with some way, _any_ way, to improve his tactics, but his thoughts were interrutped by a brief knock on the door.

"Come in," Renji mumbled wearily. He looked up as the opening and closing of his door stirred the air around his ankles.

Kuchiki Byakuya stood in his office. Renji gaped.

"Hello, Abarai-san." The noble's cool voice broke the silence.

"Kuchiki-san?! Uh, hey, was just takin' a break—" Renji struggled rise, but his legs wouldn't cooperate.

"Please, there's no need for formality here." Byakuya's hand didn't quite touch Renji's shoulder. "This is your office."

Renji nodded sheepishly. "Eh, yeah, sorry. Old habits, ya know?" He rubbed his neck and dredged up some manners. "So uh, can I offer ya tea or anything?"

"No, thank you."

_Well thanks for the opening._ Renji nearly groaned; he was going to have to come right out and ask.

"Well then, uh… what can I do for ya?"

Oddly, Byakuya seemed to hesitate before answering. "Actually, I came to see if there is anything I can do for you."

_What?_ Renji knew he was staring stupidly, but he couldn't seem to stop.

"There's something I wish to discuss with you. As the day is growing late, perhaps we could do so over the evening meal?"

_Sorry, Kuchiki-san, I got no time for 'evening meals'._ "Ah, I appreciate the invitation, but tonight's not really convenient for me. We could talk about it now, if ya got time?" Renji smiled apologetically.

The slight shake of Byakuya's head was a surprise; not to accept the polite refusal was an unprecedented breach of etiquette from the proper noble. Renji looked away at last, trying to discourage further discussion on the matter.

"I know what you're doing."

Renji stiffened momentarily, his eyes drawn sharply back to his former captain. Knowing it was already too late, he forced a casual expression on his face. "Ah, c'mon, takin' a nap in my office ain't _that_ bad."

"Abarai-san, don't insult us both by pretending you don't know what I mean," Byakuya chided him. "I won't state the obvious."

Tired and frustrated, Renji couldn't keep up the façade under that knowing gaze. "What're ya gonna do about it?" he asked bluntly. "Ya come here to tell me you're gonna turn me in?"

"I dislike repeating myself," the Kuchiki replied calmly. "I came to help you."

The implications of this were a bit too much to comprehend all at once. Renji leaned back in his chair, trying to decide just what was going on. Byakuya simply stood there, watching patiently.

_Does he mean he wants t' help me search, or is he tryin' t' play counsellor?_ Renji very nearly snorted at the thought, but it wasn't outside the realm of possibility – well-meaning Ukitake had approached him to offer his 'support' in Renji's 'time of grief', and Hinamori had shown up three times already trying to take him to lunch. He'd put them off as nicely as he could, but he wasn't sure how much longer his patience would hold. Surely his former captain knew him better than that.

_No way I'm discussin' this here._ Finally, Renji decided he simply had no other choice but to deal with what was right in front of him. Placing his hands on his desk, he pushed himself up on aching, unsteady feet. "So what's for dinner?"

§

Upon entering the Kuchiki mansion, Renji was struck again by how different it seemed; he didn't think he could live in a place that was so _perfect_ all the time. Normally the sight of the austere public rooms would invite silent comparison to his own comfortable quarters and inspire a smile, but now… Renji pushed it all away, and blanked his mind as if preparing to meditate.

Byakuya led him toward the private wing of the house. Renji followed, not really paying attention until the noble stopped in front of one of the guest suites, and Renji had to hop back abruptly to avoid running him down.

"The servants have prepared the bath. You have time before the meal to freshen up." One pale, gloved hand indicated the closed door.

_I don't got time for baths!_ Renji shook his head. "I appreciate the offer, Kuchiki-san, but I'm on a tight schedule, an' I'm kinda hungry, so…"

"You would refuse my hospitality?" Byakuya arched one fine eyebrow. "I have accommodated your preference for informality in other matters, but there are some manners that will not be discarded in my household. Such as cleansing one's self before dining with guests."

If he didn't know the noble would never stoop so low, Renji would've thought he was being blackmailed. He nodded briefly. "Gotcha."

Byakuya was still in the corridor when Renji entered the suite, but that didn't stop him from waving off the servants who approached, towels and combs in hand. "I can bathe myself," he growled. The attendants were obviously well-trained – they ignored his rudeness, and simply left their burdens on a side table and slipped past him out the door, shutting it quietly behind them.

He didn't have time to waste on baths or dinners, but Renji couldn't deny it felt good to be clean again. Looking distastefully at his rather worn – and dirty, truth be told – uniform, Renji made a note to pick up a few spares on his way back to his office. As he reluctantly began to pull it on, there was a knock at the outer door. Abandoning the ragged clothing, he wrapped the oversized bath towel around his waist and went out into the other room.

"What is it?" he asked, opening the door. A short servant offered him a neatly folded armful of black and white – a clean uniform. He took it gratefully.

"Good timing… thanks." He remembered his manners at last, and even offered a small smile. The stoop-shouldered woman bowed slightly and vanished down the corridor before he'd even shut the door.

_Everythin' runs like clockwork here, so perfect._ Renji snorted quietly to himself as he towelled his hair dry and tied it up. _Dinner's probably perfect, too. Not that I'd have much luck chokin' down even my favourites._

Putting on the fresh uniform was another ordinary thing that felt like luxury. _Luxury Ichigo ain't got right now – hell, he ain't even got the basics._ Renji scowled at his tidy reflection in the mirror. "Whatever it takes," he told himself aloud, "t' keep 'em all off my back so I can get back out there."

As soon as he was ready, Renji made his way toward his host's private study, where they usually met for meetings and the occasional semi-social tea. Tonight, the doors to the garden were closed, the room brightly lit by small lamps.

"I hope you don't mind, but I wasn't in the mood for the rich food the cooks usually prepare." The Kuchiki was already seated at the low table, which held an unexpectedly small array of covered dishes and platters. "I thought simpler was perhaps more to your taste right now as well."

Relieved, Renji obeyed the noble's brief gesture for him to sit. The smells wafting across the table were actually appealing, and Renji sniffed appreciatively while waiting for his host to begin.

_"Itadakimasu."_

Plain rice and fish had never tasted so good, nor pickled vegetables and plain water. Sake was not offered, and Renji was immensely grateful not to have to turn it down – he couldn't afford to have his mind fuzzed by alcohol, but he couldn't think of an acceptable reason not to have any.

He ate more than he expected, managing to sample a little from each dish. He bowed his head and lowered his politely empty rice bowl. _"Gochisosama."_ Renji looked up at his host expectantly, willing him to get on with whatever it was the noble felt they needed to discuss.

Byakuya didn't disappoint him. "Abarai-san, I am concerned about your recent activities." He held up one hand. "And please, let's not go back to where you pretend you don't know what I mean. Neither of us is quite that blind."

Renji folded his hands in his lap, a bit surprised at how steady they were considering he was expecting to hear the very worst. "I'm lookin' for Ichigo," he said plainly.

"I understand your grief, but that's no reason to take such drastic steps. Finding his body won't change what happened."

"There's no grief. He ain't dead. He's lost. An' I think it's disgustin' how he's just been brushed aside, like he never mattered, never did anything for this place." Renji clenched his fists as the sickening anger rose up and claimed him again. "He fought a _war_ with us as a _teenager._ He gave up his entire _life_ t' come here an' help put the Gotei 13 back together. An' this is the thanks he gets."

Byakuya hadn't moved during this little speech, his stoic mask unchanged. Renji shook his head, suddenly very tired of it all. "Even if no one else's gonna do it, _I_ will. Soul Society always seems t' let him down when he needs us. Report me to the others if that's what ya gotta do, but I'll _never_ abandon my duty to him."

The Kuchiki's sigh was barely noticeable. "I'm not planning to report you. But you have obligations to the… people here, in your Division."

Renji tensed at the minute pause, and his mind filled in the altered words: _the living._ He stood stiffly.

"I'll be more careful from now on, Kuchiki-san – no one'll know," Renji assured his former captain in a tightly controlled tone. "Thanks for dinner, an' the uniform. I'll see ya tomorrow at the meeting."

Then he turned his back and left, not caring how rude his actions were.

§

"The last item of business is the matter of the 3rd Division."

Renji's gaze instantly snapped onto the Commander-General. _Don't you fucking dare!_

He'd endured two solid hours of seemingly endless prattle. Reassigning the extra shinigami who'd been stationed in the living world for the duration of the crisis, and establishing a new course to complete the education of the recruits who'd been accelerated through the Academy were important topics. But Renji couldn't keep from fidgeting through the entire meeting, feeling that something was off – and now he knew what it was.

"It has been decided that Kira Izuru, 3rd Division lieutenant, will once again take up the duties of Acting Captain until such time as a suitable permanent candidate can be found."

The bottom fell out of Renji's stomach. "What the hell?!" he blurted. Rukia's small hand on his elbow didn't deter him in the slightest. _What the fuck do they think they're doin'?! He can't mean that!_

The Commander-General ignored his outburst, and spoke directly to the stunned-looking Kira standing at Renji's right. "Do you understand your responsibilities, Kira-taichou-dairi?"

The title burned a path all the way from Renji's ears to his gut, which began churning in angry disbelief. _Sonuva bitch, he _does_ mean it._

"Yes, Yamamoto-sou-taichou." Kira bowed deeply.

Renji turned on his friend. "Ya gotta be kiddin' me!" he exclaimed. "That's—"

Yamamoto's gravelly voice overrode him. "What would you have us do, hold the position open in his memory?"

Renji took a deep breath and tried to bring his rage under control. "I think we should send another rescue team to Hueco Mundo to search for survivors, including the proper 3rd Division captain Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Abarai Renji, that matter is concluded, and you know it." Yamamoto almost sounded regretful, but the Commander-General wasn't done yet. "Surely you can understand that we have other priorities at this time." This time his tone held a clear warning.

Renji ignored it. "No, I don't understand." He could hear his own blood pounding furiously in his ears as he faced the old man squarely.

"The search party came back empty-handed. There was simply no trace of him left. He's gone."

Renji's temper snapped, the shreds of his patience evaporating.

"What, that's it?" Renji fumed. "'Thanks for savin' us from Aizen again, but what've ya done for us lately?'"

"Abarai-taichou! That is _enough!_"

"No, it ain't enough!" he shot back, heedless of the fact that he was barking at the Commander-General of the Gotei 13. "One rescue team sent in – _one!_ – an' after a day ya decide it ain't worth the effort anymore."

"We cannot spend any more time and resources for the sake of one man. You're a captain, you know what our responsibilities are." The old man's face hardened. "But as of right now, those responsibilities are no longer your concern."

It hit him like a kick to the gut. Renji felt the blood drain from his face. "Y-you're takin' my Division away?"

Wrinkled fingers waggled in front of him. "No." Yamamoto stared at him resolutely. "You've suffered a severe emotional trauma, and you're officially taking at least two weeks bereavement leave. After that we'll decide if you're fit to return to duty." His eyes narrowed. "If you want to keep your position, I suggest you pull yourself together over the next two weeks."

Renji shoved his anger deep down inside. "Yes, Yamamoto-sou-taichou," he answered smartly. When the old man nodded, Renji turned on his heel and strode out of the room, ignoring the stares of the other captains and their lieutenants.

§

_**Omake**_

-Chapter 24-

Renji: Ya nearly got me _fired!_

Akuni: Nooo, just on leave.

Renji: Yeah but now everyone's gonna think I'm givin' up on findin' Ichigo! -glares-

Akuni: No one's gonna think that. They know you too well.

Kira: Abarai-kun, it's not—

Renji: An' _you!_ I've got a few things t' say—

Byakuya: Abarai-san, please, it's—

Renji: I don't wanna hear it! -stalks off-

Akuni: -sighs-

_**Music**_

♫ _'__Somewhere I Belong__' – __Linkin Park_


	25. Chapter 25 Loyalty

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (Note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.  
**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe me if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Loyalty**

Renji paced the limited space in the entry hall of the 3rd Division headquarters, trying to calm himself down before he gave in to the urge to whip out Zabimaru and start demolishing entire buildings.

"Abarai-kun." Kira stood in the doorway, watching him. "Let's talk in private." He motioned toward the private offices, and began leading the way when Renji gave him a brief nod. Renji tried to rein in his temper for his friend's sake, but his anger still simmered perilously close to the surface – especially when he saw that Kira was carrying an acting captain's sash.

And when Kira led him into the captain's office – _Ichigo's_ – office, Renji lost the thin veneer of calm and was ready to lash out all over again. _Friend or no friend, this is goin' too far!_

"Kira," he growled, "there'd better be a _damn_ good reason for this."

Seeming unfazed by Renji's ire, Kira stepped right up to face him proudly despite the significant height difference.

"This," Kira grabbed at the lieutenant's badge on his left arm, "is all I want." Then he pointed at the spare cloak still draped over the back of Ichigo's chair. "That's _his._" Kira's stare bored into him, and there was something in his blue eyes that Renji hadn't seen in years. "It'll be here waiting for him when he gets back."

Shock and relief swept through him, and Renji dropped heavily into a chair. "Wh… you believe me?"

"Of course. If you'd bothered to ask, I could've told you." The brief spark of the old Kira was gone, replaced by the sad-eyed look his friend had worn for years now. "I tried to see you to tell you, but you were never home. I knew where you must've gone, but I wasn't sure if I should interfere."

"Kira…" Renji didn't know what to say. "I…"

Kira shook his head. "That doesn't matter anymore." He took a seat in another of the visitor's chairs. "What matters is that you find him and bring him back. _Ichig__o_ is our captain, no one else. But he's not here right now, so in the meantime…" Kira gestured lazily with the unwanted acting captain's sash. "It's the lieutenant's job to take care of the Division while the captain's away, so I'll be here making sure he's got a Division to come back to."

Renji felt a grin tugging his lips when Kira pulled the sash on but left his lieutenant's badge in place as well. Kira's tentative answering smile was unexpected, and Renji thought he caught another glimpse of his old Academy friend.

§

Renji left the 3rd Division in a much better mood, and headed toward his office at the 5th to pick up a few things before… well he didn't know exactly where he was going to go, but he'd camped out in worse places than an empty building in the Seireitei. _Far_ worse.

But as he rounded a corner, something prickled his senses, and he stopped to get a better feel for whatever was disturbing him. Loud voices echoed from a nearby alley, and he crept closer to listen.

The first man had a soft, almost breathy voice. "What? No, really?"

"I swear, I heard it from a guy over in the 6th Division." The reply came from a man with a squeaky voice.

Softy spoke again. "Damn, they sure don't look the type."

A third man, this one's voice much raspier than the other two. "Yeah, well you never can tell, can you?"

Renji frowned. Something about the conversation didn't sound quite right, and he didn't like where it was going.

"Is that sort of thing _allowed?_" Softy asked.

"They're both captains, who's gonna stop them?" Squeaky replied.

Cold suspicion filtered through him. His shoulders tensed. _What'n hell'm I supposed t' do 'bout somethin' like this?_ It wasn't the first time he'd heard someone surprised to find out that two prominent _male_ captains were together, but it was the first time he'd personally encountered this level of derision on a professional level.

"Is there any way to request _not_ to be in one of their Divisions? I don't think I'd be comfortable with that…" Softy said, sounding hesitant.

There was a loud snort from Squeaky. "Everyone wants to be in the 3rd; they're blinded by the great 'war hero', that Kurosaki."

Renji ground his teeth; he didn't have time to deal with this now. He turned to leave. _I'll let Ichigo deal with it when he—_

Raucous laughter followed, stopping him in his tracks.

Raspy chimed in after his laughter died away. "Don't worry about that, he's dead anyway. Gotta keep an eye on Abarai, though… heh, wonder if he pitches or catches?"

Red haze filled Renji's vision. Before he knew it, he'd released the controls on his reiatsu and flashed around the corner to confront the trembling shinigami.

"Both," he growled menacingly. The three very young shinigami cowered under the spiritual pressure. A distant voice in the back of his mind chided him for this small abuse of his power, but he ignored it in favour of teaching these punk bastards a lesson. _He's Not. Fucking. Dead!!_

"Anything else ya wanna know? Now's the time; now's your one chance t' ask."

Squeaky turned out to be a reed-thin shinigami who barely looked old enough to be entering the Academy, never mind already having graduated. "A-Abarai-taichou!"

"We were just—" Raspy was short and bald, but he, too, looked far too young. That meant the chubby fellow hiding behind the other two had to be Softy.

"I know what ya 'were just'." Renji bit off the words. They shrank back, shaking even harder.

Renji turned to the third youngster. "I know you're all new, so ya don't know. But I think you'll be surprised t' find out what's 'allowed' here… and what _ain't._" He swept a glare over them. "Bein' curious is allowed. Bein' an asshole is allowed. Bein' in love is allowed. Not likin' your captain is even allowed. But disrespectin' your superiors is definitely _not_ allowed."

He pinned them to the wall with his stare. "Ya got a problem with me, you're welcome t' come see me an' we'll settle it like adults, instead a' sneakin' 'round gossipin' like kids. Same goes for _Kurosaki-taichou-dono._" He emphasized the title and honourific, taking satisfaction in the uncertainty that flickered across their faces.

Renji shook his head at the disbelief in their expressions. "Ya didn't pay attention t' your lessons, did ya? Che. Do ya really think a li'l thing like an' _explosion_ could stop the man who helped take down the traitor Aizen Sousuke? Think about it – an' when he gets back, you can tell him yourselves why ya don't wanna be in his Division."

The three stood shivering together, glancing at each other nervously. A thread of guilt began winding its way through him, and Renji reined in his reiatsu. "Get lost," he ordered.

"Y-yes, Abarai-taichou-dono!" They edged past him and scurried out of the alley.

§

Renji stormed into his office, still seething over the ridiculous encounter. He wasn't sure if he was angrier with the idiot recruits or with himself for losing control. Maybe it was just the whole damn situation.

_:Renji, you gotta calm down.:_

_I know, Zabimaru, but I just… can't…_ Renji unclenched his fists and resisted the urge to break something, settling instead for slamming his office door. He'd only intended to make a quick stop, but when he turned around he found another surprise waiting for him.

"Renji!" Rukia planted herself in front of him, hands on hips. "What are you _doing?_"

Renji brushed past her. "Got no time for this now, Rukia." He strode to the closet and started yanking out supplies for an extended trip into Hueco Mundo. "If I'm forced t' take leave, then I'm gonna use every minute t' search."

He ran a hand down the seams of the long cloak, checking for tears, before swinging it around him. But a vice-like grip on his arm halted him before he could get it over his shoulders.

"Rukia…" he warned, glaring down at his lieutenant.

"I won't try to stop you," Rukia said quietly. "But I'm not going to let you race off in this state. How will Ichigo get home if you get yourself killed?" Intent blue eyes held him. "He's counting on you."

_That_ idea sobered him instantly.. "I… _dammit!_" Renji shook her off and pitched his travel pack back in the closet. The need to snatch it back up and tear off into Hueco Mundo was strong, but Rukia's words had been like cold water over the fire of his anger. He threw himself down on the couch, still smouldering but definitely more rational.

"Fine, I'll wait a few minutes an' then I'll go," he ground out.

Rukia snorted, flopping down on the cushion next to him. "No, you'll wait until you've calmed down enough to make a proper plan, and _then_ I'll let you go."

"You'll _let?_"

"Yes, _let._ You're probably the only one who can find him, but you need help," she said, poking her finger into his chest with every few words. "I won't let you screw this up by running into disaster because you're not thinking straight. I'd be a pretty miserable friend, to you _and_ to Ichigo, if I let that happen."

Renji smacked her finger away. "Didn't think it was possible, but ya know you're even pushier now than when I met ya." There was no way he was going to admit she was right.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "And _you're_ even dirtier – today is the first time in _weeks_ you haven't looked like a street brat in a uniform you stole from the trash. Though you _sound_ like one again."

Renji felt the flush spreading across his face, and grimaced. "Had dinner with your brother last night. He insisted on proper manners an' all that."

"I know," she said simply. "I think he had your old uniform burned." This time it was Renji who snorted; Rukia laughed lightly and leaned against his arm like she used to do so long ago.

"You need to pull yourself together, take better care of yourself," she continued. "Even your _hair_ is a mess, and that's just not like you!"

The familiar banter began to ease the tension from him; Renji relented and draped his arm over her slender shoulders. "You're such a pain," he told her.

"And your sideburns are all ragged." She peered up at his cheek. "There was only the one other time I've seen them this bad – well the one side, anyway. Remember?" Her elbow dug into his ribs. "I still don't know how you managed to forget to do both sides."

"_Ow_ Quit that!" He pinched her arm until she left off. "It wasn't my fault," he objected, resolutely ignoring the heat that rose again in his face. "I was distracted."

"Distracted?"

"Ichigo's fault," he grumbled. Remembering just how effective his lover's distraction had been would have sent another kind of heat through him, if it weren't for the lingering ache in his chest that refused to go away.

"Oh _really?_" Rukia snickered loudly. "So that's why it was such a big secret!"

"Shut up!" Renji nudged her none-too-gently. "Or have ya forgotten the _pie_ incident last year?" The snickering choked off abruptly, and Renji chuckled into the sudden silence.

Filled with _"Do you remember…?"_s and _"What about the time when…?"_s, the next half hour passed easily. Renji found his balance slowly stabilizing as the cheerful memories he shared with his oldest friend helped clear the bad taste left by the encounter in the alley.

When Rukia finally coaxed a genuine laugh out of him, she got up off the couch and smiled at him with smug satisfaction. "I'll cover while you go 'cool off'," she offered, looking pointedly toward the closet. "But that'll only work for today – what'll I tell them when someone notices when you aren't around for a few days?"

"I don't know yet," Renji answered honestly. "But I'll figure somethin' out, an' let ya know before I disappear, ok?" Rukia nodded, and turned to leave.

_Dunno what I'd do if I didn't have her an' the others helpin' me._ In that moment, Renji was extremely aware of just how hard this would be without his friends backing him up and covering his tracks.

"Rukia," he called after her. She stopped in the doorway and looked back at him over her shoulder. "Thanks." Rukia just smiled again and shut the door quietly behind her.

Renji smiled to himself as he packed his kit, remembering another secret – one he _wasn't_ about to share, not even with his childhood friend. _Least not 'til Ichigo's here t' be embarrassed 'bout it. Hehehe…_

§

_-two__ years ago__-_

They spent the lazy summer afternoon sitting outside the Kurosaki clinic. Their leave had just begun, and they were still getting used to the change in routine – and the physical changes that inevitably accompanied a visit to the living world.

"Every time we come here it's kinda weird wearing these clothes again," Ichigo mused. "And drinking from a can." He waved his can before taking another sip. "Seems odd now that I ever had trouble gettin' used to some of the things that came with becoming a full-time shinigami."

"Oh yeah?" Renji cocked his head. "What was the toughest thing t' get used to?" he asked curiously. _Haven't heard this before, it's gotta be good._

"Ah, nothin' really," Ichigo hedged.

"C'mon, ya saw how much trouble I had with those damn gigai, tell me!"

"It was—" Ichigo broke off. "Ok if you laugh I'm gonna kill you, you realize that?"

Renji felt both of his tattooed eyebrows shoot up, and he nodded. "What was it?"

A deep flush spread up Ichigo's neck. "It was the fundoshi." He looked at Renji, as if daring him to laugh.

Renji bit his cheek _hard_ to keep from laughing at his lover's discomfiture. "Oh." He managed to keep his voice steady, but he was too late to block the amusement from filtering through their link.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Yeah it was the damndest thing, that first night," he continued conversationally. "My family's in danger, and there's this strange woman with a sword… I end up skewered on the sword to borrow her powers, and then I'm suddenly a shinigami!" Ichigo tilted his head back and drained the last drops from his can.

Renji took a deep breath in an attempt to quell the mirth rising inside at Ichigo's revelation. He disguised an escaping laugh as a cough and nodded again, not trusting himself to speak.

Ichigo set the empty can down and continued. "And I've got all this _power_ and this bigass sword… and yanno all I can think in that first split second is '_Oh shit, what the fuck is that in my ass?!'_"

The mental image of a fifteen year old Ichigo standing in the street with a startled expression and a brand new fundoshi wedgie was too much. Renji lost it; he threw back his head and howled with laughter. "Oh, ya _gotta_ be kiddin' me!"

"Hey they don't wear 'em here anymore, yanno!" Ichigo punched him in the arm. "Stop laughing, you ass!"

Renji clutched his stomach as he rolled onto his side, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, loose hair falling over the bandana keeping it back. "Sorry," he wheezed as Ichigo turned away and folded his arms with an angry-sounding huff. _Oh shit, I'm in trouble…_

"It's just…" Renji sucked in a huge breath, trying to stop laughing before Ichigo got any more pissed – they were supposed to be taking it easy, not fighting. "Didn't expect that." A curious tug at his reiatsu had him sitting up abruptly. He choked down his laughter. "Hey…" He hauled Ichigo around by the shoulder.

Ichigo was _smirking_ at him. "Oh real funny." Renji grinned, shoving him back. "Scare me why dontcha. Bastard." He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

Ichigo snickered. "You promised you wouldn't laugh," his partner reminded him, leaning back and folding his arms behind his head.

"Did Rukia ever know?" Renji asked, still chuckling.

"What're you kidding? 'Course not!" Ichigo scoffed. "She'd never let me hear the end of it."

"Sooo," Renji began in an exaggerated drawl, "whatcha got on right now?" He ran his fingers down Ichigo's back, dipping them down into the waistband of Ichigo's jeans.

Ichigo whipped a hand down and snatched Renji's wrist away from his rear. "Don't you _dare,_ my father is right on the other side of that window!" He jerked his head toward the wall of the clinic side of the house.

Renji just grinned. "Ok then." He twisted his arm, breaking free of Ichigo's grasp and catching Ichigo's elbow instead. "Let's go inside." Renji stood, pulling Ichigo up with him, and headed swiftly into the house. A quick look around assured him that no one else was home.

They were up the stairs and locked in Karin's bedroom in a blink. Ichigo began tugging at Renji's shirt, but Renji caught his hands and pushed him to sit on the bed.

"Lemme see…" Renji knelt down between Ichigo's knees and popped open all the buttons on Ichigo's jeans. "Is it boxers or—" To his surprise, Ichigo wasn't wearing anything at all under his tight jeans.

"Wrong on all counts." Ichigo thumped Renji's arm and grinned.

Renji licked his lips. "Well this's a nice surprise. Gettin' kinky on me?" Without waiting for an answer, he tugged Ichigo's jeans down to his thighs, exposing more of Ichigo's bare skin and the growing erection nestled in the bright curls.

Ichigo's chuckle turned into a gasp when Renji licked a slow stripe over his entire length. "Quiet now," Renji cautioned, looking up with a smirk. "Your father ain't that far away. Don't want him bustin' in goin' on 'bout technique, do we?"

Ichigo shook his head and bit his lip, reaching out to squeeze Renji's shoulder as Renji lowered his head again. The lock on the door would keep the girls out, but it would only slow Isshin for an instant if he truly wanted to enter the room. The danger of getting caught was a bit of a thrill, Renji had to admit, but _actually_ getting caught – by Ichigo's _father,_ no less – wasn't something either of them really wanted, so they tried to be a little quieter than usual when they were doing this sort of thing at the house.

Not an easy task for Renji, who tended to be quite vocal during sex. _Just as well my mouth's busy now. Heh._

The hand on Renji's shoulder clutched tighter as he nibbled his way from base to tip, and Renji had to fight another smirk as he closed his lips around the head. He circled it with his tongue, flicking hard as he passed over the underside, relishing the sudden spike of desire that shot through their energies. It was necessary to shift a bit to relieve the pressure against his own arousal before continuing.

Renji began an easy rhythm up and down the smooth shaft, with just the right amount of suction. He was doing a very good job, judging by Ichigo's responses, but Renji wanted to see Ichigo come right undone – so he opened his throat and bent forward until his lips just touched the base.

"Ren-_jiiii,_ fuuuck!" Ichigo's fingers dug deeply into his shoulder; Renji pulled back just far enough so he could make a noise low in his throat, knowing the vibrations would drive Ichigo wild. Sure enough, Ichigo groaned, bucking and grabbing the bedding in a white-knuckled fist.

Wrapping one hand at the base of the shaft, Renji pumped in a rhythm that matched the increased tempo of his mouth. He slid the other hand lower, cupping and massaging gently. Ichigo's low moan filled the room, but Renji was past caring; his own groin tightened as Ichigo stiffened and released with a hastily smothered cry.

_"Mmmhhh."_ Renji hummed in satisfaction as he swallowed, squeezing gently with both hands. Ichigo's pleasure tumbled wildly through their link. When the last pulse faded, Renji let the still-hard flesh slide out of his mouth; running one hand over Ichigo's still-twitching abdominal muscles, he looked up into Ichigo's flushed, wide-eyed stare, and deliberately poked his tongue out to lick at the thin stream he'd lost out of the corner of his mouth.

"Get up here," Ichigo panted, tugging at his arms. Renji complied happily, letting Ichigo push him back on the bed and tear open his jeans. Without bothering to pull his own clothes back into place, Ichigo shoved the stiff denim aside and bent to take Renji's aching erection in his mouth with a low sound that was almost a growl, echoing the lust racing through Renji's veins…

§

_-__present__-_

Still chuckling to himself, Renji finished checking his pack and hid it in the back of the closet. He left the 5th Division headquarters and headed for the 6th; he still had one thing left to do before he could sneak into Hueco Mundo.

When he arrived at the headquarters of his former Division, Renji was greeted with carefully polite nods and bows. He waved briefly at those he recognized, and kept a cautious eye on the rest as he made his way toward the captain's offices.

He rapped sharply on the door, and strode into the room after the muffled voice granted entrance.

"Kuchiki-san." Renji nodded to his former captain.

The noble behind the polished desk inclined his head in response. "What brings you here today, Abarai-san?" He motioned to a chair, and Renji took the offered seat.

"Had a problem with some punks in an alley," he said without preamble. "Nothin' new, really, but since the 6th was mentioned I thought ya oughta know, in case there's any fallout." Renji sketched out the bones of the encounter for the 6th Division captain. "I dunno who it was, but I don't want those idiots takin' it out on anyone 'cause they're pissed at me."

Byakuya's expression had remained unchanged through the entire explanation, but his features grew thoughtful once Renji had concluded. "I'll tell my officers to be alert for any unusual activity," he said at last.

"Er, thanks." Renji stood and prepared to leave. "I'll leave ya t' your work now," he began, but Byakuya held up a hand and gestured for him to remain. Renji sat back down and looked curiously at his former captain.

The Kuchiki held his gaze for a long moment before he spoke again. "What will you do with your time, now that you're on leave?"

Renji frowned. _He should already know what I'm gonna do! But I can't say that here – no idea who's listenin'._ "Haven't really worked out the details yet," he replied vaguely.

"Perhaps a change of scenery would do you some good," Byakuya suggested.

Renji blinked. _Wait a minute…_

"I believe you have family in the living world," Byakuya continued smoothly. "I'm sure they'd appreciate your company in this difficult time."

"That's… a real good idea, Kuchiki-san." _Yes!_ "In fact, I'm gonna go start makin' arrangements right now." Renji stood and offered Byakuya a formal bow.

It took all his strength to walk normally and not race all the way back to the 5th Division headquarters.

§

_**Omake**_

-Chapter 25-

Kira: Told you.

Renji: -bows- Sorry, Kira, I shoulda thought.

Kira: -waves a hand- Don't worry about it.

Rukia: -giggling- Fundoshi wedgie.

Renji: Ah shit, she wasn't supposed t' find out 'bout that. Ichigo's gonna kill me!

Akuni: Oops!

_**Art**_

See the story posted on LJ or ygal for links to the art that goes with this chapter. Link to my LJ – where this story is very prominently featured – is on my bio.

_**Music**_

♫ _'__Memories__' – __Within Temptation_


	26. Chapter 26 Dedication

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (Note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.  
**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe me if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Dedication**

"Right on time, Abarai-san-!"

Renji gave the shopkeeper a tight smile. "Urahara-san. Good t' see ya." He dropped his pack on the rocky floor and looked around. The underground training room was a bit different every time he saw it – new chasms here, shattered boulders there – but somehow it always looked the same. Familiar. Comforting, even.

But this time the familiar surroundings just fed the ubiquitous ache, and brought the painful awareness that a huge piece of his life was missing into sharper focus.

"Urahara-san, I need—" Renji began, but the exiled shinigami cut him off.

"To tell you the truth, I expected you sooner." Urahara drew his striped hat farther down over his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I…" Renji shrugged. "I expected this t' be over sooner."

Urahara nodded. "Of course." He swept his arm toward the exit. "Shall we go?"

"What's wrong with right here?" Renji asked warily. _If he's tryin' t' pull somethin' _now,_ of all times, I swear I'll kill him!_

"We can discuss it upstairs. Isshin's waiting for us," Urahara explained. "You should know he's not pleased." He turned and began the climb up to the shop without looking back. Renji stared after him for a moment, then snatched up his pack and quickly followed.

_'Not pleased', what the hell does that mean? I'm doin' the best I can!_ Anxiety built as he made the long climb up out of the basement. _What if they think it ain't enough?_ Another thought sent chills right down to his toes._ Or maybe they're gonna try'n keep me from goin' back?_

Conflicting thoughts and possible scenarios spun endlessly through Renji's tired mind. By the time he reached the top, he'd more than half convinced himself of the worst.

As Urahara led him to a small room at the back of the deserted shop, Renji kept glancing around nervously; he'd spent far too long keeping his actions a secret to let his guard down now. "Urahara-san…"

"Not to worry. I've sent them on a mission for the day, so we won't be interrupted," Urahara assured him as he gestured for Renji to precede him into the room.

A tall shadow melted away from the far wall, and Kurosaki Isshin stepped into view. In his shinigami form. "Renji."

Apprehension gripped Renji when he heard the deep, sober tone, and he had to fight not to slip into a fighting stance as Isshin approached him. The elder Kurosaki was nearly as tall as he was, and only outweighed him by a little, but while Renji had the reach of him and had been fighting regularly for years, Isshin was bulkier and had the advantage of _decades_ more experience.

And Renji didn't want to have to explain or defend himself against Ichigo's father; the idea of fighting the man who'd welcomed him as a second son was abhorrent. _Fuck, it's Ichigo's _father…_ I can't… but… please don't try'n stop me…_

Renji took a deep breath. "Kurosaki-san. Didn't expect t' see ya here." He watched the former shinigami captain closely, but Isshin simply stood there looking at him – and Urahara was no better, closing the door behind them and observing them with those carefully shaded eyes.

Renji wasn't looking for a fight; he didn't _want_ to fight either of these men, but he'd do it if they tried to stop him from going after Ichigo. He couldn't read either of them well enough to guess which way they'd jump, but either way Renji hoped someone would say or do _something_ to break the standoff soon – he was too tightly strung and his nerves couldn't take much more.

"It's all right, Renji." Isshin smiled at him a bit sadly, and dropped a heavy hand on Renji's shoulder. "We want to help."

It was all Renji could do to stay upright; the tension drained out of his muscles as relief rushed through him. For a moment, he'd been honestly afraid that he'd have to face a physical confrontation with his lover's father. The implications of having the two older shinigami on his side were nearly as overwhelming; they'd be powerful allies on his self-imposed quest.

Renji relaxed and let down his guard – and Isshin was on him in a flash. "Oh my son!" he cried, flinging both arms around Renji. "My poor boys, what has happened to you?!"

_"Oi!"_ Ichigo's father squeezed Renji around the ribs, ignoring his startled squawk. "Wait… a minute!" Renji gasped, struggling free of Isshin's demented embrace. When he managed to extricate himself, Isshin flashed him an enormous grin and two thumbs up; Urahara just laughed, sounding delighted.

_They're both fuckin' nuts, but what I'm doin' ain't exactly sane, either._ With the other two both looking so cheerful, Renji couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks Pop," he said, standing to one side of the small table in the centre of the room. Spread out on the table was a map Renji immediately recognized as all the explored regions of Hueco Mundo.

The map was very up to date; Renji swallowed hard as he looked at the newly drawn crater deep in the previously unexplored territory. Most of that region was still unmapped, the entire dimension having been deemed too unstable for surveying parties after the explosion of the trap.

"You've been going in by yourself since the day you were let out of the infirmary, is that right?" Urahara asked. Renji nodded; he and Ichigo had long since given up being amazed at how the exiled shinigami got his information – he simply _did._

"How far have you gone?" Isshin asked, all business now.

Renji traced his route with a fingertip. "Been followin' the old survey patterns for this area," he explained. "Didn't wanna miss anything." Looking at the sheer size of the area, he saw the enormity of his task laid out for him in stark reality. The territory he'd covered so far seemed so paltry, so insignificant compared to what was left to search – and that only the known areas. It was just as likely Ichigo had been flung farther out into the unknown.

_Get a grip!_ Renji cleared his throat roughly. "Figured the first thing t' do was—"

"Yes, yes, of course," Urahara interrupted, peering at the map. "Chances are good that our lost comrade is still somewhere in that area." He looked up and made a face. "Far be it from me to disparage the 'search party' they sent out, but…" The wooden fan appeared in his hand and was suddenly pointing directly at the red sword belt still wrapped around Renji's waist.

"Well _I_ will – they're useless," Isshin snorted. "Rukia-chan told us that they would've missed finding _that_ smack in centre of the crater itself, had her adopted brother not been with them."

Renji started. _Kuchiki-san was with the search party? Why didn't anyone tell me?!_

Isshin wasn't done. "I wouldn't trust them to find their own feet with both hands and a map, let alone my son."

"Lovely sentiment," drawled an unexpected new voice.

Renji spun, immediately putting his back to the wall and dropping his hand to Zabimaru's hilt – but he relaxed when he realized who it was. Yoruichi stepped all the way into the room and closed the door soundlessly behind her.

"Yoruichi-san!" Renji exclaimed.

"Renji," she greeted him cheerfully. "You look like hell."

"So I've been told," he said wryly.

"Have you found any trace of Ichigo at all on your trips?" Yoruichi asked. "Sensed him even a little?" Her calm, unemotional tone helped Renji focus on the information rather than the situation.

"No physical traces." Renji shook his head. "I haven't sensed anything new, but…" Pausing, he searched for the right words to explain it. "I don't feel… I feel the same, like the connection's still there. An' I'd know if it got broken." He rubbed the back of his neck. "That make any sense?"

"Of course, my boy! That's because you're _soulmates!_" Isshin winked and flashed a sparkle-toothed smile that encompassed most of his face.

Renji groaned as Urahara snickered quietly behind his fan and Yoruichi laughed outright. _That's all I need – bad puns._ "Yeah, so… can ya help me get back t' Hueco Mundo without Soul Society knowin'?"

"We did it before, we can do it again," Urahara assured him. "It'll be a little more difficult this time, since they're undoubtedly watching more carefully for portal activity, but we still have a few tricks they don't know about."

Renji grinned. "They won't hear about it from me."

"We'll get started on adjusting the settings to open an untraceable portal," Urahara promised.

"I'll contact Kuukaku," Yoruichi said, catching Urahara's eye.

"Ah, ya mind givin' us a minute?" Renji asked the shopkeeper quietly, nodding toward where Isshin still pored over the map.

"Of course," Urahara murmured, then raised his voice. "Ah, Yoruichi-san, I have some nice fresh milk today, wouldn't you like to join me?" Yoruichi's eyes brightened, and she practically hauled him out of the room; Renji could hear Urahara's complaints as he was dragged all the way to the kitchen.

"Isshin-san." Renji cleared his throat. "How're the girls?"

Ichigo's father looked up at him with tired eyes. "I didn't think we needed to be so formal with each other, son."

Renji flushed, but didn't look away. "Earlier I thought… well, I didn't know what t' think, an'…" He bowed. "Please excuse my behaviour." The shame rolling over him was so great, he could taste its sour tang.

"Pfft." Renji straightened in surprise. Isshin waved a hand at him, coming around the table and wrapping an arm around Renji's shoulder. "If I know Urahara Kisuke, he was probably being deliberately dramatic to wind you up."

"Sonuva…" Renji spat, and turned to glare toward the door leading to the rest of the shop. "I'll kill him." His nerves _really_ couldn't take any more surprises.

Isshin just laughed and gave him a shake. "He's too valuable to us alive. We can't kill him – and he knows it. That's why he gets away with what he does."

Renji snorted, and Isshin laughed again. "Now, are you coming back with me to see the girls for dinner? You know they've been missing you both, and ever since Rukia-chan came to tell us Ichigo was missing…" His eyes grew distant. "I know they'd like to see you, if you're up for it. It'll take time to make the preparations to get you back into Hueco Mundo without Soul Society knowing."

The idea of seeing the girls made him rather nervous, but a guilty little voice told Renji he owed it to them to see them, and to answer their questions.

"Sure. Yeah, I'd like that."

"Wonderful!" Isshin beamed and squeezed him joyfully. "I'm so happy!" he sobbed.

"Gah! Isshin-san… ok enough… _c'mon_ Pop, leggo!"

§

"Ok listen up." Rukia raised her hands, and silence descended in the courtyard. All shinigami currently on duty in the 5th were present, and the news of Renji's leave was on everyone's lips.

"As of this morning, Abarai-taichou is on bereavement leave. Some of you may have heard some talk about that, but I'm sure you all know better than to listen to rumours." She scanned the crowd, taking note of their mostly puzzled reactions.

"We're not getting a new captain, though, right?" an anxious voice asked. "I heard Yamamoto-sou-taichou was really mad and threw him out!"

"Absolutely not." Rukia spoke very firmly. _Damn those rumours – how the hell do they find out what goes on in private meetings? If I ever find out who the blabbermouth is…_

"It's only temporary," she continued, "just until the bereavement period is up. Yamamoto-sou-taichou felt it would be best. Abarai-taichou has gone to visit family in the living world, and he'll be back with us in two weeks."

"Bereavement leave? But… Abarai-taichou said Kurosaki-taichou isn't dead."

"That's right. And I don't think he's dead, either," Rukia replied calmly. "But the Gotei 13 doesn't agree, so Abarai-taichou's on leave." She let that sink in for a moment. "Now we've all got work to do, so let's get to it. Business as usual when the captain's away."

"Yes, Kuchiki-fukutaichou!" In less than a minute, the courtyard was nearly empty, but Rukia spotted two figures lingering in the archway as she approached.

"Rikichi-san, do… do you think it's true?" A young shinigami stared up at Rikichi with earnest eyes. He had a colourful wooden token woven into his shoulder-length hair, remarkably similar to the ones Rikichi wore.

"If Abarai-taichou believes, that's enough for me," Rikichi replied confidently. "I've trusted him and followed him for too many years not to believe he's right about this, too. Now let's get back to work – we've got a lot to do to make sure things are running smoothly when Abarai-taichou gets back."

"Yes, Rikichi-san!" The shinigami followed Rikichi out of the courtyard, and Rukia had to suppress a giggle at the unexpectedly nostalgic sight. Rikichi had grown out of his hero-worship of Renji, and had given up mimicking the facial tattoos – though she had it on good authority that he'd acquired several more personal ones in more discreet locations.

Now, watching the young man trotting closely behind Rikichi's heels, she saw it happening all over again. _Seems he's picked up a fan of his own._

§

Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the 6th Division and Kuchiki family heir, stood in front of Yamamoto Geryuusai Shigekuni, captain of the 1st Division and Commander-General of the Gotei 13 – and opened a very carefully considered discussion.

"I wished to speak with you regarding your decision to relieve the 5th Division captain of his duties. Is there no other way to address the situation?"

"All things considered, I think he got off rather lightly." Yamamoto gave him a stern look. "I heard about the incident this afternoon. One more outburst like that and I'll have him locked in his quarters."

"Is it really necessary to restrict his movements?" Byakuya objected to the harsh measures the Commander-General was proposing, but getting him to change his mind would be difficult.

"His behaviour is erratic. He's caused two major altercations, and even lashed out at his friends. That is simply unacceptable."

"Then let him return to his Division. Give him something to hold on to, something to ground himself." Byakuya allowed his eyes to soften minutely – a calculated gesture. "He needs a reason to pull himself up and carry on. And we cannot afford to have a strong leader like Abarai-taichou out of commission for so long." The subtle reminder of position was also deliberate.

The old man remained adamant. "He is unfit for duty at this time."

"You know what they meant to each other. Surely we can allow some consideration for his grief," Byakuya said firmly.

"We've all lost lovers before." Yamamoto's gravelly voice was blunt and unforgiving.

Byakuya was not intimidated. "Yamamoto-sou-taichou, you cannot expect me to believe that, after years of watching them stand together at the captains' meetings, you did not notice the depth of the bond between them." He returned the flat stare impassively.

Yamamoto declined to respond, instead posing a question of his own. "Why does this disturb you so, Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"As his former captain, I feel some lingering responsibility for him, and I do not wish to see him suffer any more than he already has. As a fellow captain, I do not wish to lose a powerful, respected ally from the field."

Byakuya paused, choosing his next words carefully as the Commander-General's gaze weighed him. "Furthermore, if you lock him up you'll just make him worse. He's changed a great deal, but at the core he still has that Rukongai wariness. And you do not back a wild dog into a corner and expect him not to bite."

Yamamoto looked thoughtful. "Very well," he allowed. "Abarai-taichou will not be confined to his quarters, but," he held up his hand, "he is still not fit for duty. He will remain on bereavement leave until such time as he pulls himself together again. Kuchiki Byakuya, since you have championed him, it's your responsibility to make sure he does it quickly. Whatever it takes, you do to get him back on his feet again."

_This isn't the first time I've found myself envying Abarai Renji and Kurosaki Ichigo their freedom to follow their own ideals without worrying about the details, and it probably won't be the last._

But now he'd been given the perfect excuse, whether the Commander-General realized it or not. Luckily, Byakuya was a past master at concealing his thoughts and emotions.

"Yes, Yamamoto-sou-taichou," was all he said before he bowed and took his leave.

§

A lone figure staggered through the desolate, moonlit landscape. Tattered white cloth was wound about his head, the end trailing down his back and fluttering gently with every lurching step. Ragged, greying strips of the same were wrapped around both arms and his right leg, where old blood had dried and crusted.

Hot, stinging wind tore around the barren hills, slamming into the thin body in the ruined shinigami uniform. He fell to his knees, bowing his head against the onslaught until the storm had passed.

He pushed himself to his feet, leaning on an oversized, wide-bladed zanpakutou, wavering only slightly as he raised his head. Warm brown eyes stared defiantly into the distance, their inner light growing brighter with each deliberate step.

§

_**Omake**_

-Chapter 26-

Isshin: Oo I get more screen time, yay!

Urahara: We all get more screen time. Very interesting…

Yoruichi: I'm finally in the story again!

Akuni: -ahem-

Yoruichi: Oh.. yes, I mean, it's good that I'm finally in the story. For the first time.

Urahara: -chuckles and flutters fan-

Akuni: Anyway, nice move, Byakuya.

Byakuya: I'd prefer not to discuss that openly, if you don't mind.

Akuni: Er, right. -shuts up-

Kuukaku: Hey, a cameo!

Akuni: Well, only kinda…

Ganju: Why don't I get one?

Akuni: Because I don't like you. Sorry.

Ganju: So what? You don't like Kira, either, but he's here!

Akuni: Yeah but you're gross, too.

Kira: You… don't like me? -looks sad-

Akuni: Um…

_**Art**_

See the story posted on LJ or ygal for links to the art that goes with this chapter. Link to my LJ – where this story is very prominently featured – is on my bio.

'May It Be'

(This pic carries so much emotion… I think it's partly the stark simplicity. The white dunes and the grey moonlight shadows create the perfect atmosphere. I feel a lot of things when I look at the figure staring into the distance – hope, sympathy, and a strange urge to thrust my fist into the air and yell, "YES!!" We agreed that this pic should not be coloured, because the black and white suited the mood just right.)

_**Music**_

♫ _'__May It Be__' – __Enya_


	27. Chapter 27 Accommodation

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (Note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.  
**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe me if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Accommodation**

Renji made the most of his two weeks of enforced leave. As far as Soul Society was concerned, the 5th Division captain was visiting with his family in the living world as they all came to terms with their 'loss'.

The Kurosaki family worked hard to help maintain the fiction that Renji was dutifully grieving his partner, going so far as to pose his empty gigai near windows now and then, in case anyone was checking up on him – which, of course, they were. One morning Isshin had even propped the thing up at the table when they knew patrolling shinigami were passing. The creepy ruse had worked, though none of them could bring themselves to eat.

The inhabitants of the Urahara Shouten helped in other ways. Even though Urahara insisted Renji return from Hueco Mundo every other day, for all their sakes', it was far and away a better situation than he'd had before, snatching a few hours or a half a day here and there to search. No amount of arguing could convince him to take more than a few hours rest, but he spent an hour in the healing pool as soon as he returned, and submitted to having Tessai inspect the freshly healed wounds.

And he _did_ give in to Karin and Yuzu's pleas for him to stop at the clinic for meals in between trips. It helped reinforce the illusion that he was there all the time, and Renji figured proper food every couple of days was probably a good idea anyway. Plus he couldn't figure out how to say no to Yuzu's big, shining eyes, and Karin's sternly shaken fist.

Turning away Chad, Ishida, and Orihime when they turned up at the shop the day after he'd arrived was almost as difficult as it would've been to say no to the Kurosaki sisters.

"But Renji-kun," Orihime said, her face solemn, "all of you went to Hueco Mundo to find me. We're your _friends,_ we're Kurosaki-kun's friends, why won't you let us help you now?"

"We don't need his permission to conduct our own search, Inoue." Ishida pushed his glasses up as he stared down his nose. Chad simply folded his arms and grunted in agreement, looking at Renji with unmasked disappointment.

Renji sighed in exasperation and tried not to glare at his friends seated around the low table. He was lucky Urahara had held them off as long as he had. The shopkeeper had told him that the group had asked him to help them sneak into Soul Society as soon as they'd heard that Ichigo was dead – _supposedly_ dead – after Rukia's visit, but that he'd convinced them to wait and let Renji try and handle things first.

"Look, it ain't that simple," Renji explained. "Things're all messed up there now. Any significant energy use attracts Hollows pretty much right away."

"We know how to be careful, Abarai-kun," Ishida said stiffly.

Renji wasn't sure how to make them understand. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate their willingness to help, but it just wouldn't do any good.

"I don't think anyone else's got a chance at bein' able t' track him, 'cause the energy in there's all fucked up after the explosion. It was bad enough after the war, but now it's even worse." Renji shook his head. "Can't sense anything reliably. I only got a vague idea which way t' look 'cause it's _Ichigo_ out there."

"Because of your connection?" Chad asked softly. Renji nodded, grateful that one of them seemed to be grasping the hard truth at last. The large man nodded back briefly, then unfolded his arms with a resigned look. "Ishida…"

Ishida wasn't so easily convinced. "No, Sado-kun." His expression hardened. "I'm probably still better than you at sensing reiatsu, Abarai-kun, what makes you think I won't have better luck in Hueco Mundo?"

"Ishida, it's different." Renji thought for a moment. "I know ya got a lotta range when it comes t' sensin' reiatsu, but with Ichigo an' me, usually I can even tell what he's _feeling_ from that same distance. Can you do that?"

The Quincy's eyes widened. "No… I can't." His shoulders slumped. "If you can do that, then you really _are_ the only one who can find Kurosaki. And we can't even go with you, can we, because that'll attract too much attention."

"Yeah." Renji looked around at them all. "That's just how it is. Don't much _like_ it, but…"

"But… isn't there anything we can do to help?" Orihime asked, laying her hands on his arm. "If we can't go with you, maybe we can do something here to draw attention away from what you're doing. We could fight a lot of Hollows, and…" Her brow wrinkled. "And maybe one of us could dress up like you when we fight, so Soul Society would never know you were gone! But Sado-kun is too tall, and Ishida-kun is too skinny."

Orihime waved her arm dramatically. "I could do it, I suppose, but maybe it'd be better if we could have a robot Renji-kun. Ooh, wouldn't it be great to have a whole bunch of robots to help us fight? I could be a super hero, fighting crime by day and Hollows by night with my robot army! Do you think they should breathe fire or shoot missiles from their ears?"

Renji noticed he wasn't the only one fighting a smile. A gang of fighting robots. "As long as they don't _all_ look like me," he told her.

§

Kira regarded the delegation with surprise. "You what?"

"We want to help find Kurosaki-taichou," Gorou repeated. Beside the 3rd seat stood a young woman who nodded along as he spoke. Kira recognized her as an unseated shinigami named Manami, but he didn't know much about her. They were apparently the ringleaders – or at least the spokesmen – of the group that had crowded into his office at the end of the day, which included all of the Division's senior officers and squad leaders.

Kira put down his papers and folded his hands on his desk. "I'm not sure I know what you mean," he said carefully.

"With all due respect, Kira-fukutaichou, we're not that stupid," Gorou said frankly. "And Abarai-taichou isn't that subtle." His voice lowered. "We know he's been searching in Hueco Mundo."

"Oh." Kira looked over the group. "You _all_ knew? Did someone say something, or…?"

"No one said anything about Abarai-taichou's mission," Manami assured him. "But when they told everyone Kurosaki-taichou was… was dead… well, it doesn't make sense, does it?"

Gorou shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kira-fukutaichou, but we had to know. When Abarai-taichou kept getting more worn and angry, and kept having long 'meetings' with his lieutenant and friends outside his Division, we began to wonder."

"He didn't seem like a man who was grieving," Manami put in. "If you knew how to look, it was clear _something_ was going on at the 5th."

Kira sucked in a breath and looked at her sharply. "Who else has seen this?" _They thought they were being so careful!_

"No one, I don't think," Gorou replied, scratching his head. "You'd have to be pretty close to the 5th Division to know how it usually works and see there was something off, besides having a grieving captain and lieutenant."

"But we're used to working together," Manami said earnestly. "We've all got close friends in the 5th, still. Everyone there knows, of course, and none of them are breathing a word, but you know the saying – sometimes a wink is as good as a nod. It's just the little stuff, mostly, and I think we're probably the only ones who know them well enough to see, and the only ones they trust enough to show."

Kira wasn't so sure about that. _That means… does Kuchiki-taichou know?_ He tapped one finger on his desk thoughtfully, looking at each of the squad leaders in turn. "You realize this goes against the rules? Against what Yamamoto-sou-taichou expressly ordered? _No one's_ supposed to be going into Hueco Mundo, for any reason, without authorization. After they sent Abarai-taichou on leave, they had the Research and Development Institute hook up the alarms at the gate that'll alert them if it's opened again without permission."

"If the Gotei 13 won't look after one of their own, someone who's done so much for everyone, then we're not so sure their rules are worth following so closely," Manami stated. Heads were nodding all around the room, and as Kira surveyed them he was caught by a wave of indecision.

_It's different this time,_ he told himself firmly. _This is Kurosaki Ichigo we're talking about – honest, trustworthy, and a captain worthy of this kind of loyalty._

_But how can you be sure?_ A paranoid part of him wondered. Resolutely, he squashed the fear, and felt a surge of approval from Wabisuke. _I can't be afraid forever._

Kira stood up. "You're all agreed?" More nods. He took a deep breath. "Then the first thing we need to do is get someone inside the Research and Development Institute to disable those alarms on the gate. Does anyone here have friends there?"

"Not in the Institute itself, but me brother's an unseated member o' the 12th Division, an' he rooms with one o' the techs at the Institute," a light female voice called from the back of the room.

Kira waved the woman forward. "Can we trust him?" he asked her.

"I trust him with me life," she answered immediately. "We're from lower Rukongai, you know, like Abarai-taichou an' Kuchiki-fukutaichou." Her voice carried the same note of pride that Kira remembered from the Academy days with Renji.

It was too many outsiders involved for his liking, but right now it was the only thing they had to work with. Kira nodded, and directed the woman to send for her brother immediately, taking care not to let the 12th Division captain catch wind of it.

It was a start.

§

With the time Renji had now, he could cover a much greater area before he had to turn back, and the more time he spent in the gloomy dimension, the more accustomed he grew to its peculiarities. It was still next to impossible to get a fix on Ichigo's position, but the compulsion to search 'that way' never wavered. After a few days, Renji realized that 'that way' lie a place he'd never thought he'd see again.

It wasn't likely Ichigo was there. It would be the height of unlikely coincidence for Ichigo to wind up there. But it was the only permanent feature in the otherwise featureless terrain, and if there was even the slightest chance, Renji wouldn't leave any stone unturned.

Now, standing amid the ruins of Las Noches, he knew his first instinct had been right.

_Ichigo ain't here._

Renji had expected the place to be crawling with Hollows, but it was utterly deserted, as was the area immediately surrounding the remains of the former stronghold. Like the crater, the Hollows seemed to be giving it a wide berth, and now that he was there, Renji understood why.

The spiritual echoes of the battles fought on this ground were very strong. As Renji picked his way across the rubble, wave after wave of remembered sensations slammed into him. The stench of death, and the stink of blood long since washed away filled his nostrils; its bitter, metallic taste filled his mouth and threatened to choke him. Faint screams rang in the distance – screams he knew weren't real even though his mind thought he could hear them.

His vision blurred, and he stopped to compose himself, leaning heavily against a piece of the smashed outer wall. Ichigo wasn't there, so there was no point in him enduring the place any longer. Renji tightened his control, shaking his head to try and free himself from the spiritual hallucinations. He spat, knowing it was pointless but still trying to get rid of the foul taste.

_If I didn't know better, I'd say this place is haunted._ Cold horror seeped into him as a terrible thought arose. _If it's this bad at the wall, what's it gotta be like in the throne room?_ His imagination supplied the details he really didn't want, and it was all he could do not to empty his stomach on the spot.

Renji pushed himself away from the collapsed wall and staggered out of the ruins of Las Noches as fast as he could.

§

_Keep moving, don't stop. One foot, then the next… that's it, keep going._

Ichigo wasn't sure if the words in his head were his own, but they were good sense so he listened and followed their advice.

One foot, then the next.

Ichigo remembered very clearly the fight with the guardian, and the final blow that had rent the protective sphere around Aizen's trap and destroyed it. And he remembered the backlash that had smashed into him – he was thankful that he hadn't been awake to feel the impact when he landed.

Ever since he'd clawed his way back to consciousness, there'd been only incredible pain – every bone felt shattered, his muscles screaming in agony, his senses burning from the overload of energy that had smashed into him. Somehow in his pain-soaked delirium he'd managed to wrap his reiatsu around some of his critical internal injuries, holding them closed and dulling the pain, and forcing himself to start moving.

Ichigo could feel the pain returning, and wondered how long he could keep going before he simply ran out of energy. His communicator was in pieces, ruined beyond repair, leaving him cut off, so he did the best he could. Using what medical training he'd had and his field experience as a shinigami, he'd bound his wounds with the remains of his cloak, and was funnelling most of his reiatsu into holding the broken bits of his body together, but he didn't know how to heal them. Individually his injuries were serious enough, but taken together they probably should have killed him.

His thoughts at first were strangely detached from his emotions, but with each step he came back to himself a little more.

_Can't give up. Too many people counting on me._

One foot, then the next.

_How long? Can't sense anything, too much energy keepin' myself together. Are the others ok? Where are the rescue teams?_

One foot, then the next.

_No, I'm too far… gotta get back, gotta get closer. Can't let anyone else come out this far, it's not safe. Renji's gonna be pissed he didn't get there in time… he should be here with the rescue teams, unless he's—_ Ichigo dismissed that option immediately with a mental snort. _Not likely. And I'd know. So where _is_ everyone?_

One foot, then… Ichigo fell to his knees. "Damn it!" he rasped, pain rushing back like a tidal wave. Zangetsu slipped from his grasp as his vision grew dark. "No!" he snarled even as he toppled to the side, drained and exhausted. He groped inside his uniform for the small pouch of pep pills he'd been issued before the mission, but it was gone, along with most of the pocket.

_Only one option left…_

Ichigo pulled his energy away from his wounds – hot agony poured through every abused nerve, and he screamed aloud even as he fought to focus himself on his inner world.

He sighed with relief when the buildingscape appeared in his mind. Two figures waited for him, expressions grim. Ichigo faced his inner Hollow squarely, meeting the shadowed eyes. "I need your help," he said immediately, not wasting any time.

The whitened face twitched, but the Hollow uncharacteristically said nothing.

Frustration welled up; Ichigo didn't have time to bargain. "Fine, I know how this works." He hefted his zanpakutou and stepped up into the other's space, grabbing a handful of white robes. "You are _going_ to help me, because if you don't we're _all_ gonna die. I'd rather die tryin' to claw my way outta here than wastin' time fightin' with _myself,_ so we can either cooperate or I can just kill you now and get on with it." He turned his head slightly to look at Zangetsu while still keeping the Hollow in his sight. "Please."

The surprise on the Hollow's face was genuine; Ichigo knew because it was _his_ face, and he'd felt himself wearing that same expression countless times before.

_(Yanno King, when ya ask so nicely, how can we refuse?)_

Ichigo turned his full attention back on the Hollow. "Just like that?"

_(You said it yourself – it's live or die time. I ain't interested in dyin'. Thought ya knew that already.)_

Ichigo scowled, and tightened his grip on the Hollow's robes. "Yeah I thought I did. But you got hit by the same thing as all the other Hollows. You… _fuck! _You were corrupted, just like all the others!"

_(I'm fine now!)_ The Hollow sneered and tried to push away, but Ichigo just hauled him back.

"Your influence changed me. I hurt people I care about because of you. I was miserable to everyone – even my friends and my Division," Ichigo said grimly. "And then you _took over_ and forced Renji to fight my body while you used it to try and kill him!" Just thinking about it made him angry, even though he knew where the real blame lie. "How do I know I can trust you again?"

The Hollow stared back at him defiantly. _(That was… it wasn't me. It wasn't either of us. It was that damn trap – and no way I'm takin' the blame for that.)_ He glared. _(We both fought it, but there was no chance we could overcome it without destroying the source. Ya did that, now it's over. Time to get back to normal.)_

"So you'll cooperate, then? No tricks?" Ichigo demanded.

_(I told you – that wasn't right. And it's over now. Just like before, I'll cooperate as long's you stay strong enough to deserve it.)_

Ichigo searched the pale face intently, and he could see it was the truth. Lowering his zanpakutou, he nodded once and released the Hollow. "How do we get outta here alive? Even here I can feel how bad it is."

_:You were very badly injured when you destroyed the trap,:_ Zangetsu informed him.

Ichigo grimaced. "Yeah, I can tell," he began, but stopped when Zangetsu shook his head.

_:Not just your body, Ichigo.:_

"Well what else—" Fear shot through him. "My mind?"

Beside him the Hollow cackled loudly. _(You ain't gone mental, aibou, don't worry.)_

Zangetsu shot the Hollow a quelling look. _:Your senses, Ichigo. The backlash of power released when you destroyed the trap hit you at point-blank range. You were knocked out cold, and – from what we can tell you – flung halfway across Hueco Mundo.:_

Ichigo regarded his two companions for a long time. "Why am I still alive? If that hit was as bad as you say, and I don't doubt it, given what that bastard—" He broke off and took a deep breath. "Why aren't I lying broken somewhere in a pool of my own guts?"

The Hollow laughed again, but it was less mocking and seemed to hold genuine amusement. _(Yer tougher than you think.)_

Zangetsu turned to stare at the cloudy sky. _:We can mend your minor injuries, and hold you together for…:_ he paused thoughtfully. _:…for as long as we can. But we'll have to use some of our energy just to keep you going, so we don't have a lot of time.:_

"What do you mean 'keep me going'?" Ichigo asked warily.

The Hollow's laugh echoed. _(Tch! Did ya bring any food with ya?)_ Startled, Ichigo shook his head.

_(Then ya gotta spend energy to keep your body goin', or you'll just _stop. The eerie grin was back. _(Lucky ya got a Hollow here to help ya survive in this place!__Spirit particles everywhere, and you don't have the first clue what to do with 'em.)_

Ichigo snorted. "Right, then I just need to leave this place as soon as possible. But I don't think I have the energy to open a fresh gate right here," he admitted ruefully.

_:Even if you did, the strain would tear your body apart. The energy fields here are so erratic, even if you did have the strength to open a new gate by yourself, it'd be next to impossible to keep it stable long enough to pass through it.:_

Ichigo shrugged. "Shouldn't be too hard to get back to the regular gate – where did I get thrown, anyway? Point me in the right direction, and I'll just flash step my way back and get outta here."

Both his companions shook their heads. _:Impossible,:_ Zangetsu explained. _:This place is never very stable, and the explosion just made things worse. There's no telling where you'd end up if you tried it, or what shape you'd be in once you got there.:_

The Hollow spoke up. _(You'd probably draw a lotta attention, too. It's quiet now, but we ain't alone here, and you ain't up for too many big fights just yet, aibou.)_

"Well fuck." Ichigo looked at them. "Guess we walk then."

§

_**Omake**_

-Chapter 27-

Kira: Are you setting me up for another tentacle monster attack? -looks nervous-

Akuni: That would be telling.

Ishida: I didn't think we'd be back in the story again, not with those two shinigami attention hogs having all this drama and angst all over the place.

Orihime: Oh, Ishida-kun, that's not nice!

Chad: Yeah.

Akuni: But it's not your story. When I write a story about you, you'll get much more screen time.

Ishida: -looks sceptical- You're going to write a story about me?

Akuni: Er…

Ishida: Right. -leaves-

Akuni: Geez he's so… so…

Orihime: Ishida-kun.

Akuni: Yeah, that's the word. -shakes head-

-elsewhere-

Ichigo: I knew you couldn't kill me.

Akuni: Yes, you're very smart, now shut up. You're still up the creek.

Ichigo: …shit.

Akuni: Yep, that's the one.

Ichigo: -groans- Why am I always the straight man?

Akuni: -opens mouth-

Ichigo: _Don't_ say it!

_**Music**_

♫ _'__I Need You__' – __Relient K_


	28. Chapter 28 Catalyst

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (Note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.  
**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe me if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Catalyst**

It was with mixed emotions that Renji returned to Soul Society. He hated that Soul Society had given up on Ichigo, that his own absence on bereavement leave encouraged the idea that Ichigo was dead, but being away and unfettered had given him much more opportunity to search.

Nevertheless, he still had responsibilities in Soul Society, and he couldn't ignore them any more than he could ignore his duty to his partner. Renji needed to help Ichigo find his way home, but he needed to keep his Division running as well – and he needed to show Soul Society that Ichigo wasn't dead. He wasn't sure why that was so important to him; he just knew it was, as surely as he knew he'd never stop looking for his missing partner.

With this in mind, Renji kept his temper firmly in check when he met with the other captains and the Commander-General the day after his return. Swallowing his pride, he bowed deeply and apologized for his outburst, and asked that he be allowed to resume his duties. The only thing he was sorry about was that he'd lost his temper and drawn more attention to himself than he'd already had due to his 'loss'. _Whatever!_

Fortunately his apology was accepted, and Renji was allowed to return to active status. Relieved, he reminded himself over and over throughout the meeting to stay calm and convince them that he wasn't going to snap again. He'd have to be careful for the next little while, but hopefully it wouldn't take too much 'normal' behaviour to get them to stop watching him so closely.

After leaving the meeting, Renji took a trip to the commissary. Ostensibly he was picking up something for lunch, but really he was looking for something portable to stuff in his pack and take with him on his next trip into Hueco Mundo – which he intended to be that evening.

On his way from the commissary to his office, he heard the bells only a moment before he was overtaken by the captain of the 11th Division and his pink-haired appendage.

"Yo, Abarai!"

"Hihi, Spiky-hair!" Yachiru waved cheerfully at him from her usual perch behind Zaraki's shoulder.

Renji stopped and smiled at the tiny lieutenant. "Hey, Yachiru." He glanced up at his former captain. "Zaraki-taichou. How're things at the 11th?"

"Cut the small talk, Abarai. I ain't here ta chat. When you gonna spar with me again, hey?" Zaraki hooked both thumbs in his sash and stared intently.

Renji regarded him with surprise. "Kinda busy lately, Zaraki-taichou. Got a lotta stuff t' catch up on, an'—"

"Save that crap for the meetings," Zaraki interrupted. "Don't take a genius to figure out what's wrong."

_Shit._ "Wrong? Nothing's wrong."

Zaraki's eye rolled. "You were lyin' yer ass off in there," he said. "You ain't sorry, yer just sorry ya got caught."

_Shit shit!_ He couldn't afford any more official attention. Renji looked around quickly to make sure there was no one else nearby before he spoke again. "Look, Zaraki-taichou, whatever I think don't change the fact that I got a job t' do, an' I'm gonna do it."

Renji stepped up close to Zaraki and hardened his tone. "Yeah, I know Ichigo's still out there, an' yeah, I think it's fuckin' _shameful_ the way he's been abandoned. But since I've been back I ain't done a single thing wrong, so they can't do a damn thing about what I think."

To Renji's surprise, Zaraki smiled his usual manic smile and nodded. "Figured it was somethin' like that, yeah. Fuckin' typical." He snorted. "So yer goin' out there again, right?"

Renji narrowed his gaze, searching the scarred face. "Why would I tell you that?"

Zaraki laughed loudly. "Yer bein' dumb again, Abarai. Thought ya woulda grown outta that by now, but I guess not."

Yachiru had been watching them curiously, but now she piped up. "Icchy can't die, because he needs to keep playing with Ken-chan! So you have to go get him."

"Oh." Renji had no idea what to make of _that_ logic.

"Ya still didn't answer me – when ya comin' to fight me again?"

Renji almost laughed. _He'd probably wanna__ spar on his deathbed. Probably be happy if that's how he got there, too._ "I dunno. I _am_ busy…" he trailed off meaningfully.

"Ya don't wanna be outta practice when Ichigo gets back, do ya?" Zaraki asked.

Renji's stomach flopped over. _They really do believe he's out there._ "I… no, that'd be… don't want that," he agreed.

"Good." Zaraki nodded. "Come see me when ya get _un_busy."

"I'll think about it," Renji said. He smiled again at Yachiru's enthusiastic farewell, and continued the trek to his office.

He made it all the way to the 5th Division headquarters before he was approached again. This time, Kira was waiting for him just outside the main building. "Abarai-kun. Can I have a word?"

Renji looked him over carefully. Kira's expression was as sombre and serious as always, but something in his eyes was different. "Yeah, sure, what's up?"

Kira shook his head. "In private, please? It's kind of personal."

_What the…?_ "All right." Renji led them into his office and motioned for Kira to take a seat. To his surprise Kira closed the door behind him and glanced around the office.

_Whatever he's got t' say is either real personal, or real trouble._ "What's goin' on, Kira?"

Kira looked around again and spoke in a hushed voice. "You should know, they've re-activated the alarms on the gate. If it's opened without permission, the Research and Development Institute will know instantly, and the captains will be notified within minutes."

Renji swore under his breath. "Was only a matter a' time, I guess." He frowned. "But that means I'll need t' find another way."

Kira lowered his voice even more. "No you won't. We've got someone on the inside. The alarms can be disabled when you're ready to go."

Renji stared at Kira incredulously. "How'n the hell did ya manage that? Who's 'we'?"

A faint smile spread across Kira's features, and he once again resembled the man Renji had known in the Academy. "The entire 3rd Division is loyal to Ichigo. He's given them – _us_ – his best. That kind of leadership can't be repaid by sitting idly by when your captain needs you."

_His entire Division believes._ The thought was stunning – and heartening. But…

"I don't wanna put anyone at risk, Kira. If they get caught…" Renji shook his head. "It's my risk t' take, not theirs."

"With all due respect, he's our captain – we've got a right to help," Kira said firmly. "No one's going to get caught. We just need to know exactly when you're going to leave. Our man at the Institute will set it up so that the alarms will be disabled when you leave and then reset until you're coming back."

Renji thought carefully. "Knowin' when I'm leavin' is easy, but how can ya know when I'm comin' back?"

"You'll have to stick to a schedule. I'm told we'll be able to keep the alarms down for about ten minutes at a time before risking detection." Kira's shoulders slumped, and he looked a bit uncertain. "I know it's a small window, but it's the best we can do – any more and the risk of getting caught is just too great. We'd lose our connection and then you'd be stuck without—"

Renji cut him off. "No, wait, Kira it's good. It's _great,_ in fact." He began to pace around the room, already mentally rearranging his plans for his next trip. "How much notice do ya need before your guy can do the job?"

"If he's on duty, about a half hour. You'll need to plan your trips around his schedule, I'm afraid."

Renji nodded. "I can do that. Just get me the information, an' we'll work somethin' out first thing tomorr—"

He broke off when someone knocked sharply at the office door. Exchanging a wary look with Kira, Renji strode over and opened the door himself.

Kuchiki Byakuya stood in the doorway. "Ah, there you are. I've been looking for you, Abarai-san."

"You an' everyone else today, it seems." Renji smiled slightly to disguise his sudden anxiety. _Did he hear any a' that? How long was he out there? We had an agreement – he wouldn't turn me in, right?_

Byakuya nodded politely to Kira before addressing Renji again. "There's something I need to discuss with you, if you have some time this afternoon."

Renji kept his expression steady even though his tension level was rising. "I'm kinda busy right now, but—"

"No, that's ok, I've taken enough of your time. I'll leave you to your meeting. Abarai-kun, Kuchiki-taichou. Please excuse me." Kira bowed politely and slipped past the 6th Division captain on his way out of the office.

"That won't be necessary," Byakuya began, but Kira just bowed again and vanished down the corridor.

Renji sighed. "Please come in." He held the door open, but Byakuya didn't move.

"I would prefer if we could discuss the matter over tea."

"Tea?" Renji repeated. "Ya wanna have tea?"

Byakuya nodded.

"Proper tea, at your place? Right now?"

"In an hour will suffice, if you have work to attend to," Byakuya said graciously.

_Well I ain't goin' t' Hueco Mundo tonight, so I might's well._ "Sure, an hour'll be fine, thanks Kuchiki-san."

As soon as the noble left, Renji slumped into his chair and had to resist the urge to bang his head on his desk to clear it. _It's been a very strange day._

_ I wonder if I should lock the door before anyone else shows up…_

§

Precisely one hour later, Renji presented himself at the Kuchiki mansion. He'd gone to the trouble of cleaning up beforehand – he didn't know if he had the patience to endure another round with the Kuchiki bath servants.

After the tea was poured, they sat quietly in Byakuya's study, occasionally sipping from sleek black cups as they stared out at the garden. Renji didn't know what the Kuchiki wanted to talk about, but years of reading his former captain's body language told him it was something that would be divulged in its own time.

When the noble finally spoke, his voice was steady, but lacked its usual coolness.

"Abarai-san, I wished to speak to you of something very private. It is… not easy, for me, but I think you and I share a common affliction." Byakuya turned his cup around in his hands, his eyes following the patterns of the rising steam.

Renji stared down at his own cup, shifting uncomfortably. Whatever this was, it probably wasn't going to be good. He swallowed a mouthful of tea, hoping the hot liquid would burn away the tightness in his chest.

"I know what it is to lose a spouse," Byakuya said. "Losing someone you love like that isn't quite like losing anyone else."

The black cup made another circuit around the pale hands. Renji moved silently to refill it.

"They kept telling me that I should try to move on." Byakuya's face was unreadable. "It is… unthinkable, for me. It may be that you can." The sad smile that graced the elegant features no longer seemed as out of place as it once did. "But I somehow doubt it."

"No, I don't think…" Renji shook his head. "No disrespect intended, Kuchiki-san, but I think I'd know if he… wasn't comin' back. I can still feel him, so I ain't givin' up."

Byakuya nodded. "I don't expect you would." A small frown creased his forehead. "You're _that_ certain?"

"I am." Renji looked the noble square in the face. "I'd _know_" he said simply.

Byakuya sipped his tea thoughtfully for a minute. When he spoke again, his voice was light.

"Renji."

"Yes, Taichou?" Renji blinked in surprise as the old response fell automatically from his lips. It had been years since the 6th Division captain had addressed him by his first name, not since Renji had left the 6th to become captain of the 5th. To his astonishment, another small smile spread over the normally stoic features, and Kuchiki Byakuya actually _laughed._

Renji chuckled ruefully. "Sorry, just when ya said that… old habits again, ya know?" He didn't quite have the courage to ask, but he gave his former captain a curious look.

"I think it's time we moved on from our previous relationship, seeing as we are peers, now," Byakuya said evenly.

"Uh, what do ya mean, Kuchiki-san?" Renji's overworked brain couldn't possibly be processing that right. Kuchiki Byakuya was either calling him an equal or propositioning him. Since the first seemed unlikely, and the second was downright impossible, Renji was about to embrace the third option – he was clearly losing his mind – when the noble replied.

"My name is _Byakuy__a._ I don't believe such strict formality is required between colleagues, do you, Renji?"

Renji was floored. That couldn't possibly be humour in Kuchiki Byakuya's voice, could it? He fumbled for a response. "Uh, yeah, right. Definitely agree."

"More tea, Renji?" Byakuya inquired, arching one thin black eyebrow at him expectantly.

"Yeah sure, thanks Ku… Byakuya."

§

"You will be staying for dinner, of course," Byakuya said as they put down their empty cups some time later.

Renji blinked. "I wasn't plannin' on it. I only just got back, an' I need t' sort some stuff out."

Byakuya shook his head. "Unacceptable. You're not to fall back into your old habits, Renji. Given the circumstances, I think you should collect your things from your office and stay here in one of the guest suites. Temporarily, of course."

_Stay here every day?! No way!_ Renji set his jaw. "I'm sorry, Ku—_dam__mit,_ Byakuya, but that ain't gonna happen."

"Don't be stupid, Renji!" Rukia appeared in the doorway, arms folded across her chest. "You're staying here and that's all there is to it."

"Rukia, stay outta this!" Renji scowled.

"Your office is no place to live. Since you refuse to return to your own quarters, I offer the hospitality of the Kuchiki household," Byakuya said formally.

_Damn them!_ Refusing the formal invitation would be beyond insulting. They had him pinned. Judging by the smug look on Rukia's face, she'd known this was coming and had deliberately neglected to warn him in time to come up with a reasonable excuse.

Renji bit back a sigh. "I accept your _gracious_ invitation," he said wryly. "However I'm sure my noble hosts will understand that I'll have other obligations that'll keep me away once in a while." Getting that out in as formal a manner as he knew how was a chore, but he'd realized years ago that the way to win against a noble was to use their own rules against them.

Rukia's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're trying to wriggle out!"

"In that case, I'm sure you'll manage to take a break to join us for evening meals at least," Byakuya informed him.

Renji knew he was being manoeuvred into a corner, but he refused to back down entirely. "I'll stay three nights a week," he offered.

"And you'll take dinner with Rukia and I on every one of those nights," Byakuya countered calmly. "And you will be on time, and properly washed and attired."

Renji considered it. "Deal." He grinned at Rukia's startled expression, but he couldn't really blame her. After all, it wasn't every day you saw the head of the Kuchiki family bargaining like street merchant.

§

_**Omake**_

-Chapter 28-

Akuni: While I was writing this chapter, I hit the 100,000th word. Now don't go copying and pasting just yet – I don't always write chronologically, so it won't match up when you try to do a word count. So I'll just tell you that the 100,000th word that I wrote for this story was "love". :)

Ichigo: That's pretty suspicious, don't you think?

Renji: You planned it that way, didn't ya?

Akuni: Oh gee, do ya think?

_**Music**_

♫ _'__Disappear__' – __Hoobastank_


	29. Chapter 29 Desolation

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (Note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.  
**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe me if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Desolation**

Ichigo lost track of time as he walked through the desert of Hueco Mundo. The endless night confused his internal clock, and it didn't help that he needed to rest every few hours to keep himself as alert and energetic as possible under the circumstances to deal with the hostile forces he encountered. All of that left him without a clear idea of how much time had passed since he'd begun his trek. His best estimate – and it was a barely better than a blind guess – was that it had been about two weeks.

There was no way to tell which way to go. He hadn't the first clue where he was, or which direction he'd been thrown. The only thing he had to go on were vague, intermittent feelings of 'that way'. With nothing else to go on, he went with his instincts and followed the almost subliminal pull.

It had been pure luck that he'd dropped into a sparsely populated sector after the explosion. It wasn't until the second day of his journey that he'd had the first of many fights against wandering Hollows, inevitably drawn to him as he wandered through their territories.

This one was a relatively ordinary Hollow. Ichigo skidded to the side, dodging a wild swing from a skinny tentacle. As the Hollow brought the long appendage back for another strike, Ichigo was ready. He restrained the battle cries that he instinctively wanted to give, and swung Zangetsu silently, lopping off half of the tentacle as it lashed toward him.

The Hollow's shriek covered the pained grunt that escaped as Ichigo leaped and carved a neat line down the centre of its mask. Ichigo dropped back to the ground, breathing hard, watching as it disintegrated.

He wanted to collapse, to rest, but this area wouldn't be safe for long. Fights in Hueco Mundo always made ripples in the energy, announcing the combatants' location to any creatures nearby who cared to sense it.

Ichigo pushed on. _Two weeks. Feels like forever._ Ichigo propped Zangetsu against his shoulder and forced his weary body to keep moving, keep going forward. _I'm never gonna hear the end of it when I get back. Rukia will give me hell for worrying everyone, and my father and sisters will be right beside her. And Renji'll gimme shit for takin' so long and makin' 'em all wait._

As he imagined his friends' reactions, realization seeped slowly into his consciousness. _They're probably not even there anymore. Which means…_

Ichigo steeled himself for the pain as he refocused his energy inward. Working with Zangetsu and the Hollow, he'd managed to get many of his wounds to heal, at least enough that they wouldn't slow him down too much. But the internal injuries were only half-healed at best, and his spiritual senses still hadn't recovered – and probably wouldn't, until he got out of Hueco Mundo and away from its unstable energy.

Ichigo struggled not to cry out as pain flared down his limbs and stabbed into his gut. And then in an instant it was gone, dulled to bearable levels as the buildingscape appeared around him.

Zangetsu and the Hollow were there waiting.

"It's been too long," Ichigo said wearily, slumping to the ground, letting his zanpakutou rest beside him and flexing the cramps from his hands. "They won't have kept the gate open this long." It was an affecting thought. The idea that the others were there, but just far away, had been an unconscious comfort, he realized. But after so long, he had to accept that the others were, in all likelihood, no longer there waiting.

Now he felt alone.

Anxiety slithered through him uncomfortably. Alone, in Hueco Mundo. Critically injured and lost beyond anything he recognized. Locked away from everything that mattered to him.

Worse, he had no idea how he was supposed to get out of Hueco Mundo without the gate. Despair threatened, but he shoved the bleakness away; he didn't have time to feel sorry for himself. If the gate wasn't open, then he was going to have to open it himself after all. But…

"Maybe I don't have to go all the way back," he mused, tilting his head back to stare at the cloudy sky. "We put up a lot of gates on the way to the trap. It wouldn't be as easy as the regular spot, but it's a helluva lot better than tryin' to open a new gate alone."

Ichigo knew he probably _could_ open a new gate alone, though it usually took an entire kidou team. But that was if he was at full strength, well-rested and healthy – and he'd be utterly drained for days after. Right now he was about as far from all of those things as he could be, and still be alive. _Undead!_ Ichigo heard the tired joke in Renji's voice in his mind, and he smiled despite the situation.

"So all I gotta do is find somewhere we had a gate open before. That shouldn't be so hard, we had tons of gates open during the—" He broke off, and swallowed. Ichigo tore his gaze off the sky and looked at Zangetsu and the Hollow, who were still watching him quietly.

"During the war, we used gates a lot," he said slowly, sitting up straighter. "And so did Aizen." Ichigo licked his lips. "In fact, there's one place where his forces opened gates pretty often."

The words hung unspoken in the air. _Las Noches._

Zangetsu took a step toward him. _:Ichigo, that's… it would be incredibly dangerous.:_

"Do I have any other choice?" Ichigo countered. But then he slumped again. "But I don't know where that is, either. I'm just going 'that way' because… because that's all I've got to go on."

_:Sometimes we don't know why we know things. Only that we do.:_

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah, well that doesn't help me now."

_:We're running out of time,:_ Zangetsu agreed. _:We can't do this indefinitely.:_

_(If you get near Las Noches, you'll know,)_ the Hollow put in flatly. _(Believe me, with what went on there, there'll be traces of it a long, long way off. And there'll be no mistaking what it is.)_

"Good. Then I'll deal with that if I get close," Ichigo decided. "Once I sense any trace of Las Noches, that'll mean I'm close to familiar territory again…" He voice faltered a bit at the end. "Guess that means I'm _really_ far off now." He stared at his silent companions for a moment before picking up his zanpakutou again and pushing himself back to his feet.

"I'd better walk faster, then."

§

_"Raaah!"_ Renji whipped Zabimaru around and launched an attack straight at the pack of waist-high Hollows that had been chasing him. The serrated blade tore through three of them at once, ripping them in half with ease. The other two leaped back and began circling warily as their companions disintegrated.

_Damn, missed!_ Renji gritted his teeth and checked the time. Only two more minutes before he missed the window, before Kira's contact in the Research and Development Institute had to activate the alarms again. And the next window wasn't for another ten hours, so he couldn't afford to miss this one.

Thankfully his opponents were weak. Renji yelled again and charged the nearest Hollow. Surprised, it tried to dodge, but it was too late. Its mask shattered as Renji brought his blade down on it full force.

The last Hollow let out a screech and took a flying leap at him just as he turned to face it, knocking him to the ground. "Sonuva bitch!" Jagged little teeth sank into Renji's leg right below the knee. Renji snarled and dropped Zabimaru heavily on its head, cracking the mask and crushing its skull.

_:Quick, open the gate!:_

Renji scrambled to his feet, ignoring the pain shooting down his leg. Focusing intently, he opened the gate as fast as he could, and threw himself into it with thirty seconds to spare.

Renji was met on the other side by a Hell butterfly carrying the expected message from Kuchiki Byakuya. He sent it back with confirmation that he'd be along shortly.

_Feels like such a waste of time!_ Renji tried not to limp as he made his way to the 5th Division headquarters. The bite on his leg stung, and he wanted to clean and dress it before he showed up at the Kuchiki mansion.

_:Yeah but it's good for ya.:_

_Nice try. I know you'd rather be out there, too._

_:Still, someone's gotta take care of you, since you suck at it. Dinner and a sleepover is the price ya gotta pay for that. Maybe if you're lucky, Rukia will even braid your hair. You used to like that.:_

_Shut up, asshole!_ Renji grinned to himself as Zabimaru continued baiting him all the way to his office. It was hard being without Ichigo, and it was just plain weird learning to be friends with Kuchiki Byakuya – it was good to know some things were still the same.

§

How many days had it been now? Ichigo'd stopped trying to keep track. He'd never thought about it before, but there were so many artificial time cues in a person's life. _Meals and sleep, that's how I used to judge time without a watch._

Ichigo's feet dragged in the sand; he couldn't find the energy to pick them up properly. It was time to rest again, but something tugged him forward, something tenuous he couldn't grasp, something he could only sense if he wasn't trying. Like the stars he could only see out of the corners of his eyes, the faint feeling of _something_ slipped from his grasp if he tried to focus on it.

So he let it draw him forward, not chasing it but following it. He had no idea what it was, but he knew he _had_ to reach it.

Then it was gone. The sensation of anticipation vanished, and Ichigo fell to his knees, gasping for breath that wouldn't come. He hated to admit it, but he couldn't go on any more without a rest. Ichigo crawled into the space between two crystalline outcroppings and passed out almost immediately.

§

_"Maybe we should settle this right here," Renji suggested, slipping his fingers into Ichigo's sash and tugging lightly._

_"Dunno if that's such a good idea," Ichigo countered slyly. "You _know_ you always get carried away."_

_Renji snorted a laugh. "Me? Hah! Last time it was _your_ fault, if ya remember."_

_"Oh yeah?" Ichigo grinned as Renji leaned back against the wall and hauled him in close by his sash. Their mouths crashed together hungrily as their calloused hands pushed aside their robes to slide over smooth skin._

_Hands slipped into the loose uniform pants with the same ease as the tongues slipping past the willing lips.__ It wasn't a particularly comfortable place, and it definitely wasn't very professional, but that fact alone made encounters in the office such a fun activity._

_Renji had both hands working busily inside Ichigo's pants, pressing himself against Ichigo's hip, when Ichigo pulled out of the kiss abruptly and grabbed his wrists._

_"Wait, Renji,__" Ichigo panted. "We got time…"_

_"Well, in that case…" __Renji pulled his hands out of Ichigo's pants and had their sashes untied in seconds. __Ichigo__ bit him on the ear, drawing out a groan that __Renji__ muffled hastily._

_"Can't resist," Ichigo murmured._

_"Then don't." Renji shifted readily as he was turned by the shoulders. Both of Ichigo's hands slid around him from behind and massaged their way down his torso; his warm, smooth lips lingered on the back of Renji's neck as his teasing hands ran further down._

_Ichigo leaned against his back, and Renji let the wall support them both as his lover pushed their pants down. He turned to look at Ichigo curiously. "Ichigo, what—"_

_Ichigo offered two fingers up to Renji's mouth, smirking a little as Renji's eyes widened in sudden understanding. Renji licked his lover's fingers, relishing Ichigo's shiver as he sucked them into his mouth, __curling his tongue__ around them sensuously. All the while, Ichigo's eyes held his steadily, their desire growing stronger._

_"Ohh, this's gonna be good." Renji turned and braced himself against the wall, breath catching when spit-slick fingers slid over him but not inside. "Go on," he urged._

_"Just wait," Ichigo chuckled. Renji tilted his head and watched impatiently as Ichigo fished a bottle of unscented lotion from the bottom drawer of Renji's desk. "No reason to do this the hard way," Ichigo said as he spread the cool lotion over them both._

_Renji __breathed out slowly __as Ichigo __carefully__ pressed into him. He heard his lover taking deep, calming breaths, holding himself back despite the passion rising between them. "Damn that's…" His breath hitched again when Ichigo shifted forward._

_"Oh yeah." Ichigo's hands dug into his hips as he pushed in the rest of the way. "Ok?" h__e__ asked, quivering slightly._

_Renji splayed his hands wide against the wall, every nerve tingling, his body demanding _more_ as he was finally completely filled. "_Move,_ please!" he groaned, not surprised to hear his voice was thick with desire. The groan deepened and grew louder when Ichigo withdrew slightly before thrusting back in quickly._

_Ichigo's hips moved in an easy rhythm; Renji rocked back with each thrust, and Ichigo inhaled sharply as their bodies slapped together with his wordless demand. He locked his throat tightly around a cry as Ichigo obliged, thrusting into him hard and striking inside him just right. A small sound escaped despite his best efforts, and Renji was confused when instead of encouraging his lover, Ichigo's movements slowed._

_Renji began to protest, but Ichigo cut him off. "Wait." Ichigo took another steadying breath as he stopped. "Got a better idea." He pressed a kiss to the back of Renji's neck before he pulled away and stepped back._

_Renji pushed off the wall and turned. "What?" he panted._

_Ichigo grinned. "Get on the desk."_

_Renji smirked as widely as he could as he sat on the edge of the desk. "This'd be easier if I just bent over the desk," he offered, shifting back to make room as Ichigo knelt over him._

_"But then I wouldn't be able to watch you." Ichigo leaned down and captured his lips, muffling their gasps as he moved back into position and re-entered him swiftly. The pleasure engulfed them again, and Ichigo's moan was lost in Renji's mouth._

_Heat and need surrounded them as Ichigo moved faster, bodies pressing as close as they could__ increas__ing__ the friction on the arousal rubbing between them. Renji dug his heels into __Ichigo__'s back, pulling him in deeper._

_Ichigo was breathing hard as he drove into him. "So damn…__tight like this, want you to…_nngh_…wanna _feel_ it, c'mon Renji!"_

_Renji was shaking all over, closing his hands hard around Ichigo's shoulders, blunt fingernails digging in as he bucked. "Harder," he gasped, letting his head fall down against the desk, and the world went white as Ichigo shifted. "More, faster…oh fuck _right there_ yeah gonna come Ichigo—" The breathless litany broke off as his body spasmed, his release shooting hot and sticky over them both._

_Ichigo let go with an explosive breath, following him into orgasm. Pleasure tore through them, weakening their control and disrupting their rhythm. Ichigo's arms nearly gave out, dropping him lower onto Renji, and Renji pulled him down even more as they rode it out together…_

§

A pulse of lust-laden reiatsu washed over the two figures sitting watchfully outside the bedroom in the guest quarters. Rukia gasped aloud at the love and desire filling the room. The groan that rose from the sleeping man was only a pale echo of the heated energy, but the uninhibited sound brought the heat rushing into her face.

"He… he's dreaming," Rukia whispered. _About Ichigo,_ she finished silently, unable to voice the rest of the thought to the person seated next to her. She'd never felt anything like that before, despite the amount of time she'd spent with them. The passion, the intensity… she knew they loved each other, but the difference between knowing it and _feeling_ the depth of it was indescribable.

When there was no response, she risked a glance to the side. Byakuya sat next to her, back straight, hands folded in his lap. He hadn't moved, and didn't seem nearly as affected by the sudden burst of emotion filling the room.

"Most likely," he said calmly. Byakuya's gaze swept over her, and Rukia fought to compose herself. To her surprise, she felt a tear slide down her cheek, and she hastily wiped it away with a trembling finger.

"Sorry Nii-sama, it's just…" Just what? She couldn't explain it.

Byakuya shook his head, and gave her the smallest of smiles. "Apologies are unnecessary," he told her. "It's not something most people ever experience. It can be unsettling."

Rukia looked at him curiously. "You knew?"

Byakuya simply nodded. "I sensed it once before, inadvertently." She bowed her head, understanding his reluctance to elaborate.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as the impassioned energy in the room gradually faded. Just when Rukia thought she'd pulled herself together, another soft noise from her sleeping friend drew her eyes back into the other room.

Renji turned over in his sleep, mumbling something unintelligible. His arm stretched out to the other side of the bed, searching briefly before curling around the empty bedding and falling still.

The sight tore her heart; Rukia fisted her hands in her lap, and blinked furiously at the fresh tears that rose in her eyes. Then a smooth hand covered both of hers, warm and gentle, and she could only barely see through the tears that fell unchecked on the pale fingers.

§

_**Omake**_

-Chapter 29-

Rukia: -sniffles-

Byakuya: -gives handkerchief-

_**Music**_

♫ _'__Desperation__' – __Steppenwolf_  
♫ _'__Here Without You__' – __3 Doors Down_

(Two songs for this chapter, for obvious reasons.)


	30. Chapter 30 Communion

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (Note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.  
**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe me if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Communion**

Manami was tired. She and the rest of her team were spending the better part of their off-duty hours visiting friends and acquaintances in other Divisions. They had to be careful, oh so careful, spreading the subtle seeds of rumours and swaying opinions.

Picking up her weary feet, Manami trudged out of headquarters at the end of her shift, heading to the commissary for a quick lunch. She wasn't paying much attention to the others moving down the street, but just as she arrived in front of the long commissary building, she heard her own captain's name mentioned by two shinigami approaching from the other direction.

Quickly ducking around the corner, Manami pressed herself against the wall, listening intently as the voices and footsteps drew nearer.

"That's just not right, is it?" a man with a nasal voice asked.

"Not the sort of treatment you expect for captains," a woman's soft voice agreed.

"Not to mention war heroes," the man added.

"Did they really demote him? I heard he flipped out at a meeting, pulled his zanpakutou on the Commander-General!"

The man snorted. "No way, that's not even close! He's back now, they just made him take some kinda spousal bereavement leave. You must've heard about them by now, it's all over Seireitei."

Their footsteps stopped close by, right at the corner next to the door. "So it's true then? Never could get a straight answer out of anyone – I asked a friend of mine in the 5th a couple years ago and she just told me to piss off and mind my own business! Was a _month_ before she spoke to me again."

"Yeah, tight crews then. Not like now," the man said ruefully.

"Well, it's getting better. Nothing like a crisis to bring people together. And most people seem to be taking to the new course to finish the training. Probably be a few years before everything's properly integrated again, but that's not so bad. It's quiet now."

"So why aren't they looking for him again, if everything's so quiet and we're all organized?" the man asked.

"No idea. They think he's dead."

"Yeah but they don't know that for sure, do they? I mean, _he_ doesn't seem to think so. And even if he is dead, you'd think they'd want to find his body. He deserves that much, at least."

The woman sighed. "Don't tell me, tell your senior officers. We can't do anything, we're years away from even being considered for a seated position."

"I will, but… still doesn't seem right." The commissary door squeaked open.

Around the corner, Manami stood very quietly, waiting until she heard them clump through the door and let it bang closed behind them before she stepped back out into the street. She smiled with satisfaction. It was working.

§

_Nearly four weeks._ Renji rubbed his hands over his eyes. His vision swam with little black dots as he tried to read the reports in front of him. It had been a long, long day, and he was almost grateful that he was expected at the Kuchiki mansion when he returned from his next trip into Hueco Mundo that evening.

He picked up the report and squinted at it again, but he still couldn't decipher the horrible handwriting. _Think we need a refresher on proper report writing soon – this's worse'n I ever did._ Leaning back in his chair, Renji ran his fingers over the links of the red belt around his waist as he tried to read the illegible report. A sharp rap at the door saved him from having to wrestle with it any further.

"Come in!"

The door opened, and a messenger stepped neatly into the room. "Mail, Abarai-taichou," he announced, handing over the usual packet of paperwork and a small package.

"What's this?" Renji accepted the small package, looking at it curiously.

"No idea." The messenger shrugged. "I just deliver it. All I know is it's from the living world." He sketched a bow as he left the office.

_The living world?_ Renji turned the package over, but there was no return address; only his name and Division were written on the front, in tiny, precise letters that looked vaguely familiar.

_There's only so many people I know in the living world, who'd bother t' send me somethin' an' who'd even know how._

He unwrapped the package carefully, peeling the tape off the white paper. A plain white box lay inside, and a memory tickled the back of Renji's mind as he opened it.

Inside the box was a bandana. The sense of déjà vu was overwhelming as he lifted the cloth out of the box. It was an ordinary white bandana, with… Renji began to laugh as he unfolded it.

With leafy strawberries embroidered all over it.

There was a piece of paper at the bottom of the box. Still laughing, Renji plucked it out and read the brief message, written in that same, precise hand.

_Abarai-kun,_

_Your old one is in disgraceful shape. If I can't talk you out of wearing one of these, perhaps I can at least convince you to wear a new one every now and then. __Burn the old one. __Tell Ichigo __he can thank me when he gets back._

_Ishida Uryuu_

Renji read the note over twice. His laughter faded, but he smiled despite the ache in his chest as he folded the bandana in to a tidy square and tucked it into a pocket inside his travel pack.

§

_Renji collapsed back down on the futon, his boneless sprawl managing to stretch across nearly its entire width. "How many was that?" he asked, breathing hard._

_"Four__" Ichigo grinned, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes. "Unlucky!" A tired chuckle was the only reply. "That's almost a new record." He cracked one eyelid and gave his lover an appraising look. "Wanna go for five?"_

_Renji groaned, but sat up anyway. "Four _is_ unlucky." His trademark grin was wide as he wrapped a hand around Ichigo's ankle. "This time let's try for distance."_

_"Ohh…"_

Ichigo woke with his mouth and nose full of sand. He sat up spitting and coughing, sending a sharp, tearing pain through his chest, and splattering the sand in front of him with blood.

_Shit._ Ichigo pushed himself to his feet, wobbling unsteadily for a second before he found his balance. His hands were cramped from carrying Zangetsu constantly, and his feet were sore and stiff; he considered throwing away the one sandal he had left, but he didn't feel like wrestling with the knots.

The dream had been so vivid; he'd been sleeping in short bursts, not often long enough to achieve proper dream sleep, but when he did they were incredibly intense. Ichigo had to work to push the erotic images out of his head as he resumed his trek.

Walking across Hueco Mundo wasn't quite like anything else, he decided as he trudged along. The shifting energy made it difficult to think and stay focused to judge time and distance, and the nocturnal landscape was deceptive – sand dunes looked like sand dunes, and jagged crystalline outcroppings all looked alike after a while. Hour after hour he walked, and only the random tickling insight to go 'that way' was clear.

After cresting three enormous dunes that were either metres or _days_ apart, Ichigo felt himself slipping, and he clung to consciousness with every scrap of will.

_Gotta… keep going…_ He concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, hoping the repetitive motion would keep his body moving.

Sand bunched under his knees. Ichigo blinked, attempting to clear the grit from his eyes. "This… isn't right." Did he say that out loud?

_I gotta stay awake. I gotta go home._

Ichigo's chest ached unbearably, and he was finding it harder to draw a clear breath. Pressing his fist against his ribs, he tried to focus inward, reaching for his inner world – for more energy, for the Hollow, for anything.

Ichigo rested his head on the ground as he tried to gather his strength. Something about that wasn't right at all, but he couldn't figure it out. He was just too tired, but he couldn't stop, couldn't rest yet. _Just a couple more hours, then I'll rest._

Ichigo shivered once, then toppled.

§

_Renji surveyed the dusty streets as they patrolled the 68__th__ district of South Rukongai. The evacuation was well underway, but he knew there would be one detail left unaccounted for in the official plans._

_He looked toward a run-down building, where a cluster of excited children huddled in the doorway. "Look, shinigami!" one small girl whispered, tugging the sleeve of a taller boy._

_A light elbow in Renji's side drew his attention to his companion. "What're they doin' here? Shouldn't their families have been evacuated by now?" Ichigo asked._

_Even though Renji'd gone there expecting it, when he stared at them, for a moment his vision blurred, and he saw a different group of faces peering out at him. Messy hair and wide smiles flashed in his memory for a moment before he could answer._

_"They ain't got no family. Their home is right here on the street." Renji dug into his pocket and pulled out the small bag of candy he'd brought. "I told ya, this is how it works here in these districts."_

_It wasn't hard to spot the leader – a grubby, brown-haired boy in a faded blue coat. The way he stood just in front of the others, and the body language of the other kids shouted louder than words that he was the protector, the man in charge. Renji smiled as he approached him, remembering how he and Rukia had once stood in that very position with their friends._

_The ragged bunch looked scared, but there was a determined look in their leader's eyes that Renji recognized very well, and it earned the kid a hearty measure of respect._

_With memories swirling all around him, it was easy for Renji to find the words to address the boy as one Rukongai survivor to another._

_"Oi, brats, y' got t' git yer ass out. Bad's comin', y' dun ken th' talk?"_

_The kid stepped forward and eyed Renji curiously, with eyes too hard and wary for his eleven or twelve years. "Y' kin?" he asked cautiously._

_"78__th__," Renji replied easily. The kid's eyes widened slightly in surprise – and admiration? – but quickly narrowed again, though this time with slightly less suspicion. There was no way Renji was going to win his trust completely, but maybe he could earn a bit of respect so the kid would listen to advice._

_"70__th__." The kid pointed a finger at his face proudly, then jabbed his thumb at his little crew shivering in the doorway. "68__th__." He glanced at Ichigo, then cocked an eyebrow at Renji in query._

_Renji very nearly grinned; he could only guess what Ichigo was making of this whole encounter. "Live one."_

_The kid snorted incredulously, but Renji kept his expression serious as he held the kid's gaze._

_"S'true then?" the kid asked finally. Renji nodded._

_"Got t' git out?" Renji nodded again. The kid swallowed heavily, and lifted a hand toward his gang. "Can't leave 'em."_

_Three rough graves flashed in Renji's mind as he sensed the brief surge of spiritual energy in the kid. "'Course not," he growled. The kid shrank back a little. "Git t' th' gate. Shinigami goin' take y' up."_

_"Truth?"_

_"Yep." Renji handed the kid the little bag of candy. "Bit a' treat fer th' run. Help 'em keep up." He smiled at the kid again, then turned his attention to the others. Now that he'd established his credentials, Renji tried to put as much authority into his tone as he could without scaring them off or stepping on their leader's authority. "Y' keep up. Y' run an' y' keep runnin' 'til yer safe. Listen t' tha' one, he git y' safe." They nodded fearfully._

_The kid looked him straight in the eye, and Renji's chest tightened as he read the resolve on his face. It was so much like looking into a mirror through time, it was frightening. After a moment, the kid turned and hustled his crew off down the street. Renji watched as the kid led them down an alley, with the littlest one, a tiny girl in a pink dress, clinging to his sleeve._

_After they'd disappeared, Renji turned to Ichigo and glared at the bemused expression on his comrade's face. "What?" he demanded._

_"What was that all about?" Ichigo asked. "I barely understood a word of it."_

_"They gotta leave. They wouldn't believe the news unless someone they could trust told 'em it was true." Renji stared off into the distance; trust was hard-won in this life, but he thought that his kinship had bought just enough of it to convince them. "The kid's got potential, but ya just don't leave your crew," he stated fiercely._

_They walked in silence for a moment before Ichigo asked another question. "What was in the bag, anyway? Money?"_

_"Candy." Renji gave Ichigo a lopsided grin. "Don't get much in the way a' treats down here. I bring a li'l with me whenever I come down. I remember what it's like t' live like that."_

_Two days later they were called back out to the 68__th__ to combat a wave of fire-breathing Hollows – deliberately released into the slums. The stench was appalling, and they knew the death toll would be high. Two days would not have been enough to evacuate everyone. Shinigami searched for survivors in the rubble, but so far they'd only turned up charred corpses._

_These Rukongai missions were difficult for Renji. Every time he turned over another body, he couldn't stop bracing himself in case the corpse had a familiar face. It was ridiculous, of course – the Rukongai was enormous, and he hadn't lived there in about half a century. But being back in the slums pinged his senses, and he found himself slipping into a familiar state of constant wariness._

_"Renji, there's someth—" Ichigo called, but broke off abruptly. Renji ran out of the building he'd been searching and saw Ichigo carefully lifting a collapsed wall. "Oh hell…"_

_Renji's eyes were immediately drawn to the fluttering scrap of pink fabric. It stood out boldly against the faded blue coat, even under all the dust. Anger reared up out of nowhere._

_"I told 'em to leave, dammit! Why 'n hell were they still here?!" Renji kicked a broken door furiously. Ichigo continued to clear the debris, and Renji knelt helplessly beside him._

_"Why were you still here?" Renji choked out. "Why'd y' not git out?"_

_When Ichigo pushed the remaining sections of wall away, the two small, broken bodies were uncovered. Their hands were still tightly clasped together, and Renji could see it all very clearly in his mind; she must've gotten lost, and the kid had gone back for her._

_Hands trembling, chest aching terribly, Renji carefully straightened the twisted limbs, taking care not to dislodge their joined hands. He ran his hand over the boy's hair, brushing the dust off the tangled brown mop…_

_…only it wasn't a tangled brown mop, it was bright orange spikes, dull with dust and dirt and matted with blood, catching his fingers. Renji placed a shaking hand on the dirty cheek and turned the boy's head; it flopped toward him grotesquely on the broken neck, and sightless brown eyes stared up at him…_

Renji woke violently, sitting up gasping for breath in the suffocating darkness. Before he could thrash his way out of the sweat-soaked sheets, a blurry face drew near and a firm hand gripped his arm, calming him. _Just a dream… just a dream._

"Nightmare," he mumbled, leaning gratefully into the support. "'Course y' already know. Ain't had that 'un fer a while." He drew a slow, deep breath and waited for the usual jibe about his childhood speech patterns, but it never came.

For one blissful, terrible moment, Renji's dream-muddled mind was a step behind.

But the hard shoulder he leaned on was too small, and the reiatsu of the person next to him wasn't right at all – and not just because it wasn't reaching out to his. Something inside him twisted painfully as he pulled away and rubbed the heel of his hand across his eyes. "Ichi—"

Byakuya's face came into focus. "No. I'm sorry."

Renji turned his head, letting his hair obscure his face. "Don't be," he said shortly. "It's fine." The familiar hurt and longing tore into him, and it was all he could do not to scream his frustration until he had no more voice left. He swallowed hard, and shoved it all far, far away, crushing the urge with all his will.

"Renji—"

"What're ya doin' here?" he interrupted, dragging a shaking hand through his tangled hair. "Checkin' up on me?" _Don't ask. Don't ask, don't ask, 'cause I can't take it right now…_

"Actually, yes."

Renji turned back and threw a glare at the man kneeling at his bedside. "What?"

Byakuya met his glare coolly. "Rukia and I have been concerned for you."

It took Renji a moment to piece together the meaning behind the noble's statement. "Ya mean… ya mean you've both been watchin' me?"

"It wouldn't do to have our guest come to any harm while under our roof," Byakuya told him. He paused then, and Renji tensed warily, waiting.

"You've abandoned your training," Byakuya said at last.

Renji blinked; that wasn't what he'd been expecting. He understood immediately, of course. "Thought ya didn't believe in all that. Ain't ever seen ya shed a tear."

Byakuya frowned. "It's not the noble way to express those emotions publicly, no. But were Ukitake less trustworthy, he could tell you that a noble's tears are no different than anyone else's."

Renji nodded slowly. It made sense. Nobles had to maintain face. They couldn't be seen breaking down into raw human emotions – it was all ritualized and formal. But behind closed doors, with other nobles… Ukitake's family was noble, too – minor nobility, to be sure, but enough.

"You and Rukia shared a great deal of pain as children. Perhaps it would be wise to—"

"All due respect, Byakuya, I'll be fine." Renji dredged up something approximating a smile. "Just gotta get Ichigo home, then there won't be anythin' t' worry about."

Squinting out the window, he saw the first light of dawn creeping over the garden. "An' since it's mornin', I guess I'd better get back on that." He got up and collected his bathing things, pointedly ignoring the gaze that followed him out of the room.

§

_**Omake**_

-Chapter 30-

Akuni: Before you ask, the answer is yes. It is. Now shut up.

Ishida: At least I get another mention, even if it is brief. And ridiculous.

The kid: It's nice to be back, even if I do have to get killed again.

Akuni: You have no idea how hard it was for me to do that to you guys again. It took forever, and I was nearly in tears.

_**Music**_

♫ _'__Anything Goes__' – __Guns N' Roses_  
♫ _'__Lost N' Alone__' – __Iron Fire_

(Two songs for this chapter again – one for the fun part, and one for both our lonely guys, missing each other desperately.)


	31. Chapter 31 Desperation

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (Note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.

**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe me if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 31 – Desperation**

_:Wake up.:_

_:Ichigo, wake up.:_

_(C'mon, King, rise'n'shine!)_

The two familiar voices pulled him from the comforting darkness.

_:Ichigo, hurry.:_

_(No time to sleep, King. We gotta go.)_

Ichigo opened his eyes and found himself lying in the buildingscape in his mind, the pain fading into the background. The tall figure in the ragged coat stood in front of him instead of atop his usual impossible perch. Beside him was the other inhabitant of his inner world – the pale mirror of himself, his inner Hollow.

"How long?" Ichigo asked warily, sitting up.

_:Only a few hours,:_ Zangetsu replied. Ichigo sighed with relief, but the Hollow's eerie laugh put him on guard.

The Hollow grinned at him knowingly. _(Don't worry, aibou, we took good care of ya. But it's time for you to get up now and pull your own weight again.)_

"You—! Why?" Ichigo demanded. "Why are you helping me like this? This was your big chance to take over!"

The Hollow looked at him with strangely serious eyes. _(We resolved our fight. We had an agreement, and you've held up your end. And ya need your own strength now to get outta this.)_

Ichigo wanted to believe that, especially after the Hollow had been cooperative and even helpful in Hueco Mundo, but he wasn't entirely convinced. "But after you were affected by the trap, I thought…" He trailed off, shaking his head; he couldn't hold on to that now. "Never mind. That's done now, right?"

The Hollow nodded. _(It was… something that won't happen again. All that – well, it's just not in my best interest. We've got a good thing goin' now, why mess that up?)_

That was something Ichigo could understand. Self-interest was a powerful motivator, but underneath it Ichigo thought he detected something else, something a bit less selfish. He didn't make the mistake of voicing his suspicions, though. Instead he allowed that reason to stand and simply nodded back.

_:You're getting weaker, Ichigo.:_ Zangetsu crouched down beside him. _:We've nearly reached the limit.:_

"I'm running outta options. I need to move faster." Ichigo looked at them seriously. "Don't think I've got much choice left – I'll have to try to flash step to somewhere I can open a gate."

_:There's a very real chance that'll kill you, Ichigo.:_

"If I keep on like this, there's an even better chance I won't make it. Even here," Ichigo gestured at the buildingscape, "I can feel the pain in my body, more and more each time. I'm only _just_ stayin' on my feet, and my energy isn't coming back as quickly as it should, just slowly gettin' lower."

Ichigo stood and faced them squarely. "There's nothing, _no one,_ close enough right now to make a difference with how long I've got left. It's die soon continuing on like this, or take my best chance at getting out and maybe die a little bit sooner."

_(Hate to say it, King, but yer right.)_

_:Whatever happens, you'll only have one chance at this, Ichigo. If you can't find what you're looking for, that'll be it. You'll be too drained to do it again.:_

"I know." Ichigo pushed his focus back out; he was unprepared for the wall of pain that hit as he opened his eyes. Gritting his teeth to hold back the scream that tried to claw its way out of his throat, Ichigo struggled to his feet.

_Ok. I can do this._ He took several long, deep breaths as he oriented himself on the minute pull directly ahead.

Ichigo flashed 'that way'.

Disorientation. The energy twisted around him, the fluctuations almost visible. Everything seemed blurry, as if looking through an underwater kaleidoscope. He stumbled several times, wrenching his shoulders and knees as he fell, but rolled back to his feet and immediately kept on running.

_Can't stop. Gotta keep goin'._

Ichigo's spiritual senses began burning as he forced himself to move faster, the polluted energy of the dimension scouring his nerves raw. There was no way to tell how long or how far he'd gone, and he was nearly at his limit when the urge to go 'that way' vanished, and was replaced by…

_Wait… that's… I feel something!_ Ichigo wobbled unsteadily as he launched himself, step after step.

An immense shape appeared on the horizon, and Ichigo threw himself toward it with everything he had.

§

"This's ridiculous!" Renji groused, flopping into a chair in his guest suite. He'd spent all day in Hueco Mundo, and he just wanted to eat quickly and go to sleep, without any hassle. But that clearly wasn't going to happen.

"It's just dinner," Rukia scoffed. "Even _you_ can manage dinner. You've done it before."

"Shut up. It's fine for _you,_ you're used t' this crap. Why can't we just eat like normal people?"

"Because Nii-sama wants to have a proper meal, and a proper meeting about the dissention in the ranks. The tension is rising again, and it's only a matter of time before we're going to have to take serious steps to do something about it."

Renji snorted. "Listen t' yourself! 'Dissention in the ranks' – they're _pissed,_ 'cause they're seein' the truth at last. Somethin's very _wrong_ when we stop takin' care a' our own, an' even the greenest shinigami's figured that out now." He fixed her with a hard stare. "You an' me both know how important that is, especially."

Rukia sighed. "Yes, I know. That's why Nii-sama wants to talk to us about it." She turned away and opened the wardrobe, digging through the borrowed clothing and draping several heavy pieces over her arm.

"Aw, c'mon Rukia, I don't really gotta wear that, do I?" Renji rolled his eyes at the formal robes she dropped in his lap.

"Yes."

"Damn!"

Rukia laughed, leaping over the foot he stuck out as she headed for the door. "You should try new things once in a while," Rukia told him before closing the door behind her.

Renji snorted again, taking care to do it loudly enough that she'd probably hear, but he picked up the pile of clothes she'd left and laid each piece out carefully on the bed.

_Try new things… ya got no idea…_ A smile spread and turned into a smirk; the memories lifted his mood, and he began getting ready for the bath without any more fuss.

§

_-two years ago-_

"I still can't believe you took this," Ichigo grinned, flipping through the pages of the book. Isshin had taken to leaving books on sex lying around ostentatiously when they visited. Ichigo had just rolled his eyes, but Renji's curiosity led to one of the books making the journey back to Soul Society with them.

There hadn't been much they hadn't already figured out for themselves, but it was interesting to see some of the more exotic variations the book claimed were entirely possible to achieve by fit individuals.

Naturally they'd taken that as a challenge. It had taken months, but eventually they'd conquered every last page. And as they'd joked about years before, one time they really _had_ attempted both at once; it was interesting, but not really worth the effort.

"Page 54 was kind of fun," Renji mused.

"Yeah, but the leg cramps the next day weren't," Ichigo reminded him.

"Oh yeah."

_-three years ago-_

"What time is it?" The light blanket slipped away as Ichigo kicked it off the end of the futon, turning to lie on his stomach.

Renji rose on one elbow and fumbled to turn the clock on the shelf next to the bed. "Not quite midnight," he sighed, flopping back down onto the bed.

"And still too damn hot!" Ichigo complained, spreading his limbs as far as they'd go.

Renji couldn't blame him – he felt like he was trying to breathe soup. The heat that summer had reached record highs, and after chasing rogue Hollows and green recruits for days on end, the last thing they needed was to suffer through one sweltering, restless night after another. Renji sighed again and flipped his pillow over, hoping to find a cool spot.

"You're a damn furnace, move over." A foot nudged his knee.

"Nuh uh. If you're uncomfortable, go sleep on the couch. I'm happy right here," Renji lied, pushing his damp hair out of his face. They were silent and still for several minutes before Ichigo shifted around until he was once again lying on his back.

"Will ya quit movin' around?" It should have been no trouble for Renji to avoid the warm, sweaty body next to him. The futon they'd bought during Ichigo's very first visit to Soul Society after they'd found each other was big, more than big enough for two grown men to share, but Ichigo's sprawled form managed to cover most of it.

"Can't help it." Ichigo moved again, this time onto his side. "Can't sleep, it's too hot."

"It's a million degrees in here, how's all that movin' around gonna help?" Renji asked.

"I'm bored."

"So that means I can't sleep, either?"

"Pretty much." Ichigo grinned. "The insides of my eyelids aren't that entertaining, and I know you can't sleep either."

Renji chuckled. "Well all right." He rolled over to face his partner, lying close but not touching. "Ok, um… did ya get your evaluation reports in?"

Ichigo groaned. "No, I never got around to it 'cause we got called out first thing this morning."

"Ah." Renji wasn't sure what made good conversation when you were suffering through a sleepless, sticky night, but he was pretty sure he wasn't any good at it. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, though, so he didn't feel the need to push for more. Instead, he took in the sight of his lover's sweat-damp skin, enjoying the view even in the dim light.

"What about you, yours all done?"

"Hmm?" Renji reached out, idly running a finger over soft, yielding flesh. "Oh yeah. Ages ago." A twitch against his palm brought the corner of his mouth up; he flicked his eyes upward briefly, catching a glimpse of his lover's relaxed face before turning his attention back down.

"How'd you manage that?" Ichigo shifted a bit closer, and Renji's pillow flattened as the weight of another head pressed it down. Ichigo's calloused hand slid over Renji's hip and thigh, blunt nails scratching lightly.

"Made Rukia do half of 'em."

Ichigo laughed quietly, and another comfortable silence descended. Renji let his mind drift as he explored his lover with lazy fingers. Their knuckles brushed when Ichigo ran his thumb along Renji's hip bone, following the curve and sweeping over the fine hairs on his abdomen before moving lower.

Relaxed, but still not sleepy, Renji looked up again to see if Ichigo's face mirrored the contentment he felt in their shared aura. Ichigo's eyes were half-lidded, and a small smile tugged the corners of his mouth.

"Still bored?" Renji cast his gaze back down, watching as they idly fondled themselves and each other. He felt Ichigo's head shake, then dip as his lover directed his attention to the actions that were starting a slow swirl of arousal in their reiatsu even in the sultry summer night.

"Nah," Ichigo replied. "Still too hot, though," he added, his smile unseen but clearly heard.

"Gettin' hotter, too." Renji swept his thumb across Ichigo's as they rubbed themselves together.

Ichigo's toe dragged up the side of his leg; it tickled just a bit, and sent a small shiver running through him.

"C'mon, lover, keep talkin'," Ichigo murmured.

"Um… got patrol tomorrow afternoon. Ikkaku got busted tryin' t' sneak outta the infirmary early this mornin'. An'… that's all I got. Your turn."

Ichigo chuckled, and they continued to touch each other lazily. Renji tugged gently first at his lover's supple foreskin and then at his own, rolling them between his fingers.

"I have to start a new class for advanced sword work," Ichigo offered after a time.

"That's good."

"And… I guess we don't need to talk anymore." Ichigo pushed his foot between Renji's legs and wiggled even closer.

More silence, and more languid touching that heated their growing desire to the point where it needed to be addressed, despite the heat.

Renji slid Ichigo's foreskin back and rubbed himself against the exposed head, circling it gently.

"That feels neat," Ichigo murmured, reaching with his fingers to mirror Renji's actions.

"Mm." Renji found the sight unexpectedly arousing. Curious, he brought their arousals tip to tip, sliding Ichigo's foreskin back down and pressing it over the head of his erection. Again, Ichigo followed suit.

It was a bit odd at first, but it looked _amazing_ and it felt good. _Really_ good. Renji wrapped his hand around them and pumped once experimentally. A spike in their combined reiatsu and a sharp intake of breath from Ichigo told him he wasn't the only one enjoying the sensation.

"Do that again," Ichigo breathed. Renji complied, gripping their joined erections more firmly and stroking slowly.

It was both like and unlike doing it himself, Renji decided. The soft bump of hot flesh sent shivers through him; when Ichigo's hand covered his and sped up the movements, squeezing and pumping a little harder, the pleasure mounted quickly.

The heat was incredible, the sensations smooth and slick as they altered the grip and pace, exploring the facets of this new discovery. Their heads pressed together as they took in the erotic sight.

When it came, the climax was sudden and swift. Renji felt Ichigo's release beating against his sensitive flesh, and barely remembered not to thrust his hips as pleasure tore through him.

_"Fuck,"_ Renji gasped, watching their combined release spill out as they inadvertently separated. He quickly wrapped a hand around them both and continued stroking through to the end.

"We just did that," Ichigo groaned, still shuddering against him. "Kind of."

"Well we gotta do it again."

"Oh hell yeah…"

§

_-present-_

The memories carried Renji through the bath, the tediously formal dinner, and the meeting about the growing unrest and whispered rumours. He wasn't sure if what he and Rukia had said had made an impression on Byakuya in any way, but he figured it couldn't hurt for the 6th Division captain to have a different point of view fresh in his mind during the senior officers' meeting the next morning.

When it was all over and Renji had returned to the guest suite, he shrugged off the formal robes and crawled wearily into the lonely bed. Whatever happened at the meeting, he was still as determined as ever to see his personal mission through.

§

Ichigo landed badly, his leg twisting under the impact; he did his best to control the fall, rolling with the momentum, but his roll stopped abruptly as he crashed into something unmoving. The added pain was barely noticed amid the rest, but the sickening whirl of corrupted energy was more than he could take.

Ichigo curled into a ball, empty stomach heaving uncontrollably. Body wracked with spasms, he fought for a clear breath, but ended up coughing, tearing his already damaged lungs.

_No! Can't… won't die… not like this._ Ichigo's vision swam even worse, and darkness crept into the edges of his vision.

_:Ichigo, hold on!:_

_(C'mon King, just hang on a little more, you've almost done it!)_

Agony, hot and bitter and enough to make him want to weep, but he focused on a single spot on the sand, trying to push away the pain, concentrating on getting his body back under control.

Minutes, hours, days – Ichigo had no idea how long he lay writhing and panting, but gradually the tremors stopped. He pushed himself to his knees, holding fast to that spot on the sand.

_I. Will. Not. DIE!_

When he finally had control, the atmosphere of the place assaulted his senses. When he looked up, he knew the Hollow had been right. There was no mistaking this for anything else.

Las Noches.

Or what was left of it, anyway. Ichigo grabbed the ruined wall he'd crashed into and hauled himself to his feet. The energy all around felt terrible – Ichigo could almost hear the screams echoing through the collapsed corridors, could almost _taste_ the blood and death in the air. He gagged again, then clutched at his stomach to try and stop the spasms.

"I did it," Ichigo whispered. He'd made it somewhere recognizable at last. "I'm not lost anymore," he said wonderingly. If he'd had the strength he would've jumped up and shouted his triumph, but settled instead for walking around unsteadily, attempting to orient himself with the layout in his memory.

The traces of the previously made gates were faint, and the sites were just as twisted as everything else in the area. But his memory was true, and it wasn't long before Ichigo stood on an unremarkable floor tile, sandy and broken, feeling the energy tingling under his feet.

"Zangetsu, before I do this, I need you to—" he began.

_:I can't do any more for you, Ichigo.:_

_(There's no more time, aibou.)_ The Hollow sounded uncharacteristically sober. _(We've done what we can, but we're at the limit of what your body can take – ya need a real medic. If ya don't get outta here now, ya won't be gettin' out at all.)_

"I know." Ichigo slumped against a collapsed crystalline column, looking up at the starry sky and running a hand over his face. "It's not enough time – it's never enough, but I gotta try. Too much ridin' on my shoulders for me to lose."

_(Ichigo.)_ Ichigo looked down in surprise, and he found himself in his internal buildingscape. _(You've got _one_ shot at this. One chance to get home, to everything that's waitin' for ya.)_ The pale face was right in front of his own, the dead eyes boring into Ichigo's. _(Tell me it ain't gonna end like this.)_

Ichigo's gaze never wavered. "I already said, losing isn't an option." He looked over at the taller figure. Zangetsu nodded.

Ichigo reached out, clasping cool white fingers with his left hand and slender, bony ones with his right.

Brown eyes blinked, the ruins of Las Noches coming back into focus. _This is it. Time to go._

Ichigo raised his hand to his face.

§

_**Omake**_

-Chapter 31-

Isshin: Ahh, so he _did_ take the book! Wonderful!

Akuni: You are _such_ a freak.

_**Music**_

♫ _'__Choices__' – __Uriah Heep_


	32. Chapter 32 Transcendence

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (Note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.  
**Word Count:** you wouldn't believe me if I told you yet ;)  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

More info and author's notes on chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 32 – Transcendence**

Renji stared at the floor, shifting his weight impatiently. The war meeting had dragged on all morning, and they were no closer to being finished than when they'd started. Debates had sparked between all the captains and lieutenants present, and several of them had had to be called to order repeatedly.

He'd given up pretending to pay attention to the increasingly agitated wrangling between Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Zaraki Kenpachi about the morale problems sweeping the Divisions since the…_explosion_ – he refused to hear the 12th Division captain's nasal description of how the 3rd "lost its captain needlessly" – and had instead turned his thoughts inward, planning his next foray into Hueco Mundo.

_There's gotta be some way t' track him. Even though everything's stirred up in there. I'd even ask that bastard Kurotsuchi if I thought he'd cooperate without tryin' t' take a limb._

His internal musings were put aside when Kuchiki Byakuya interrupted the argument.

"There is perhaps another way to resolve the morale problems." The smooth voice slid right over the noise without changing volume.

_How does he _do_ that?_ Renji wondered, looking up with interest for the first time in hours. The 6th Division captain wore the same flat expression he always did – in public, anyway – as the arguing ceased and all heads turned toward him.

"Spit it out then, hey Kuchiki," Zaraki growled.

"There has been a serious morale problem ever since the last mission to Hueco Mundo."

Renji tried not to stare too obviously as he narrowed his gaze on his former captain's unchanged features. _Why didn't he say…?_

"Perhaps we—"

Zaraki snorted impatiently as he interrupted the noble. "Yeah, that ain't news."

Byakuya continued speaking as if he hadn't been interrupted. "—should look into the circumstances surrounding the failed rescue mission and rethink our strategy there. The apparent lack of care regarding the loss of the 3rd Division captain, a renowned and highly respected war hero, has painted the leaders of the Gotei 13 in an unflattering light. This has damaged morale and cost many officers the respect of lower ranked shinigami. This is unacceptable."

Renji nearly bit his tongue as he clamped his jaw shut in an attempt to keep it from hanging down his chest – he hadn't expected the explanations he and Rukia had given the night before to make nearly that kind of impact. Everyone was staring at the 6th Division captain, their expressions ranging from incredulity to disdain to… hope.

Renji had long since squashed any hope he'd had of an official search being mounted again, of having teams of shinigami to help him search and fight. _It won't work,_ he thought dully. _This's all been said before, an' it ain't gonna matter any more now than it did weeks ago._

Unfortunately, he was right.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, that point has been raised before, and the answer is still the same as we had for Abarai-taichou. The problems we face will not be solved with a pointless search for a dead man."

"I see." Byakuya's cool tone was as proper as ever, but Renji thought he detected a note of… regret, in his tone. He offered his former captain a wry look and a small nod of thanks before resuming his study of the top of his feet.

_Least they stopped arguin'._ Renji tried to smooth out his frown. _They were givin' me a headache._ A dull ache had spread from the top of his head all the way to his clenched jaw. He tried to relax as he mentally plotted his next search pattern.

The debates continued, albeit at a somewhat more tolerable level. He tried to ignore the low whine underlying the pointless conversations. _Fuck, is this meeting ever gonna end?_ His feet were sore from standing for hours, and his head had begun throbbing painfully.

Then over the noise of the meeting, the low whine turned into a discordant screech that echoed in the back of his mind. _What'n hell is that?_ Renji focused, trying to pinpoint the source of the disturbance.

Renji's head snapped up as something achingly familiar tickled his senses.

The screech reached an audible peak, and power exploded through the senses of every shinigami, driving several lieutenants to their knees. The power was written all over with an unmistakeable spiritual signature.

Renji's heart contracted painfully in his chest as Ichigo's reiatsu washed over him.

§

Rukia stared in astonishment at the fire blazing in Renji's eyes when his head snapped up so suddenly. "Renji, what—"

The explosion of pure power nearly knocked her off her feet. She didn't have time to find her balance before she was flattened by a wild burst of energy emitted by her friend and captain.

Renji's exultant cry rang out as he flashed out of the room.

"Renji!" Kuchiki Byakuya flashed away right behind him.

"Nii-sama…" Rukia trailed off as her stunned and bruised senses finally caught up to what Renji had clearly felt all along. "Ichigo…" she breathed. "That's _Ichigo!_" she exclaimed.

Captains and lieutenants were already scrambling madly as the alarm began to sound.

"Isane!" Unohana drew her zanpakutou as she waited for the crowd to push through the door.

"Already on it, Unohana-taichou!" Isane was already drawing the sigils, quickly but carefully.

"Isane-fukutaichou, please send a message to _all_ ranked shinigami currently in the Seireitei and immediate area."

"Yes, Yamamoto-sou-taichou!"

§

Renji flashed across the Seireitei, his entire being drawn by the beacon of power that had 'Ichigo' written all over it, his body fuelled by a surge of adrenaline and desperate emotion.

_Ichigo…_

He leaped over three buildings, his feet barely touching the roof tiles.

_Ichigo!_

A black, white, and red blur streaked past Jidanbou at the West gate.

_ICHIGO!_

§

Kuchiki Byakuya followed behind, keeping the speeding captain in his sight, but he found he couldn't gain any ground as his former lieutenant raced through Soul Society toward whatever waited ahead.

Isane's voice thundered in the minds of every shinigami in Seireitei.

_"All shinigami hear this! By command of the Commander-General Yamamoto Geryuusai Shigekuni, all shinigami are to converge at 5__th__ Division captain Abarai Renji's location and follow his instructions. I repeat, by the order of Yamamoto-sou-taichou, all shinigami are to track Abarai-taichou and follow his command without fail."_

There was silence for a long moment, but Byakuya could feel the connection hadn't been broken. When Isane spoke again, he understood why.

_"Coordinates have just come in. The origin of the rift is Las Noches. All teams standby for battle. I repeat, the rift was opened from Las Noches."_

A chill shivered its way down Byakuya's spine, and he strained for just a little more speed.

§

Renji wasn't even breathing hard as he landed lightly in a remote area outside the gates. The sky shimmered and twisted as power pushed against the fabric of reality. He knew without a doubt that the surge of energy would have attracted an army of Hollows, ones that would follow until they caught their target.

But he was going to make sure they didn't. Renji couldn't afford to _feel,_ not right now, but he couldn't stop his heart from thudding wildly in his chest.

_Ready?_ Renji cast the thought into his mind.

_:Always!:_

He drew Zabimaru and focused.

_"BANKAI!"_ Dust erupted from the ground around him as the giant skeletal serpent appeared with a scream that reflected the rush inside him.

_"Hihiou Zabimaru!"_ he cried triumphantly.

Behind him, other shinigami began to appear, singly at first but then in groups. Lieutenants and captains barked orders, and the shinigami quickly organized themselves into their squads.

Rikichi appeared at his side, his breathing laboured. "Taichou… Renji, is it really him, or is this… some kind of invasion?"

"Probably both," Renji replied tersely. "See to your squad," he ordered.

"Yes, Taichou!"

The constant roar of power suddenly died, and everything was still. Then the sky tore open.

"Everyone stay back!" Renji bellowed, peering into the chaos. "_No_ kidou 'til I say so!"

_A month alone in Hueco Mundo with only the Hollow for company… It's gotta be him. It can't be anything else. Any_one_ else._ He clung to his belief with everything he had, his promise weighing heavily on his heart and soul.

Enormous clawed fingers forced their way through the rift. Renji stood firm against the rushing wind and spiritual pressure that blasted out behind it, but a second blast staggered him. _So close! I can't do this again, we can't fail now!_ Frustration welled up at the thought that this chance might be ripped away.

_Help me!_ he begged silently, pride cast aside along with their usual banter.

_:With ya, partner!:_ Renji felt Zabimaru's solid presence next to him, supporting him as he faced the wall of force with a snarl and whipped his arm forward. The bone serpent lashed out, fangs sinking into the taloned hand and tearing it off with a violent jerk. The ruined stump retreated, some unseen monster crying out in pain.

A smaller, black-coated figure flew out of the rift.

§

Ichigo slashed viciously at the creature standing between him and the patch of brilliant blue sky that beckoned. Dozens, maybe _hundreds_ of Hollows had materialized the instant he'd forced open a gate in the heart of Las Noches, blocking his path. He'd fought with everything he had left after opening the gate, which wasn't much, and he was getting tired.

But now he was so close, so close he could _see_ freedom, and it gave him a much-needed surge of adrenaline. Ichigo barely heard his own yell as Tensa Zangetsu bisected the doomed Hollow, the two halves falling apart and opening a path to freedom.

Ichigo dove through the rift, relieved, hysterical laughter escaping his raw throat. He was unable to see anything on the other side, but he welcomed the sting of the bright sunlight that warmed him. There was no time to bask in it, however, as something grabbed his leg from behind and _pulled._

Ichigo spun in the air, zanpakutou already moving in a sweeping arc as he gathered the last of his fading energy.

_"Getsuga Tenshou!"_ The black and red crescent tore through his newest opponent and continued all the way back into the rift. Ichigo sucked in a painful breath as the mask on his face shattered, and his bankai faded. He staggered with the loss of power but refused to fall before the rift was closed and the last enemy defeated.

But as another large Hollow dove at him, Ichigo found he didn't even have the strength left to lift his arm…

The cry came from below. "Zabimaru!"

Red and white flew over his shoulder and crashed into his opponent.

Ichigo watched, oddly bemused, as his partner's bankai obliterated the enemy with a single snap of powerful jaws. "Hey, Zabimaru. Thanks…" He managed an exhausted smile before he started to fall.

§

"Get that rift closed!" Renji barked. "Captains, lead your squads against whatever manages to get out – nothin' gets past! Use whatever ya got!"

Fear clenched his gut as he felt Ichigo's reiatsu fade and nearly vanish, and he watched in disbelief as the dark figure fell. _No…_

_:I'll get him!:_

_No! He needs energy, I need ya t' lend me strength!_

_:You got it!:_ The hilt in his hand shifted, and he sheathed the katana without looking. Renji prepared to leap to catch his partner before he hit the ground, but Ichigo suddenly righted himself and landed lightly on the ground in front of him.

Ichigo was a wreck – filthy and bloody, uniform in tatters, and completely drained of energy, but Ichigo's weak smile as their eyes met sent joy racing through Renji all the same.

"Renji," Ichigo whispered, his voice a rough rasp. "I'm home…" Renji moved quickly to catch him as Ichigo simply collapsed into his arms.

One of Ichigo's arms wrapped around Renji's waist, still clutching his zanpakutou. The other draped over Renji's neck, but his grip was loose and his head was heavy against Renji's shoulder. Renji bolstered his partner with his own energy, letting it seep slowly through the bond that had immediately awakened between them.

"Ichigo," he murmured, supporting the trembling body against his own. "I got ya, hang on, ok?" Energy began to wind around them, flowing more strongly between them as their link expanded. Ichigo stood stronger as their reiatsu meshed fully, shining brightly even in the noon sun.

But Renji wasn't ready to let go. _He's home. He's himself. It's over!_ Triumph and relief weakened his knees, but Ichigo's arms tighened around him and they held each other up.

Renji continued feeding energy into Ichigo, trying to restore his partner's depleted resources, oblivious to the fights still raging around them.

He didn't see when the rift was closed. He didn't hear the loud whispers of the shinigami who weren't fighting, wondering how Ichigo survived the initial explosion and survived Hueco Mundo alone.

He didn't see the unreserved smile that lit up Kira's face for the first time in years.

He didn't notice Unohana's approach until the light touch of her hand on his arm broke through his intense concentration.

"You can stop now, Abarai-taichou, he's stable. But we need to get him to the infirmary." Her voice was as placid as ever, but a tightening of her eyes gave away the seriousness of the situation. Renji reduced the flow of energy to a slow trickle; he wasn't prepared to stop entirely until he knew Ichigo was recovered.

Unohana smiled gently at Ichigo when he raised his head to look at her. "The sooner we get started, the sooner you can go home, Kurosaki-taichou. Can you manage on your own, or should we get a stretcher? Or perhaps Abarai-taichou can carry you."

"I'd never live it down if I had to be carried away." Ichigo laughed weakly. "I think a shoulder to lean on will be plenty." He pushed himself upright, supporting himself with an arm across Renji's shoulders.

Renji wrapped his arm around Ichigo's thin waist, and the crowd parted before them as they followed Unohana to the 4th Division.

§

"Abarai-taichou, please disengage from my patient and wait outside while I finish this exam."

Renji's eyes were wild as he glared at the 4th Division captain. "Ya can't mean that, not after—"

"Please. This will only take a little while, and I can't do this properly if your reiatsu is interfering." Her dark eyes held him for a moment. "Go get him a new uniform – and get yourself cleaned up, you're a mess."

"Sorry, Unohana-taichou. I'll be right outside." Renji sounded subdued as he carefully separated and withdrew his energy from Ichigo.

The sense of loss was nearly overwhelming; Ichigo gritted his teeth and forced himself to stay sitting upright. Renji had helped replenish his depleted resources, keeping him from falling on his face in front of everyone, but he was still as weak as a kitten.

_And I missed feelin' his energy around me, linked with mine._

Unohana stood silently beside the bed for a moment, watching the door through which Renji had just unwillingly exited. "He's had a very difficult time," she said softly before turning gentle, knowing eyes on Ichigo again. "I don't think he's gone home even once since you went missing."

Ichigo's eyes burned. "I came back as fast as I could."

Unohana laid a cool hand on his shoulder. "We all know that, Kurosaki-taichou." She smiled at him reassuringly. "And now that you're back, everyone can relax." She pressed down gently and he lay back on the bed obediently.

He tried to figure out the deeper meaning in her words, but he was still overwhelmed and exhausted. "You mean, Renji can relax?" Ichigo guessed as she began healing his internal injuries. He'd noticed the traces of the dialect that showed Renji's Rukongai roots had been much stronger than he'd grown accustomed to hearing in recent years; it was a sure sign whenever his partner was angry or stressed.

"Relax, and let go," she amended. "He refused to believe you were gone, even when you were declared dead. He never let himself grieve for what might have been lost."

Now he understood. He'd taken enough psychology courses before leaving college to catch her point with the extra clues. "Oh."

"You'll need to be prepared for the reaction when the realization hits. In him, and in yourself."

"Myself? I… I think I'm ok," Ichigo objected.

"Maybe now, but I'm certain you never allowed yourself to grieve, either, never gave in to despair at being all alone." Unohana gave him another knowing look.

"That's good, isn't it?"

She shook her head. "When your partner…" – and Ichigo felt sure she understood every nuance of the word, beyond the obvious – "…faces his grief, don't be surprised when you find yourself reacting as well."

"Huh." As Ichigo mulled this over, they both felt Renji's presence reappear just outside the door; he couldn't have gone farther than his own office to wash and find clean uniforms.

After another few minutes, the glow faded from Unohana's hands. "You got back just in time," she told Ichigo soberly.

"I know." He nodded, sitting up and stretching experimentally. Not even a twinge. "Thanks. When can I go home?"

_Home!_ As soon as he said it, he realized how badly he wanted to be there right now, away from the chaos and people bustling around, in the quiet, familiar surroundings. With Renji. The trembling in his hands was easily concealed in the bed clothes.

Unohana looked at him consideringly. "You and Abarai-taichou are two of the worst patients I've ever had. I know if I try to keep you here you'll just be unhappy and make trouble. I also know that if I let you go home, you will obey my instructions precisely, because you are aware of the consequences if you do not."

"Yes, Unohana-taichou."

"Very well, then." She crossed the room silently and opened the door. "Abarai-taichou, please come in."

Renji nearly bowled her over getting back into the room, leaking spirit energy worse than a first year recruit until they linked again. "Is he ok? Are you ok?" he demanded, tossing an armful of clothes on a chair. Ichigo would laugh about it later, but right now the desperate tone in Renji's voice struck a matching chord in him and brought Unohana's advice into sharp focus.

"He's fine. Will you take him home and see that he rests?" Unohana reassured Ichigo's agitated partner.

"Yes! I mean, a' course I will, Unohana-taichou."

"There are a few restrictions." She held up one hand before Ichigo could move off the bed. "You will both abide by them." Unohana looked at them sternly. "No fighting, for at least a week. That means no patrols, no emergency scrambles, no sparring. You may resume light exercise in three days to rebuild your strength and stamina – but nothing at all with Zaraki-taichou until I see you again next week and decide if you're sufficiently recovered. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Unohana-taichou," they chorused like school boys, exchanging small smiles.

"I won't tell you to stay home, because I know you both have responsibilities, but rest as much as possible. I'll be satisfied with two days bed rest. Surely you can keep each other in bed for two days." She smiled at them.

"You… I…" Ichigo stammered.

Renji spluttered. "Unohana-taichou!"

Her eyes danced merrily at their slack-jawed expressions. "It's very good for you," she continued. "Recharge your energies, and rebuild your bond." Unohana looked at Renji seriously then. "Abarai-taichou, these restrictions include _you_ as well. You've worn yourself out."

"I… understand." Renji bowed. "Thank you."

Unohana smiled again. "Then you won't mind if I take a look at you while Kurosaki-taichou gets changed. You've been avoiding this for too long." She pointed to an adjacent bed. "Wait right there."

She led Ichigo personally to a small bathroom and left him to scrub the weeks of grime from his body. There was no bath, but plenty of hot water, and it felt so good to strip off the shredded remains of his uniform and slip fresh clothes over clean skin.

_Never thought I'd appreciate _toothpaste_ so much!_ He silently thanked Unohana's sensitivity in letting him get cleaned up in private before he had to go back out in public. A normal amount of blood and sweat picked up during a patrol was one thing, but this was dirty on an entirely different level. _Pretty sure I looked – and smelled – like a monster. And what's left of my uniform isn't even fit for rags!_

When Ichigo emerged, he was still tired and hungry, but he was feeling better than he had since before the mission to take out the trap. He grinned broadly at the sight of Renji pacing the floor, drawing an almost exasperated sigh from the patient 4th Division captain.

"Is he gonna live?" Ichigo asked, amused.

Unohana hid a small laugh behind her hand. "Yes, you're both going to be just fine." She stepped toward the other room. "Remember what I told you – rest!" The door closed softly behind her.

§

Ichigo picked Zangetsu up off the bed, but stood awkwardly, uncertain of how to proceed. He was used to carrying his zanpakutou in his hand by now, but he hadn't missed seeing his sword belt around Renji's waist, under the captain's cloak. Exactly what it meant was a mystery, though.

Wordlessly, Renji unclasped the red chain and unwound it from around his waist. He wrapped it around Ichigo securely, hooking the tricky lock into place with ease.

"Thanks," Ichigo said quietly, securing Zangetsu and shrugging his shoulders to settle the familiar weight. "Thought I'd lost it."

"Ya did." Renji cleared his throat roughly. "Search party found it in the crater ya left behind."

"How long've you had it?" He couldn't ask the question he really wanted, not yet, so he tried to approach it from a different angle.

"Rukia gave it t' me the day I woke up. 'Bout four days after the explosion." Renji looked him square in the eye. "I kept it for ya. Not some kind a' memorial or nothin', 'cause I knew ya weren't _fuckin' dead_… just 'cause it's yours an' I wanted t' keep it for ya." The snarl in Renji's voice made Ichigo wonder just what the hell Renji'd had to deal with while he was gone.

"You'll have to tell me what happened while I was away," Ichigo said lightly, letting the deeper questions go for the time being. "I'm behind on all the news."

Renji chuckled, tension lifting as they walked slowly to their quarters. "Ya mean all the gossip. No news here right now that don't revolve 'round _you._"

"News, gossip, it's all pretty much the same." Ichigo nudged him with a shoulder, and Renji finally gave him a genuine grin. The sight was heartening; Renji without his trademark grin was just… not Renji.

"Place is probably a mess," Renji apologized as they reached their quarters. "I… never went back. Couldn't."

Ichigo shook his head. "You think I care about any of that?" He touched his partner's shoulder briefly. "All I care about is that I'll be _home._ With you." The door opened beneath his hand, and they were greeted with a startling sight.

Their quarters had been cleaned. _Really_ cleaned.

"I thought you said you hadn't been here…" Ichigo looked around in amazement.

"I wasn't!" They moved quickly through the rooms, investigating the changes to their home.

"I don't think I've ever seen this place so clean," Ichigo called from the bathing room. "Bath's full, and _hot_."

Renji poked his head around the doorway. "Kitchen's full a' food. Mostly ready t' eat, but some fresh stuff, too."

"But how? I've only been back a couple hours." Ichigo looked around.

"How else?" a light voice behind them asked.

Ichigo jumped. "Shit, Rukia, don't sneak up like that!"

"Scared the hell outta me!" Renji exclaimed, clutching Zabimaru's hilt. They glared at Rukia as she laughed at their reactions.

"You left the door open," Rukia pointed out. "I didn't think it'd be a good idea for you to come home to a month-old mess, so I got some help from Nii-sama's household staff." She wrinkled her nose. "Good thing, too. I think there were new forms of life about to evolve in your kitchen."

The affection they felt for their friend was deep and strong. They didn't really need to, but they exchanged a glance and nodded their agreement. Renji dove at her, picking her up and squeezing her breathless.

"Urk! Lemme go, ya big oaf!"

"Nope." Renji hugged her tighter before holding her out toward Ichigo like a doll. Ichigo grinned as he took her squirming form into his arms, and Rukia squawked again as she was wrapped up in a second bear hug. "We don't tell ya often enough how important ya are to us."

"Yup, and you're just gonna hafta accept that when you do nice things, we're gonna be grateful." Ichigo set her back on her feet again. Rukia huffed and pouted a bit as she straightened her uniform.

"Seriously though, Rukia," Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder, "I hope ya know it… I wasn't really myself, before I, uh, got lost. I acted like an idiot."

"I know that, of course." The pout melted off her face and she smiled. "Renji explained what was going on, more or less." Ichigo nodded, relieved.

"And I owe ya a lot, Rukia." Renji's hand landed on her other shoulder. "Ya helped keep me steady. Dunno what I woulda done without ya, an' Byakuya, too."

_'Byakuya'?_ Ichigo's eyebrows climbed into his hair, and Renji gave him a sheepish grin as bemusement filtered through their link.

"Yeah, I'll explain that later." Renji turned back to his oldest friend. "Anyway, thanks. We owe ya."

"Oh really?" Her expression grew sly.

"Don't get any ideas." Ichigo laughed at her. "We'll take ya shopping next time we're in Karakura or something." A thought occurred, then. "Ah, Rukia… could you contact my family, please? Let them know I'm ok, and that I'll come see 'em as soon as Unohana-taichou lets me out?"

"Could ya let 'em know at the Urahara Shouten, too?" Renji put in. "They'll be waitin' t' hear, too."

"Sure." Rukia ducked out from under their hands and headed for the door. "Time for me to go. Unohana-taichou would have my head if she found out I was _disturbing_ you both from your _rest_." She rolled her eyes at them and waved before shutting the door behind her.

Ichigo turned and found himself caught in Renji's gaze as they were home alone together for the first time in more than a month.

§

_**Omake**_

-Chapter 32-

Rukia: -bursts into tears-

Kira: He did it! I was right… ohh!

Shuuhei: I knew he could!

Rukia: -sniffles- Nii-sama, you were wonderful!

Byakuya: Simply doing my part to rectify the situation.

Akuni: Everyone's just so overwhelmed right now, I think we'll cut this short.

_**Art**_

See the story posted on LJ or ygal for links to the art that goes with this chapter. Link to my LJ – where this story is very prominently featured – is on my bio.

'I'm Home'

(This pic means so much to me, for more reasons than I can even explain. It was the first pic we imagined when I sent Shelagh the bare bones outline of this story one day from work, in the autumn of 2006 when I was still writing Apotheosis. The idea that Ichigo would get lost in Hueco Mundo and fight his way home while Renji searched for him came up during the planning for Apotheosis, even, but I realized that story needed to end when Ichigo moved to Soul Society, and that this idea was more than just an ending to be tacked on.

We kept wanting this pic, but we kept putting it off for 'later', for when Shelagh had more practice and could do the best job of it. Of course, as time went by, other things came up in our lives that took time away from fandom pursuits, and there were other projects to be worked on, too. Knowing how busy she is, and knowing how much she wanted to be able to close the book on this project and devote her limited spare time to a new one, I was on the verge of telling her to just forget it. But she told me to shut up 'cause she was thinking, and then started throwing ideas at me. And this pic was born. The lead is still fresh, so be careful when you wibble over it, ok?

Thank you so, so much for doing this one last illustration for my beloved story. -heart- It means the world to me that you didn't want to give up. :)

I love the continuity in this piece – Ichigo's uniform is ruined in the same way it was the last time we saw it. I also love that rift. I need to write more rifts, now, because they just look too cool.)

_**Music**_

♫ _'Hold On' – Kansas_  
♫ _'Never Tear Us Apart' – INXS_

(That's right – you'll never tear them apart! -waves fists triumphantly-)

* * *

A/N: The final chapter will be posted on Friday. :)

* * *


	33. Chapter 33 Restoration

**Title:** Covenant  
**Series:** Amaranthine (third in series; sequel to Nexus and Apotheosis)  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** M for 'Much Smut' (NC-17)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo (Note: I always write them reversible)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society, Arrancar, & Hueco Mundo Arcs  
**Warnings:** By this point, everyone reading this story should know that this is futurefic, with all that that implies – character development, interpretations of events not yet seen in canon, etc. There's more talk of the war with Aizen, and mentions of character deaths during the war.  
**Word Count:** 112,000  
**Summary:** Three years after Ichigo began a rewarding life as a full-time shinigami captain, an unexpected challenge changes things for everyone, and Ichigo and Renji face their biggest trials yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, I'm just borrowing it for a while.  
**Distribution:** Please ask if you want to share it. :)

**Dedication:** To everyone who's stood by me this past crazy year and cheered me on. And for me, 'cause I _did it!_

And as always, to all my fellow Renji/Ichigo fangirls/guys out there. We know it's impossible, we know it's silly, and we know it's _damned hot!_

Special thanks go to…

Sekra, for her MSN stickman porn-art keeping me giggling at work.  
Cheza, for sending me cookies and wallscrolls and funny icons.  
Mosh, for putting up with so many grammar questions without context.

And of course, massive love for Shelagh, for being my ultimate #1 partner in crime… for being the sounding board for all my plot ideas and all my wibbles over characterization and scenes… for spending entire days snickering together as we posed the body doubles and searched for sexy references on the net… and for taking this whole journey with me.

**A/N:** Well, once again I have underestimated what it really means for something to take over your life. _This_ fic ate my life for nearly a year. Phew!

Other pairings in this story include Hitsugaya/Hinamori (pre-established marriage, off-camera), and several others that are written in a 'reader's choice' sort of way. Platonic friendship or mild romantic subtext, I've left it open for readers to interpret however they wish, without anything too overt to squick anyone.

The relationship between Renji and Ichigo as portrayed in this story is a mature one, established in the previous stories in this series. The sexual content is pretty vanilla overall (no surprise, considering I don't generally write anything kinkier than lovebites), but the guys are quite happy to explore their physical attraction to each other in different and interesting ways. I'm not going to put warnings of what they get up to on every chapter; if they start doing things that aren't to your taste, just skim ahead until they're done and carry on with the bulk of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 33 – Restoration**

"So…" Ichigo sat on the couch, sinking back into the cushions. "What's that about _Byakuya,_ anyway?" He quirked an eyebrow at Renji, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. Being able to sit and joke was so ordinary and _normal_ that it was thrilling.

Renji coloured faintly as he sat beside him. "Ahh…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "He told me it was time we, uh, 'moved on from our previous relationship', since we're 'peers' an' all now." Renji pretended indifference, but they were both aware of his poorly hidden thread of pride at having been acknowledged by his former captain.

"'Bout time," Ichigo commented. "Dunno how much more of all that "Would you care to join us for tea, Abarai-san?" and "We appreciate the invitation, Kuchiki-san." I could've taken, especially since you two worked so closely before."

Renji shrugged and shook his head. "Some things don't change all that easy. Lotta hard feelings between us before, ya know?" He sighed. "But when ya were…" He cleared his throat, and when he continued the Rukongai wasn't so strong in his voice. "When ya were gone, he actually came to me, and offered to help. Sorta."

Ichigo blinked. "Sorta?"

"Well, he didn't come right out an' say it – ya know how he is," Renji gave him a half-grin. "But he made it clear he knew what I was goin' through, losing a… er, losin' a spouse, an' that he'd turn a blind eye to my trips to Hueco Mundo, long's I…" He looked away and stared at a point on the wall. "Long's I took care of myself. Made me sleep in the mansion three nights a week, and eat a 'proper' meal with him an' Rukia those nights."

"What were you doin' before that?" Ichigo asked quietly. _I know I'm not gonna like this…_

Renji's reiatsu curled tightly. "Sleepin' in my office, few hours at a time. Eatin' commissary crap on the run," he said frankly, turning and meeting Ichigo's gaze steadily.

Ichigo tried not to think about how he'd feel if he'd returned home to find Renji'd got himself killed trying to find him. _I couldn't take it, and Soul Society can't afford to lose either of us… which sort of makes it the right thing to do, and I know damn well I would've gone, too, but…_

Ichigo fought off a shiver. _Doesn't matter anymore, we're both home safely._ He nodded briefly. "That crap'd kill ya," he said lightly. "Even here in the afterlife."

The tired joke got a short laugh from Renji, and Ichigo smiled despite himself. Warmth flowed between them, and Ichigo tried to relax and put the trials of the past month out of his mind. That was all over now.

"C'mon." Renji stood and headed into the kitchen. "You must be starvin'. Ya _gotta_ try some of what Rukia brought. Ya know the cooks at the Kuchiki place are great – when I stayed there they insisted on feedin' me 'til I thought I was gonna burst."

It really _was_ excellent, but Ichigo could only manage half of the small plate before his body resisted, having subsisted solely on spirit energy for so long. As they ate, Renji filled him in on the news he'd missed.

Finding out that he'd been given up for dead wasn't much of a surprise; he'd been missing a very long time, and Ichigo had suspected something of the sort based on Renji's attitude in the infirmary. Hearing it straight out was a bit surreal, but the fact that his closest friends – and his entire Division – weren't willing to write him off so easily was incredibly moving. Ichigo nodded approvingly as Renji detailed some of the 3rd Division's finer moments, and eventually relaxed enough to tell Renji about his experiences in Hueco Mundo.

"How'd ya wind up at Las Noches?" Renji asked, after telling Ichigo about his brief stop at the awful, haunted place.

Ichigo drew his feet up on the couch and rested his arms on his knees. "Lucky accident, mostly," he admitted. "I had no way to tell where I was – I was a month's walk from there in the wrong direction, so nowhere near explored territory. The only thing I had to go on was this odd feeling that came and… went…" He trailed off as it clicked in his mind, and he stared at Renji incredulously.

Renji was staring right back, jaw slack. "I didn't know where you'd been thrown," he said. "There was no trace. The only thing I had to go on was the faintest sense that I should go… 'that way'."

"It was _you,_" Ichigo said slowly. "Without you, I wouldn't've had _any_ direction. I would've stayed lost." Warmth burst into their shared energies. "You guided me home."

There wasn't much left to say after that. Now at the end of it, Ichigo yawned widely as everything finally started to catch up with him.

"Don't do that, it…" Renji yawned, too, "…catches," he finished weakly.

Ichigo chuckled. "Think we should move this to the bed," he suggested. _It'll be so damn good to sleep somewhere warm and safe. In each others' arms, not worryin' about anything more than whether we wanna get up for breakfast or sleep through 'til lunch._

"Yeah."

Ichigo was a bit surprised to find himself sitting fully dressed on the futon. He wanted nothing more than to slide between the crisp sheets with Renji and rediscover every inch of each other, but he suddenly felt a twinge of anxiety. When Renji sat beside him, hair down and feet bare but still equally clothed, he realized his lover's reiatsu was echoing his nerves.

They sat awkwardly for a moment, looking at each other hesitantly.

"Well this's pretty stupid," Renji observed, sounding slightly amused.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed. He tried to reach out, but his arm wouldn't move. "Huh."

Renji's hand crept over halfway and lay open atop the bedding, trembling very faintly. Ichigo slid his equally twitching hand over to clasp it tentatively. He smiled and looked up, but as soon as their eyes met, they both began laughing.

"What're we, _twelve?_" Ichigo grinned ruefully.

"Oh yeah." Renji tugged his still clasped hand, and Ichigo fell eagerly into his lover's embrace.

"Yanno we haven't had to wait this long in _years_" Ichigo pulled at Renji's robes.

"Don't remind me." Renji undid Ichigo's sash with quick, deft fingers.

Their meshed reiatsu flared brightly with every touch of fingertips on tattooed skin, every sweep of a dry thumb over a tiny nipple. Ichigo revelled in the return of the easy rapport they'd shared for years, smoothing over the rough edges left behind by their ordeal.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but suddenly Ichigo realized that the words had faltered and they'd been sitting very still, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Their robes hung open, hanging off halfway, but they hadn't gotten any farther despite their initial urgency.

Renji's head lay heavy on Ichigo's shoulder, his breath stirring the hairs on his neck. The hand that had been shoving at Ichigo's robes was clutching his shoulder, the other splayed on his lower back holding him close.

Ichigo lifted his head – and that was the first he knew that he'd buried his face in Renji's neck. Slowly he relaxed his arms, withdrawing them from around Renji's back and sliding them up in between their bodies.

Renji's hands clenched briefly before he pulled out of the crushing embrace and pressed their foreheads together. The dark eyes looking deeply into Ichigo's own were filled with emotion – he saw his own love and relief mirrored there, his pain and longing.

When their lips finally met, it wasn't the lightning crash of their first, or the fiery heat of their last, but a deep, tingling warmth that spread through their combined energies. Renji's hands were on his face as they kissed slowly, deliberately, mouths pressing firmly and opening to tongues determined to recapture each others' taste.

Without breaking the kiss, Ichigo slid his arms up Renji's shoulders and resumed his efforts at disrobing him. After a bit of wriggling, his own robes were removed and the rest of their uniforms rested in a heap off the side of the futon.

Ichigo finally pulled out of the kiss, wanting to drink in the sight of the naked form beside him. He pushed a stray strand of hair out of Renji's face, then let his hands explore the familiar patterns on his lover's body.

Renji caught his wrist, bringing Ichigo's arm to his lips and nibbling at the tattoo that matched the ones under Ichigo's fingers. He started to lean back, drawing Ichigo with him.

"Love me." Renji's voice was the barest whisper that somehow didn't break the tender silence.

Ichigo pressed his lover down into the bedding, brushing his lips over Renji's. "I will," he breathed. "I do."

Their bodies fit together as easily as they always had. No thought was required as Ichigo knelt between Renji's thighs and ran a hand down the tattooed chest, and long habit guided their movements as they oiled each other. Ichigo shifted unconsciously as a leg wrapped around his waist, his fingers still mapping the inky lines unerringly.

Each brush of Ichigo's lips reinforced the message singing through him.

_I'm home. I'm safe. With you._

Renji's hands on his body echoed the feelings wordlessly.

_You're home. You're safe. With me._

Ichigo sought Renji's hand with his own, fingers twining overtop the spill of crimson hair on the sheets. Pushing into the tight, slick heat brought a soft sigh to his lips, a sigh echoed by his lover as peace settled over their trembling limbs. They stayed locked like that for a long, long moment, breathing each other in, the energy swirling deep and thick around them speaking more eloquently than words ever could. Ichigo stared down in to Renji's slightly lidded eyes as long fingers curled warm around the back of his neck.

Ichigo traced the angular patterns on Renji's forehead with his lips, starting from the top and working his way down every corner to the inked eyebrows. A gentle rub eased the furrowed brow, and the lids slid shut on the dark red eyes only long enough to be brushed over before reopening half-way. Soft kisses along the sharp nose led him to the slightly parted lips; their low moans were lost as their mouths came together lightly, their tongues sliding out to taste each other again.

Renji's legs tightened around Ichigo as he began to move, pulling himself out of his lover almost all the way before he was drawn back into the deliciously warm depths of Renji's embrace. Long, slow thrusts stoked the fire between them steadily, eyes that began to shine with passion locked firmly on each other.

They moved together easily, the sensual press of hips and mouths unhurried, but the tension building inside them eventually begged to be released; it had been a long time, and the desire that filled their combined energies was overwhelming.

_"I-Ichigo…"_ His name was only a whisper on Renji's lips as they reached the peak together. The wet heat spreading on their stomachs was a pale echo of the sudden flare of reiatsu as they shuddered with pleasure in each others' arms. One final, silent gasp was wrung from them both, then they finally allowed their eyes to close and their movements to slow.

Ichigo rested his head on Renji's chest as their bodies separated, shifting to lie at his lover's side when he was released from the tight circle of his legs. He swiped half-heartedly at the stickiness with a handful of tissues, but he didn't really care – they were just going to get messier.

_Smells like home._ Ichigo breathed deeply, the scent of their bedding and sex reassuringly familiar. He settled comfortably in Renji's embrace, listening to Renji's heart beating quickly in his chest.

But after a minute, Renji's breathing was still rough and heavy; Ichigo felt his partner's energy spike and heartbeat shoot up an instant before Renji sat straight up with a strangled gasp.

"What, what's wrong?" Ichigo sat up quickly and reached out, but Renji turned wild eyes on him and gripped his arms hard enough to bruise.

"Coulda… lost everythin'," Renji stammered. "Ya coulda been killed. I…" his voice broke, "…coulda lost ya." Renji was trembling violently.

Ichigo barely had time to remember he should have been ready for this before he was knocked flat by the emotional storm. It took him a few seconds to realize that fully half of it was coming from _himself._

_I could've lost this!_ The thought tumbled shrieking through his mind. He reeled. _I might've been…_

"I know," Ichigo choked out, his own hands digging into Renji's thigh. His reiatsu was tangled hopelessly with Renji's, racing through them in an overwhelming flood that got more painful as the chaotic feedback bounced between them "It's… we gotta… go with it," he gasped.

Renji shook his head stubbornly. "No," he rasped. "Not like this… I won't… not over this." He blinked furiously to clear the moisture from his eyes.

"Why not?" Ichigo didn't know how much longer he could hold back.

_…I could__'__ve lost everything!_

"It's ok. You taught me—"

"Not the same!" Renji ground out. "Dammit!" he swore as the tears spilled down. "I never gave up," he insisted. "_Never_ thought ya weren't comin' back, so I can't… _shouldn__'__t_ grieve." His breaths were shallow and hoarse as he fought vainly to restrain himself.

_What if I never made it? What if _he…

"Too close." Ichigo swallowed hard around the aching lump in his throat. "Came too close this time, and we…" He let his own fear and grief loose with a moan, dropping his head on Renji's shoulder. "Fucking _hell_ Renji, you went into Hueco Mundo alone a dozen times or more. I coulda come home to find _you_ 'missing and presumed dead' instead of just worn to a thread." Hot, wet teardrops fell freely onto the tattooed skin.

Renji let out a strangled sob and buried his face in Ichigo's neck. "Not sorry," he mumbled as they clutched each other tightly. "Can't tell me it was wrong, 'cause we both know ya woulda done the same, you're such a damn hero."

Caught between a sob and a laugh at Renji's undefeatable stubbornness, Ichigo wound up hiccupping. "I know. _Hic._ It's…_hic_…ok, Renji. _H__ic._ Stubborn idi—_hic_—ot."

The shaking of Renji's shoulder under his cheek changed, and Ichigo realized that Renji was suddenly laughing through his tears, too. "Oh…_hic…_nice." He took a long, deep breath, slowly gaining control over his breathing as Renji reined in their madly thrashing energies.

"It's not…_hic_…funny." Ichigo swiped the moisture from his eyes.

Renji kept laughing. "Yeah, it is." He leaned away, grabbing another handful of tissues from the box on the shelf to wipe his face and blow his nose. "It _really_ is," he snorted, lips twitching.

Ichigo failed to hold back a wide grin. "Is not." He whacked Renji's shoulder.

"_So_ is." A foot shoved at his knee.

Red-rimmed eyes stared at each other for a split second – then they were rolling around like children; jabbing fingers into ribs, pulling hair, and generally taking unashamed advantage of their knowledge of each others' bodies to attack sensitive or ticklish spots as they grappled.

"Sonuva…"

"_Ow,_ leggo!"

"Why you—"

"Cheatin' bastard!"

Ichigo wasn't above applying the dirty tricks he'd picked up sparring with Renji and other friends over the years. He wiggled his way out of a headlock and twisted his legs around Renji's to heave his partner over to the side. Before Renji could roll out of the way, Ichigo reached out and _pinched_ him right on one firm, bare butt cheek.

Renji yelped and tried to squirm out of the way, but Ichigo had already taken advantage of his momentary distraction. In a blink he was straddling Renji's waist, pinning his shoulders and hips to the mattress.

Ichigo grinned down in triumph, breathing hard. "I win," he gloated.

Renji rolled his eyes, but he was grinning, too. "Don't count," he argued. "That was no kinda fight."

"Does too count." Ichigo bent further and nipped at Renji's lips briefly before shifting to slide off to one side.

As soon as Ichigo had unseated himself, however, Renji was moving. His long arms captured Ichigo and pulled him back down.

"Ok then," Renji purred at him. "That means I get my prize." Then his mouth was on Ichigo's neck, and the energy flowing between them radiated desire.

"Ok." Ichigo's breath caught as his skin was sucked and nibbled from ear to shoulder. "I won, you pick. What are we doin' next?"

Renji turned them over onto their sides after leaving one last mark on Ichigo's collarbone. "First, we're gonna do some more of that 'recharging our energies and rebuilding our bond' that Unohana-taichou ordered us to do." Renji grinned broadly, wiggling inked eyebrows in amusement. "Then, we're gonna have a bath, 'cause _I__'__m_ a mess an' _you_ still smell like Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo laughed. "I smell like sand?"

"Well, no. I was just tryin' to get ya in the bath with me so I could get my hands all over ya again."

He snickered. "Since when have you ever needed an excuse to ambush me in the bath?"

"Never," Renji admitted happily. "So forget that, an' just expect to get wet."

"So is that all you're gonna claim?" Ichigo asked. "Sex, bath, more sex?"

Renji shook his head. "Don't forget supper. I'm hungry again already."

"Sex, bath, more sex _in_ the bath, and food." Ichigo counted them off on his fingers. "Anything else?"

"I'll let ya know when I figure it out." Renji grinned. "Right now we got other things to do."

"Oh?"

His mouth was back on Ichigo's neck, nipping back up the same path from collar to ear. "I didn't welcome ya home properly yet," he breathed. "Need to let ya know how much I missed ya."

"You'd better do something about that, then."

§

Renji wanted nothing more than to do just that. The need to touch, the need to _feel,_ the need to reclaim himself and their life from the past month still pressed strongly. He didn't fight the happiness that bubbled up, or the renewed desire coursing through him.

Ichigo's voice was low in his ear. "I missed you, too. Missed _this._" Renji shifted as Ichigo pulled himself closer. "Missed feeling you around me." Ichigo's teeth grazed his jaw right below the ear, making him shiver. "Missed feeling you moving in me," Ichigo continued, his desire evident in his voice and in the burst of energy through their link.

"Well you're home now, and I'm right here." Renji turned and leaned over his partner, meeting the wide smile with one of his own. He brought his lips down on the warm mouth, savouring the feel and taste he'd missed so badly, breathing deeply of their mingled scents. A rough-skinned hand slid over his side, tracing the ribs that were still just a little too visible under the skin.

"What's left of you," Ichigo mumbled against his lips.

"You're a bit scrawny yourself." Renji sat back and slid his hands over Ichigo's lean torso. "We'll hafta spend some time in Karakura, let our family fatten us up again."

"Yuzu's gonna freak when she sees how thin you got."

Renji continued rubbing the hard muscled chest, and only smiled again in reply.

"Are you gonna stare at me, or are you gonna make love to me?" Ichigo gave him a lopsided smile. The air between them thrummed with anticipation.

"Can't I do both?" Renji ran his eyes over Ichigo's body, tracing each new scar with a fingertip. Ichigo squirmed a bit at one ticklish touch, laughing lightly. The carefree sound set Renji's blood racing.

He moved again, this time rolling Ichigo underneath him. "I'll stare at ya later. Right now Ineed… _you._"

"You got me." Ichigo smiled, wrapping his arms around his waist and squeezing his backside.

"Need to _touch_ you." Renji let his hands roam over Ichigo's body, sweeping caresses over everywhere, mapping the swell of muscle and the sharp jut of bony joints. _Mine._

He followed his hands with his lips. "Need to _taste_ you." Renji licked at one pert brown nipple, pulling a low moan from Ichigo as he sucked it into his mouth. A spike of energy and a grasping hand in his hair brought a smirk to his lips, and he trailed his tongue further down. Ichigo's unique taste filled Renji's mouth as he nibbled all around, deliberately teasing, deliberately marking Ichigo as _his._ When he coaxed a deep groan out of his lover, he finally swallowed the heated flesh that quivered under his swirling tongue. _Mine._

Ichigo's hips twitched upward when Renji pulled away; Renji pushed Ichigo's legs all the way back with a chuckle as he continued, tasting the tightly drawn skin. He dipped his tongue down low between Ichigo's legs, the sharp cry of pleasure earned as he licked his way inside stirring a deep ache in his groin.

Renji kissed both quivering thighs as he sat up and ran his oiled fingers down his length, eyes fixed on Ichigo's flushed face. "Need to be inside you." Renji pressed forward and slid himself inside, aided by insistent hands that gripped his buttocks and pulled him deeper, all hot and smooth and deliciously tight. _Mine._

"Welcome home." Renji grinned around the old ritual; it was oddly comforting.

Ichigo's answering smirk was accompanied by a deep, heady lust rising in their blended reiatsu."_I_ need _you_ to move," he gasped, bucking his hips.

Renji moved. Sharp pleasure rushed through him as Ichigo met each thrust, fingers tangling in his hair and yanking his head down for a messy meeting of lips and tongues that left him completely breathless.

Renji let himself go, spurred on by Ichigo's encouragement. Their movements were perfectly in sync, and they revelled in the energetic love-making. Every nerve was on fire as they rode the crest of the wave before falling wildly into pleasure.

Ecstasy crashed through them, the spiritual feedback heightening the sensation of each firm thrust and clenched muscle almost unbearably. The shared passion carried them along for a long time before their senses cleared and they lay panting, entwined in the twisted sheets.

"Need to revise your list," Ichigo groaned. "I wanna sleep for a week."

Renji laughed and rolled to the side. "C'mon, you can rest in the bath. You'll be all stiff later if ya don't."

"Stiff? You're gonna grope me!" Ichigo cracked one eye open and smirked at him.

"Well yeah, but I'll give ya a massage first," Renji offered with a grin.

"In that case, help me up…"

The leisurely bath – complete with the promised massage and groping – consumed a large part of the evening. By the time they were through with supper, they were both ready for sleep. As they cleared away the dishes and prepared for bed, Ichigo reflected on just how much it meant to know that, no matter how bad things got, he could always count on at least one person looking out for him.

"Thanks," Ichigo said quietly. "For not giving up on me."

Renji shook his head. "Promised we'd see this through 'til the end."

"But it's never gonna end," Ichigo pointed out with a smile.

Renji grinned. "Good thing we're planning on stickin' around forever, then."

Ichigo followed Renji into the bedroom. "You say that now, but what about in hundreds of years, when I'm white-haired and cranky, and you're bald and—"

"I ain't gonna lose my hair!" Renji objected, turning and thumping him on the shoulder. "Ukitake-taichou's got white hair, I'll give ya that, but Kyouraku-taichou's the same age and he still only looks 'bout forty."

Ichigo snickered. "We'll see." Renji just laughed.

As they settled into the blankets, Renji immediately shifted into his favourite position draped over Ichigo's side. They lay together in the darkness, comfortably full and sleepy, and utterly content for the first time in months.

Home.

§

_**Omake**_

-Chapter 33-

Akuni: And we're done, that's it, the end of another installment of the Amaranthine series.

Ichigo: Though with a name like that, you could keep it goin' for…

Renji: Forever?

Akuni: Well, I dunno, are you guys gonna do anything else story-worthy again? Or will it all be boring day-to-day stuff? Training recruits, filling out paperwork, blah blah blah?

Renji: Oh hell, I hope it ain't gonna be _that_ boring!

Ichigo: With our luck? Dream on! I figure we've got about three more years, story time, before she drops another bomb on us.

Akuni: I really don't know, guys. But never say never, so just enjoy the peace while you can.

Ichigo: Right.

Akuni: I… I can't believe it's done. -bursts into tears-

Renji: Uh oh, tears. Quick, where's Karin?

Ichigo: Crap, she's not in this chapter!

Akuni: -sniffles- I'm ok, it's just… a shock. -pulls self together- Well… ok everyone, I hope you enjoyed the ride. I know I sure did. Thank you so much for reading. We may see you again someday.

Ichigo: See? Told ya.

Renji: She just can't let us go.

Akuni: Never! -clings- :)

END

_**Art**_

See the story posted on LJ or ygal for links to the art that goes with this chapter. Link to my LJ – where this story is very prominently featured – is on my bio.

'Love Me'

(This has been one of my favourites since it was first completed, months and months and months ago. I adore the way the precise moment in the story is captured so completely and perfectly. I actually got teary when I saw even the preliminary sketch. The pic and the scene it goes with were developed around the same time and influenced each other quite a bit – yes, that means I had this ending written a very long time ago. :)

As time went on, we both had to tweak, fixing mistakes in the chapter and in the pic, and I think they're even better now. This is a gorgeously coloured piece, but the black and white is still my favourite.)

_**Music**_

♫ _'__Nothing Else Matters__' – __Metallica_  
(The theme song for the entire series… nothing else matters, except the bond between these two. Forever.)

* * *

Additional story information is available on my LJ – things that FFNet framework won't allow me to post here.

* * *

**Note:** This may very well be the last fic I will upload to FFNet. If you want to continue to follow my writing, I will still be posting fic regularly on LJ. You don't need an LJ to read there, but you do need one to comment. It's not hard to sign up, and if you do, you'll find a whole wealth of fandom resources, and a lot less drek to wade through. Better stories, lots of great art - what's not to love?

* * *


End file.
